Caught in love, lies and sin
by SilverSteeleandGrey
Summary: Life doesn't always turn out the way you expected. CPOV. OOC. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I look at my watch again as we pull up in front of the Fairmont hotel where the charity event I have been invited to is being held. I'm ten minutes early. I take a deep, cleansing breath before I step out of the backseat of the Audi Taylor is driving. The valet gives me a semblance of a weak, annoyed smile as he holds open my door for me. _Yeah, man, I feel you._ I wouldn't have come to this event if I wasn't trying to make a deal with the man whose family began this charity in the first place.

The valet takes the car keys from Taylor and drives it around the back to park it as Taylor and I make our way to the entrance of the hotel. This isn't my first time being here so I happen to know where I am going, and when I see an employee ask me if she could be of any assistance I politely wave her off. Never gets old I tell you. Women will make a fool of themselves and become the most petty creatures you will ever meet just because of a face. Utterly ridiculous and the fact that they don't even know me adds to the disappointment.

Not saying that I am put off by the female population and not saying that I don't use my good looks to my advantage, but you know, it gets boring dealing with the same type of women. What I would just really like is a woman who can turn my head, capture my attention and hold it long enough that I'm not out on the prowl sniffing out better, more interesting females. I like the hunt and capturing a good find, but I would just like at least a chance where I have obstacles in my way to get what I want, instead of having it thrown directly into my path.

I sigh loudly as Taylor and I reach the entrance of the room where the dinner is being held. He turns to look at me before I cross the threshold.

"I'll be close by, sir. Let me know when you're ready to leave." Taylor subtlety smirks at me, obviously guessing I will be ready to leave within 30 minutes from the time the event starts.

"Will do, Taylor," I say, walking into the room towards the tall blonde woman wearing a black pencil skirt and white dress shirt, greeting guests as they enter.

Her face lights up as she sees me and a wide, what I guess she thinks is appealing, grin settles on her face. I try to hide my grimace as best I can. "Good evening, Mr. Grey," she tries to seductively purr. "We are so glad you could make it this evening. Here's your place card. I do hope you enjoy your evening." She winks at me and I give her a brisk nod and a polite smile as I take the card from her dry, bony fingers. _I'm sure I'll enjoy my evening if you stay far away from me as possible._

I look at my place card and unfold it as I begin walking away from Miss Unappealing, glancing at the table number written on the card. The number 13 is written in pink ink. My eyes search around the room, looking at all of the numbers labeling the tables. My eyes finally settle on a large silver 13 written on a pale pink paper that is nestled in a bouquet of rose pink hydrangeas.

As I begin my journey to the table I will be dining at this evening, I pass a few businessmen, greeting some and barely acknowledging others: I don't deem them worthy enough to enjoy my presence, mainly because they're egotistical pigs that don't deserve the companies and money they have.

When I finally reach table 13 I take my seat and take a deep breath. I am already regretting coming here and the event hasn't even started yet. I look around the table and see familiar and unfamiliar faces. The familiar faces being that of the Kavanagh's and the unfamiliar faces owned by two older couples who look to be friendly, but then I know how deceiving looks can be.

"Mr. Grey, how nice to see you again." I turn to the voice that is directed at me and see Evan Kavanagh's green eyes seeking mine. "You remember my wife, Karen, and my two children, Ethan and Katherine?"

I reach across his wife to shake his hand while giving him my first genuine smile of the evening. "Mr. Kavanagh, what a delight to see you again." I say then turn to greet his wife and kids. "Karen, looking beautiful as always. Ethan, Kate, nice seeing you." Ethan smiles politely and nods his head in greeting while Kate has a sour grimace on her face. I inwardly roll my eyes; she's still that snotty little bitch I remember her to be. I still don't know why she doesn't like me, one of the first women I met that is immune to my charms. I turn my attention back to Evan. "How's the business going? I heard the fiber optics division is moving along gracefully," I say to him.

"Gracefully, indeed, and I think I have you and your efficient team to thank for that."

I give him an indulgent smile. _Yes, I know, my employees can be pretty damn amazing when I have the right people._ "Well I'm glad my company was able to offer you an opportunity that benefited your company as much as it has."

"Yes, benefit I have. The other day I had a conversation with a young man who worked for the company I was considering before I decided to go with you, and I must say I am more than grateful for the decision I made. They young man was telling me that George Young, the CEO of Young Electronics, wasn't doing . . ."

I don't hear the rest of Kavanagh's, what I can already tell to be dull story, when the most beautiful woman I have ever seen walks in the direction of the table I am sitting at. Her strapless, silk purplish pink dress accentuates her rather enticing chest then descends down her torso in a loose fitting grip only to flare out in small amounts beginning at her shapely hips. My mouth dries as I watch the hypnotizing sway of her hips and the way her waist length honey brown hair bounces and swings around her as she takes each step. She has a diamond wreath necklace lying around the base of her neck and I have a very vivid image in my mind of her only wearing that necklace as she lies under me.

She's a goddess, Aphrodite in the flesh. She's looking away from me so I can't get a good look at her face, but from what I can see from her profile she is surly something to behold. My body is pleased just as much as my eyes are by the sight of her, and my trousers seem to get less comfortable as my eyes continue to feast upon this angel. I watch as she pulls out the chair seated next to Kate and gracefully lowers her body down, facing Kate. I didn't even realize there was a vacated seat next to her.

". . . You know, it's just unfortunate. His company could've been the best in that field but he blew it all to hell." I focus my attention back on Kavanagh and turn a guilty eye on him. I don't think he noticed that I wasn't listening, thank God. I come up with some sort of comment that will hopefully keep him from thinking I wasn't listening to him.

"That is rather unfortunate. Such wasted talent, people don't want to work hard to get where they want nowadays," I say, looking at him, hoping I'm along the right tracks of what the man was talking about.

"Wholeheartedly agree with you, Mr. Grey." He smiles at me, no hint or sign or displeasure in his voice or on his face so I think I'm out of the woods.

Before I can say anything else the man of the hour interrupts conversations across the room and greets everyone cordially. I look to my left and there on the stage is Charles Wilcox, the sole reason for my presence this evening. Being the CEO of Wilcox Shipping Co., I can't afford not to be in his good graces as I want his shipping company. His shit head of a son, Adam Wilcox, will be taking over the company within the next year, and if Charles knows what's best for the company that his grandfather started, he better not hand it over to that little fucker.

Kavanagh was talking about unfortunate and that is exactly what Adam Wilcox is, a parasite on this earth that is unfortunately alive. The epitome of a spoiled dumbass, Adam has been handed everything on a silver platter from the day he crawled out of his mother. Yeah, sure his family is rich, so it's a given that he would have nice things, but this vile leviathan has never earned any of the luxury he dwells in. I understand that in all reality he doesn't have to work if he didn't want to, but the fact that the little shit acts like he deserves what he has because of the bullshit idea that it was given to him for a reason other than his great grandfather working his ass off to start this company, yeah makes total sense to me.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and thank you for attending the fifth annual Pink Ribbon Foundation. As you all know this is a very important cause to my family and me. Losing my mother to breast cancer was hard, the hardest thing my family has ever had to go through, I'm sure. So in honor of my mother, and other women, we created this foundation to help fund research for breast cancer, a disease that kills about every 1 in 36 women, and the second leading cause of death in women, following lung cancer. So please join us in making a difference and to fight for victims of breast cancer everywhere this evening. All proceeds are donated to the Pink Ribbon Foundation. Thank you for your generous contributions."

I join the round or applause as Wilcox Sr. exits the stage and the master of ceremonies makes his appearance, telling us to enjoy the meal that is being served, after going over the itinerary for the evening.

I watch as Charles walks over to his table and note which table number he is located at so when I get the chance I can speak to him. When I turn back to face my table I catch blue eyes scrutinizing me then hastily turning away. Those beautiful blues belong to the lovely lady who sat down before Charles made his introduction. Since she's only sitting a few feet away from me now I can get a better, more thorough look at her. The delicate pale skin lining her body is only marred by a few beauty moles covering her chest and arms. Her button nose and plump full lips colored by a light pink gloss only add to the many attractive features of her face and body.

It's almost painful for me to turn my attention away from her. I've seen attractive women before, been with attractive women before, but none of them, not even one, compare to the beauty that is this exquisite creature before me. I wish I knew her name, I'm sure she has to know mine, so it would only be fair if I knew hers, right?

I open my mouth to introduce myself, and right when I part my lips I catch Kate's evil glare thrown my way. I eat the words that are about to escape my lips and give Kate a questioning look. She shakes her head then simply mouths the word "no" to me, whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. "No", don't speak at all, or "no" don't speak to the girl sitting next to her? Why wouldn't she want me to talk to her friend? I'm more than positive Kavanagh isn't gay so she can't be calling dibs. Well, whatever the reason I'll let it go for now. Maybe I can get a chance to talk to the girl alone before this event ends. For now I'll just settle with gazing at her from afar.

Dinner was delicious, a very satisfying meal. The fact that I had a front row seat to watch an angel only added to my fulfillment. She hasn't looked at me anymore since the first time I caught her looking at me, and I must say it's rather irritating considering the fact I want her to look at me so I can get a good view of her baby blue's again. As dinner moved along I conversed a little more with Evan, and even a little with the older gentleman and his wife sitting to the right of me. Nice couple they were, the other one, not so much.

As the table is getting cleared I see the goddess excuse herself and watch as she walks to a hallway at the back of the ballroom, I think headed to the restrooms. We are given a little time to make idle chatter before the auction starts, so I excuse myself from the table, wanting to go talk to Charles Wilcox for a bit.

Before I can even make it two feet from the table Katherine steps in front of me. I would think she would be a very attractive woman if she didn't have such an overbearing attitude, and you know, if she wasn't such a bitch for no reason. I honestly don't think I have ever said nor done anything to this woman to make her dislike me as much as she does.

"Katherine, can I help you with something?" I ask, paying more attention to Wilcox's table than to her.

"Cut the shit, Grey. I saw you eyeing Ana. Stay away from her. She isn't one of your bimbos you can fuck whenever you feel the need to and then toss her aside."

Ah, so that's what the look was for. Alas, the mystery is solved. Her name is Ana. Hmm, Ana. I quite like it, fits her well, simple yet charming. I focus my undivided attention on Kate and want to laugh at the haughty look and stance of her face and body. I hope she knows that her words and disposition aren't going to deter me.

"Listen, Katherine, I'll let _Ana_ decide whether she wants me near her or not. I get you're trying to protect your friend," I roll my eyes, it's not like I'm a fucking disease or have any, "but from the looks of it she's a grown woman, let her make her own decisions. Until then mind your own damn business. No one likes a cockblocker." I take a lingering look at her and walk away with a satisfied smirk as I revel in the indignant expression displayed on her face.

I stride over to Wilcox's table and see an empty seat to the left of him. I glance around and don't see the telltale sign of Adam's brownish-black hair so I assume that the vacated seat must belong to him. I stand behind Charles and clear my throat to get his attention before I greet him.

"Good evening, Mr. Wilcox," I say, and watch him turn around to greet me as recognition registers on his face.

"Mr. Grey! Pleasure seeing you again, I'm so glad you could make it this evening." He stands and enthusiastically shakes my hand. Not the response I was expecting, but hey the more familiar and friendly the better, means I'm doing something right.

"Yes, it's for a good cause, and anything I could do to help."

"Thank you, son. So how is the business world treating you? Last I heard there was speculation of your company being in the top 10 on the Forbes Fortune 500 list."

"Yeah, yeah it's good, great actually. I'm more than blessed to be where I am today. I couldn't have imagined GEH ever being this successful, but I had my hopes like every other business person."

"And for someone so young, you really knocked a few of us out of the ball park. Congratulations on the success though, not many can say they have come as far as you have." I smile at him. I do like Charles Wilcox, he's such a smart, competent man, how he ever got such a tool box for a son is way beyond me.

"Speaking of success, do you have a few minutes to discuss business? I want to offer you a proposal that I think will benefit us both. But if you'd rather discuss it in a less formal setting . . ."

"Nonsense, I can spare a few minutes. Have a seat." He gestures towards the empty seat next to him as he sits down. I pull out the chair further and firmly plant myself down. "Now what is this proposal of yours?"

I tell him of my idea to merge our two companies together. I know he has his doubts about his eldest son's capability of running his family owned company since the 30s, and merging our companies will solve this problem. He would still have controlling interest in Wilcox Shipping Co., but GEH will be taking over as highest ranking executive in the company, or in other terms I will become the managing director of Wilcox Shipping Co. Of course it's clear how this would benefit me, so I tell him that he can still have final say if that is what he wants or staying on the sidelines, and since he has controlling shares he would still be able to control a large portion of his company. I would be acting COO, making decisions and changes only when beneficial and completely necessary. I also inform him that I would be increasing employees pay and keeping employees that pass the background check that my company does for every company we acquire or merge with. I want to make it hard for him to pass up this opportunity and keeping his loyal employees on the job and making him happy will do just that, I'm sure. I know he's a smart man, and he would be pretty clueless to pass up this proposal.

I watch him as he mulls over what I'm offering. From his body language I can tell he isn't against the idea, but there's something holding him back. What that is I have no idea.

"Well, Mr. Grey, you have certainly given me a lot to think about. How about I call you sometime this week so we can discuss this some more?" Charles says to me.

I stand up and shake his hand. "Sounds good, I'll look forward to your call. Have a good rest of your evening." He returns my handshake and says a farewell.

I walk back to my table, but before I make it to my chair my bladder alerts me that it has reached carrying capacity, so I walk past table 13 and head towards the hallway, leading to the restrooms.

As I pass the threshold entrance of the men's bathroom I see Adam Wilcox relieving himself at the urinal furthest from the door. I walk to the urinal closet to the door and act like I didn't see him. I can't stand him, his face, his presence, the fact that he is even alive; all of it just pisses me off. Of course if he hadn't been involved with my little sister three years back this intense dislike probably wouldn't consume me, but it does. And if it was up to me Adam fucking Wilcox would have been taken care of a long time ago.

As I'm relieving myself I watch him out of my periphery. I see him zip up then wince in pain. I focus my attention on a spot on the wall above the urinal as I try to hold in the raucous laughter that wants to escape my mouth.

I zip up, getting my silent laughter under control then turn around to wash my hands only to see the little shit staring at me through the mirror. I walk up to the multiple sinks placed on a single counter, completely ignoring him, washing my hands then pulling off a few paper towels from the dispenser.

"Alex told me that you made a proposal to our father pertaining to our _family_ company. You know I'm taking over soon and being the selfish fucker you are, you swoop in and try to take my place. What the fuck is wrong with you, Grey?"

I slowly turn around to face him. He's about six inches shorter than I am, scrawny compared to me, and having the misfortune of having an elephant's asshole for a face. What my sister, or any girl for that matter, could possibly ever see in him is something that should probably be investigated.

I give him a deathly glare before I speak in a menacingly low tone. "You know, if you weren't such a fuck up I would feel guilty about the proposal I made to your father. But since you are a fuck up and since we live in a free country I can do whatever the fuck I want, guilt ridden or not. And I suggest if you want to continue to live in the lap of luxury you were so wrongfully given, you learn to keep that filthy mouth of yours closed. Do all of us a favor."

I notice his face is turning a bright red and his fists clenched at his sides. Funny how a few insulting words can piss him off so easily, but then again if he knew they weren't true he wouldn't be reacting the way he is. "As for my problem, let's reminisce on a few years back to the 19 year old girl you fucked over." I take a few steps closer to him, my face about five inches away from his, even though I have to bend down a smudge to get closer to him. "I told you, you fuck with me or my family, I fuck you over. Heed my warning you sack of shit and make yourself scarce." He narrows his eyes at me and his nostrils flare in absolute anger, but I could care less about his adolescent tantrum, as a matter of fact I welcome it. Free entertainment what could possibly get better than that?

"Watch your back, Grey. This isn't over. Heed _my_ warning." I roll my eyes at his empty threat; even if he was serious I know he would never see it through.

He angrily stomps out of the bathroom much to my amusement and I begin to follow his trail but my ringing phone distracts me. I roll my eyes and sigh when I see the name flashing on the screen. God, what does Natalie want? Last time I saw her I made it perfectly clear I wasn't the man for her, and now here she is calling me. I don't want to deal with some hysterical girl begging me to give her another chance so I ignore her call and turn my phone down to silent.

When I leave the bathroom I hear voices and when I look up I catch sight of Adam talking to that beautiful girl that was sitting at my table. Uhh, Ana, her name's Ana. I don't think they can see me since I'm still in the little cove that leads to the door of the men's bathroom. I know I'm eavesdropping but I honestly don't care. I strain my neck forward, perking up my ears, trying to listen to what they're saying.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Adam? I don't want to be with you. Do I have to get a restraining order to make you understand that?" Her voice is soft, but firm. In a different circumstance I would even go as far as saying she has a sexy voice. She has this mesmerizing tone hidden in her voice and I swear I think I'm already addicted only after one taste.

"Look, I know I screwed up, but we were so good together. Don't act like you don't miss being with me, Rosy." Rosy? Who the fuck is Rosy? I can't believe this prick was actually with someone as beautiful as her. What is up with these women? First Mia and now I find out he was with Ana, too? Do they really think he is that attractive to waste any time on him? I shake my head and keep listening to their conversation.

"Don't call me that. And no I don't miss being with you. In fact I haven't thought about you since the last time I saw you."

"You don't mean that. C'mon, let's just kiss and make up already. Just one kiss and I promise I can make you fall in love with me all over again."

I clench my fists and grind my teeth. I can't believe this shit. She was in love with the bastard?

"No, Adam. Let go! I don't want you." I can hear the distress and irritation in her voice clearly and either Adam is totally oblivious to it, or he's just ignoring it. I peak around the corner and see her struggling to get out of his grip as he tries to press his lips against hers. And for some unfathomable reason the sight not only royally pisses me off to incredible amounts but I feel like he is touching something that doesn't belong to him. Something he doesn't deserve and something I just now realized I want more than I've wanted something in a very, very long time.

I leave my hiding space and walk up to them. Ana notices me and her eyes widen when she sees me reach up and grab Adam by the back of his shirt, effectively pulling him off of Ana. I know I don't know her but I grab her hand and pull her towards me, placing a protective hand on her waist.

Adam composes himself just in time to see Ana's body resting against the side of mine. His eyes trail to where my hand is placed on her body then menacingly stare daggers at my face.

"What the fuck, Grey! Don't you know how to mind your own business?"

"What the fuck is right. I know you heard her protesting against your advances, but you stupidly continued. What the fuck is wrong with _you._ If I was her I would definitely file for a restraining order, you pathetic little shit."

I look at him through narrow eyes, then turn away, with Ana still in my grasp and walk out of the corridor.

"You think you're this invincible god but watch yourself, Grey! You're going to find yourself in a predicament not even your money will get out of. Mark my words, Christian Grey. One day you will get what's coming to you. I'll see you later, Rosy." I feel Ana tense up next to me as he calls her Rosy.

I take a backwards glance at him to see him shaking in anger. _Yeah, yeah keep making those empty threats._ I turn away and continue walking further away from Adam Wilcox, with Ana nestled in my side as we enter the ballroom again.

"Thanks for that, very chivalrous of you. I'm Anastasia by the way, but everyone calls me Ana." I stop to look at her then hold out my hand.

"Christian grey, pleasure to meet you, and pleasure to be of uselessness, fair lady," I say, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She softly giggles at my attempt to sound like I'm from the medieval period, and it's the most captivating sound I have ever heard. I look into her eyes and have to remind myself of where I am for a moment. I have never seen eyes so exquisite in my life. A cobalt blue iris with a dark violet ring surrounding the pupils, I never knew such beauty ever existed.

"Likewise." She smiles at me, and I feel the air leave my body in a rush. She must be a witch who has casted a spell on me, or at least a siren. I have to physically shake myself to get out of the stupor I have unceremoniously been thrown into. My reaction to her is worrisome. Never has my body acted such a way to any woman I have encountered, and if I'm being totally honest it's unsettling. I drop her hand and take a step away to distance myself, trying to get my discombobulated thoughts in order.

Her smile falters and now I feel like a prick, I didn't mean to act so disinterested all of the sudden. "Well, I should probably get back to my table. Thanks again, for, um, saving me." She turns away from me and begins to walk back to our table. Did she forget we are both sitting at table 13?

"I'll walk back with you," I say, after catching up with her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to, plus we are going to the same table," I say looking down at her. She's about a foot shorter than me but most women are. Finding a woman who is close to the height of 6'2 and isn't a model for Victoria's Secret isn't very common to find in the female population of Seattle. Not that a mind being with short women in the least bit.

I let my eyes linger down her body and observe her slim shoulders and arms although I can see a little muscle definition accentuating her arms. I can see her cleavage as I look down at her and I'm impressed. Not overly gargantuan for her size, not too small and definitely not fake as I greedily regard the way they bounce as she walks next to me.

I see her glance at me out of the corner of her eye and I shoot my eyes to hers, a little surprised she caught looking at her chest as I never get caught. Her eyes grow a fraction larger as she looks down at her breasts then looks back at me with shock and I think a little bit of anger.

"Were you staring at my breasts?" she asks, stopping mid-stride turning to face me. She crosses her arms under her breasts, pushing them up further, but I know better than to look anywhere but at her face.

"No." I outright lie to her. I mean it's not like she can prove I was staring at her chest.

"Really? Okay then, what did I say before I looked at you?" She raises a perfectly arched brow at me.

"Uh . . ." Okay, so maybe she can prove that I was looking at her chest.

"That's what I thought. I can't believe Kate was actually right for once. She told me how much of a womanizer you are, and I guess it was my mistake to doubt her. Was your little act of knight- in-shining-armor back there just some show to get you laid?" She is looking at me completely disappointed and for some reason it really irks me.

I raise my hands in a gesture of surrender. "I apologize, I shouldn't have been blatantly staring at your chest, but if it helps my case any you have very nice breasts." Her mouth drops open and she looks at me incredulously.

She snaps her mouth shut after a moment and looks at me through narrowed eyes. "Good bye, Christian Grey. I wish I could say it has been a pleasure talking to you but then I would be a liar like you. Have a good night." She stomps away towards the table and my eyes follow her with what I am sure to be a bewildered expression.

The first woman who has ever caught me staring at her chest calls me out on it, calls me a liar for denying the fact, and then bitterly walks away from me. I don't know what to do with myself for a good 20 seconds then I absentmindedly make my way back to my table and sit down.

Ana is already sitting there, obviously avoiding my gaze, but Kate isn't hiding her displeasure for me as she stares at me through angry, hostile eyes. I seriously don't know what is wrong with the girl but she needs to get over her shit and stop staring at me like I stole her last doughnut while on her period.

The auction started about ten minutes ago, and I hear people calling out bidding on whatever item interests them. I vaguely hear what is going on around me as I can't seem to focus. Anastasia is clouding my thoughts, her face, her voice, her body, her feisty attitude, all of it swirling in my head, vying for my attention. I like Anastasia better than Ana. It's more unique and a name you don't typically hear on a normal day. It's quite beautiful name, too, but not as beautiful as the woman who owns it.

I run my hand through my hair and glance at her for about the millionth time since I sat back down after the bathroom debacle with her and that little weasel.

The fact that he had the chance with her and clearly screwed up pisses me off. Not only because she gave him the time of day, but also because I know that the little shit didn't and still doesn't deserve her. But he still got the opportunity to be with her. I wonder what he did in the first place to screw up, and knowing him I'm sure it was something that was beyond ridiculous and avoidable. I learned early on that stupid people do stupid things, and sometimes they learn sometimes they don't. Adam is the type of person that never learns, not that it should surprise anyone anymore.

I look at my watch and see that I have been here close to two hours. That never happens. Not unless I'm trying to get a girl to come home with me, or I'm conversing with colleagues, but that never takes two hours. I sigh as I take out my phone to text Taylor to get the car ready. I think it's time to call it a night. When I pull out my phone I notice I have five missed calls and nine texts. _What the fuck?_ I go through my call logs and see that all of my missed calls are from Natalie and six of the nine texts are also from her. They're all basically pleading me to call her back for an urgent matter. I sigh heavily, I'm sure whatever it is can't be that important that I need to call her right this moment. I don't know what she doesn't understand about me not being enough for her? Not only that but I simply just don't want her, sure she's a good fuck but that's all I'm interested in. I text Taylor telling him I'm ready to go, turning up the volume to vibrate mode and put my phone back in my pocket, deciding to contact Miss Lane later.

I make sure that I donate a large sum of money before I leave, also taking one last glance at Anastasia before I leave. I run my finger along my bottom lip as I exit the ballroom as inconspicuous as possible, thinking about all of the positions I would be delighted to be in with Ana's comely body wrapped around, underneath, and on top of mine. I try to shake my thoughts of her as I enter the lobby of the Fairmont only to hear a voice I was hoping I wouldn't hear for, well, the rest of my life. _Ah, wishful thinking._

"Leaving so soon? I'm surprised you aren't going home with a floozy bimbo." I turn around and look the King of Parasites in the eye. I feel a headache coming on from being around him too much.

"Why do you care who I'm going home with?" I challenge him. His fingers twitch and he narrows his eyes at me.

He walks closer to me, standing about three feet from where I'm standing, looking me dead in the eye. "Stay away from Ana. She's not one of your play toys that you switch out every week. She's mine and you can't have her." I raise my eyebrows at him. Is he serious or is he more delusional than I thought?

"Yours? It didn't seem that way when she was trying to push you off of her."

"She's confused, she doesn't know what she wants. But until she figures out that we are meant to be together stay away from her. She doesn't need to be tainted by your less than honorable ways." I look at him like he's mental, which clearly he is because something isn't right.

I step closer to him, stalking closer to him like he's my prey. I stop when I'm not even a foot away and glare dare at the puny pest. Inside I'm falling asleep; this going back and forth with him is getting old. "Whatever I do, whoever I take home, is none of your fucking business," I hiss at him, he's really starting to piss me off like never before. "Listen to me and listen very carefully. Just for the sole reason you can't seem to close your mouth, I will make sure it will be me running Wilcox Shipping Co., instead of the pathetic excuse of a boy that Charles Wilcox calls his son, and you will have absolutely no place reserved for you. I am sick of tired of seeing your face. I should've disposed of you when you fucked with my little sister a long time ago. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me. Anymore." I give him the most intimidating look a can muster, a look I have perfected over the years that make grown men quiver in their leather dress shoes.

I feel my phone vibrate against my leg once, and know it must be Taylor alerting me he has the SUV ready. I turn around heading for the entrance of the hotel hoping not to hear another peep from the nuisance that is the Wilcox heir, but unfortunately my hopes are shattered.

"You say not to fuck with you; maybe you should tell that to the women who share your bed. How's Natalie doing by the way?" My step falters as Natalie's name slips off his tongue, but I act like I didn't hear him.

When I make my exit and am safely inside the SUV with Taylor driving back to Escala, I relax and let the stress of the night reduce me to a lump of a man in the backseat.

I run my hand through my hair, going over tonight's events in my mind. Kate's mysterious hostility, my proposal to Charles Wilcox, the exotic, enticing creature that is Anastasia, the numerous missed calls and texts from Natalie and . . . Natalie!

My mind goes back to Adam's words, _"How's Natalie doing by the way?"_

How the fuck does he knows about her and why in the hell would he be worried about how she's doing?

I grab my phone from my pocket and go to my phone icon, dialing Natalie's number. It rings twice before I hear her voice on the other line.

"Christian, I've been trying to get a hold of you all night! What took you so long to call me back?" Her voice sounds different, like she has a cold or something.

"I was busy. What's the urgent message you need to tell me?" I ask her.

She hesitates for a few seconds then I hear her sniff before she speaks. "I'd rather talk to you about this in person, Christian."

"Well I don't know when or if you'll ever see me in person anytime soon, so you might as well tell me now." God, I hate when she does this, always trying to manipulate me into seeing her. I fell for it once, sure as hell not happening again.

She doesn't say anything and I pull back to see if the call disconnected or if she hung up, but the timer is still going. "Natalie, what is it you want to tell me. I don't have all day," I say, my irritation growing.

I hear her sniffle again. "Christian, I'm pregnant."

 **Thank you for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My mind goes blank. Everything stops around me and I stop breathing. No, no, no this can't be happening. No way in hell. _Pregnant?_ Not fucking possible! She told me she was on birth control, and I always, ALWAYS, use condoms just in case so shit like this wouldn't happen. Fucking pregnant! I'm only twenty-fucking-five I don't want a kid, and especially not with Natalie! I'm not fucking father material let alone boyfriend material. This can't be happening. No, no I can't believe this. There's no way in hell that child is mine. If she is really pregnant, there is no way I'm that baby's father.

"Christian? Are you there?" Natalie's timid voice slams the brakes on the train running wildly with my thoughts and I'm catapulted through the windshield, back into an unwelcoming reality.

"Pregnant?" I barely get out, I think I'm hyperventilating.

"Yes."

"Pregnant?" I dumbly repeat once again, but I don't know what else to say. My mind, my life, everything is in a different reality right now.

"Yes, Christian, I just said that."

"How? How the fuck can you be pregnant, Natalie? You told me you were on birth control and I used a fucking condom so tell me how?" I practically yell at her. I'm so pissed everything around me is being filtered through a red hue.

"Christian, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen, I swear! Maybe the condom broke and my birth control ran out."

"Well aren't I just the luckiest fucker on this planet. A fling's birth control fails AND the condom breaks! What are the fucking chances!" I'm gripping the phone tightly I'm surprised I haven't crushed it in my deathly grip.

"A fling? That's all I am to you?" I hear her crying on the other end but I'm too upset to worry about her water works at the moment.

"Stop with the fucking dramatics, Natalie. I made it very clear to you what our relationship entailed. Don't act like you are clueless to that." All the sudden I'm hit with a thought so strong I have to catch my breath to return back to equilibrium. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" I say lowly, so low that I'm not sure if she even heard me.

"What?"

"Did you sabotage my condoms and stop taking your birth control on purpose?"

I hear her sharp intake of breath and I'm not sure whether that's a good or a bad sign. "W-what? Of course not, Christian! I'm only twenty-two; I'm not ready to be a mother!" Her voice is high pitched with shock at the notion that I would even have the audacity to think such a thing.

I run my hand through my hair for the millionth time in the last ten minutes and aggressively pull on my hair in frustration. I don't know what to think or say anymore at this point. I've had one hell of a night and by the looks of it I'm going to spend the rest of it drowning in bourbon.

"Look, Natalie, I'll have to talk to you about this later. Until then," I let out my breath harshly, shit I don't even know what to do until then. "Until then, just, schedule an appointment with your doctor or something. I gotta go." I hang up before she can say anything else.

I lean forward placing my elbows on my knees and bury my face in my hands. _How the fuck can this night get any better?_ As I'm sitting back up a slight tap on the window surprises me and I look out to see Taylor standing near the window, standing guard. I look around and notice we are in the underground garage of Escala.

I open the door and step out, facing Taylor. "How long have we've been parked?"

"About six minutes, sir." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. Usually I'm one to be very aware of my surroundings, but I guess learning you may or may not be a father to a child you're not sure exists can distract you very easily.

I nod at Taylor and start walking over to the elevators with him trailing behind. I don't make eye contact, and I don't say anything as we get into the elevator and ascend all the way to the top, where my penthouse is. If he heard my conversation with Natalie, he doesn't give any indication that he is aware of my newly fucked up situation. Sometimes his stoicism is deafening, today welcome it. The last thing I want to do is discuss my phone call. Right now I want to forget about everything and drink my worries away then go to bed.

When we get into the foyer of my pent house Taylor and I diverge to our designated areas.

"Good night, Taylor. I'll be up at six-thirty tomorrow for my morning run."

"Good night, sir. I'll be ready." I nod my head in assent, then walk down the corridor to my office where my decanters of amber liquid are waiting for me.

I walk over to the mahogany counter behind my desk and pull out a glass tumbler, reaching for the jeweled crystal decanter my grandfather gave me when I made my first million at GEH. He said it had been in the Trevelyan family for decades, and I was honored that he not only passed it down to me, but touched that he was so proud of my accomplishments. He was the one who gave me the start-up money for GEH, and that was even more of an incentive to achieve my goals in making a successful business. I wanted to make him proud and not regret wasting one hundred thousand dollars on an ambitious twenty-year-old. I guess the ruby and sapphire encrusted crystal decanter was his way of saying he was.

I gulp down the fiery amber liquid, plopping my butt in my leather desk chair and rake my free hand through my hair. I wonder what Grandpa Trevelyan would say about me having a child with a woman I don't love out of wedlock. Probably hit me upside my head and berate me for being so irresponsible like he used to do to me and Elliot when we were younger. Ah, to be a child again. Filled with mischief and laughter, nothing every seemed like it could go wrong. And then you grow up wishing life was as uncomplicated as it was when you were ignorant of the world.

I sigh leaning back in my seat, drinking the last of the bourbon that was in my tumbler. Wishing I were a child again brings the problem that I may have created a child to the forefront of my mind. I set my glass tumbler down on my desk and scrub my hands over my face, then pushing them into my hair. I still can't believe this. I need to know if there is really a baby growing in Natalie and if it is really mine. Solving the problem of discovering whether she is pregnant or not is easy, discovering whether it is mine or not proves to be more difficult. I don't want to wait months having to worry about the possibility of a child, my child, hanging over my head. I need to know.

Facing the counter I lean over and pour myself another serving of bourbon. Taking a sip I revel in the way it burns as it goes down, then heats up in my stomach. Glancing at the Omega tied on my wrist I check the time. It's only nine-thirty. And it's a Saturday night. I debate whether I want to call it a night yet, but then my ringing phone decides for me.

I look at the caller ID and see that it is my mother calling me. Not unusual for her to call this late, but then with her nothing is really unusual.

"Hi, Mom," I answer in greeting.

"Christian, I texted you earlier this evening, and you haven't responded. Did you even read it?"

Dropping my head down on my chest I let out a weary drawn out breath. My mother is a force of nature not to be trifled with. She is an angel when she wants to be, but a demon when provoked. Being a mother of three isn't the easiest job, especially dealing with me and Elliot, but she handled us like the incredible woman she is. Persuasive, strong-willed, loving, and intelligent Grace Trevelyan-Grey is the most competent woman I have ever met. And I completely adore her.

"I'm sorry, Mom, I've just been . . . preoccupied." It's not like it's a lie, I know better. Grace could always tell when I'm lying, much to my chagrin.

"Christian, honey, are you okay? You sound stressed. Is work getting to be too much? I was just telling your father that we should go on another family vacation. You need a break, darling." Her voice is concerned and chiding at once, something she pulls off impeccably.

"I'm fine, Mother. Nothing a good night's rest won't cure. Now what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, yes. We're having a barbeque tomorrow at noon. Your father and I would love to see you there; we don't see enough of our children anymore." I roll my eyes visualizing her pouting. I don't know why she is complaining about not seeing us. All of her kids were there for Sunday dinner last week, and the week before that.

"Mom, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Christian. I want you there tomorrow with your family. Your grandparents will be coming, too. And I know how much you love your grandfather; he'll be delighted to see you."

I use my thumb and index finger to rub my eyes. It's not that I don't want to spend time with my family, I do, but I have work piling up already and I want to get it done. But knowing my mother, she won't take no for an answer.

"Fine. I'll be there," I concede.

"Great! Come around eleven. Love you, my darling boy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you, too." I hang up and place my phone face down on my desk.

Groaning I rest my elbows on my desk and lay my head in my palms, digging the heels of my hands in my eyes. Maybe my mother's right. I do need a vacation. But then I remember the wise words of my grandfather telling me that no matter where I go, my problems will follow.

Sitting back in my chair I grasp my tumbler and toss back the rest of the liquid, ignoring the burn as it silkily slides down my throat.

I'm not anxious to surround myself with my family, but I'm not dreading it either. What I really want is to erase this entire day. No, no that's not true. I don't want to erase the memory of Ana.

I sink into my chair as I recall the images of the beauty that I would like to get to know better. She had fire, something a lot of the women I've been 'acquainted' with didn't have. I liked it. She seemed different, in a good way.

I wish I could say I felt bad for staring at her breasts, but then I would be lying. She called me a liar. An ironic smile pulls at my lips. No one has ever called me out on my shit before, definitely not a woman. The fact that she isn't afraid to tell me how she really feels makes the thought of her all the more attractive. I want her. I've wanted women before, and I usually end up getting them, but I want Anastasia more than I have ever wanted any woman before. There's just something about her that pulls me in and paralyzes me. And I want to find out what that is. Only problem is, I don't know how to get her to talk to me, and if Kate has been telling her things about me then my chances of getting to spend time with her are very low.

Then there's the problem that she had been involved with that limp dick, Adam. Just the thought of him aggravates me. And the thought of him being with Ana aggravates me more. I still don't know what she saw in him, or what Mia saw in him. I guess it's just because I'm a guy that I think he's ugly as shit. Ugly or not he got a chance with Ana. I wonder what he did to make her break it off with him, only for him to come crawling back pleading for another chance. He cheated on Mia, and she's fucking amazing, albeit annoying at times, so I wouldn't doubt that he cheated on Ana, too. They always say once a cheater always a cheater.

I push myself away from my desk and stand up, placing my empty tumbler on the counter behind me and then walking to my en suite bathroom. I just want to wash the day away and turn off my mind for a while. Thinking about everything is going to make my head explode.

Stripping off my clothes I toss them into the basket next to the door and step into my shower, sliding the glass door shut behind me. I turn the hot water knob all the way until I can't turn it no more and let the scalding water fall down my body. Letting my chin fall to my chest I close my eyes and let the water wash away the stress and anxiety tangled in my muscles. After taking a few breaths I bathe and wash my hair, then step out wrapping a white fluffy towel around my waist. Walking over to the sink I run my hand across the foggy mirror, examining my tired face before I began brushing my teeth.

Leaving my bathroom I walk over to my dresser, pull out some pajama pants then put them on. I fall heavily onto my bed and close my eyes. Today has been one hell of a day, and I wish I could close my eyes and wake up in the morning, realizing that today has just been a nightmare. Sighing I turn onto my stomach and rest my head on my arm. If I could turn back time I would go back to the day I met Natalie in that bar and never agree to go home with her. To my complete disappointment that's not possible and now she may be carrying my child. Groaning at the thought I close my eyes, trying to shut off my mind. Tomorrow I'll think of a plan. I'll think about all of the events of my fucked up life tomorrow, but right now I just want to find serene darkness. And it doesn't take long before I do.

Walking out of my elevator I hold Anastasia's body to me as we attack each other's face. Her lips are so smooth and soft and I love the taste of them. Her mouth tastes like strawberries and honey. Her body is firm against mine and she pushes her breasts into my chest. I run one of my hands down to her ass while my other travels up her body landing on her tit. I roughly grab her ass while I massage her breast and she moans in my mouth.

She pulls away from my lips and looks into my eyes through her hooded lustful ones. "Fuck me. Right here. Right now." I watch as she begins to undress in front of me, starting with her tank top. My dick is straining against the fabric of my jeans and when I get a good glance at her rosy nipples I almost blow my load. I continue to stare at her like a dog in heat when she shimmies out of her short black shorts. She stands before me, completely naked except for her lacy red thong. Her cobalt blue eyes gaze up at me through her lashes. "Take off my thong," she commands me. I willingly do so. When I put my hands on her hips she stops me, placing her small, soft hands on mine. "No. I want you to take them off with your mouth."

I look at her face and she has a challenging gleam in her eyes. I smirk and slowly sink to my knees, running my mouth down the middle of her body as I descend. When I'm fully on my knees my nose is level with her sex. I crane my eyes upwards watching her expression as I run my nose along her slit, inhaling deeply. I feel her shiver and hear a soft moan emanate from her throat. Smiling I bare my teeth and grip the front of her thong, then pull them downward. Reaching behind her I grip the lace between my fingers and pull down, releasing the fabric from the confines of her buttocks. With her panties still imprisoned between my teeth I lean my head forward and run my nose through the soft curls of her pubic hair, nudging my nose in between her folds. She bucks forward, her breath catching in her mouth.

"Enough," she commands me, pulling my hair, pushing my head away from her intoxicating flesh. "I want to come when you're inside me. Take off your clothes." Obeying her demand, I stand up and begin to strip in the foyer of my pent house. She watches every move I make, licking her lips in anticipation as I unbutton my jeans and pull them down along with my boxer briefs. Her eyes widen when my erection springs free, and I notice a change in her breathing. She's almost panting.

Ana's eyes leisurely crawl up my body, landing on my eyes. She bites her lip as she walks backwards to the round oak table placed in the center of the foyer. Without taking her eyes off of mine she swipes her hand across the table, knocking over the black and white vase that was holding blue tulips. Ignoring the shattered glass surrounded by water and limp flowers, she lifts herself onto the table, then spreads her legs, giving me a perfect view of what my throbbing dick so badly wants.

"Fuck me. Now." She has a come hither look on her face, and she's biting her lips so hard I think I can see blood.

My dick is dripping in pre cum and bobbing up and down. I'm so hard it's painful. Walking slowly to her, savoring the sexual aura surrounding us, I stop when my purple head is almost touching her hot, moist flesh. I grip her hips, line myself up with her entrance and then drive myself home. Her back arches beautifully off of the table and a long breathy moan escapes her lips. I have to stop before I pull out because she's gripping me so tightly and I'm bound to cum too early.

"What the fuck are you doing, Christian? Fuck me and don't stop until I say so." I groan almost in anguish at her words. Her command is so hot, and if possible makes me harder. I slowly pull out, trying to control myself, then push back in with a little more force.

Anastasia places her small hands around my forearms and digs her nails into my sensitive skin. "I told you to fuck me. I want it hard. Stop acting like it's your fucking first time," she says in an irritated voice. I almost lose it then. Hearing her to command me to fuck her hard is the sexiest thing any woman has ever said to me.

Once again obeying her command, and pacing myself, I place my hand on her chest pushing her down to lie back flat on the table. Bracing my arms on either side of her, I scoot myself closer then pull out again. I do what I am told this time, trying very hard to keep it together and fuck her hard just like she wants it. I push and pull vigorously and fast, her satisfied moans and whimpers egging me on to go harder.

"Yes, Christian. Just like that. Fuck me hard," she moans out breathlessly.

The table moves each time I pound my body against her and her legs began to grip me tighter each time I rub that sensitive spot deep inside her.

"Yes! Yes! You feel so fucking good. Don't stop!"

Her ass is beginning to turn red from my skin slapping so hard against hers and my forearms sting from her digging her sharp nails into me as I give her what she wants.

I'm just about to come hard and fast into her when the ping to the elevator announces an arrival. I turn my head to the right just as the doors slide open and a little girl steps out looking at me with round grey eyes and long copper hair.

"Daddy?"

I'm stricken with panic and everything around me comes to a complete stand still.

I hear the foyer doors to my left open and I swiftly crane my head in that direction. Standing at the threshold is another young child, only it's a little boy with the same copper hair but this time with greenish hazel eyes.

"Daddy, what are you doing to Mommy?"

I stare wide eyed at the toddler then turn my gaze to where his is looking at.

I turn my head and look down at Anastasia, only it's not her. A head full of golden brown hair and hazel eyes meet mine, not the cobalt eyes and honey brown hair that was just under me only seconds ago.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asks me.

I shake my head, trying to figure out what's going on. When I open my eyes again I'm no longer in the foyer of my pent house. I look around analyzing the new place I seemed to have just appeared in. Out of nowhere I hear a baby's cry and looking down I realize it's coming from my arms. I'm automatically tense, terrified and confused. I have no idea how this baby got into my arms or where the hell it came from. Then I smell something foul, and it's coming from the bundle of blue wriggling in my hold.

"Christian, stop staring at him. He needs to be changed." I hear a familiar voice say and when I turn looking at who said it I don't see anyone. I'm alone with a crying baby in my arms, and I have no idea what to do.

I close my eyes again. My breath is shallow and I'm starting to shake from my overwhelmed nerves. I open my eyes again and I don't hear crying anymore. I look down and I'm no longer holding a dirty diapered baby. I release my breath and began to calm down. I glance around to identify where I am, but nothing is familiar.

"Baby, I'm so glad your home. Here take CJ, I need to go check on your daughter." I turn around just as the same hazel eyed girl with the golden brown hair pushes a little boy similar to the other little boy that was in my foyer into my arms. He smiles a toothless smile and slobber is pouring from his mouth.

I hold him at arm's length, not exactly sure what to do with him. I end up putting him on the floor, and he happily pushes himself to his hands and knees and begins to crawl away. I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I don't know who that woman is or who that baby is or where either of them came from. I lift my hands to my head, brushing my fingers through my overlong hair then rub my hands down my face. I feel a warm metal rub against my cheek and pull away my hand from my face. My heart hammers in my chest when I see the golden ring adorning my ring finger on my left hand.

"What the fuck?"

"Christian, how many times do I have to tell you not to curse around the kids." A very familiar face stands in front of me, and I instantly recognize her.

"Natalie?"

She rolls her hazel eyes at me. "Now's really not the time to for you to play dumb. We need to get to be at my parents in twenty minutes so we can get to CJ's soccer game on time."

I look at her like she has lost her mind. "What? Who's CJ?"

She huffs out an exasperated breath. " _Your_ son. Now come on we have to drop off Clarisse off at my parents. They'll watch her for us."

My world starts to spin and I feel like I'm going to throw up. Nothing is making sense. I don't have a son, and I don't know why Natalie is talking to me about dropping Clarisse off at her parents, whoever that is. I don't know where the fuck I am. I don't know how I got here. I want to get away from Natalie and runaway where no one will find me. I feel a headache coming on. I close my eyes, blocking out everything.

I open my eyes and am standing in front of a long narrow table crowded with pictures in silver frames. My breath becomes shallow and I feel like my eyes are bulging out of my head. I'm in all of the pictures. Me in a black and white tux holding hands with the girl with the golden brown hair. Me standing next to a hospital bed with the same woman, but she's holding two babies, one wrapped in a pink blanket, the other in blue. There's another picture of me and the golden brown haired woman kissing each other. I don't look happy in any of them.

"That one's my favorite. Our wedding day. Of course the picture with me holding our twins and you next to me comes to a close second."

She's standing next to me. The woman with the hazel eyes and long golden brown hair.

"That's not me. This isn't my life," I tell her emphatically.

"Don't be silly of course it is." She walks in front of me and grabs my hands that are dangling lifelessly at my sides and places them on her stomach.

"I still can't believe I'm carrying your baby." I glance down and see my hands placed on her very pregnant belly.

I panic and snatch my hands away. "No! That's not my baby and this isn't my life! I don't love you, and I don't want you! Leave me alone!"

I sit up in my bed covered in sweat with a rapid heartbeat. I glance around my room and take a deep breath, trying to find my equilibrium and calm my rapid beating heart. Flopping back against my pillows I wipe away the sweat from my forehead.

"Fucking hell."

That has to be one of the most disturbing dreams I have ever had. It started off so well and then all went to shit. I look at the green numbers glowing on my alarm clock. It's six-fifteen in the morning.

Taking a minute to recuperate I lie back and let my body rest for a few minutes. I have a nervous knot in my gut and I want it to go away. I rarely ever have bad dreams and I'm hoping this situation with Natalie won't permit me to lose sleep every night. I have better things I need to worry about.

Rubbing my hands down my face I crawl out of bed and head to my closet to change into my running gear. After dressing and brushing my teeth I walk out meeting Taylor in the dreaded foyer.

"Mr. Grey, what would you like for breakfast?" Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper asks me.

"Spinach and tomato omelet and toast with a cup of coffee would be great. I'll eat when I get back," I say, walking hesitantly into the elevator, Taylor right behind me.

"Very well, Mr. Grey."

I feel a little better after my three mile jog with Taylor, but not much. I have this weight pulling me down making me feel like I have to drag myself everywhere, and I hate it.

I sit at the breakfast bar after I come back from a shower and chow down. I'm halfway finished when my phone starts ringing.

I look down at the caller ID, and a sense of apprehension washes over me. Taking a very deep breath I pick up.

"Natalie," I answer, trying to hold back as much contempt as I can. All of this is her fault.

"Christian, hi." Her voice is timid, like she is unsure of me.

"What do you want?"

"I-I have a picture of the ultrasound, if you want to see it. My doctor said I'm about five weeks along."

I try to swallow past the frustration and anger building in my throat. "You went to your doctor last night?" I ask in a steady tone. How would she have been able to see her doctor so late last night?

"No, I went two days ago. I was going to tell you yesterday, but you hung up on me." I can hear the hurt and disapproval in her voice. I roll my eyes. For the little bit of time that I've known her she's always been over-exaggerative. Every second I'm regretting more and more having ever slept with her. She's more of a troublemaker than she was a stress reliever.

"Okay." I don't really know what else to say.

"I'm keeping it, Christian," she whispers through the phone.

I close my eyes and run my hand through my hair, tugging at the roots. If it's mine I don't want her to keep it. I don't want her or that baby. I'm not ready to be a father and I'm not sure I ever will, but if I do I sure as hell wouldn't want her to be the mother of my kids. I only put up with her to get laid after dealing with a stressful day at work. I don't want to have a connection to her for the rest of my life. And in all honesty I'm not even one hundred percent sure if she hasn't been sleeping around with other guys. I made it clear that we weren't exclusive, so that means she could've been sleeping around with other guys besides me. I really need to find out a way to determine whether I'm the father or not before the baby's born. I don't want to spend nine months of my life with the possibility hanging over my head.

I sigh loudly before I speak to her. "Listen, Natalie, I'm not sure what you're expecting me to say. I'm not sure if that baby is even mine, or if you really are pregnant. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't looking for a relationship, just some fun."

"Well let me come over. I can show you the doctors release form and the ultrasound. You may not believe me but I haven't been sleeping around, I've only been with you for the past two months, Christian."

"Whether you have or haven't been sleeping around the simple truth is I don't want a baby, and even if I did I wouldn't want it with you. I'll be talking to my lawyer's soon about my options and how I can find out the paternity of the baby before you give birth."

I hear her gasp. "Christian you can't be serious! I know this wasn't planned but we can make it work. This is your baby how can you just abandon it? How could you abandon me? I know deep down you feel something for me. I can feel the attraction when we're together."

What the fuck? This girl has got to be fucking kidding me. Never have I been attracted to her, at least not how I'm attracted to Anastasia, and she's claiming she knows I feel something for her? I don't know if it's her pregnancy talking or what but she's fucking delusional. I'm not going to sit her and talk to her anymore about this. I look at my Omega wrapped around my wrist. It's going on eight and my mother wants me over in Bellevue at eleven. "I have other things to do today, Natalie. Either my lawyers or I will contact you. Until then I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me."

"Christi-" I hang up before she can say anymore. I'm done thinking about all of this bullshit today. I just want one day where I can relax and not have consequences of my mistakes coming back to bite me in the ass.

I can't believe I'm in this mess. All because of one chick. I blow air out of my mouth harshly and get up, leaving my plate for Mrs. Jones to clean up, and walk languidly to my office. Before I go to my mother's I plan to do a little work, and hopefully the appeal drowning myself in alcohol doesn't get to strong.

Taylor pulls into my parent's driveway at a quarter till eleven. He opens the door for me and I step out, grabbing the bouquet of pink and white carnations, my mother's favorite flowers

"I don't know how long I'll be here. I'll text you when I'm ready," I tell Taylor as I walk away from the Audi.

"Okay, sir."

I don't even make it to the front door before it bursts opens and Mia comes dashing out, throwing herself into my arms.

"I'm so glad you're here! Elliot and his new flavor of the week are here sucking each other's faces off every time they think no one's looking," she pauses to make look of complete disgust making me laugh. "I feel sorry for her friend, she's just standing around not sure what to do. But lucky for her, I was there to keep her company." She beams at me, finally letting me go.

"Good to see you, too, Peewee." She punches me in the arm and I laugh again. She's always hated the nickname but I love calling her it just to make her mad.

"Come on," she says grabbing my hand and dragging me into the house, "Mom has been waiting for you," Mia says, rolling her eyes.

"Who else is here?" I ask, as we walk through the cream colored foyer to the crowded living room.

Mia stops at the threshold of the family room just as my mother leaps up from the seat she was sitting in next to a blonde girl.

"This is everyone right now," Mia says backing away as my mother pulls me into an embrace.

"I'm so happy you're here, my darling boy. We have all been waiting for you," Grace says, pulling back to look at me. "You look tired, are you getting enough sleep, Christian?"

I pull my face out of my mother's grasp. "Yes, Mom. I'm fine, just as I was last night." I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh, don't roll your eyes at me young man. I can be concerned about my child. Now come on, meet your brother's girlfriend and her friend."

I follow my mom into the family room and see a girl with honey brown hair sitting next to my father across from Elliot and his new 'girlfriend.' Which as I get closer to them I notice is none other than Katherine Kavanagh.

I slump my shoulders forward. Can't I just get one break? There are too many crazy women in my life right now. I'd rather not have to come to my parent's house and see a woman who hates my guts for reasons unknown.

My father stands up and pats me on my back handing me a drink. "Nice to see you, son," he leans in closer, "your mother has been driving me nuts with all this talk of being all alone now that Mia is leaving for Paris soon."

"I heard that, Cary!" I chuckle as my father rolls his eyes and shakes his head at my mother. He sits back down in his seat acting defeated as my mom walks over to whisper something in his ear.

"Bro, nice to see you with some clothes on." He wriggles his eyebrows at me and smirks. "This is Kate, but I think you already knew that." He pulls Kate into his side, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, I remember. I just saw her yesterday. Pleasure seeing you again, Kate." I try to be at least civil to her, but the look of indifference on her face makes it a little difficult.

"Wish I could say the same." She purses her lips and narrows her eyes a t me. Elliot stands there with a smirk on his face. I think he knows why she doesn't like me. I'll have to remember to ask him.

"And the little lady sitting by dad is Anastasia," Elliot says.

I whip my head to her so fast I'm surprised it doesn't spin around. A weak smile pulls at my lips and then I remember my dream before it all went downhill. My smile broadens and I can't help but let my eyes roam her body as she politely stands up to shake my hand. She's wearing a white T-shirt and black leggings that make her body look fantastic. The black high heeled sandals tied around her feet make her legs way longer than what they really are. I feel myself grow harder each second I let my eyes fuck her body.

"Christian," she says, gently shaking my hand. I'm surprised she's even talking to me. After the disdain I saw from her yesterday at the charity event I'm shocked she's being polite to me.

I grab her hand and firmly shake it. I can't help but look into her alluring eyes. She's so beautiful with her long hair falling over her breasts and her lips a pretty shade of pink. "Anastasia, it's a pleasure seeing you again." I give her a blinding grin that works wonders on most women. She smiles weakly at me and sits back down. I stand there looking at her like a lost puppy but she doesn't look at me, she keeps her eyes down on her clasp hands.

I turn away from her and go sit by Mia on the couch facing the brick fireplace. I must be losing my edge. My grin didn't work on her. It fucking works on every girl, well except of Kavanagh, but that doesn't bother me. I run my hands through my hair. What the fuck is going on with me? I can't be losing my shit. Maybe I just need to get laid? _NO!_ Right. Fucking is what got me into the predicament I'm in now.

I look up at the fire place and stare at the family portrait hanging above snow globes lining the ledge of the fireplace. It's of my family when I was about twelve years old. My mother has a family portrait taken every year, but this one was her favorite which is why it has special place on the wall. I don't really remember that year, but clearly it held some sort of significance, otherwise my mother wouldn't adore it so much.

I glance at my watch, checking the time. Its half past eleven and more people are supposed to be showing up soon. Hopefully I'm not surprised by any more familiar faces.

I glance at Anastasia again and catch her staring at me before she hastily looks away. Was she staring at me? Maybe my charms aren't as ineffective on her as I thought. Or maybe there's something on my face? I rub my hand across my mouth and pinch my nose. Nope. Nothing there.

A slow satisfied smile creeps across my lips. Maybe all hope isn't lost. I want Anastasia, how I want her I'm not exactly sure. But maybe I can get her to go on a date with me. Or at least have a conversation with me. I should probably sincerely apologize for staring at her chest, although I don't know how sincere it will be since I'm not sorry for doing it.

I run my index over my bottom lip thinking of an effective way to get the enticing beauty that is Anastasia to talk to me. I need a distraction from my life, and right now she's the best distraction I can think of. Even just having a conversation at this point will be good enough for me.

I make a vow to myself before this day is over to get Anastasia to agree to at least have coffee with me. As I look at her I try to pinpoint something on her that draws me in so strongly.

Her cobalt irises suddenly shoot to my face and I feel paralyzed. Her lips part and I watch as her tongue strokes her bottom lip before she plunges her teeth into it. I have to subtly arrange myself in my pants as my growing erection begs to be let free.

She turns away from me and looks down at her hands in her lap. Yes, before today ends I will have a date with this beautiful creature, and I will not take no for an answer.

 **Thank you for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It's going on one in the afternoon and my parent's barbeque is in full swing. Luckily I haven't seen any more surprise faces, which I am more than thankful for. I am pretty sure I have reached my quota of surprises for the rest of my life. I don't think my body could take any more stress.

Most of the guests are friends of my parents from work or old family friends. My grandparents arrived ten minutes after I did, and I still have yet to talk to my grandfather. Trying to have a nice, relaxing time when you feel like you have the weight of the world hanging over your head is next to impossible. I'm still contemplating whether or not I want to discuss my dreadful issue with my grandfather. Like my father he is a corporate lawyer, and I would talk to my father about this, but I have a different relationship with my grandfather than I do with my father. I love my father, more than anything, but my grandfather is just easier to talk to. We have a connection with each other that I don't have with anyone else in my family. Luckily no one is resentful of that fact. And even though he is a corporate lawyer that deals with legal aspects of businesses, he's a lawyer nonetheless and probably one of the most intelligent and wise men I have ever known.

Aside from worrying myself with what I should or shouldn't say to my grandpa, most of my attention has been focused on Miss Steele. She has been avoiding me since more people started arriving and I have yet to talk to her, but I will get my chance. I have been practically watching her like a hawk. Observing who she's talking to, what she's doing, what she eats, where she goes. I'm slowly beginning to think I'm becoming a little obsessed with her, but I can't help it. She's incredibly beautiful and the more I watch her, the more things I find beautiful about her. It's hard trying to keep my body in check, and with so many people that can easily see my want for Anastasia, it's pretty imperative that I control myself.

For most of the barbeque so far she has been staying close to Kate or Mia, although Kate is acting like she's attached to Elliot. I would feel it would be pretty awkward for Ana to be around them. I think she's staying close to Kate just so I won't come over and try to talk to her even though I don't give a shit if Kate is or isn't next to her.

I see Ana go outside to the back and walk close to the boat house in the backyard and look out over Puget Sound. I smile, thinking this is finally my chance to get her alone, and right when I take a step towards the French doors leading to the deck outside is when I feel my phone vibrate against my leg.

It's a text from Elliot telling me to meet him in the library. I look at the text confused. Why the hell would he want to meet me in the library? I shake my head. It's probably just him being stupid. I look through the glass doors and see that one of my father's friends is now talking to Ana. I roll my eyes. Some of these geezers really need to look for someone their own age. From what I can see the guy looks like he's balding with gray hair on the sides and a gut that's hanging over his too tight belt. Gross. The only reason guys like him get the beautiful younger women is because of their money. Hopefully Ana isn't the type to be with a guy because of his money. She doesn't look like it, but then she was with Adam and he's ugly as shit, which brings me back to the point that if I got to know her, I would be able to find out what her type is. And hopefully her type would be me.

I walk out onto the deck and feel my phone vibrate again. I sigh and pull it out of my pocket. Once again it's Elliot, but this time he's telling me it's something about Ana. Okay, it could be something useful but knowing Elliot it could be something really fucking pointless, too. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, I turn around and walk to our home library, taking one last glance at Ana and the older guy before I turn the corner.

I open the oak door to the library and see Elliot standing next to the black grand piano and looking out the window.

"What did you want to tell me, Elliot?" I say walking closer to stand next to him.

He raises a brow at me and then smirks. "I saw you practically following Ana around everywhere, bro. Since when did you become such a horny lost puppy? It's actually kinda cute."

I roll my eyes at him and lean my hip against the Piano. "Cut the shit. Why'd you ask me to come here?"

He turns his body to face me, looks at me up and down and then a slow mischievous smile crosses his lips. "I can help you get a date with Ana."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What makes you think I need your help? Last time I checked you were the one walking in on me. Twice." I smirk at him. My brother may hold the title of Seattle man whore, but I can assure you if I actually took 'dates' out and let everyone know who I was doing every weekend, that title would be mine. It's not like I would be proud to be labeled a man whore, but I'm not complaining about my, uh, late night companions.

He chuckles. "Lil bro, you may think you're better than me in the bedroom department, but don't flatter yourself. No one is better than Elliot Grey," he pauses to wink at me. "Now back to this little idea that you could actually get Ana. That girl isn't giving you the time of day, and you know it, which is why you haven't talked to her yet." He gives me a look that tells me he knows he's right, even though I don't let my expression change to give anything away. "For starters she's stayed next to Kate most of the day, and she really fucking hates your guts, mix that with the fact that she really isn't acting interested. Well I gotta say, it looks like she's cramping your style, little bro." He laughs like what he just said is fucking amusing.

I glare at him. "Fuck you, Elliot. I thought you said you know how to help me get a date with her, you just pointed out the reasons of why I haven't talked to her, you shit face."

He laughs again and holds up his hands. "No need to get testy. I'm not the one who is giving you blue balls."

At that I turn around and begin to walk out as I hear him basically suffocating from laughing so hard. He's so fucking stupid. His jokes aren't even funny. Lesson learned; never give Elliot the benefit of the doubt again.

"Wait! Don't go!" I hear him call out between breaths. I keep walking ignoring him. My hand grips the doorknob right when he says something intriguing.

"I'll take Kate home and 'accidently' leave Ana here," he says, finally catching his breath.

I turn around and look at him. He's wearing that same fucking smile again and it's starting to piss me off. "Sounds a little fucked up to just leave her here, don't you think?" I tell him, looking at him warily.

"Sometimes I really wonder how you became fucking successful," he says looking at me incredulously. "If I leave her here alone that means you can offer to take her home, dumb ass."

"Oh." That was really stupid of me. Of course I would never admit that though. I wonder if the idiot with two heads but no brain came up with that all by his lonesome.

"Yeah, oh. Sound like a plan, hot shot?" he says, walking closer to me, and then stopping when he's about three feet away.

I open my mouth to say something but stop. I look at him skeptically. Elliot has never done anything to help me unless he got something out of it. He can be a sneaky, selfish little fucker to me sometimes. I narrow my eyes at him. "What do you want, Elliot?"

"What makes you think I want something? Maybe I just want my little brother to get the lady he wants," he says innocently.

I gave him a get-real look and cross my arms over chest. He rolls his eyes at me. "Fine. I want to use your apartment in New York next weekend."

I let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, sure. My apartment is ready for you to completely trash and leave used condoms everywhere. I had to give my housekeeper a bonus last time because you left it so fucking dirty. You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm letting you use it again," I tell him adamantly.

"She made all of that shit up because I wouldn't fuck her last time I was there! I swear your housekeeper wants me, bro," he says, trying to defend himself, like I'm really going to believe that stupid ass lie. My housekeeper in New York is going on 60 years old; I can't possibly imagine her trying to get Elliot into bed with her.

"Yet you want to go back there next weekend? Seriously Elliot if you're going to make up a lie. At least make up a good one." I chuckle and shake my head at the idea of my housekeeper trying to seduce Elliot. Got to admit, that would be pretty funny.

"I'm not fucking lying! Let me prove it to you. I'll record her trying to get me into bed with her if you let me go. I swear that lady wants me."

I have security cameras all throughout my apartment in New York except for bedrooms and bathrooms, so I'm sure if I really wanted to I could get the footage of what Elliot is claiming would happen. I would've gotten it back in March when he was last there, but I had no reason not to believe what my housekeeper was saying wasn't true, so I didn't request it. Unfortunately unless footage is important it gets erased every sixty days, and it's now May so it's long gone.

I look at Elliot usually I can tell when he's lying. His eyes get wide, his voice increases a few octaves and he uses his hands a lot. He isn't doing it this time, and unless he's gotten better at lying, I guess he must be telling the truth. I sigh and look up at the ceiling, already regretting what I'm agreeing to, but happy I at least get something beneficial out of it. "Fine, but at least clean up after yourself, Elliot. I don't know whether or not you really did trash the apartment but just keep things clean. You're going on fucking 29 for Christ's sakes; you're not a child anymore. And don't let Kate ruin any of my stuff," I add as an afterthought. I've learned before that if a woman doesn't like you, she'll take it out on your stuff.

I watch amused as he raises his fists in victory and mouths 'yeah' slowly. "Thanks, bro. Promise I'll keep things clean, and you know, make sure I keep my dick away from your lonely housekeeper, even though that won't be hard since it'll be buried in Kate." I make a face of disgust at his lewd comment as he pathetically chuckles at himself which I've learned happens pretty often. "Kate and I are leaving in about an hour. I know a very easy way to make her forget about everything and focus only on me," he says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and then laughing as I pretend to gag.

"Whatever. Do you know why she hates me?" I ask. It's not like I actually care, it's just getting annoying getting dirty looks from her and not knowing the reason why.

"Hate you? Dude I'm sure if it wasn't illegal she would probably kill you! She literally despises you," he tells me, holding back an amused smile.

"Why? And why would you be with someone you know hates me?" Sounds kind of fucked up dating a girl you know hates your own brother. But this is Elliot I'm talking to. He'll practically do anything that has a vagina and will give him the time of day. He really does deserve the title of man whore. I like getting laid as much as the next guy, but there's a limit on some of the girls I will and won't give attention to. First example is probably not dating a girl that despises someone in my family.

"Apparently you started a rumor about her having chlamydia and gonorrhea that spread around like wild fire a few years back. She told me guys avoided her like the plague for almost a whole year. Luckily it died down not too long after it started, after she had to prove that she was clean from the doctor's exam. She was humiliated and embarrassed. The only reason she didn't tell her parents is because she didn't want them to know that she was having sex before marriage, you know she has the goodie-two-shoe type of parents. Anyways, after the rumors stopped she never forgot how the rumor started in the first place. I guess someone told her they heard it from you. And as for why I would be with her," he gives me a look-who-you're-talking-to look, "she may be a bitch sometimes, but probably the best sex of my life. And it doesn't hurt that's she looks like a damn Victoria's Secret angel."

I stare at him likes he's a talking dog. What in the ever loving fuck? When did I ever start a rumor about her? "Elliot, I'm pretty sure she's pissed at the wrong person. I never started a rumor about her. I remember hearing that rumor but I didn't start it. The only time I even remember seeing her back then is when we went to that club with the guys and I saw her . . . oh." I shut my mouth. I do remember. Me, Elliot and some of our other friends went to a club about three years back called _Hard to Remember_ , pretty ironic, I know. We got pretty hammered that night and I remember seeing Kate pressed up against the wall outside the building practically fornicating with a guy out in the open. I think in my drunken state I must've said something to the guys about her being a whore with all sorts of STDs and I think that's how it started. Who spread it or how it spread, I'm not exactly sure. Until now I haven't even thought about that night. Her hatred makes since now. But I was just turning 22, I know it wasn't that long ago, but I like to think that I've grown up some since then. I can't believe she's still upset about something that happened so long ago.

"I remember that night," Elliot says, pulling me away from me thoughts. "I don't remember seeing her though. But I do think I remember hearing Brandon saying something about it because I always thought she was cute, but too young then. Of course I didn't really believe it, but it doesn't matter. That was years ago. I honestly think we should all just forget about it."

I give him a look that's says don't be stupid. "Yeah, that would be nice if she would let it go but she won't. It's been three fucking years since then and she's still holding a grudge against me, and really I didn't even start that rumor. I just made a rather . . . degrading comment about her," I tell him. I don't even know why I'm even worried about what she thinks about me. But deep down I know it's because she's friends with Ana and it would be helpful if I could get someone close to her rooting for me.

"Then find a way to apologize to her, and then maybe she'll forget about it. You know how much girls love it when you acknowledge and apologize for what you did wrong," he tells me as he begins to walk to the door.

"Yeah, I guess," I say following him out of the library into the hallway across from our dad's study.

"Anyways, like I said Kate and I will be leaving in about an hour, so if I were you I would be making myself more familiar with your lover girl." He pats me on the back before walking away. "Nice talking to you, bro! I'll call you before I leave for the weekend." Winking at me he turns away and walks down the hallway towards the dining room.

I sigh and lean my head against the wall. Well they do say you learn something new every day. Now I have another thing to worry about on top of the crazy mess that is already Natalia. I brush my fingers through my hair. I need a drink. I stand up straight and am about to go into my dad's study to pour myself a nice scotch when I see my grandfather walking towards me with Ana on his arm.

"No, no. I would never do that!" I hear her laugh. "I'm terrified of heights. I drove past the space needle the other day and almost past out just looking at it." My grandpa laughs at what I can see is a look of fear on her face.

"My grandson has a helicopter and I have been on it once but never will I get on again. I about had a heart attack."

"Oh no. Hopefully it was a short ride?"

"Not in the slightest. He flew it to Santa Monica to look at a beach house his father asked us to check out for his and Grace's anniversary last year. Little devil didn't stop once."

I hear her giggle and I swear it almost resembles the sounds of angels playing golden harps. "Was it Elliot?" I hear her ask.

"No. Elliot would kill everyone on board if he was flying. It was my other grandson, Christian. Oh there he is now," he says catching my gaze and smiling at me.

I see Ana's shocked stare find mine and her mouth slightly opens, then she closes it.

"Gramps, Ana. What are you guys doing back here?" I ask looking between them. He's looking at me like he's trying to tell me something but I'm not reading exactly what he's saying.

"This lovely lady here and I were talking and she told me she's graduating in a few days with a degree in English Literature. She loves to read and I was just going to show her the library." He looks between us and I finally think I'm starting to get what he was trying to tell me with his eyes. "You know what, dear; I just remembered my wife asked me to do something for her before I started conversation with you. Christian, be a gentleman and show this lovely lady around the library, would you?"

I knew I loved my grandfather for a reason. Apparently Elliot wasn't the only one that saw me drooling over Ana.

"But-" I hear Ana begin to protest as he pulls her hand away from his arm and places it around mine.

"Don't worry, dear, he won't bite. I promise he's more of a teddy bear than a grizzly," he says to her as he pat's her hand that's resting on top my forearm. "Treat her well, son. She's a real treasure." He winks at her as he walks away and then gives me a sly smile.

We stand there in silence for a few moments. Me not knowing exactly what to say and her probably shocked at being played by an old man.

"You and my grandfather seem to have become fast friends," I say, being the first to try to break the awkward tension surrounding us.

She slips her hand away from my arm and turns to face me. "Look, you may be the nice guy your brother and grandpa make you out to be but I'm not falling for it. I know you're type and I'm not interested." She gives me a pointed look and begins to turn away to walk away.

"So you're going to listen to what your friend tells you instead of getting to know me yourself?" I call out to her as she begins to move away from me.

She stops just as she was about to take another step and looks me dead in the eye. "Why would I need to get to know you? Last time I checked you weren't a candidate for the presidency or anyone important to my life." She shrugs her shoulder and sticks her chin out haughtily.

Okay. I didn't realize I took a turn down Attitude Avenue. "No you're right; I'm not someone so important to your life. But I can become someone important if you give me a chance."

She folds her arms across her chest and rolls her eyes. "Seriously? How many girls have you used that pathetic line on?" She shakes her head and turns away from me again.

"Wait," I say, moving forward to grab her arm to keep her from walking away from me. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday," I tell her looking into her mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes. "Let me show you I'm not as bad as you think, or as bad as Katherine made me out to be." I implore her with my eyes to give me a chance, dropping my hand away from her arm.

She studies me through narrow eyes and with pursed lips. "Okay."

"Really?" I say shocked I actually got her to agree, and with so little begging.

"No. Good bye, Christian." What the fuck? She tries to walk away from me again, but I grab her arm and hold her where she is. She turns to look at me with a displeased expression on her face, but then it dissolves into one of ill-disguised amusement and then she breaks into a fit of giggles. "You should see your face. It looks like someone took your last lollipop," she says through her giggles. Damn right someone took my last fucking lollipop. I can't believe she got my hopes up just to slap me back down. It was easier getting into college than it was trying to get this girl to agree to give me a chance, let alone getting her talk to me without trying to get away.

"Well I'm usually not one to hear 'no' from women I find attractive," I say almost sulkily.

"Hmm, well isn't that unfortunate. Anyways it was nice talking to you." She tries to pull to pull her arm out of my grasp but I grip her tighter.

"Why won't you just give me a chance?" I ask her sounding like a pouty teenager. Hell I might as be one. I've been hard for a majority of the time since this barbeque started like a damn fourteen year old and even thought about going to my childhood bedroom a few times to take care of it.

"Why do you want me to give you a chance so badly?" she says, and stops struggling long enough to look at me with a bemused expression. "I'm sure there are tons of women vying for your attention, go mess with one of them."

"I don't want any of them, I want you," I tell her more forcefully than I intended to and let go of her arm. She steps away from me and looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"You want me?" I simply nod. "Why?" she asks with a furrowed brow and a small frown pulling her lips downward.

"Because. . . I just do. Look I would love to give you a sincere apology for staring at your chest yesterday and completely ignoring everything you said to me, but I can't because I'm not sorry. Well I'm sorry I ignored you but not sorry for staring at your breasts. But I'm not a chauvinistic pig that is only impressed by a woman's body and not her brain. Let me show you the type of person I can really be. Just give me a chance. One chance. And if you decide after that that you don't want to talk to me anymore, then I'll leave you alone. Forever." I look at her. I really just want one chance. I would be perfect with just one chance to prove to her that I'm not the dishonorable person that her friend or anyone else made me out to be. And as irritatingly painful as the thought is to leave her alone forever if she doesn't want me, then I'll hold myself to that promise.

She scrutinizes me and I see her face soften a little. Good to know she isn't a total ice queen. I watch as she crosses her arms under her chest (I do not look this time) and drops her right hip as she stands in front of me, contemplating an answer. "Give me one good reason I should give you chance." She looks intently at me, waiting for an acceptable answer.

My heart jumps in my chest a little. I'm more excited than I should be, especially since she's only _thinking_ about giving me a chance. I search my mind, trying to come up with a viable answer that will close this deal. But my mind draws a blank. "Uh. . ." She raises an eyebrow at me and I don't even know what to make of the look on her face. Shit. This seriously cannot be happening. All I have to do is come up with one good fucking reason to make her agree, and I can't even fucking do that. Fuck. The one time I really need my brain to work is when it fails me. This NEVER fucking happens. I swear I think this girl making me lose my mind.

"That's your reason? 'Uh.'" She looks almost as astonished as I feel. "Well, I'm sorry to say that that is probably the worst reason I have ever heard in my entire life. If you can't even come up with a good reason as to why I should spend time with you, what makes you think I would be stupid enough to agree?" she asks incredulously.

I sigh and hang my head. Maybe it's best she doesn't give me a chance. Before Natalie the last girl told me I was only good for my dick. Definitely a nice way to shoot down a man's ego, but it didn't bother me too much at the time. Now I'm thinking maybe she was on to something. Ana isn't the type of person you call over when you're feeling horny. She's the type to introduce to your mother, fall in love with and settle down and have kids with. I'm not sure if I can offer her that. Shit, I'm still not sure if Natalie really is pregnant with my child and I already told her I wanted nothing to do with it. That's not the type of person I want Ana to be with, a man who doesn't take responsibility for his actions. She deserves better, and I don't think I'm the type to give her what she truly deserves.

But what if I don't fight for this? Will I regret it for the rest of my life? Will I always be thinking of what could've been? I may not be the type of man that deserves her but it isn't too late to change, right? I don't want to go on living thinking that I could've had a chance with the most beautiful women I have ever seen but completely blew it. I've known men who have done that and now they're living in unhappy marriages while the one they really want is off living in uninhibited bliss. I don't want to be that guy. I don't want to be Adam fucking Wilcox. He lost her and his loss was my gain, right? I want her. I know that for a fact. So why shouldn't I fight for something that is completely worth it. She is worth it and like everything else that I deem important in my life, I'll make sure I get what I want.

I lift up my head and trail my eyes up to her face. She's looking at me like I'm a conundrum, and honestly I can't blame her. I've been standing here for I don't know how long internally arguing with myself. I sigh once again before I speak. "Once again, you're right. I honestly can't come up with a good reason to persuade you to give me a chance. I'm sure right now there isn't much I can say to make you change your opinion of me. But that isn't going to stop me. I want you, okay. More than I have ever wanted anything or women in my entire life. You intrigue me. You're so beautiful and the whole time you've been here I couldn't stop staring at you. That may sound entirely creepy, but I don't care. I just met you yesterday, and already I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I even dreamed about you! I just want to be able to prove to you that I can be someone that is good enough for you. My sole priority isn't trying to get a woman to sleep with me when I talk to her." Her disbelieving glare stops me. "Okay, maybe sometimes it is my only goal, but that doesn't mean I want that with you. I want us to get to know each other. That's all for right now, nothing else. Just give me a chance. I promise I won't make you regret it."

Her bottom lip is caught in between her teeth and I have to control my member from giving her a big hello. Now isn't the time to make himself known, especially when I just told her I don't want our relationship to be based on sex. I notice her shoulder slump forward a bit but she's standing straight up. My eyes find her incredible blue ones and I watch as she blinks several times and her mouth opens slightly. My eyes follow the movement of her throat as she swallows.

"Meet me tomorrow at Junior's Bar and Grill at noon. Unless that doesn't work for you?" she asks me. I nod with the widest grin on my face. I swear I feel like jumping on the spot while fist pumping in triumph. I don't think I've ever been this pleased with a woman agreeing to go on a date with me.

"Yeah, yeah. That's perfect," I say ecstatically, practically bouncing on the balls of my feet smiling from ear to ear.

"Good. I'll see you then." She turns around and begins walking down the hallway where she came from earlier with my grandpa. I swear I thought I saw a smile on her lips. Maybe she's happy she agreed? But then why put up so much of a fight? No matter how many women I surround myself with I can never seem to completely understand them. I shake my head, too joyous to care about such irrelevant things.

While lost in my disbelief yet childlike excitement I realize I didn't get her number and she didn't get mine. I tell her so.

"I know," she says over her shoulder with an actual smile on her lips as she continues to walk.

I don't want her to go yet. I feel like a little boy that has a crush on his second grade teacher. I always want to be around her and then feel in the dumps when I'm not. Then I remember why she was back this way in the first place.

"I thought you wanted to see the library," I holler down the hall so she can hear me.

Just as she turns the corner I hear call back, "I'll see it some other time."

Well not only do I have a date with the most gorgeous woman I have laid my eyes on, there's hope she'll come back and I can spend more time with her showing her the library. I smile a relieved, satisfied smile and sigh as I follow her path out of the hallway.

I know for an absolute fact that this one woman is going to change the rest of my life forever.

I find my grandfather talking to one of my father's colleagues in the family room and walk up to them. I stand on the side not wanting to rudely disrupt their conversation and wait for them to finish. Luckily it doesn't take too long as I hear my grandfather say goodbye to the man he was talking to.

"So? How'd it go?" he asks, looking at me curiously.

I smirk at him but then my face splits into a happy grin again thinking about Ana. "She agreed," I tell him gratefully.

He laughs and pats me on my back. "Congratulations, son. I hope I don't have to tell you to treat that young lady right. Ana's a real keeper," he tells me pointedly.

"I know. And I will, I promise. Honestly though if it wasn't for you bringing her back there I don't think I would've been able to get her to talk to me alone. She was avoiding me left and right. So thanks for intervening."

He laughs again. "Name your first son after me and we'll call it even," I know he's joking, but hearing him say that makes all of the blood drain from my face. The daunting probability of those few words leaves my mouth dry and I feel panic slowly creep up to my throat from my gut paralyzing everything in its path.

His face turns serious and he looks me in the eye. "Something you want to tell me, Christian?"

I look at him and I feel a light sheen of sweat began to coat my hands and forehead. I hadn't made up my mind yet whether or not I wanted to discuss this with him today, but now it seems I have no choice. I take a deep breath and try to calm my fraying nerves. "Uh, yeah. But maybe we should go somewhere less crowded." I look around and see a few other people talking amicably amongst themselves.

"Okay," he says cautiously. "Let's take this to your father's study."

He closes the door behind him and sits on the brown leather couch adjacent to my dad's maple desk after he pours himself a glass. I follow his lead and pour myself a glass of whiskey. Liquid courage is the only thing I can think of to get me through this without falling under pressure of my grandfather's quizzical stare.

"You got yourself a drink now, so tell me what made you whiter than a ghost back there."

I take a deep, calming breath and think of where to start but just end up blurting out in one breath, "I may have gotten a girl pregnant, but I don't know if she really is or if it's really mine."

He sits there for a moment and stares blankly at me. "Good Lord, Christian. I know your father and I taught you the correct precautions to take when you have sex. Did you use protection?" he asks, sounding aggravated and perturbed. I'm sure he thought Elliot would be the one to be having this problem even though I'm really no better than he is.

I pace in front of him and run my hand through my hair. I don't know whether it's the topic were discussing that's making me antsy or the fact I'm having this conversation with my grandpa. I hold his opinion of me higher than anyone else's and it's disheartening knowing that I could disappoint him and make his opinion of me less than favorable.

"Yes, I did. She told me she was on birth control and I still used a condom. I always use a condom even if they're on birth control," I tell him. I stop pacing and face him with my hands braced on my hips.

He looks perplexed at what I just told him. "Wait a minute. So you just said that she was on birth control _and_ you used a condom but she still ended up pregnant?" He studies my face as I nod. He's looking at me like he doesn't believe a word I'm saying. "Son, either you have some super sperm or that girl is lying straight through her teeth. Have you seen her since she told you?" he asks, looking at me questioningly.

"No, I've only talked to her on the phone."

"Well how do you know she's actually pregnant? You only know what she's told you but you haven't seen for yourself if what she's saying is true," he tells me.

I know I should have realized this right when she told me but I'm still young. I'll blame my carelessness on the ignorance that accompanies my quarter-of-a-century age. Anyways it's always easier to find fault in the problems of your life when someone points it out to you. Good thing I have someone who knows what he's talking about giving me life advice.

I turn away from him. I don't want to see the disappointment on his face making me feel guilty. "I know, I know. But honestly I didn't want to see her. What if she isn't lying?" I ask, turning around to look him in the eye. "What if it's really mine? What if I'm going to be a father?" I whisper, then walk over to the couch and plop down next to him. I groan in exasperation and hide my face in my hands.

He puts his hand on the back of my neck and rubs it in a semblance of support and maybe a little affection. "Christian, son. Right now the best thing for you is to find out if she is pregnant and if she is if that baby is yours. You're going to worry yourself to the bone if you sit here and focus on what ifs. And I shouldn't have to even tell you that. I know you know when it is or isn't appropriate to focus on the consequences of your action from working at GEH. You get what you need to get done first and then worry about how to deal with it later," he tells me adamantly.

I simply nod my head. Worry about finding out the truth now then worry about what to do about it when the time comes. I sigh and lean my back against the cushions of the couch. I'm tired of being stressed out about this. I want to be done with Natalie and completely forget that all of this even happened. But I know how unlikely all of that is.

"I have a buddy that works in the family law sector of Steve's firm. Maybe I could talk to him about the proper way to handle this and how to do a paternal test before the baby's born. If there really is a baby, that is," he says. He stands up and straightens out his navy blazer. I stand up too.

"Thanks, Gramps. I would really appreciate that. And thanks for talking to me about this. It's really been wearing me down since I found out."

"You're my grandson, Christian. Anything I could do to help. Just promise me next time you'll be more intelligent about your decisions. When I made that comment about my first grandson I didn't realize how closely it hit home." He shakes his head almost as if in disbelief. "I swear you and Elliot need to be neutered or at least put on a leash or something. I'm surprised Elliot has come home with a mini replica of himself in his arms yet." He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Yeah. I was surprised myself." I follow him to the door as he walks passed me. "Hey, Gramps. Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone to know about it, especially your daughter."

He laughs as he opens the door. "What you say in in complete confidence, you know that. And I'll make sure your mother doesn't hear a word of this. Could only imagine what Gracie would do if she knew there was a possibility of having a grandchild." He contorts his face into one of absolute horror and it makes me laugh.

My mother would be disappointed, I think, since I'm not married. But knowing her, her disappointment would rapidly evaporate and turn into pure delight from being a grandmother. Although I think if she knew Natalie could possibly be the one to carry my child, I don't know how happy she would actually be. Natalie isn't someone I would ever willingly introduce to my mother.

When we get into the hallway outside my dad's office he turns around to face me. He wears a look of determination. "Listen, I know you're really interested in that young girl out there, but don't drag her into your problems. She is quite the catch and I would hate to see you lose her to something that could have been avoided. But knowing you, I know how you don't like to wait for things, so if you still do end up pulling her into your life, at least let her know what's going on. I can assure you if she finds out about this little situation of yours it won't end well."

I learned at a very young age that it does me good to listen to my grandfather even if I really didn't want to. "I don't want her to know about what's going on. I don't want her to reject me if tell her I may or may not have a baby on the way." He raises his eyebrow at me, but I continue what I was saying. "But knowing you're usually right, if I want her in my life, I'll find a way to tell her the truth." I inwardly sigh. That's going to be fucking easy. It was like pulling teeth to get her to say yes, if I tell her about Natalie will she change her mind? Ugh, I'm really not too happy with my life right now.

"Just remember what I said, son, and you'll be fine. I'll call you sometime this week about what my buddy says about your situation." He places a hand on my shoulder and squeezes it, then turns around and walks the opposite way down the hall.

Well at least I'm getting closer to finding how to deal with the Natalie issue. I follow my grandpa's trail and walk out of the hallway.

I end up in the kitchen and see Ana talking to Mia about something. I glance at my watch. I'm sure it's been an hour since Elliot told me he was taking Kate home and I haven't seen him. I decide to ask just to make sure.

I walk up to Mia and Ana and wait for them to turn their attention on me. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Elliot? I want to ask him something," I lie, looking between the two of them but my focus is centered more on Ana than Mia.

Ana stares into my eyes for a brief second then blinks and turns her attention to Mia when she gives me an answer.

"Oh, actually I think he left not too long ago. Something about Kate being tired, I think."

I nod my head and look into Ana's eyes, capturing her gaze. "Didn't you come here with them?" I ask even though I know she did.

"Yeah. I did." I can hear in her voice that she isn't too happy about them abandoning her here.

"Do you have a ride home?" I ask once again knowing she doesn't.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Mia scrutinizing me. I think she knows what I'm trying to do and hopefully like my brother and grandpa have done, she'll help me obtain what I want.

"Mia offered to take me home."

I look at Mia and plead her with my eyes to help me out. Her hazel eyes meet mine and I see a very small smile pull at her lips. "Silly me, I forgot that Christian lived close to where you do, Ana. Christian would you be a doll and take Ana home? She lives near Pike Place Market," Mia informs me.

"Sure. I'm actually getting ready to leave now. Are you ready to go?" I ask her, giddy inside and almost laughing out loud at the look of annoyance settled on her face.

She huffs out. "Fine. I'll be ready in two minutes." She turns away and walks into the family room, which I'm assuming is to say good bye.

I turn back to Mia and look into her hazel eyes. "You're the best. I owe you." I kiss her on the forehead.

"Yeah, you do. I like Ana and I'm guessing by the why you were drooling over her most of the barbeque you like her too."

I roll my eyes. So much for trying to be stealthy. "I do. Anyways, I'm gonna go. See you later."

She pulls me into a patented Mia hug and tells me goodbye as she lets go. I go and say good bye to everyone else.

Taylor is pulling out of my parent's driveway and Ana hasn't said a word to me since she buckled herself in. The silence is almost becoming deafening so I asked her how she liked the barbeque.

"It was nice. I had a good time." She's sitting up against the window and briefly looked at me as she answered.

"That's good." I simply say. I don't really know what else to say.

"I think it would have been a little better if your entire family wasn't in cahoots with each other trying to keep us together as much as possible." Her fiery blue eyes pin me against my seat. "Did you put them up to that so I would basically be forced into agreeing to go out with you?" she asks, and the disapproval is ringing clear and loud in her voice.

"No. I didn't. They knew I like you and they were only trying to help me out. I'm sorry if you felt cornered but honestly I'm glad they did it."

The sun is slowly setting to the west and the dark oranges and ruby reds cast a warm glow on her porcelain skin. And her eyes are shimmering as the sinking sun casts rays of light on her face. She has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She turns away from me to look at her hands settled in her lap. "Well as irritating as it is, I guess I have to admire the tenacity of your entire family. They really love you," she tells me quietly. "And your grandfather is pretty amazing." She turns her face back to me and she's smiling shyly at me. I have to face away from her before I get lost in her astounding beauty. I wonder if she even knows how beautiful she really is.

I smile to myself as I think about my grandpa. "Yeah, he's really great."

There's a moment of silence before she asks, "Did you really mean all of those things you said to me in that hallway? Or did you just make all of it up."

My eyes shoot to hers and she's looking at me warily, almost like she isn't sure she wants to hear my answer. "I meant every single word," I say truthfully.

A slow, sweet smile kisses her lips. "So then you really did dream about me?"

I have to laugh. Of all the things she remembered I don't know whether or not to be surprised about how that was it. She has probably been going crazy thinking about what I dreamed of. "I did. But I'm not going to tell you about it. Not today. I'll tell you tomorrow on our date." I smirk at her. If she's so curious to find out then that's incentive for her not to bail on me tomorrow.

She rolls her eyes, but I still see a hint of a smirk on her face, and it's the cutest thing ever. "Whatever."

I chuckle at her act of indifference. She is like no other woman I have ever met. She looks like she's all shy and sweet but then you feel like you get whiplash from her smart mouth. I stare at her as she traces imaginary circles on her legs. I'm certain I made the right decision; she is definitely worth fighting for.

As Taylor continues to drive to her apartment we chat amiably about unimportant things. We decided to save facts about ourselves for tomorrow so that there is less of a chance of running into any silent awkwardness.

I asked her questions about anything that came up just because I love hearing her soft, alluring voice. It's so low and sensual I could listen to it forever. And when she smiles when she talks and the way she moves her hands I can feel my heart beat a little faster. She is really a sight to behold.

When we finally get to her apartment I think I have gotten her to open up to me a little more. She was still sitting a little rigidly but she was showing any outright discomfort from being locked in a small space with me, thankfully.

I get out and walk her to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask her hopefully.

She smiles at me, and I about melt on the spot. "Yes. Good bye, Christian." She turns around to open the door to the apartment building but then suddenly turns towards me and places a warm, gentle kiss on my cheek. She gives me another smile as she walks in and closes the door behind her.

I stand there for about two minutes still basking in the feeling of her lips pressed against my cheek. I beam up at her apartment before I go back to the waiting car.

Anastasia is definitely changing my world.

 **Thank you for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I've only been at hour and I'm anxious to get out of here already. I've been impatient for noon to roll around since I woke up at six this morning, and unfortunately my morning run didn't lessen my anxiety. I'm excited but nervous for my lunch date with Anastasia today. I really do like her and I don't want to mess this up, because if I do I'm sure I would never get another chance. Just getting her to consider going out with me was hard enough.

Then there's still that unfortunate problem with Natalie. I'm trusting my grandpa will get the right information to try to solve this problem. I'm not as stressed about it as I was before, but the fact that I still have the obnoxious problem hanging over my head really grates on my nerves. I just want to know the truth and then get over it. Hopefully the truth will be that Natalie is a liar, but why she would feel the need to lie in the first place is beyond me. Maybe it's just because I'm too involved and I can't see anyway other than subjectively, but I really feel like I'm missing something.

"Mr. Grey, I have Charles Wilcox here for you," Andrea, my personal assistant, alerts me through my office intercom.

I lean back into my chair. I forgot about my proposal to Wilcox in all of the activity and excitement I've dealt with since Saturday evening. Although I was expecting a call, face to face is just as productive, if not better.

"Thank you, Andrea, send him in please."

I look around my office and check to see if everything is in order and tidy. It's not that I really care what he thinks of my office, it's more of the fact of being presentable. I mean why would someone want to work with a messy, unorganized person? And I want this deal. Not just because it would benefit both of us immensely, but also because any chance I can get to spite that little fucker Adam I will gladly take.

I look up when I hear my office door open and see Charles walk in, and in tow his sack of shit son, Adam fucking Wilcox. I inwardly roll my eyes. Why does that little turd have to be here?

I swallow my annoyed growl as I stand up to greet Mr. Wilcox, slightly ignoring Adam.

"Charles, how are you? Thank you for taking the time to meet me." I shake his hand.

"I'm great, actually, thanks for asking. You remember my son, Adam?" he says, turning his body slightly to his right looking at his pathetic child.

"Of course. How could I ever forget?" I focus on Adam and look him directly in the eye. "I'm surprised to see you here, Adam, but I'm the fresh air is doing you some good. I'm sure it gets boring being inside all day." I hide my smirk as he glares at me. I turn my attention back to Charles. "Please have a seat and we can get started," I say, waving my hand towards the two white leather chairs facing my cherry wood desk.

For the first twenty minutes we go over the business plans and talk about the details of the merge I proposed to him on Saturday. After that we discuss what I plan to do with the company and the specific things I will or won't change and the things I will or won't do with the company. The whole time Charles and I are talking his dumb ass son is just sitting on the sidelines looking like a fucking misplaced gnome. He doesn't even seem interested in the conversation which makes me wonder why he is really here in the first place. Did he come to just to irritate me? Did his daddy ask him to? Or is this some sort of pathetic act to seem like he's interested and involved in the business so his father will reconsider my proposal?

"I like the idea of merging but keeping the essence of my family's name in the company. I love the appeal of knowing the company my grandfather started will be in practical, capable hands. Your business plan and your idea of how you want to improve not remove is what really sold me," He says, looking at me with a confident smile. "You have yourself a deal, Mr. Grey." He leans over the desk to shake my hand, and right before my skin meets his is when the maggot decides to speak up.

"Wait, what? You're actually accepting his proposal?" Adam looks at his father like he's just told him he wasn't human. Ha! He's not a human. I don't even know what the hell he is, but that ain't normal. "What the fuck? I came here thinking you were going to include me in the discussion, promising that the future of our _family_ owned company would be passed down to me." He sounds like a petulant child and I would be on cloud nine if his dad bent him over the leather chair, removed his belt and beat the shit out of him. But that wouldn't be possible. How would you beat the shit out of shit?

"Don't' start this again, Adam. Not here. Not now." His dad gives him a sideways warning glare. His mouth set in a grim, disapproving line.

Adam turns his unintimidating glare on me. I almost laugh out loud as his face turns red and it looks like he wants to cry. "This is un-fucking-believable!" He throws his arms in the air and then places them on the back of his neck. "Dad, seriously. You haven't listened to me since the very first word that left my mouth. Listen to me now. If you do business with this pathetic excuse of a man Wilcox Shipping Co. will be turned to shit. He's a manipulator, a liar, and an egotistical prick. Do you really want him representing your company?" He looks to his dad with a desperate gleam to his eye. I must say, I'm impressed. This has to be his best performance yet. I take a quick glance at Charles and his face is impassive, a face that would put Taylor's to shame. "Remember what I went through in 2013? That was because of him." Adam points a bony finger at me and Charles turns his head to me, surprise and anger now replacing his previous stoic expression.

Charles closes his eyes. I can feel the tension seeping from his pores swirling all around me, and it makes me feel . . . uncomfortable. He opens his eyes again and then opens his mouth to speak. "This was a mistake," I hear him say softly, almost as if he was saying it to himself. I see Adam take a breath of relief as his shoulders sag and a victorious smile pulls at his lips.

"I knew you would come to your senses," Adam says in a boastful I-told-you-so tone.

I don't panic, but I do feel like I'm slowly beginning to lose my grasp on this deal. I really do want, no need, Wilcox Shipping Co. under my umbrella, and I know how much this deal will benefit both of us. Seems I need to remind him of this.

"Mr. Wilcox, I can assure you that I-"

"No," he says simply, and I shut my mouth in confusion at first. I begin to ask him 'no' what, but he speaks again. "It was a mistake bringing you here." He turns to his son and Adam's eyes widen in shock and his mouth drops open slightly, complete incredulity masking his face.

"W-what?" Adam stutters.

Charles ignores him and looks at me, composing himself and trying to present me with a friendly smile, although I can see his irritation. "Mr. Grey, please let me apologize for misjudging my son. I thought bringing him here would motivate him to want to get involved more, but it seems I was wrong and disappointed. Again." He turns and glares at Adam his face stuck with his shocked features. "It would be a pleasure to do business with you. I'll get Tina to call Andrea to make an appointment so we can write up the new contract negotiated today and discuss anything else."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for your time. I'll get the contract written up immediately." He nods his head as I hold out my hand again and he firmly shakes it before turning and leaving my office, not even bothering to glance at Adam.

Adam is still standing in front of my desk looking dumbstruck and I can't help but make a smart ass comment. I mean really, how can I not? "You must have a natural habit of pissing people off. I mean if you can get you own father to admit you were a mistake . . . ouch." I wince and cringe, feigning pain.

He stares at me and I am almost taken aback by his expression. He looks desolate and lost, and then his expression turns into outrage mixed with contempt and a hint of humiliation. What a combo.

He clenches his fists so tightly I'm sure his palms have to be bleeding and I see the flex of his jaw as he grits his teeth. "You took everything I had once, I'll be damned if I let you do it again." He leans closer to me, placing his palms flat on my desk looking at me through narrow, furious eyes. I just stare unaffected at him; I don't even know what the fuck this dipshit is babbling about now. And I don't know how he expects me to take him seriously, especially since I'm pretty sure he has some green monsters trying to escape from the cave. "I will make sure you get what you deserve, Grey," he says emphatically.

I roll my eyes. Yeah, yeah, sounding like a broken record. "Listen, these little childish threats of yours are losing their humor. They're getting fucking old and the sight of you is now giving me a headache. Leave my office and stay the hell away from me. If today wasn't enough of a lesson, at least remember that in a battle between you and me, I will always win. Now get the fuck out of my face and office." I stare down my nose at him as he glares at me.

He stares at me for a moment more than a cunning expression creeps across his face. "Fine, I'll leave. Oh, by the way I read that a vasectomy is a more _effective_ form of contraceptive." He smirks at me, and then traces his father's footsteps out of my office.

 _What the fuck?_

Why the hell would he tell me something so irrelevant and pointless? Using condoms works fine as long as my companion for the night is also on birth control. Well I take that back clearly it doesn't work fine or I wouldn't be in a cluster fuck with Natalie right now. Wait, something isn't right . . . We're talking about business and he brings up a vasectomy? Why? I can almost feel my brain working as I think of a connection of what he's getting at. Natalie. Adam. Contraceptives. I search my brain, trying to grasp something that is on the precipice of my mind, but still too far out of reach.

I sit down in my chair and rub my hand along my jaw. I sit at my desk deep in thought for the next five minutes and I still can't figure out what it is that's bothering me. When Andrea tells me that it's time for my next meeting is when I decide to give up for now, assuming it will come to me later.

When I get back to my office after dealing with two meetings and asking Ros, my COO, to write up the new contract for Wilcox Shipping Co, it's already eleven-thirty. Out of everything that I've dealt with this morning so far, I'm more than anticipating having lunch with Ana. I feel like I'm starting to become a little obsessed. I've never been this excited or nervous to have a lunch date with a woman, and all we'll be doing is eating, well and talking, hopefully.

I go to the small bathroom in my office and freshen up a little. I check my teeth, my nose and my overall appearance to make sure nothing is out of place. I want to impress her, not scare her away. After everything looks all good I call Taylor and head to the elevator, meeting him in the garage. I told him this morning before getting to work that I would be having lunch outside of the office and the location, so he already knows where to go, although I'm not sure if he's sure what to expect in terms of protection. Ana seems like the feisty type and I'm not sure if Taylor will need to be nearby or not. Even though I don't want to piss her off to the point I will have to get Taylor to intervene (as if I would really need him) I do like the fact that she's a little fireball. I'm honestly surprised I even like that about her; I usually go for the girls that say 'how high' after I tell them to jump, but Ana's different. A good kind of different and it makes for an exhilarating change.

As I sit in the back of the Audi Q7 with Taylor driving I look out at all of the people walking the streets and sidewalks. A couple standing outside of a Starbucks sticks out at me. The girl has long golden blonde hair with a blue and green strapless dress that brushes just over her feet. The man she's talking to, I'm assuming it's her boyfriend, is tall and tan with dark hair and the classic dark jeans and white t-shirt. He says something to her in her ear as they sit in one of the outdoor tables scattered around the front of the building, and she throws her head back in laughter, her golden hair glistening in the sun. I watch as she takes his hand in hers and then leans forward pressing a kiss on his mouth, he leans back and beams at her, looking at her like she's the greatest thing on this planet.

I face forward again, looking at the white Toyota in front of us as I try to shake an unsettling feeling tugging at my heart. I've never been one to want to settle down, mainly because it sounds pretty damn crazy to devote yourself to one person for the rest of your life. There are millions of women out there and I just couldn't picture myself only being with one. The idea of marriage never held a lot of appeal to me, but looking at that couple it made me feel like there's something I'm missing out on. Maybe there's more to life than just fucking random women whenever the stress becomes too much. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I don't know how or why that topic even came to my mind. I guess I'm feeling more off than I realized.

When Taylor parks in front of Junior's I check my watch. I'm five minutes early.

"I'll be waiting in the car, sir, unless you need me?" Taylor asks.

I shake my head as I step out of the car. "No, I think I'm good. Thanks, Taylor."

I see him nod his head as I walk to the glass doors of the bar and grill. When I get inside I take a glance around. It's small but a real nice comfortable looking place. To my right is a bar with a wooden counter top and glasses and bottles of alcohol lining the shelves behind it. To my left is a long rectangular area where a grill is hidden behind a short wall on the bottom half and a glass panel on top. Behind the grill is a pair of double doors which I'm assuming is the kitchen. The place gives off a warm aura with its tan sandstone floors and light brown walls.

I look at the chairs scattered around in between the bar and kitchen looking for a table to sit at. There's only a few other people in here, chatting with lunch buddies or eating quietly amongst themselves. Surprisingly I see Ana sitting in the middle of the room. She's on her phone and it looks like she's reading something, but I'm not sure since I'm facing her profile. She hasn't noticed me yet so I take a moment to admire her. She's wearing a tan skirt that reaches her waist with a peach colored sleeveless blouse tucked underneath. My eyes travel down to her shapely calves and notice the nude colored heeled sandals on her feet that accentuate her toned legs. Her honey brown hair is pulled into a sleek pony tail which offers me a chance to get a glimpse of her slender neck. A slight chill runs down my spine. I would love to kiss that beautiful neck but I know I can't and the disappointment is greater than I would like to admit.

As I begin to approach her table, striking cobalt blue eyes catch my gaze and I have to suddenly take in a lungful of air. Her eyes are like nothing I have ever seen and I can get lost in them all day.

A small smile replaces her previous unemotional expression as she stands to greet me.

"Hi, Christian," she says, slightly turning her cheek as I place an innocent kiss on her porcelain skin.

"Hi. How long have you been here?" I make sure I'm always early just because I like to be the first one to arrive, but she was here before me and I got here five minutes early.

"Only about seven minutes. I had an interview and it didn't last as long as I was expecting," she tells me. I look down at her again and her outfit makes since. She looks casual but still capturing the business look.

"You look beautiful. Where was your interview?" I ask. I pull out her chair for her and then push it in when she sits down, then go to sit in the chair across from her.

"Thank you," she says. "It was for a job interview at Seattle Independent Publishing, or SIP, as the employees like to call it."

"I've heard of it. Small publishing house that is doing quite well." She nods her head.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I get the job there. I've had a couple interviews for other publishing houses but SIP is where I really want to be at," she says looking into the glass of ice water sitting in front of her on the table.

"I'm sure you will." I give her an encouraging smile when she glances up at me, and she gives me a small smile in return. She is really quite lovely. I reluctantly pull my gaze away from her and look around. Do waiters come and take our orders or do we go up to the bar and request what we want? My question is answered when Ana stands up and speaks to me.

"Well are you hungry? I am." She looks down at me expectantly. I nod my head silently, and stand up, too, following her when she turns away from me and walks over to the bar.

I hadn't noticed it when I first walked in but hanging above the grill is a chalkboard menu with specials of the day written in differing colors of chalk for each day. Today's special is grilled lemon pepper salmon with steamed vegetables and freshly baked yeast rolls. Sounds pretty good and I find my mouth watering, although whether that is really the thought of food or the sight of Anastasia standing next to me smelling like a field of flowers is yet to be determined.

Her blazing blues catch my gaze but I don't look away since she opens her mouth to say something.

"Today's special sound okay to you? You can always get something else if you like." she informs me. I tell her the special is fine with me. "I've come here a few times. I know the owner and he gives me a discount, otherwise I wouldn't come here. They can get a little pricy."

I open my mouth to say something but a lanky man wearing a dark brown apron with the restaurant's name written in bold white letters stands behind the grill and smiles at Ana. "Hi, Ana! Great to see you again. And you brought a friend!" The guy turns his green eyes to me and smiles brightly, staring at me a little longer than I'm comfortable with. "I'm Dylan, owner of this place. Christian Grey, right?"

I nod my head. "Yeah."

He looks at me up and down admiringly. "Cool. Ana you want the special right?"

She gives him a blinding smile and laughs softly in her throat. "You know me so well."

He grins back at her cocking his head to one side, then turns his attention back to me. "What can I get for you, Mr. Grey?"

"Same as Ana," I tell him.

"Coming up. You can go get refreshments and I'll let you know when your guys' food is ready."

"Great. Thanks, Dylan." Ana smiles at him as she turns around and heads to the opposite side where the bar is. "You want a drink?"

I look at the selection of drinks lining the wall behind the counter. "Err, I think it's a little too early for me to be drinking and I do have to go back to work."

"Oh they have nonalcoholic drinks, too." She turns to a guy with a gray hairline and familiar green eyes I hadn't even noticed behind the counter, and like Dylan, he smiles widely at her.

"Hey, Ana, peach tea?"

"You got it," she says with a smile.

The man turns to me. "What can I get you, young man?"

"Uh, water is good."

"Okay. Water and Peach tea, coming right up."

I turn to Ana as she looks at something to the left of her, facing away from me. "You seem pretty familiar with everyone here."

Her face swivels towards mine. "Oh, yeah. I actually know the family that owns this place through my dad. They're like old family friends."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"That's cool."

"Yeah."

I take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair. Wow. This is not going like how I expected it to. It's awkward and I feel like we're grabbing at straws for something to talk about. This has never happened to me before, if you can believe it. I mean I'm not usually much of a chatterbox when I'm with a woman, but it has never been filled with such awkward silence like this.

I have no idea what's going on with me lately. I feel like my equilibrium is off and then I have this sense that there's something I'm missing and it's been nagging at me since I left GEH for this, uh, date, if I can even call it that anymore. I don't even know if it's me that's making this awkward or her, but either way it's making me a little uncomfortable. I'm out of my zone and I'm not sure how to get back into it. I breathe a sigh of relief when the bartender comes back to hand us our drinks.

"Water for you, sir and peach tea for you, Ana. You kids enjoy your meal," he says passing us our drinks across the wooden counter.

We both murmur a thank you and silently walk to our table, drinks in hand.

I pull out her chair for her and watch as she gracefully lowers herself into the seat, allowing me to push her forward a bit.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"My pleasure," I say taking a seat across from her.

She sips her tea through her black straw avoiding eye contact with me for a few moments and then looks up at me, just as I lift my glass of water to my lips to take a sip. And then it happens. We stare at each other for the longest minute of my life, not saying a word, just gazing into each other's eyes. I see various emotions cloud her eyes but they flash by too fast to scrutinize what they were. Her lips subtly part and I see a faint pink color her cheeks, then she looks down into her tea again, breaking the spell.

I inwardly sigh. What the hell is going on? What is it about this girl that makes me feel so off kilter? I've seen beautiful women before, hell I've fucked beautiful women before, but never, not once has a women ever made me feel like Anastasia has. And to add to all of it we've barely had a conversation for the last 15 minutes we've been here! It's all just pleasantry and bullshit that I normally avoid because it's a waste of time, but here, now, with her, that's all we seem to be making conversation about and it's frustrating. I've been anxious and excited for this date since she agreed to it and now I feel like she's getting bored and going to cut it short because I'm basically wasting her time sitting here and not saying anything. I try to come up with something to fill the void of silence.

"So, um, have you've had a good day so far?" I internally face palm myself. _Really? You couldn't have come up with something better than that?_ This is a disaster. A complete fail. I guess she pity's me and honestly answers my question.

"Yeah I guess it's been pretty good. Nothing amazing." She shrugs her shoulders. "How has your day been?" she asks me and I'm not sure if she's really interested or if she's just being polite, but I answer her nonetheless.

"It's been," I pause thinking of my day so far, and I must admit, other than the amusing scene of watching Adam practically damn near blow steam from his ears, and my deal with Charles, it hasn't been all that great. I feel stressed and have this heavy weight resting on my chest. "Well let's just say I've had better days."

She looks at me intently, like she's trying to see deep into my soul, searching for the darkest secrets hidden in the depths of my psyche, but when I focus on her she quickly looks away. She did the same thing when I was at my parents' house, but I was more confident then and could unashamedly assume that I was affecting her the same way she was affecting me. But now I'm not as confident as I was then and I have absolutely no idea how she feels, which makes me nervous and anxious.

"I'm sorry to hear that," her soft voice penetrates my mind. "I hope you have a better day." By the way this is going I highly doubt my day, or my mood, will get any better.

"Yeah, that would be great." And since I can't think of anything else to say at the moment, I'm thankful when I hear Dylan tell us that our lunch is ready.

After we get our food we sit down and eat at our table in silence once again. It's like I've totally lost my charm and have morphed into an awkward teenager with braces and a face full of acne that has no idea how to talk to a girl.

I gulp down my water as I finish the rest of my food on my plate and glance up at her. She's moving a steamed carrot slice back and forth on her plate and avoiding eye contact with me once again. And I'm totally confused by her behavior today. Just the other day she was a smart-mouthed fireball, and today she's acting like she had an attitude transplant. Everything is just off today. Maybe I should just cut my loss short and leave. This clearly has not gone the way I pictured it in my head and I feel like nothing is right. And I still have that damned nagging feeling prodding at the back of my mind and I can't put my finger on what it is. It's fucking irritating and frustrating.

A buzzing noise pulls me back down to earth, and I run my hand over my pocket to see if it's my phone, but it's not. I see Ana look at the screen on her phone and an expression of pure annoyance and aggravation masks her face. She ignores it and turns her phone face down.

She looks at me and I think she's getting ready to say something but then her phone begins to vibrate again. She turns it over and this time I glimpse Adam's name flashing on her screen. My mouth flattens into a thin line and my irritation increases ten-fold. When I see Ana ignore it once more I'm smiling inside. Didn't she just tell him to leave her alone or she'll get a restraining order on him. That was only two days ago. He's way less intelligent than I thought. I almost laugh out loud. Intelligent? Fucker doesn't even have a brain; of course he's not intelligent.

After ignoring his call for the second time not even 30 seconds later her phone begins to ring again.

"I'm sorry," she says her voice strained with exasperation, "do you mind if I take this? It won't stop ringing if I don't."

"No, not at all," I tell her trying to sound uninterested while on the inside I want to know why this prick is calling my girl. _My girl?_ Ha! _Yeah right, you can't even hold a conversation with her and she's magically your girl?_

"What do you want?" I hear her harshly ask as she stands from the table to talk in privacy.

The seductive sway of her hips distracts me from unwelcoming thoughts of why Adam would be calling her. Why won't he leave her alone? Didn't they break up a while ago? Why all of the sudden try to get her back. And literally out of the blue it hits me like a baseball bat to the back of the head, momentarily blinding me and imprisoning the breath in my lungs.

" _How's Natalie doing by the way? . . . Vasectomy is a more effective form of contraceptive . . . You took everything from me once, I'll be damned if I let you do it again."_

You got to be fucking kidding me. I push both my hands through my hair as I think about my latest epiphany. What the hell does this mean? How could I have only begun to realize all of the connections until now?

Natalie knows Adam? Adam knows Natalie? How? Why?

I mean I know it's more than possible for them to know each other but, fuck! This is a shit storm of epic proportions. I place my elbows on the table and rest my face in my palms as I think back to the night my life reached a peak of fuckedupness.

Saw Ana for the first time. Had the unfortunate pleasure to chat with Adam in the bathroom, and then heard him talking to Ana after he left said bathroom. Saved her from that screw-up and learned of her feisty attitude. Saw many missed calls and several texts from Natalie . . . Then Adam made that comment asking me how Natalie was doing after she had called and texted me several times as I was getting ready to leave.

What does all of this shit mean? Are they together? If so what are they gaining from this? Why would Adam be going after Ana if he's involved with Natalie? Right, stupid question. Once a cheater always a cheater, but the question still remains: why? What the fuck is going on? Damn, maybe it isn't too early for a drink; I sure as fuck feel like I need one.

I'm having a difficult time trying to figure out why I've been so off my game lately. I'm usually never this sloppy and careless. My mind is reeling. I can't believe this shit.

"Christian are you okay?" I jump up at the sound of Ana's voice and my baffling thoughts immediately escape my mind, settling in on the back burner for now.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just have a headache." I look at her and she still has a look of annoyance on her face, but second by second it softens back into the expression before the first time her phone rang.

"Are you sure? If you're not feeling well I don't mind if you leave." Wow, that really made me feel like I just did ecstasy. My mood plummets further than what I thought was even possible and I look up at her with an expression of humiliation and despair.

"Would you like me to leave? I'm sure this has probably been the worst date of your life. It's been the worst of my life." I don't look at her. I don't want to see how pleased she probably is to basically give her a free pass to book it out of here.

"Well, I mean, it wasn't that bad. It was by no means a good date, but I've heard that the first dates are usually the worst but end up being the best." I trail my eyes up to her beautiful face, and watch as she lowers herself into her chair.

"I'm sure you're just saying that."

"No it's true. I had a friend from high school who swore on her life that she had never been on such a lousy date in all of her twenty-one years." Her eyes widen slightly and become unfocused as she recalls the memory. "She told me that she had to go pick him up from his mother's house because his car broke down in her driveway, then they go back to his place because he had dinner waiting for them. Get to his place and police cars and fire trucks are surrounding his apartment building, turns out he forgot to turn off the oven AND remove the food from it. His entire kitchen and most of his living room was up in flames. Luckily a neighbor called before it spread to the other apartments. Anyways after an hour and a half of getting his stuff straightened out with his apartment, my friend was just ready to call it a night but he told her that he wanted to at least try to make it a decent first date, so they ended up going to her apartment. Gets to her apartment and her keys don't work. Turns out her roommate got the locks changed when she was gone and refused to let her in, why she still doesn't know. Kind of shitty." She shakes her head bemused. "So they both had nowhere to go, and mind you they were college students at the time, so they're both broke. He suggests they go back to his mom's house and crash there, at that point she was tired and didn't care anymore and agreed. They get a mile away from her apartment and her transmission goes out in the middle of the road. Luckily they were close to a bar and went there, but it was too late to call a tow and didn't know any cab services so they just chilled out at the bar, had a few drinks and three years later got married." She shrugs her shoulders. "So you see, the worst dates are usually what makes or break a relationship. If it's too perfect of a first date, probably won't last long."

I raise my eyebrows at her and think about her story of unfortunate events. "So what you're getting at is in three years we'll be happily married?"

Her eyes slightly bug out and a she just stares at me in disbelief for a few seconds. Then she giggles and my God if he did not just send an angel down from heaven. "No. That is definitely _not_ what I was getting at." She shakes her head amused. "You have quite the imgination, Mr. Grey."

I frown. Is the thought of being married to me so comical? She really knows how to wound a man's ego, and she doesn't even seem to try either. I mean it's not like the idea of marriage is really that appealing, but I'm still young and my viewpoints will most likely change down the road. And this beautiful woman before me is obviously wife material.

"Never heard that one before," I mutter quietly.

"Well maybe people just don't know you that well to know you possess such a quality." I move my eyes up to hers, and look deeply into her cobalt blues. My face is about two feet away from hers and I can the violet ring surrounding her pupils. She really is a sight to behold, an angel in the flesh of a goddess. And she agreed to go on a date with me, but I totally blew it, although her story leads me to believe all hope isn't totally lost.

"Maybe," I reply, still gazing at her, and she's actually holding my gaze back instead of dropping her focus downward.

I see her gulp and her lips part infinitesimally, her pupils growing wider and then her tongue darts out to moisten her lips and I feel my pants tighten uncomfortably. She clears her throat suddenly and then looks down at her watch. She looks at me again. "Well it's ten to one, I'm sure you have to get back to work. I don't want to keep you here longer than what you need to be."

I look at my watch. I have ten minutes left of my lunch, and damn if I don't want to leave her. This has to be the worst dates I have ever been on, and let me tell you I've been on some doozies.

I sigh. Maybe this wasn't this best idea to go on a date. I scowl inwardly at myself. _Since when do you fuck up when it comes to women?_ I run my hand through my hair. This really fucked up my day.

"Yeah, okay." I huff out an irritated breath as I slouch forward a little in my seat. "I'm sure you want to leave and never see me again since this date was seemingly a complete disaster and waste of time." I frown as I shake my head and look at her.

She purses her lips and I think I see a flash of sympathy cross her face. She sighs and rolls her eyes. "You pull off that puppy dog look better than a real puppy does." She softly scowls at me and I just continue to gaze at her. "I can't believe I'm doing this," she mutters under her breath, "but I gotta admit this was a terrible date." I narrow my eyes at her. _Gee, thanks for making me feel better about it._ "So I guess I can give you another chance. As much as I hate to admit it for some bizarre reason I'm attracted to you and I guess it wouldn't hurt to go on another date with you." I can only imagine how brightly my face lights up and how wide the disbelieving smile on my face is. "And I guess I can let you choose the next place since I chose this one, and clearly you weren't comfortable with the pick," she says, frowning as she glances around the restaurant as if seeing it for the first time.

"You would really give me a second chance?" I ask her hopeful.

She shrugs a shoulder. "I mean it'll keep me from wondering what could've been if I didn't."

I just stare at her beautiful face in awe. "Okay," I breathe, mainly because it's the only thing I can think to say at the moment.

She nods her head. "So when do you want to this again?" she asks me, and I come up with a brilliant idea.

I twist my mouth to one side and put my thinking face on as if I don't already know when the next time I want to see her is. "You know what, I would have to check my schedule and see when I'm free next. How about you give me your number and I'll let you know?" I smile genuinely at her. She's clearly the smart type and knows what I'm doing.

She purses her lips and I laugh at her expression. "You know if I didn't know any better I would've thought you did this on purpose just to get my number." She holds out her hand to me. "Give me your phone."

I reach into my pocket and unlock it, open up my contacts app, then hand it to her. I smirk as she glares at me through narrowed eyes then proceeds to add her number in my phone. When she hands it back to me I look at it then press call to see if she actually put in her real number. I am both surprised and pleased when I hear her phone begin to vibrate in her hand.

She glances at it; presses ignore and then add my number to her phone. "Okay, I have your number and you have mine," she says rather begrudged. "Just promise me you won't be one of those creeps that call me just to hear my voice." I laugh at the thought. Fact is if I became desperate enough I probably would become that type when it came to her.

"I promise I won't call you to hear your voice," I tell her amused. Then a thought comes to mind. "Is that what Adam called you for?" Her skeptical blues shoot to my curious grays. "Sorry," I say not in the least bit contrite, "I saw his name on your screen."

All of the sudden she looks fatigued and subdued. "Yes unfortunately. I don't know what's been going on with him but he just doesn't seem to get the notion that I don't want to talk to him." She looks at a complete loss and out of nowhere I feel a terrifying rage surge through my body. _Why the fuck won't he leave her alone?_

"Have you filed a restraining order against him yet?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Why not?"

She takes a deep breath. "I don't know. I just don't want to have to go through all of that. I just want him to leave me alone and leave him and the memories of him in the past. I don't want to have to deal with him anymore."

"My dad is a lawyer. He could help you easily file a restraining order against Adam."

She studies me with scrutinizing eyes. "Why are you so willing to help me get a restraining order against him? And why do you two seem to hold so much contempt for each other?"

Not really in the mood to talk about the past in regards to Adam, but whatever, rather get it over with now than later. "He dated my little sister a few years back and cheated on her with her best friend. She was heartbroken," I mutter, my rage still fresh seeing Mia so distraught and upset over that chicken shit.

Ana doesn't look fazed, but I do see sympathy clouding her eyes. "I wish I knew that before I agreed to date him. Would've saved me seven months of my life," she says frowning.

"He cheated on you, too?" The rancor in my voice surprises her, I think.

She nods her head, a look of regret and shame darkening her face. "With some red headed bimbo. I think her name was Lilly, maybe? I don't know. It's not even worth going on about it anymore. Good riddance." I hear the hurt in her voice and it bothers me.

If he hadn't cheated on her, would they still be together? Does she still have some hidden feelings for him that she doesn't want to admit to herself? It grates on my nerves to think she could still be in love with him. She's too good for him and I want to prove to her that he truly isn't worth her time or tears.

"I'm sorry he did that to you. You deserve someone who will treat you like a queen and . . . Wait did you say Lilly?" I ask her. Man I'm just getting hit blow by blow today and it's like I'm feeling the pain after I've already been hit. What the hell is going on with me today?

"Yes," Ana says softly. "Why?"

"That was my sister's best friend. The one he cheated on her with." I frown as I think about this for a moment. None of this is making sense, and I don't know if it's me or what but I feel like my brain is about to implode with information overload. I look at Ana, a frown on my face. "Do you know how long he was cheating on you?" I don't mean to sound intrusive or rude, but I feel like I have to know. I'm getting this weird sense that something isn't adding up. Once again I'm missing something.

Ana frowns at me, clearly not understanding why I've asked such a question. I'm relieved that she answers me anyways. "Since we first started dating, I think."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Well I asked and of course he didn't admit to it, but I've had a hunch," She looks so forlorn and remorseful. "I don't even know why I was with him. I take that back, I do know. I'm an idiot and ignored my intuition."

"What do you mean?"

She sighs. "Honestly, I don't even know how we got into this discussion but whatever; I have nothing else to do today." She rubs her forehead with three fingers, then leans back in her seat and crosses her arms beneath her chest. "I always had this weird feeling about Adam. I don't know I can't explain it, it's like I knew he was no good but I didn't listen to myself." The corners of her lips turn down and her eyebrows draw inward toward her nose. "Kate always made fun of me because I didn't date all throughout college and I've never had a boyfriend in high school either." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and shock. Definitely not something I would have ever guessed, I mean she's gorgeous! How could she have never had a boyfriend before that sleaze?

"Then I met Adam when I went to a dinner party with Kate's family. He seemed nice enough and he wasn't bad looking, so when he asked me out I agreed." She purses her lips like she had just eaten something unsavory. "Not long after that we started dating. I realize now that I should've had more self-respect and just let Kate have her fun, but a part of me was afraid I would never find someone. I mean I was a senior in college and I've never had a boyfriend. I guess I was just settling and proving to myself and Kate that I could get a boyfriend, even though he was more like a best guy friend than he was a boyfriend." She leans forward in her chair, a thoughtful look replacing the expressionless one. She places her elbows on the table and her eyes focus on something I can't see in the distance. "I realized two, three months in that he would never be the type of person I could live with for the rest of my life, but I struggled to break up with him because I really didn't know how to, and I couldn't think of a good reason that would make him agree to break off our relationship. Fast forward four months later and I find him cheating on me with Lilly. Funny thing is I've hung out with her before with Adam so I knew her face but she was wearing these hazel contacts and dyed her hair a golden brown." She furrows her brows but shakes her head slightly as if trying to get rid of the thought. "Anyways when I found out he was cheating on me I figured that was my way out and broke up with him." She finally looks at me as if she just now remembered I was here and she was telling me this story. "That was three months ago."

I soak all of it in. He was cheating on her this whole time with Lilly? Did he ever stop sleeping with her? I feel bad that Ana felt the need to prove herself to Katherine and she ended up with that son of a shit sack. No woman should ever waste time on him, except for Lilly since she obviously liked him so much to fuck up her relationship with her best friend just to be fucked.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that with him. You truly deserve better than what he can offer you."

She nods her "Yeah, but I'm young. I'm always going to make stupid decisions but at least I'll always learn from them." She looks at her watch again. Her eyes shoot to mine. "You do realize that you lunch ended twenty minutes ago, right?"

I glance at my watch and let out my breath loudly. It's ten after one and I am in no rush to get back to work.

"I don't want to keep you from anything, so I think I should go," she says gathering her belongings after standing up.

I stand up to. "Trust me I'd rather sit here and chat with you than go back to work, and you're not keeping me from anything important." I had Andrea move around some meetings just in case I needed a longer lunch, so no important meetings were scheduled within the one o'clock hour time frame.

"Well either way I should get going. I'm graduating Thursday and I need to get a new dress." She turns her body towards me, a small smile playing on her lips. "I guess it really didn't turn out as bad as you thought." Her smile grows a little bigger and brighter. "Thanks for listening to my embarrassing story of my life with Adam." Her blue eyes gaze at me. "I'm sorry I misjudged you when we first met. I guess this teaches me that I should really stop listening to Kate." An ironic smirk covers her mouth and I smile triumphantly. So not a complete failure then, glad I at least got her to see I'm not all bad.

"No problem. If you can believe it I'm used to being judged before I'm known, so it's really nothing new," I tell her nonchalantly, although if I'm honest for some reason her judging me so quick at the words her friend told her bother me to no end.

She gives me an apologetic smile. "I guess this is good bye?"

Good bye? "Do I still not have a chance to take you out again?" I ask, trying to keep the sudden bubble of panic swelling in my gut at bay.

"Oh, right. Sure. Just text or call when you figure out a date." She's still smiling at me when she presses her sweet mouth against my cheek, then turns away and leaves me standing by the entrance, taking all my sense with her.

I take my phone out of my pocket when I see her get into a black Mercedes and drive away. I want to text her and thank her for having lunch with me and let her now that even though it started off terrible, in the end it wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be.

I'm surprised when I see I have two texts from Natalie after I unlock my phone. Reluctantly I open her messages and all the breath leaves my lungs when I'm faced with a picture of an ultrasound and Natalie's name on it. The text says that she wants to see me face to face to talk.

I stand stock still. This has to be fake. She could make a fake sonogram and somehow get her name on it, right? No. No. Fuck! What the hell is going on with my life? Can my luck get any worse?

"Christian?"

I look up from my screen and stare at a person I thought I would never see again.

"Leila?"

 **Thanks for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

How long has it been since I last saw this girl? Three, four years ago? As I gaze at her my eyes widen. I never realized how similar her and Ana look, but then why would I have noticed that? The last time I even thought about this woman was in 2012 or 2013.

"Yes. It's so good to see you! It's been awhile."

Yeah it definitely has been awhile. I remember her having short dark brown hair with light brown highlights and being this lanky little thing with short arms and legs. She's different now, of course, but in a good way. She's filled out more in the chest and hips and her arms and legs don't look so . . . weak, they're actually nicely toned. She's wearing this cute purple sundress that hangs from her shoulders and accentuates her chest and hips. She looks real good, which would be expected since she and Ana look so similar.

She leans in to give me a hug and I awkwardly wrap her in an embrace, keeping her at arm's length. I feel like I'm hugging the ghost of Ana.

"Yeah, yeah. It's been a few years," I mutter. Not only am I trying to get over my shock of seeing her, but the resemblance between her and Ana is almost uncanny. If I didn't know any better I would have said that Ana never left and she's standing before me right now.

I mean other than Leila's high cheek bones, eye color and darker hair color, she and Ana could pass as twins. Everything else is the same. Skin color, height, build, I mean even their noses look similar. It's a little freaky.

"So I've been hearing non-stop about GEH, congrats on the success. I'm really proud of you, Christian," she says looking into my eyes and lightly touching my forearm. Good thing her personality hasn't changed. She's always been charmingly sweet.

I give her a genuine smile. Believe it or not, few people outside of my family congratulate me on my success, you know, other than the sucks up who want to get into my good graces.

"Thank you," I tell her, affectionately. I've always enjoyed Leila's company, but she wasn't really someone I could stand to be more than friends with, and thankfully she felt the same about me. It's actually really nice to see her again. I glance at my watch. "I'm sorry to have to end this short, but I have to get back to work. How about we catch up sometime? It's been nice to see you again."

Her brown eyes light up and she bears her white to me in a blinding grin. "That sounds great! But let's make it soon. I'm getting married in a few weeks then I'm off to Italy for a month for my honeymoon." She holds up her ring and a big, shiny diamond sparkles in the light in front of my face. She's grinning from ear to ear and holds up her hand proudly.

"Wow, congrats! Pretty ring," I murmur.

"I know right, he did good." She beams at me and I beam back. I'm glad she's happy. She deserves to be happy, especially with the incident that happened a few years back.

"Well I better get going, I think I have some meeting to get to," I tell her as I place my hand on the handle of the front door.

"Of course, I don't want to keep you from success." I smirk at her as I push the door open, but stop in my tracks when I think of something.

Turning around I call out, "Hey, Leila?"

She swings her head around to face me, her long hair falling over her shoulder and her big brown eyes focusing on me. "Yeah?"

"Have you kept in touch with Adam?" I ask her curiously.

She frowns. "Adam?"

"Wilcox."

Her eyes grow big and an apprehensive looks crosses her face. "Oh, no. Not since, what? 2013?" She shakes her head. "No after he caught us . . ." Her eyes are still large and her face a little pale. Hmm, I wonder what was said or done to cause that reaction.

"Yeah, okay. Just wondering," I murmur before she can question why I've asked.

She gives me a tight smile. "No problem. I'll see you soon?"

I nod my head and taking one last glance at her, push the door open and step out onto the sidewalk, getting into the back of the Audi, heading back to work.

When I finally get home it's passed eight in the evening, and I feel totally drained. Aside from trying to keep my head clear of all of the fucked-upness swirling around me, I also had to stop myself from thinking of Ana, and now Leila, and of course the colossal issue that is Adam and Natalie.

I've been in my study for the past thirty minutes doing nothing but sipping some scotch and staring at an invisible spot on my desk. I should be working. I know I should be working but I'm too distracted. There's so many things going on and it's hard to focus on the most important one, because at the moment I have no idea what's more important: my job or this problem with a business partner's son. Obviously I know what _is_ more important, but how am I supposed to do my job properly if my life is a mess?

I sigh and place my elbows on my desk, then bury my face in my hands. I guess the first step to figuring this entire thing out would be to start at the beginning. The very beginning. Maybe this will give me some much needed insight.

Okay so let's see. The first time I met Adam was when he caught Leila and I together. Pointless to say he was pissed and if I recall correctly completely heartbroken. I don't remember much from that. I just remember him walking in on us while we were fucking in her apartment, and then hightailing it out of there when I realized some shit was about to go down. In my defense she never told me she had a boyfriend, so how was I supposed to know she was off limits?

Fast forward about a year later and the fucker pops back up, this time on the arm of my baby sister. At first I didn't recognize him, but then he made some snarky comment to me when we were having a family dinner one evening and then it all came back to me. I realized who he was and when I got Mia alone I told her about what happened. Of course being the young, love-struck teenager she was, she didn't really seem to care much about what happened, and honestly I probably wouldn't have cared either, it wasn't like Adam was the one who cheated on Leila. They dated for about nine months and Mia thought that she had found her happily ever after . . . that was until she caught Adam, the supposed love of her life, and her best friend Lilly in _her_ bed. Needless to say Mia was crushed and kicked Adam and Lilly both to the curb, something she really should have done a long time before that even happened.

Adam really didn't seem to care, the asshole that he was and still is, and took it all in stride. Lilly on the other hand seemed devastated, whether that was because she lost a friend in Mia or what, I still don't know. Lilly was never a good friend anyways and I never understood why Mia insisted on hanging out with her. Really I think the only reason Lilly ever came over was to ogle me, and as fucking irritating as that was, I ignored it because she was my sister's friend.

Now I find out today that the little bitch has still been involved with Adam. Truly I don't know what to make of this. Am I supposed to be upset? Annoyed? I don't know, there's so many emotions swirling around me right now I don't know which one is the prominent one I'm feeling. Actually, I do know. I'm mad. Mad that he has been with Lilly this whole time and then is going to have the actual fucking nerve to date Ana while still fucking that petty bitch. What the fuck was that about anyway? Does he really need to feel like he has to have multiple girls at the same time to feel like a man? I mean, I know I'm not a saint when it comes to the ladies but at least I have enough respect for them, and myself, to shut down whatever is going on before I pick up another girl. Having multiple women at the same time is just fucking ridiculous and plain stupid. Whatever, I'll just stick with the fact that I'll never understand that shit bird.

Anyways, moving on. I search my brain for the next sequence of events. Let's see . . . Ana mentioned something about hanging out with Lilly and Adam, and Lilly changing her appearance. What was it that she said she changed? Her hair and eyes? That's pretty fucking weird. Why would she need to wear contacts and dye her hair? Is she hiding from someone? I know she hasn't been around Mia at all. One because I have a CPO watching her and they would notify me since Lilly is on the no contact list, and two I'm pretty sure Mia would have called me complaining about her if she ever did show up. But would they recognize her if she was in disguise? Ana said she still knew who she was even with the colored hair and contacts, but I'm not sure it's been a while since any of us have actually seen her. I don't know maybe I'm thinking too much into this and it may not even be important. Maybe it's just some sexual fantasy between her and the fucktard. But why wouldn't she just get a wig? To me it seems a little too into it to change your hair color for some role-play and she was a red head before. What color did Ana say her hair was now? Blonde or something? Maybe she is trying to hide from someone. But it doesn't seem like a very good disguise; wouldn't whoever she was hiding from come to recognize her eventually?

Before I can delve any deeper my phone buzzes in my pants pocket. I sit up and lean to the side so I can reach my hand into my pocket. Pulling it out, I see my grandfather's name and picture flash brightly on the screen.

Sliding the green arrow to the right, I answer. "Hey, Gramps. Shouldn't you be in bed," I joke glancing at my watch. It's nine fifteen in the evening.

"Ha ha, you're so funny. Mind you, if it wasn't for your grandmother I would have been asleep already. You know how they say the freaks like to come out at night." I hear him snickering on the other end of the line, and I just about want to choke on my own vomit and die.

"Okay, Gramps you took that a little too far. Now I'm going to be petrified to ever look at Grands again."

I hear his deep, throaty laughter on the other end but I'm too disgusted to find his disgusting joke humorous. "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor, but do me a favor and never mention that to your grandmother. She'll cut out my tongue if she ever found out I told you that." I laugh. I can totally see my grandmother chewing him out for making a risqué comment. It's happened before and I doubt it won't ever happen again.

"We'll see. I may use this to my advantage one day," I say, and chuckle when I hear is aggravated sigh. "Anyways, old man, why'd you call? I mean I don't mind you calling, but you never call this late unless you have something to tell me."

I stand up and walk out to look over all of Seattle. I love my pent house and love the view even more, but I'm reluctant to admit being so secluded from everything up in my private tower does get kind of lonely sometimes. Can't really complain too much though, living in the lap of luxury does have its advantages. I do have all of the privacy I need, and that's the main reason I bought this place to begin with. That and the view.

"Oh, yes. I talked to my friend, Bill, today. The one that's works in Steve's sector?" Gramps pulls my out of my thoughts. Jeez, what is wrong with me? It's like I can never focus on one thing lately. I shake my head and focus on the conversation at hand, and glance at my reflection in the floor to ceiling window. I look tired and worn out. I need to go to sleep soon.

"Yeah?" I say, letting him know he has my attention.

"Well, I talked to him a few hours ago, and he told me of this procedure called amniocentesis doctors do to pregnant women to see if the baby is healthy and all of that. The same procedure is also used for paternity testing before the baby is born. DNA would be extracted from the amniotic fluid and a sample of your DNA would also be needed. The only problem is it depends on how far along she is. They perform the procedure during a certain period of the pregnancy, and if she isn't at that point, or has passed it, there's nothing you can really do but wait. Depending on how far along she is, though, she could've had the procedure done already."

I take all of it in. All I would really have to do is provide DNA. That and see how far along Natalie actually is, although I can't imagine her being like three or four months since I've only just started to see her a little over a month ago. But if she was three or four months that would be my answer right there, and unfortunately since I haven't seen her in a while, I don't know the answer. Next thing would be to go to the doctor with her and get the results together, as sickening as that sounds, so I would know she wouldn't have been able to tamper with the results, if that is even possible, but who knows. Anything is possible, although I wish some things were impossible.

I rake my fingers through my hair, and take a deep breath. Okay. I know what to do. I now have the information I need to see if that baby is really mine, although I'm sure if I had half the mind to do so I could've easily looked up how to find out the paternity of an unborn baby online, but whatever. I trust my grandfather and his colleagues more than I do the internet anyways. After the results would be to determine what to do if the baby is or isn't mine. If it is . . . I don't even want to think of that possibility right now. But if it isn't the first thing would be to find out why the hell Natalie lied and tried to trap me, and then of course getting a restraining order against her ass. Any woman crazy and desperate enough to try to trap a man, a man that made it clear from the very beginning what they were, obviously has some problems, and I don't need any more problems.

"Well that is more than useful information. I really appreciate you finding all of that out for me Gramps. This has really been stressing me out and I'm ready to put it all in the past," I mutter.

"You're welcome, son. I'm glad I could help. As for you being stressed . . . you have all of the information you need now to prove that she's a liar, you just need to get the ball rolling with it."

I furrow my brow. "You really think she's lying?" I ask him.

"Well don't you have the slightest feeling that she's lying? You told me yourself that you always wear a condom and she was supposed to be on birth control. I know they're not 100 percent effective, but both of them together not working? Now that's a little outlandish, don't you think?"

"Of course I think it's outlandish, but every good businessman, or intelligent person, knows that he can't rule out any possibility until he knows it impossible. In all reality it is possible for her to be pregnant with my child. I would say it's highly improbable, but not it's impossible. And until I know for a cold hard fact that I'm not going to be a father anytime soon, I think it'll be hard for me to not worry about it," I finish calmly, placing my head on the cool glass of the window as his voice connects with my ear.

"Well you got me there, boy. I'm not happy about the situation you're in, obviously, but I'm proud of you for wanting to know if she's telling the truth or not before you toss her aside. I'm glad your mother raised you to have a sense of responsibility for your actions."

"Uhh, thanks, I guess," I say with a frown. Honestly even with the scary possibility that she is carrying my child, I would still toss her aside. I don't even really like her but I don't think I could just toss my child aside. Shit, my palms are starting to sweat. I really need to get off this Natalie baby shit before I have an anxiety attack. "Gramps, I'm about to take a shower and hit the sack. I'm exhausted and this topic of conversation is making me a little nervous," I murmur truthfully.

"I understand I'll let you go." I hear him yawn and smirk. Old man should've been in bed a long time ago.

"Thanks again for everything, Gramps. I'm really grateful I have you in my life."

"I'm sure you are." I snicker at him. His sense of humor is something else. "Good night, Christian. Let me know if you need anything."

I smile to myself. I can always count on him for anything and I know he'll always be there for me. "I will. Good night."

I lift my head off the glass and hang up, sliding my phone back into my pocket. I look back out the window and stare at the twinkling lights of Seattle before me. I wonder if other people are having the same types of problems I'm having. I scoff. Of course not. Not everyone is a twenty-five year old billionaire CEO of his own company, like their problems would even compare to the issues I have to deal with. But I'm sure there has to be other men out there having baby mama drama, right? I mean I can imagine that's what Springer and Maury are basically about. I close my eyes briefly and shake my head. It doesn't matter and I'm done thinking about all of that shit right now.

I wonder what Ana's doing? Is she in bed right now? Is she dreaming about me if she is? Does she think about me as often as I think about her? I sigh and let my shoulders roll forward. I would hope she would think about me as much as I think about her. I was told when I was younger by my grandma that when a woman is distracted by thoughts of you, then that's a good thing. Is Ana distracted by the thoughts of me?

We didn't have the best date today, but I really did enjoy her company. And I hoped she enjoyed mine even though I was off my game. What was that about anyway? I'm never off my game when it comes to trying to talk to a girl I like. Maybe it's because I like Ana too much? I don't know. But I do know that I have never liked a woman as much as I like her, and I hope we can go on the second chance date soon. I need to make up the lousy date we had today.

Maybe I should call her tomorrow and ask her to go out with me on Friday? But where would I take her? I think I should stay clear of restaurants and public places. I want to talk to her without the interruption of nosey people. I don't even know when the last time it was that I took a girl out on an actual date. People always like to try to get into my business and know my relationship status. That has to be one of the downside points of being in the public eye.

I could always take her to The Mile High Club but I don't want the interruption of any waiters or waitresses either. I know I pay them well to act appropriately, but I still want all of it to be private. I want to talk to her and not have our conversation interrupted when a waiter or waitress steps into the private room. I think it would be a little too soon to bring her here. I don't want her to think that I could get lucky with her, even though that would be nice, but I want her to really like me. Definitely a no to going to my parent's house. Elliot is supposed to be going to my New York apartment this weekend, I don't remember if he said if he was leaving Friday or Saturday, but it doesn't matter, I wouldn't go there either.

My eyes travel out over Puget Sound and observe the way the land twinkles and winks at me. It's like it's an uneven carpet laid out with thousands of diamonds spread across it. It would be nice to take her there, but my family doesn't own anything on Bainbridge Island. But we do have a cabin on Mercer Island. Maybe I should ask her if she would want to go there. I could have dinner set up and then we could watch the sunset. I don't know if she would feel uncomfortable or not going to an island and it being just the two of us, but it wouldn't hurt to ask, would it?

I rub my hand across my jaw and feel the stubbly hair under my fingers. I need to shave. Turning away from the window I walk to my desk, chug down the rest of my scotch and leaving the tumbler on the counter behind my desk I go to my room to take a shower and go to bed.

When my head finally hits the pillow I feel the stress of the day slowly ease itself from my muscles and mind. With the thoughts of one Miss Ana and hope for a better day swirling in my tired brain, I slowly doze off into a comfortable slumber.

I wake up from a dreamless sleep at six the next morning. I go to the bathroom to relieve myself and brush my teeth before changing into my running gear to go on my daily morning run with Taylor. Walking out of my bedroom and to the foyer I see Gail making breakfast, as usual, before I leave.

"Egg white omelet with spinach and tomatoes and a side of fruit alright, Mr. Grey?" Gail asks me as I continue to stalk towards the elevator.

"And a cup of coffee, Gail. Thanks."

She nods and smiles warmly at me. "No problem, Mr. Grey."

With Taylor waiting for me in the elevator, we descend to the lobby, exit Escala and start at our normal pace.

When I return its fifteen till seven. After taking a shower and changing into one of my navy Armani suits I sit down at the breakfast bar. I go through my schedule in my head and think of everything I need to finish today. As I'm popping the last raspberry in my mouth my conversation with my grandfather comes back to me at the same time the thought of Ana pops into my head. I slouch forward a bit as I think of what I want to do first: talk to Natalie or talk to Ana? Deciding I want the start of my morning to end on a good note I decide to call the nuisance that is Natalie first. Then I'll call Ana wanting to wash my mouth out with something pleasant after speaking with Natalie. Hopefully my conversation with Ana will leave me with optimistic hope. Vaguely I wonder what time she'll be up, it's seven in the morning now, and she may be up. I know it doesn't matter what time I call Natalie. I learned very early in our, um, _relationship_ that no matter the time she will always answer when I call. I swear I should've realized there were some red flags with her from the beginning. She always acted like she was obsessed with me. A cold shiver travels down my spine and I shake it off. _So fucking weird._

Sighing heavily and dreading my imminent conversation with this everlasting headache, I pick up my phone from the counter top and begrudgingly dial her number.

It rings twice before she answers. _Shocker_.

"Christian?" Her voice is hopeful and for a minute I feel like I've heard it somewhere it else. Like I've heard it before only it wasn't Natalie's voice. I rub my forehead. God, I think I'm losing my mind.

"Yes," I answer lowly, my voice flat and uninterested. Ignoring formalities I get right to it. "I'm calling to tell you that I've found a way to determine whether you're lying to me or not. Have you-"

I hear her sharp gasp before she interrupts me. "Lying? You think I would lie to you about this, Christian? I love you. I would never lie to you!" she says indignantly. She's acting like I've offended her.

I roll my eyes and ignore her disturbing comment. She doesn't even know me, how can she love me? All we've done is fucked. We don't know one thing about each other; it was always just physical between us. And yet she doesn't see it for what it was. Casual sex, plain and simple.

"Have you had the procedure called amniocentesis done yet?"

"Why?" she asks sharply. She sounds defensive and her tone makes me frown.

"Because it offers a way to determine who the father is. And I want to know if you're lying or not. I don't have time to be playing the guessing game with you for nine months," I tell her adamantly. I stare forward through the window above the sink and see an airplane high up in the sky. I really do need a vacation sometime soon. I need to get away from all of this craziness for a while.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not lying and this baby is yours!" she's yelling at me and I pull the phone away from my ear looking at crazy as if it were Natalie. "I'm not taking a stupid fucking test to prove that you're the father when I know you're the father! I don't understand why you won't believe me? What have I ever done or said to make you doubt my trust?"

"You told me you were pregnant. That's what made me doubt my trust in you, or the little trust I had for you to begin with." I kind of feel sorry for her in a way and at the same time I want to laugh. What the hell does she think would make me doubt my trust in her? "And you don't have to take the test. They would just need my DNA and DNA from the baby to prove if I'm the father or not." I'm surprised at how calmly I said that to her. Usually anyone who has the audacity to yell at me, I would yell back right back at them with more volume and menace added to my voice.

"I'm not going to allow some stranger to take my baby's DNA just so you can find out that you ARE the father! I'm not letting my baby go through that!" Her voice is high pitched and I hear it again. That familiar voice. Maybe I am losing my mind? I got some crazy pregnant bitch yelling at me, I can never seem to focus anymore, which is unusual in it of itself, got some fucking dumb ass at my throat threatening me to watch my back like he could actually do something, and then the cherry on top I went on a fucked up first date. That shit has never happened before. Maybe I'm not Christian Grey anymore because I sure as hell don't feel like him.

"Listen, Natalie," I say sternly. I'm not in the mood for her to be screaming at me and I really don't want to start my day off with a headache. "There are no ifs, ands, or buts about this. You are going to allow the doctors to extract DNA from YOUR child and we are going to look at the results to see if you are lying. If you don't comply willing I could get the court involved and force you to do this. Pick your poison."

It's quiet on the other end but I know she's still there because I can hear her harsh breathing. She sounds really mad but I don't give two fucks. How does she think I feel? I got this problem hanging over my head and she's refusing to help me solve it by being an annoying psycho bitch. I really hope I can get the courts involved if need be, but if not and if she doesn't want to comply, I guess I would just have to wait however long she has until she's due. Not the ideal route I would like to take, the sooner I can get this in the past the better.

"Listen very carefully to me Christian Grey," she's panting which surprises me not only because every other time I've talked to her she always ends up crying. This time she sounds beyond pissed. "I am NOT giving anyone my baby's DNA. You can take try to take me to court all you want, but don't ever expect me to show up. I can't believe this! I'm giving you a baby. I fucking gave you all of me and was at your beck and call for the better part of a month and this is how you treat me! How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?"

 _What. The. Fuck_. Is this girl damn delusional or what? I've heard of some pretty scary stories of women acting a little psycho while they're pregnant but this is like some Ripley's believe it or not shit. _Love her?_ It's completely laughable in the scary type of way that she would ever think that I would love her. When I have ever acted affectionately towards her? It wasn't like I took care of her after I fucked her, I mean I just up and left and then came back whenever I needed a release only to do the same thing over again.

I stand up from the stool and take a sip of my coffee, getting my thoughts in order before I address all of the bullshit that was just spewing out of her mouth like vomit. And she said she was _giving_ me a baby. When in the everloving fuck did I ask her for a damn baby? That's what started all of this in the first place! I don't want a baby and even if I did I sure as fuck wouldn't want one with this whacko.

I take a deep breath and steel myself. I knew this conversation wasn't going to be pretty but I wasn't expecting this. "Natalie I don't know what the fuck is going on and I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Since the time I have met you when have I ever told you I loved you? When have I ever told you that I cared about you? I've told you over and over again that this was nothing more than a fling. I don't know if it's your pregnancy or what, but you're acting insane." I hear her gasp but I continue before she can interrupt me. "And I will expect you to show up in court. I'm not the type of person you want to fuck over, and trust me, whether that baby is mine or not I will have no qualms about burying you in the dust. This is not a game you should be playing, Natalie," I tell her with enough venom to make her understand that I'm being totally serious with her. This problem is running it's course very slowly and I'm tired of it. Whether I have to force her or she comes willingly, I want all of this to be over soon.

"Where is all of this coming from? Is it her making you say all of these things to me?" she spits at me harshly.

And once again I'm lost. It's like I'm talking to a person with half a brain. "Her? Who the hell are you talking about Natalie?" I run my hands through my hair and sigh. I feel like this is going to go on forever. _Like Ana's legs in those heels?_ It's so easy to get distracted and I think that's what my problem is. I always get easily distracted when I think of Ana. But who could blame me? The girl is a bombshell.

"The girl you were with yesterday." Natalie's angry, disgusted voice pulls me from my thoughts. And then what she said catches up with my brain. The girl I was with yesterday? "That girl at that restaurant with you." Now it sounds like she's about to cry, but I'm sure it's probably fake so I could feel bad for her. _Not gonna happen, sweetheart._

The girl at what restaurant? Juniors Bar and Grill? Is she talking about me being there with Ana? Or is she hinting that she saw me and Leila run into each other? Either way how in the world would she have known I was there? Was she following me or was she just passing by and happened to see me there? This is some really crazy fucked-up shit and of course I'm the one who has to try and figure it all out. I sometimes have the tendency to attract the clingy, desperate girls but never in my life have I ever met a chick this bat-shit crazy. I mean I don't think Elliot has even had this problem and he's had his fair share of crazy stalker why-won't you-love-me chicks.

"What girl are you talking about, Natalie. And how did you even know I was there? Have you been watching me?" I ask her with a confused expression on my face. I start to pace to help release the built up tension and irritation bubbling inside of me _. So much for that morning run._

"That's irrelevant, Christian. The point is that you were out with another girl while I'm here, pregnant with YOUR child. How do you think that makes me feel to see you with another woman, huh? Does it make you feel good to know that you've officially hurt me?" She's breathing hard, and for a minute I think she's hyperventilating but then she speaks again and it's with an eerily calm voice that sends chills all through my body. "You stay away from her, Christian. If you don't I'll make her pay. And it won't be pretty."

"What? Who are you talking about, Natalie?" I ask a little apprehensive. I don't know what the hell she's talking about, but what she's saying is borderline worrisome. Make who pay and why? It has to be either Leila or Ana but I don't see what they have to do anything with what we were discussing, which now were off topic of. Why are we off topic and how did we get to this ridiculous point? I called for a reason and I want to get to it. This psycho woman is making me go insane and I need to get off the phone. I've been talking to her too long about this bullshit anyways. "You know what, it doesn't matter what the hell you're talking about. All that matters is I'm giving you till the end of this week to come to your senses and agree to do the amniocentesis. I'm done playing this silly little game with you. Come willingly or I'll get the court involved," I tell her in my no non-sense tone. I look at my watch and it's going on seven-thirty. I need to be to work at nine and I still want to call Ana, but if I don't get off the phone soon with this delirious lady I won't have the chance to.

"I'm not agreeing to shit until you agree to never see that girl again!" she yells so loud I have to pull the phone away from my ear.

I ignore her tone and her words. "You have till the end of this week, Natalie," I remind her in a bored tone. I really need to finish this conversation. I feel a very painful headache coming on.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play it, then we'll play it that way. You have till the end of this week to kick that little slut of yours to the curb or I'll make sure myself that you never see her again. Pick _your_ poison," she spits at me and then hangs up.

I pull the phone away from my ear and stare at like I have no idea how it got there. What the fuck was that? I look around to see if I'm really in my penthouse on planet earth. Who the fuck was she talking about and why the fuck was she even threatening to do something in the first place? Is she jealous? Is that what this is? Who is she jealous of though? Leila? Ana? I don't know who the fuck she thinks she is giving _me_ ultimatums. But she's crazy and I have no idea what she's capable of doing, or what she plans on doing. I make a mental note to talk to Taylor about having someone watch Leila and Ana. It would've been useful to actually ask the crazy bitch who she was talking about, but it doesn't matter. I'm not risking any chances.

I just really don't understand. And then I remember that somehow Natalie and Adam know each other. And Adam obviously knows Leila. Does Natalie know about Leila and is that why she's jealous? I shake my head, it's possible but none of that still explains how she even knew where I was yesterday. Are she and Adam really working together? Adam did call Ana yesterday while we were having our awkward date. I wonder if Ana told Adam where she was and he told Natalie? But this still isn't making any damn sense. If Natalie is involved with Adam the main question is: how are they involved? If it's sexual surely she has to know that Adam is seeing Lilly too? If she's the jealous type wouldn't that bother her? But then maybe she doesn't care about Adam in the type of way that she would get jealous over him. But if they weren't involved sexually why else would they be involved period? Are they friends? Are they somehow related? I doubt that. I think I would know if Natalie and Adam were somehow related. Friend's maybe? No, Adam's too much of a dick to be able to keep any female friends. I don't know what Natalie does for a living but I know she doesn't work with Adam's family, so that knocks out them being colleagues. The only thing that I can think of is Adam and Natalie having a sexual relationship.

Then I'm hit with a thought so hard I have to sit down to even process it.

FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! What if Natalie is pregnant but it's with Adam's baby? But why would she lie about it and try to pin the responsibility on me? She would have to know that when the baby is born that I would notice that it would look like Adam and not me, if Adam is the father, which I have a very strong feeling that he is. Would she really be that delusional to try to trap me and make me believe that I would take care of a child that wasn't mine?

" _Vasectomy is a more effective form of contraceptive."_

I vigorously rub my hands over my face and then into my hair. I place my elbows on the counter top and bury my face in my hands.

I have never in my life come across a crazier fucked-up situation than this. I mean seriously this is the kind of bullshit you only see in movies. I wish this part of my life was a movie, then I would now it would end and _when_ it would end. I feel like I'm never going to be able to see the end of this shit.

Now that I had my horrible epiphany I need to figure out why the hell they would feel the need to do this. I mean I can understand why Adam would be a part of this, but why Natalie? What would she have to gain from this? Obviously I know she likes me, that much isn't hard to figure out, I mean she threatened to hurt either Ana or Leila just because she saw me with them. But why would she need to work with Adam? What does he have on her that would make them want to work together? Did she agree to all of this willingly?

I moan in aggravation. I don't understand. I just don't understand any of this.

" _You took everything from me once, I'll be damned if I let you do it again."_

It's all starting to come together, but it's like I have a picture of a finished puzzle in front of me but I can't find all of the right pieces. What did I take from him? I didn't take anything from him. Well I mean I did now, but I just proposed my offer to Charles on Saturday. That wouldn't have given Adam enough time to call Natalie and make up a lie to call me the same night and tell me that she's pregnant with my kid. No. This had to have been planned. But for how long? How long were they planning on doing this? Was that night at the bar even a coincidence when I met her? Was all of this set up?

Oh, fuck man. This is some crazy shit. Wait, but why would Adam tell me to stay away from Ana. He wants her back, and he has Natalie and Lilly already under his belt. Is he that much of a self-absorbed douche that he needs multiple girls? What game are they playing at? What are they trying to accomplish?

"Mr. Grey, will you be ready to leave soon?" Taylor's voice makes me jump and I stand to turn around and face him. I look at my watch and it's eight thirty-two. I've been sitting for about forty-five minutes going over all of this bullshit in my head.

What a fucking start to my day. It's too late to call Ana, I don't have enough time, and I don't what to talk to her right now anyways. My mood is too sour and I want to talk to her when I'm clearheaded so I don't say the wrong thing.

"Yeah, Taylor. I'm ready let's go."

He nods and waits for me at the elevator. Turning back around, facing the breakfast bar, I grab my phone and shove it into my pants pocket. Then treading my way to the elevator I solemnly step in as it descends towards the garage. Honestly I don't even think I'm in the right mind to work today, but I need something to do otherwise I'll drive myself mad thinking about how crazy all of this is.

Who am I kidding? I know I'll just sit at my desk and go over this in my head again and again. But maybe doing that will help me come up with a plan to make Natalie and Adam fucking Wilcox suffer.

Yes, I think that's exactly what I'll do. Make them suffer. I told that dick weed not to fuck with me once and I meant it. Now I'm really going to show him what it's like to fuck with me. He warned me that I needed to watch my back. Oh, that fucker better watch every fucking surface of his body. Because I'm going to fucking destroy him. I'm going to fucking destroy both of them.

 **Thanks for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It's Friday. It's been three days since I last spoke to Natalie on the phone. Three days since I realized what a manipulating, conniving son of a bitch she was. Three days since I discovered that somehow Natalie and Adam Wilcox are working together to try to bring me to my knees. How they actually plan on doing that is beyond me, and if they actually succeed is not even worth thinking about. What I have been thinking about all week, though, is what the fuck I'm going to do about this bullshit.

Wednesday, after sitting in my home office for hours on end, I decided to come up with a plan of my own. It's rather petty, but we are way passed the point of worrying about morals and making decisions about what's wrong and right. No, we are at the point where we're fighting dirty, and dirt is exactly what they're going to be covered in when I'm finished with them.

Adam's sad life is already heading down hill, so a little added help to push him over the edge and into a plunging abyss filled with darkness and disappointment is just what he needs. At least that's what _I_ think he needs. His father is disappointed in him, he's a total fuck up, he's not taking over his father's company and I doubt he will be able to find a decent job anywhere else. Companies will obviously think something is wrong with him if his own father doesn't want him working in his company, and honestly even if nothing was wrong with him, his work ethic would definitely keep him from getting a good job.

So with all of that already piled on top of him, why not put a cherry on top and add some criminal charges to the party? I'm still deciding what exactly which criminal charge will be its worth its weight in gold. Drug charges are nice, but not enough. Theft and vandalism, yeah okay heading in the right direction. Murder? Extremely heinous crime, but how I would pin a murder charge and get Adam convicted is something I don't honestly have the time to even set up. All of those are good and dandy in their own rights, but I was thinking more along the lines of serious federal offenses that have him put away for a very, very long time. But getting away with a federal offense is already hard enough, trying to pin it on someone else will be even harder. But with all my billions and connections, anything is possible. And the fact that I was sitting down and thinking of ways to pin a crime on someone else is a possibility I never thought possible, I mean it's crazy, but I'm pissed enough to do it.

Then there's the lying bitch Natalie. Oh, what I would love to do to her, and although it doesn't seem like it at times, but my mother raised me right and I would never harm a woman. But then again Natalie isn't a woman. But she is pregnant, and whether my theory is correct or not, I would never endanger the life of an unborn child, no matter how badly I want to make its mother suffer until the day the sun stops shining. So coming up with a plan to destroy Natalie is a little bit touchier. I could easily pin a crime on her, and even though I despise Adam more than I do her, it's still not enough for me just to have her rot in a prison cell. No, I need something more . . . despicable. Then I thought to myself, what's more abhorrent than being locked away in a cell with no freedom to do as you wish? Being locked away with no freedom as someone's slave. A sex slave. Of course this little idea would come to fruition if and when her baby is born.

Honestly the dark places my mind can go is almost disgustingly disturbing, but my reasons behind my actions and thoughts are justifiable, at least to me. And I've learned many people go to certain unattainable lengths to get revenge. Even though I'd rather not have to use the means of punishment for these two abominations that I've come up with, I think it's more than deserved. Adam is a no for good lying piece of shit, and Natalie is no different, although I feel differently about her. Maybe it's just because we've fucked and she took advantage of that that I want to punish her more harshly. Prison is good enough in my books for Adam anyways. He's a little bitch and I bet he wouldn't even last a day, and I know Taylor has buddies that work as wardens and officers in Monroe Correctional Complex. Making Adam's life a living hell would take next to no effort. Natalie on the other hand, now that bitch. . . I don't think hell would even be enough of a punishment for her. My contempt for her is more than I felt for anyone, which is surprising considering the fact I know Adam fucking Wilcox.

But then thinking about all of this and the way they're secretly working together, and the unknown reasons for why they're working together, maybe they can punish themselves. I'm sure they both have some skeletons in their closets that can end them faster than a blink of an eye. And no matter how much I want them to suffer, no matter how much I really, really want to punish those lying, manipulative cunts, I'd rather keep my hands clean and my subconscious clear. Although I truly don't think I would feel all that guilty if I did.

Making a mental note to tell Taylor to get me a file on both Adam and Natalie, my vibrating phone pulls me from my evil thoughts and I smile when I see who's calling.

"Anastasia," I say, and smile even brighter when I hear her take in a sharp breath.

"Christian. Hi," she says her voice breathy and high.

"May I ask why you're calling, Miss Steele? Not that I don't mind talking to you," I add. I twirl my titanium GEH pen between my fingers while sitting at my desk in my office. It's going on five in the afternoon and the work day is almost over, thankfully.

"Um, yes, I did. I was just calling to see if you were still okay with picking me up."

I roll my eyes. She made a big deal about the driving arrangements when I spoke to her yesterday about our second chance date. According to her, her car is being worked on by a friend and her roommate isn't in town so she couldn't use the Mercedes I saw her drive off in Monday. But her not driving isn't a problem. I was going to have to pick her up anyways.

"Yes, Ana. I told you yesterday that where I'm taking you I would have to pick you up anyways."

"Well, okay then," she says lowly, and for a minute I think I've brought out her feistiness but then she speaks again and her tone is softer. "What time shall I expect you, Mr. Grey?"

I know many, many people call me Mr. Grey, but for some reason when Ana says it to me it just sends these warm tingles down my back, and makes my heart beat faster. It's the same when she says my first name, too. There's just something about her voice. I love it. I love listening to it.

"I'll be there about seven, Miss Steele, and bring your appetite. I have dinner prepared."

"Oh, okay," she replies softly and I swear I think I can hear her smile, but maybe my brain is playing tricks on me telling me what I want to hear.

"So I'll see you then?" I ask her.

"Mhmm, yeah. I'll be ready."

"Great, see you soon, Ana."

"See you soon, Christian."

I look at her number on my screen as she hangs up and smile to myself. I don't know what it is about her that can automatically make my day go from shit to a banana split, meaning amazing.

As one would have guessed I have been in a shitty, uncompromising mood since Monday. I made an intern _and_ assistant cry, which I felt like a dick for, and even fired an incompetent fucker, which I did not feel like a dick for. Point is I've been hell on wheels and my employees knew that and didn't fuck with me, for good reason. But then I get a call from the beautiful Miss Steele, and my mood took a complete 360 and I smiled for the first time since the shit went down.

With everything that I had discovered and realized, I was ashamed to admit that I had forgotten about my second chance date with Ana. How that even happened is beyond me, because every night since Monday I fell asleep with her on my mind, but still managed to forget about our date the following day. My life is just strange nowadays, and sad to admit, but I'm beginning to accept it. And wanting Ana in my life, I'm going to have to get used to change anyways.

While at work yesterday is when I received her call. She said she was calling to ask about our second chance date, and I had told her that I had honestly completely forgotten about it, and in saying that I think I offended her a little. But I salvaged the conversation when I suggested we have our date today. I remembered having my inner debate of where I should take her and I settled on my family's, well technically my dad's parents, cabin on Mercer Island. I thought since the cabin sits right on the edge of where water meets land, it would be romantic to have dinner overlooking Lake Washington. The cabin isn't a typical type of cabin, as one can guess, my family line starting with my paternal great grandparents have always been affluent, so the cabin is more luxury than laid back, I guess you can say. So not only is it on two acres of secluded land but two stories with finished basement, a balcony that hangs over Lake Washington, stainless steel appliances in the kitchen, five bedrooms and seven bathrooms , I think it's safe to say it's not really a cabin, but since it's made of recycled wood that's what we call it.

Thankfully Ana agreed to my offer, but I didn't tell her what we would be doing or where we would be going. I wanted to surprise her. I had Gail go to the cabin to set up dinner, and all I really told her to do was to make it romantic and but not overly romantic. I don't want Ana thinking that I will be expecting anything from her; I just want a good evening with her where we can eat and chat with no interruptions. That's not to say that if she offers to move the date to the bedroom I would turn her down, but I want her to know that my intentions with her are honorable, and I want to make a good impression of myself. So hopefully tonight there are no fuck ups and everything goes smoothly.

I do about a half an hour more of mundane work and then I'm finally on my way home to change into something more comfortable and less formal. I decide to take a shower, washing the workday mayhem off me and change into a V-neck black T-shirt, dark jeans and a black leather jacket. Placing my Omega watch that my father got me for my birthday last year on my wrist, I look in the floor mirror in my closet and give myself a nod of approval.

Shoving my wallet and phone into my pockets I walk out of my room and meet Taylor by the elevators. I told him that I would be driving, but Taylor being Taylor still insisted that he comes with me just to keep a close eye on things. Which I honestly don't mind. After my epiphany regarding Natalie and Adam, I told Taylor and he is now in the process of selecting new security members for my family and for Leila and Ana, and getting some ex FBI guy to dig up some dirt on Natalie and Adam. Right now, I just don't want to take any chances, and with Natalie being the crazy bitch she is and making that outrageous threat, I'm not sure what she's capable of and I need to keep people safe.

Speaking of Natalie, she hasn't contacted me about the amniocentesis, not that I'm surprised. In all reality, though, and with hindsight, any women who is adamant about a man being the father when there is no reliable facts to prove otherwise, is lying. As the days went by this week, and the more and more I turned over our conversation in my mind the more comfortable I became with the thought that I am not going to be having a lifelong connection with her. Either way I still want her to do the amniocentesis and I want a DNA test preformed. I don't trust her, and still I don't want to leave anything up to chance.

"I'm taking the R8, Taylor," I inform him as I take the keys off the peg on the shelf in the foyer and press the button for the garage.

"I'll be following in the SUV, sir," he says unemotionally like always. I nod my head as the stainless steel doors open and we both walk in silently.

Pulling up in front of Ana's apartment building I look up at the 12 sets of windows lining the front of the red bricked building and try to guess which window is hers. Stepping out of my car, I walk up the entrance and press the buzzer to her apartment.

I wait about 10 seconds before I hear a voice that I thought I wouldn't hear again until next week.

"Baby bro, you here to pick your girl?" I hear Elliot's obnoxious voice murmur through the phone.

"Yes," I state irritated. I thought he was supposed to be in New York by now. I did lend him my apartment for the weekend.

I hear him chuckle as the door unlocks and I enter the building. Instead of taking the elevator, which is out of order anyways, I walk up the two flights of stairs until I get to her apartment door. Knocking twice I wait until the door swings open to my grinning brother.

"They're just finishing up," he informs me as I step in.

Taking a look around Kate and Ana's apartment it's not what I expected it to be. The flooring is a pale maple wood with cream walls and a tan sectional facing the 32 inch flat screen TV in the living room to the left of me. To the right is the dining room and kitchen, which I'm impressed by. It's actually a decent looking kitchen and it seems to have a lot of space with its honey colored walls and wooden cabinets and breakfast bar. To the right of the kitchen is the dining room that has a small round wooden table that seats four. The place all in all looks rather comfortable opposed to the girly, flowery apartment that I had imagined.

I turn to Elliot and look at him up and down. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him. "I thought you would be in New York by now."

He shrugs his shoulders and glances down the hallway just off the kitchen were the girls' bedrooms must be. "Kate wanted to wait until Ana left with you before we leave." The way he's looking at me is hard to decipher, but I take it for whatever reason Kate wanted to delay a weekend with just her and Elliot, it must be important to her. I inwardly roll my eyes. _What is she Ana's mother?_

I sigh and let it go. I don't want to start my date off with the sour though of Katherine Kavanagh on my mind.

Following Elliot to the couch while he watches the Mariners play, I sit anxiously and wait for Ana to make an appearance. I feel nervous. And it's only because I want this date to go well this time around. I want her to give me a chance, and why I even feel so hell-bent on her giving me a chance in the first place is a little confusing, but I don't have time to think about that. All I know is that I really want this second chance date to go well.

I glance at my watch as I impatiently bounce my leg as I sit on the couch. I have only been here for five minutes and I feel like I have been waiting here for hours.

"Dude, calm down or your leg is going to run off," Elliot jokes beside me. I just roll my eyes and anxiously look down the hallway waiting to see Ana's form appear before me. "Staring down the hall isn't going to make her come out any faster."

I turn and glower at him and he only smirks at me. "Shut up, Elliot," I tell him and distract myself with the TV.

"It's kinda cute, seeing you like this. All nervous and anxious. Before you know it you're going to be sweating through your shirt and stuttering like a baby on every word."

I turn my icy glare on him and he grins at me. "You wanna shut the fuck up now?"

He opens his mouth to say something but instead I hear a female voice instead. "She's ready." I hear Kate say. And then I see Anastasia. She's wearing burgundy straight leg pants with an ivory lace peplum top and a golden rose necklace and nude high heeled sandals. She looks breathtaking and I have to remember to close my jaw.

"Hi, Christian," she says as she looks at me with her radiant blue eyes.

I clear my throat before I speak, feeling as if I might choke. Shit maybe Elliot was right. I probably will be a stuttering mess. "Anastasia," I say. She smiles at me and we just stare at each other as Kate and Elliot look at us.

"Well are you guys going to get moving anytime soon? Me and Katy Kat gotta leave within the hour," Elliot says breaking the spell cast between me and Ana.

"Uh, yeah," Ana says a little embarrassed, I think. "I forgot my clutch, I'm just going to go grab it real quick," she says to me and I nod my head, watching her round ass sway side to side as she walks back to her room.

Then my view is something less pleasant when Kavanagh stands in front of me. She's looking at me through narrowed eyes and a thin, flat mouth. She points her finger in my face and I'm about tempted to slap it away. "If you hurt her Grey, I will come after you and it won't be pretty when I'm finished," she says acidly.

I roll my eyes. "What makes you think I would ever hurt her? And even if I did I'm pretty sure you would get what's left of me after Ana already had her turn," I add honestly. Ana doesn't really seem like the type to take shit from anyone, and I can only imagine the way she puts people in their places. After all she is a little fire cracker. Definitely can't claim that as a flaw though, that's for sure.

Kate smirks smugly. "You're right. And I'm glad you know that."

I study Kavanagh for a minute. I can the bitterness she holds for me clearly in her eyes, but below that I can see the hurt and anger. Even though I think she's a total bitch, I do feel bad about the rumor that I inadvertently started or made up or whatever, it doesn't matter. She shouldn't have had to suffer through years of humiliation just because of some young ignorant boys' words, even though she should've been a little more inconspicuous about where she got down and dirty.

Sighing and building up enough courage I say, "Look, I get it you don't like me, and I finally figured out why. And I admit to staring what was going around about you, but I swear I wasn't going around telling everybody," I say looking at her but she continues to scowl at me. "I guess how it got around doesn't matter, but what does is that I'm sorry. I apologize for saying what I did and I apologize for it spreading because of me. I'm not expecting you to accept or it like me, but I just want you to know that I am sorry," I admit to her genuinely.

She's staring at me but her face has softened, and although I can still see some of the bitterness underlying in her eyes, I notice how she loosens up a bit. She's wearing an indecisive expression and purses her lips. Eventually she gives me an almost imperceptible nod and then we're saved by Ana's reappearance.

"Okay, I'm ready," she says to me and then turns to Kate. She frowns when she sees her friends expression, but then Kate smiles at her.

"Have a good time, Steele," Kate says and hugs her. Ana smiles back at her, but it's a worried smile. She shrugs it off and then turns to me.

"Ready?"

I nod. "Yes. Let's go."

Heading to the door with Ana's arm linked in mine, Elliot grabs my forearm before I open their front door and whispers in my ear, "Don't fuck this up." His tone is serious and I turn my head to look at him.

"I won't," I promise and turn back forward with a frown. Nice to know my brother has faith in me, and now I'm even more anxious about this date going well.

Opening up the door for Ana and letting her step out first we walk down the two flights of stairs and when we get to my car, I open the door for her. When she thanks me with a small, beautiful smile I feel my knees go a little weak. This girl is probably going to be the death of me.

After shutting her door I walk around the car, and before I sink into the driver's seat I see Taylor still in the Audi parked behind me. I don't think I employ a better employee than Jason Taylor, he's a rare gem.

Starting the car I turn my head and look at the beauty sitting next to me.

"Thank you for allowing me a second chance," I tell her looking into her captivating eyes. "You look beautiful by the way."

She smiles and looks down at her outfit. "Thanks, Kate picked out the outfit," she says, lifting her shoulders slightly. "And you look beautiful, too . . . uh, I mean you look good." I smirk at her as she tries to fight her smile.

"I think that's the first compliment you have ever given me, Miss Steele," I inform her, my smirk still tugging at my lips.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. Don't won't your head to get too big that it snaps your neck from the extra weight."

For a minute I just stare at her, disbelieving and then laugh. I do love her smart mouth and feisty attitude. It's refreshing and amusing. She looks at me, a humorous smile on her lips and shinning eyes, a definite sight to behold.

"I say we head to our destination before my neck snaps," I tell her, humor still clear in my voice.

"Sounds like a plan. Are you going to tell me where we're heading to?" she asks me with curious eyes.

"Nope, but if it's not a comfortable setting for you we can always go somewhere else," I say while I gaze at her.

I mean what I say, but if she isn't comfortable being alone in a cabin with me I don't know where else I would take her where we would both be comfortable. The whole reason I chose this place was for the intent of having as much privacy as possible, and so that I can possible get my smoothness back. The first date was a total bust and I want to redeem myself and show her that I can be a good guy that can be worthy of her, or learn to be worthy of her.

She looks at me with unsure eyes but says, "Okay."

Nodding my head at her I put the car in drive and pull away from the curb. On the way to Mercer Island, every now and again I take short glances at Ana and admire her delicate profile. Her hair is in a long sleek ponytail and it lets me get a glimpse of her slender neck. I find myself shivering at the thoughts of leisurely placing wet kisses on her neck and running my tongue down the length of it, but then I put my thoughts back in check. I don't want her to think I'm expecting her to have sex with me, and although it'll be hard, I have to keep my body in control while I'm around her.

When we're halfway there she strikes up conversation.

"Did you say something to Kate while I was retrieving my clutch?" she asks me.

I turn my neck and look at her for a moment. Her face is expressionless but I can see the curiosity and all the questions stirring in her eyes.

"I might have," I admit quietly.

I don't want her to end the date early because of Miss Kavanagh, which seems to always be the issue between us. We got off on the wrong foot in the first place because of Kate, I don't want her to be the deciding voice in my and Ana's relationship. She shouldn't have that kind of power, and I want to tell Anastasia that, but I don't want to cause any more problems. I just want to enjoy her company.

"What did you say?" she questions. She doesn't sound upset she just sounds genuinely curious.

"I apologized for the rumor I spread-well I said it, but I didn't spread it. It doesn't matter," I say shaking my head. "I apologized for even saying it and for the fact that it spread."

I look between her and the road, gauging her reaction.

"You apologized?" she asks and I think I hear incredulity in her voice.

"Yes," I answer cautiously.

I look at her again and she's grinning at me with glowing eyes. "I'm glad I gave you a second chance."

I slowly come to a full stop at a red light and look at her. I frown as I think about what she said. I'm glad she's glad that she gave me a second chance, but why exactly would she tell me that now?

"You are?"

She nods her head, her hair bouncing softly behind her.

"Why?" I whisper. I press on the gas when the light turns green again.

"You apologized for something that happened years ago," she tells me with a shrug. "Goes to show you're not the complete inconsiderate, heartless, womanizing bastard Kate made you out to seem."

"She told you that I was an inconsiderate, heartless, womanizing bastard?" I ask her as we travel on the bridge towards Mercer Island.

"Yes."

"And you believed her?"

She looks at me with regret and apprehension. "I did at first, yes."

I face forward, keeping my eyes on the road. I don't care that that's what Kate thought of me, but the fact that Ana actually believed that of me irks me. I mean I know I'm not always the nicest guy, and I know I haven't treated some woman as well as I should have, but I'd like to think that I have more good moments than bad. I mean I know I'm not inconsiderate; I donate five million dollars to various charities each year. And the only time I would ever admit to being heartless to someone is when they deserved my heartless attitude.

"In my defense, though," Ana speaks up beside me. "She's my best friend, and I didn't know you. Obviously I would believe whatever my best friend said over some stranger who denies what I've been told about him."

I think about what she says as I weigh my head from side to side. What she says makes sense, and I can't really fault her for thinking what she did, after all she has a right to think whatever she wants. Still not to say that her thinking that about me doesn't sting inside.

"So you don't think I'm an inconsiderate, heartless womanizing bastard anymore?" I ask her. I take a right turn and then travel down a tunnel like road from the canopies of the overhanging leaves and branches. I've always loved coming here.

"No, I don't." She pauses and looks out the window, studying the scenery around her. "I know we're on Mercer Island, but where exactly are we? And did you know there has been a black Audi following us from my apartment?" she whispers the last part and I can hear the alarm in her voice. I take a look at her and her eyes are wide her mouth slightly open.

"Yes. That's my personal security. I pay him to go wherever I go," I tell her as I park on the paved driveway.

"Why do you need personal security," she asks me, looking at me and not the house in front of us.

"Sometimes deals go wrong and people hold grudges." Or crazy bitches lie and then threaten people you know.

"So people really try to go after you?" she asks me. She looks horrified and her eyes are round and wary.

"You have no idea," I say and get out of the car. I've only had one incident where someone actually threatened me and then tried to pursue that same threat a year later. Thankfully he was put on a watch list and didn't get very far before he could do enough damage. All thanks to my very well equipped security team, aka Taylor.

I walk around the car and open her door, giving her my hand to help her stand out of the car. She looks up at the cabin and then looks at me, a brow raised in question.

"A cabin in the woods? Are you going to kill me and hide my body here?" she asks me and I don't know whether she's joking or serious so I answer her seriously.

"Trust me, Miss Steele, if I wanted you dead you would have been a long time ago." Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise and her mouth slightly drops open. "So, no, I brought you here to wine and dine you. The proper way." I hold out my hand to her but she hesitates, so I reassure her. "If you're uncomfortable being here I can take you somewhere else?" I ask her. I think about telling her that I could take her back home, too, but I'm not ready to say good bye to her yet.

She moves her eyes from my hand, then to my face, to the house and back to my face again. Tentatively she places her hand in mine and looks into my eyes.

"No, this is fine. We can stay here," she tells me.

I look into my eyes trying to decide whether I believe she's actually comfortable being here, but I eventually nod and lead her to the stone steps that give way to the front oak double doors.

"Is this your cabin?" she asks me.

"Family cabin," I say, opening the door and letting her walk through the foyer first. I look back and glance at Taylor. I can't see him because the glass is tinted so heavily, but I wave to him knowing he can see me. He knows that if anything important comes up to interrupt, but if it's not important he can tell me whatever he needs to afterwards.

Walking inside and closing the door behind me, I reach for the light switch and turn on the lights. I watch Ana as she turns her head every which way getting a better look at the interior. Her eyes are big and she seems to shrink a little smaller in front of my eyes as impossible as that is to believe. Her eyes meet mine and she gives me a small, unsure smile.

"Nice place," she says quietly.

"Thanks, I think so, too," I tell her. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She's giving off a timid, hesitant vibe and I'm sure even if I was a thousand feet away I would still be able to sense her sudden discomfort.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

I take a step closer to her. "Well you seem uncomfortable all of the sudden. Seriously, if you don't want to be here we can leave. I don't want this to be another awkward date," I admit to her.

She looks down and shakes her head. "No, I'm not uncomfortable; it's just a little . . . overwhelming seeing the wealth invested into this place," she says and waves her hand around at our surroundings.

I glance around me, eyeing the wood walls and large windows enclosing us in the foyer. There's a round wooden table with a small vase or white flowers centered in the middle on top of the marble floor. Above us hanging from the high ceiling is the crystal chandelier I remember my grandfather buying. I frown as I think about what this place looks like to someone who didn't grow up affluently. I guess the opulence of the place would make me feel a little overwhelmed too. But I got used to it, and I'm hoping Ana can get used to it too even though I know she didn't grow up in a wealthy home like I did, not that I'm holding that against her.

I pull my gaze back to her, and she rapidly looks away. I smirk at her. Don't want to make my head too big, but I'm pretty sure she was just staring at me. Hope blooms inside me, and I feel my confidence increase a little. It always helps being on a date when you know the other person is into you the way you're into them.

"Well hopefully you'll get used to it," I tell her.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Maybe," she says but she sounds unconvinced.

I hold out my arm for her. "Well let's not focus on that. Dinner's waiting."

I pull her under the staircase balcony and walk through the archway that opens into the living room.

"Wow," I hear her whisper as she takes in the room, but I continue to walk, not giving her more time to feel overwhelmed.

To the left of the living room is the kitchen and just off the kitchen is the balcony that we'll be eating from. Sliding open the glass doors and moving the sheer cream curtains, I walk Ana to the balcony where our romantic dinner awaits us. There's a small square table with an ivory table cloth laid over it, along with champagne flutes, silverware placed in cloth napkins, dinner plates and bowls and a tiny bouquet of red roses with a single wax candle placed in the middle. On the side of the table is a cart with wheels that is carrying what I assume to be our dinner since metal domes cover it. There are two bottles of champagne in an ice bucket that is also placed on the cart. I have to remember to give Gail a bonus this coming payday. She did exceptionally well and the ambiance is perfect for a not overly romantic evening.

Looking out to the west over Lake Washington, I can see the twinkling lights of Seattle and in the distance Mt. St. Helens. The way the lights shimmer on the lake and the cool breeze brings a soothing mist boosts my confidence even more. This has to be the best place I could have brought her.

Turning my attention to Ana I see she's gazing out across the lake. She's relaxed and she has a small admiring smile on her lips. I lick my lips as I think about softly brushing mine over hers, and when she turns those beautiful eyes on me I just about lose all self-control and kiss her hungrily.

"This is spectacular, Christian," she tells me with a grin and glowing eyes. "We're having dinner here?" She eyes the table and then looks back at me.

"Yes. Is that okay?"

She giggles and it makes me smile. "Yes! Of course it's okay. This has to be the romantic date setup ever," she tells me and looks back out over Lake Washington.

I mentally pat myself on the back and grin at her. I'm happy she likes it, next is getting through dinner without it being awkward, but I think with how everything is going now that won't be a problem. Thankfully Ana seems more comfortable with me, which means she'll be more open to talking and being relaxed. And if she's relaxed that means I'll be relaxed and maybe this date will just completely make our last one fall into obscurity, the thought of it never resurfacing.

Pulling out a chair for her I say, "Would Miss like to sit?"

She smiles at me and then sits down. "Such a gentleman. Thank you."

I pull out the seat across from her and sit down. "I want to apologize in advance if you don't like what was prepared. I had my housekeeper make dinner and I-"

"Christian," she says cutting me off. "I'm sure I'll like whatever has been made. I'm not a picky eater. Just relax, okay? I'm not going to bite your head off if something goes wrong."

I blink at her for a second, my mind going to a different place when she said she wouldn't bite my head off. Jesus, what is wrong with me? I told myself sex is off the table for her and that's all I keep going back too, and the scariest part is I never get like this with any other woman. Sure I find certain women attractive and want to fuck them, but it's never been this . . . obsessively distracting. It's like when I'm around Ana she just brings out this rare appetite in me where I just constantly want her, and I'm sure it's going to drive me insane.

Shaking my head to get my thoughts back on track and trying to calm my body down, I clear my throat and simply say, "Okay."

She looks at me with those gorgeous eyes and I feel like I'm falling into a pit that holds only thoughts of Ana. An unfamiliar shiver runs through my body radiating outward from my chest, and before looking away from her I take a deep breath and turn my attention to our covered dinners.

Lifting the metal dome, my nose is immediately hit by the mouthwatering aroma of chicken linguini alfredo with a side salad and yeast dinner rolls. I have to constantly swallow the build-up of saliva in my mouth as I dish out portions on our plates. I let Ana tell me when to stop when she thinks there's enough on her plate. I don't miss how she has noticeably less on her plate than I have on mine, but I dismiss it.

"Thank you," she tells me.

I smile at her. "You're welcome. I hope you like it."

"By the smell of it I can already tell you I will."

I laugh and agree with her. After pouring champagne into our respective flutes we silently start in on our meal, only stopping to murmur how delicious it is. Half way through the meal Ana places her fork down on the table and looks at me.

"What?" I ask, swallowing the last bit of my yeast roll.

"I can't eat any more." I look at her plate and there's a little bit of pasta left but no salad in her bowl and she ate her roll, too. I trail my eyes back up to her and she's looking at me guiltily.

"Okay," I say with a frown. Was she expecting me to get upset because she couldn't finish all of her food?

"I feel bad for wasting it," she begins but I wave a hand dismissively at her.

"It's okay. There's only a little on your plate anyways," I tell her as I wrap my fork in pasta.

She nods her head and looks out to the lake. I place my fork down and watch her watch the scenery. Her left fist rests under her chin as her elbow is anchored on the table. She has a beautiful face and I love the way her eyelashes are so long and fan out across her eyes and cheeks whenever she blinks.

Without meaning to I softly whisper, "Gorgeous." I hope she didn't hear it, but when she turns her quizzical eyes on me I know she did.

"What?" she asks.

"I said it's gorgeous," I lie to her. I don't want her to know I was just blatantly staring at her.

"Oh, yeah, it is," she breathes. She gazes at me and then swallows hard, looking back out at the water as she sneaks her bottom lip into the clutches of her teeth. I withhold the burning need to pull her lip from her teeth and bite her plump lip myself.

To distract myself I blurt out, "Will you dance with me?"

Her head snaps to mine, a frown tugging her lips down. She glances around us like she's looking for something. "You want to dance?" she asks a skeptical brow arched.

I silently nod my head, worried that if I speak it will come out more as a needy, squeaky unmanly 'yes'.

She looks at me like I have three eyes. "But there's no music playing. You want to dance to the sound of silence?"

I'd rather dance to the sound of your heartbeat, I think to myself, but shake my head. That has to be one of the lamest lines ever. I begin to open my mouth and tell her I can always play music since there is an iPod dock here, but her stunned face makes my words die in my mouth.

"What is it?" I ask her, confused as to why she's looking at me like that.

"You're a real sweet talker, you know that?" she tells me as she stands up and I stand up, too. Walking the short distance over, she stands in front of me and looks up into my eyes. "But I have to wonder how many girls you have used that line on. And how many it's actually worked on."

I'm about to ask her what she's talking about, but it hits me hard when I realize I said I'd rather dance to her heartbeat out loud. I thought I said that to myself in my head but I guess I was wrong, and I'm a little embarrassed that I actually did say it out loud.

"Christian Grey," Ana gasps before me. "Are you blushing?"

I look down out her. She's wearing a big grin and there's delighted mirth brilliantly on display in her eyes.

I clear my throat with a deep manly hum and say, "No. I've never blushed in my life."

She raises her brows and smirks at me. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well, you know what they say: there's a first time for everything." I look down at her through narrowed eyes and all that evokes from her is her sweet little giggle, and I can't help the smile forcing it's way on my lips.

"Anastasia, I do believe you have the power to drive a man insane," I inform her and tentatively place my hands on her waist, giving her the opportunity to push me away. Thankfully she doesn't and places her hands on my forearms.

She cocks her head to the side. "Are you telling me you're on the verge of insanity because of me?"

"And if I told you I was?" I ask her. I lick my lips as she gives me a sweet, innocent smile.

"Then I would call you a liar because I'm sure you we're already insane before you met me."

I smirk at her. "You think so?"

"I do," she says, nodding her head in supplication.

"Well then, Miss Steele, you must be pretty unstable yourself to go out on two dates with an insane man," I tell her, amused.

Her blue eyes widen, and then she smiles and laughs. "Well what can I say? I guess in this case opposites don't attract."

My body lights up inside. It's one thing to see how someone reacts if they're attracted to you but it's another when they actually admit to you that they're attracted to you.

I smile at her and raise a brow. "You're attracted to me, then, Miss Steele?"

She presses her lips into a thin line, but I can see her trying to hide her smile. "And if I told you I was?"

"Then you would make me a very happy man," I tell her, although right now I'm feeling pretty happy any ways. I gently dig my fingers into her waist, resisting the urge to full on bury my fingers into her soft, warm flesh and haul her against me.

She narrows her eyes at me and tilts her head to the side. "And if I told you I wasn't?" she asks me.

I run my tongue over my lips, moistening them since they suddenly went dry. "Then I would have to find a way to make you attracted to me," I tell her honestly. I think at this point if I couldn't be around her because she really wasn't attracted to me, I truly think I would end up in a mental institute. There's just something about her that pulls me in and keeps me prisoner, but it's not torture. It's just pure fucking bliss being with her. Bliss and confusion. I've never felt this way about anyone I do about Ana and I don't even know her. I laugh to myself, maybe I seriously do need to be in a mental asylum.

"You would change yourself to however I wanted just so I would be attracted to you? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," she tells me.

I blink at her, a little taken aback. "Why is that stupid?"

"Because it's stupid to change yourself just to be with someone. You don't want to be with someone who makes you a different person; you want to be with someone who makes you a better person. I would never ask you to change for me, especially since I happen to like the way you are now." She looks up at me from under her thick lashes.

The sun has set and the moon is casting a white glow on us, and with her standing in my arms I can see the violet outlining her cobalt irises. I have never seen eyes as beautiful as hers, and I swear I could stare at them every day for the rest of my life. My breath catches in my throat and I do a thought rewind of what I just admitted to myself. _For the rest of my life?_ This is only our second date and I'm already thinking about the rest of my life with this woman? I wait for the anxiety, the rapid heartbeat and the sweaty palms to break out but after a moment of bated breath nothing happens. Some real shit is going on and I'm too confused to even try to figure it out, but when I focus my attention back on Ana it's like all the questions and confusion fade away, leaving only an unfamiliar content feeling wash over me and warm my blood.

I watch as her throat moves as she swallows hard, then she parts her lips a tiny bit, pulling more air into her lungs. And then I feel the tension surrounding us like a red aura brushing against us and pushing us closer together. Her pupils are the largest I have ever seen them and her nostrils are flared. She darts out her tongue to moisten her lips and the sight of it about does me in.

"Ana," I whisper, my head inching closer to hers.

"Yes?" she breathes. And the temptress she is, she licks her bottom lip and then bites the plumpest part, and I lose it.

Digging my fingers into her I pull her roughly against me and place my mouth on hers. I move my lips against hers, and my body awakens in delight when she reciprocates just as greedily. Moving my right arm further around her waist and placing my hand on her lower back I pull her closer against me, my left hand finding the back of her neck and cupping her head in my hand.

She moans when I gently graze my teeth on her lip. Her hands are now on my waist, just on my T-shirt and I feel her nails piercing my skin, but it only increases my arousal. Needing to taste more of her I lick her bottom lip and then dart my tongue in her mouth, my tongue gliding along hers and unashamedly exploring her mouth. Fuck, she tastes good. Better than I could have ever imagined. I groan when her hands creep under my jacket and shirt, and her warm touch ignites my skin, her fingers playing along the waist band of my boxer briefs.

Knowing my dick is going to protest like no other, I pull back before I throw her on the table and fuck her until neither of us can walk.

Stepping back away from her I place my hands on my knees, and bending down I take a deep calming breath. My dick strains against my jeans and I know he's gonna be pissed that he's only going to get another appearance from my hand tonight, and not the warm soft flesh of the alluring female before me.

Pulling myself together a tad bit, I stand up and look at Ana. Her lips are swollen and her chest is moving in and out as she breathes heavily, and she's giving me a leering look that makes me want to pounce on her again. But I can't and I shouldn't have done that in the first place. Shit, she didn't even give me permission to kiss her before I attacked her. I really hope this doesn't fuck everything up.

Running my hands through my hair and blowing out my breath I say, "Fuck, Ana. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

She frowns at me. "What? Why are you sorry? I wanted to kiss me," she breathes out. She steps towards me but I take a step back, not sure whether I will be able to control my body when she's around. There's just too much sexual tension surrounding us right now. And I know I said I would gladly pounce if she invites me into her sexy little body, but I don't want sex to ruin this. It's only our second date.

"I shouldn't have done it," I say shaking my head. "I don't want to go too fast. I mean, I want you," I tell her, nodding my head and now giving her a leering look, then turn away from her. "I want you really bad, but I can't go too fast. This has to work. I need it to work and we can't go too fast," I finish adamantly.

Turning to face her again, I study her, waiting for her to say or do something.

She takes a step towards me again, and this time I don't back away from her. When she's once again standing in front of me her eyes meet mine and focus on me. My fingers itch to touch her, but I know if I do I'll end up kissing her again.

"Why do you need this to work so badly?" she asks me.

I run my hand over my face and then into my hair. I don't even know what to tell her because I don't even know why I need this to work. I know I like her, more than I've liked anyone, and I know I can never stop thinking about her and the thought of not having the chance to be with her makes my head spin.

"Ana," I say on a sigh. "I honestly can't tell you why I need this to work. I just know it has to. I like you more than I have any other woman and the thought of not being able to be with you . . ." I shake my head, not willing to go on. I don't even want to think about not being able to be with her. And I'm certainly not going to think about the reason of why I don't want to think about not being with her, because I still won't have any answers. "I just want to go slow so I don't fuck this up. I don't want to fuck this up with you."

She studies me her eyes trailing over every feature of my face, and then she smiles a small understanding smile and steps even closer to me. "Okay," she says. "We'll go slow, but I like it when you kiss me and I want you to do it again."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise at her ardency and then I smirk. "You're a demanding little Miss, aren't you?"

She ignores me, and pulls my face down to hers. "Just kiss me," she says, my lips just a mere centimeter above hers.

I'm smiling when my lips attach to hers. I don't want it to get too hot and heavy so I slowly move my lips over hers, keeping my teeth and tongue to myself and then when I need breath, I quickly pull away. I don't know how she does it, but it's like her mouth is a vacuum sucking all of the air out of my lungs.

Her arms are wrapped around my waist and she places her chin on my chest as she looks into my eyes with her lips swollen and rosy colored.

She chuckles enigmatically to herself and then smirks at me. "What?" I ask her.

She lays her head against my chest, her ear pressed against my upper abdomen. "I went from thinking you were this horrible, womanizing man to thinking you're the sweetest, considerate man I have ever met in about a week." She chuckles again and places her chin back on my chest. "You make me feel things I have never felt before, and I feel like I already know you in a way, but in reality I know nothing about you. And when I'm around you I feel safe, but you make me a little nervous, too." She shakes her head again, like she doesn't understand. Yeah, I know exactly how that feels like, Miss Steele, especially when it comes to you. She licks her lips. "I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like there's a magnet between us and it pulls me towards you. I don't know, it's weird. And for the record, you have the power to make a woman go insane, Mr. Grey."

I smirk down at her. "Does that mean you're on the verge of insanity because of me?" I ask her.

She tries to hide her grin but it pushes its way onto her face. "I thought we already established the fact that I was insane? You know since I'm unstable enough to go on a date with an unstable man." she tells me, her grin still prominent on her lips.

"Oh, well you have to excuse me, my instability makes some things difficult to recall."

She laughs and places he head back on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and sigh, a homey feeling warming my skin.

"I can hear your heartbeat," she whispers softly. Her eyes find mine. "I thought you wanted to dance?"

"Actually, I'd rather sit down," I tell her.

"Okay," she agrees.

Leaving our dinner at the small table, knowing Mrs. Dawson will take care of it, I take her back in through the kitchen and then into the living room where we sit down and talk about everything and nothing. She asks me about how I started my company and I ask her why she's interested in publishing. I learn things about her I would never have been able to guess, and I tell her a few things about myself that not even my family knows. After sharing hobbies and what we like to do on our free time, I realize we have a lot in common, more than I thought we would have.

It sounds pretty outrageous, but talking to Ana is like how I feel after I have sex. I feel relaxed and at ease, like nothing else in the world matters because I'm living off of a high that only time can take away from me. She is so easy to talk to and she's really knowledgeable, especially being only 21.

When I glance at my watch for the first time all evening, my eyes about pop out of my head when I see it's past eleven, almost going on midnight.

"I'll be ready in a moment, I have to use the restroom," I tell her, standing up and then walking over to the hallway that's to the right of the foyer.

When I'm finished I'm surprised when I don't see Ana sitting cross legged on the couch where I left her. Thinking she might have gone to get a glass of water or something I walk into the kitchen, frowning when I don't see her in there either. Then a cool breeze blows the sheer curtains into the kitchen and I see her silhouette standing against the wooden balcony.

Quietly walking through the doors I stop to admire her. Her arms are crossed and resting on the wood railing, her body slouched a bit and her right hip dropped to the side. The moonlight casts a glow on Lake Washington, and it looks like an oil painting how the white from the moonlight blends in perfectly with the black water, the surrounding trees and shrubs only shadows of the night. And then there's Anastasia standing in front of it, making the scene look all the more ethereal.

Taking my phone out of my pocket I silently take a few pictures of her, my favorite one being when her pony tail blows delicately in the wind. Feeling a little like a creep, I stuff my phone back in my pocket and then make my presence known.

"Hey, you ready to go?" I ask her.

She turns around and smiles at me, and I take a deep breath, wishing I could take a picture of the way she's looking at me right now.

"Yeah," she breathes, walking towards me.

She wraps her arms around my waist in a hug and says, "Thank you for the wonderful date. I had a really great time."

"Thank you for the second chance." She beams at me and I can't resist placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

Leading her out of the cabin and to the car I take her home. The ride is quiet, but it's comfortable, aside from the heated glances Ana and I share that make my jeans grow tighter for the millionth time tonight.

When I pull up to the curb right outside her apartment, I get out of the car and open up her door for her, then walking her to the entrance of the building.

"Thank you for the amazing date, Miss Steele," I tell her as we stand outside the door.

"Thank _you_ for the amazing date, Mr. Grey," she says with a smile.

"My pleasure, beautiful madam."

She grins up at me and then suddenly pulls my head down to hers and presses her lips against mine. It takes me a second to process her attack, but then I put my hands on her waist and kiss her back. I swear her lips are like candy infused with cocaine because I'm already addicted, and I'm afraid it'll be an addiction that will never be cured.

I pull away from her lips and rest my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath. Opening my eyes, I find hers already looking at me and then I remembered something I wanted to ask her.

"It may be too soon, but my mother is having brunch on Sunday and I want you to come with me." Before she has the chance to reject I continue. "And the good thing is you already met my family, so it's not like it'll be like awkward first meetings," I finish with a shrug.

She grins at me her eyes sparkling under the artificial lights shining on the streets. "Okay," she states simply.

"You'll come?" I ask expecting her to be a little bit more hesitant about it.

"Yes," she giggles. "Like you said I already met your family . . . and I like spending time with you."

I grin at her. "Okay, I'll pick you up around noon."

"Alright," she says. "I'll be waiting."

She smiles at me and I give her one last kiss before she turns around and walks into her building. There are no glass windows in the door, so when the door closes and I hear the automatic lock click shut I turn around to walk back to my car with the happiest grin on my face. I think it's safe to say the date went better than I have ever expected it to go, way better. And now I have something else to obsess over when it comes to Ana: her delicious lips. Those lips can even make the Pope commit a sin.

Smirking to myself as I walk back to my car, I just happen to glance up and see a shadow of a person in the alleyway between the two buildings across the street. When I squint my eyes in an effort to get a sharper image, I don't see it anymore. I frown and blame my misleading eyes and fuzzy brain on Ana and fatigue from the day.

When I get in my car I look in my rear view mirror and catch sight of Taylor in the Audi. I have to remember to give the man a day off soon.

After taking a shower and giving my dick and hand some one-on-one time, I flop down on my bed and rest my body on my soft, cozy sheets and mattress. Closing my eyes I run over my date with Ana in my head and feel my cheeks begin to hurt from smiling so much.

When I finally close my eyes the last thing I remember before falling unconscious is Ana standing in the moonlight her hair blowing in the wind and her sweet kisses on my lips.

 **Thanks for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I wake up with muted sunlight shining on my face. Stretching my tired limbs I turn my head to the right and glance at the digital clock on my night stand. It's eight in the morning and I have four hours until I have to pick Ana up for brunch at my parents' house.

All day yesterday I couldn't help but think about her and dream about her. Anastasia is definitely in my head, and I can still taste her on my lips. I look up at the white ceiling of my bedroom and think about her delicious lips for about the thousandth time. She's a really good kisser and a little demanding, too, but that's what a like about her. Most girls would expect the guys to always make the first move but she just pounces whenever she wants to. And oddly enough I happen to love it.

Rolling out of bed I sigh when my cock salutes everything in my bedroom. This has been a big problem all day yesterday and clearly it's going to be a problem today. Rolling my eyes I strip out of my boxer briefs and hop into the shower and think about Ana . . . her under me, on top of me, in front of me . . . as I try to get rid of my raging hard on.

When I'm done with my shower I go to my closet and put on a plain gray V-neck T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, then head out to the kitchen to see if Gail has prepared breakfast yet. I'm not really surprised when I see her in front of the stove making what I think is pancakes, bacon and eggs, from the smell of it.

Sitting at the breakfast bar I say, "Good morning, Gail."

She turns away from the food and looks at me with a motherly smile on her lips. "Good morning, Mr. Grey. I'm making pancakes, bacon and eggs. Is that all right with you?"

I smile at her and feel a deep rumble in my stomach. "Yes, sounds perfect," I tell her.

She smiles and nods her head, turning back to her task at hand.

As I sit and wait for Gail to serve me my breakfast I think about how today might go. Elliot and Kate aren't supposed to be back from New York until later this evening, so that means it will just be my parents and Mia at brunch, unless Grandma and Grandpa Trevelyan have been invited, too. I remember the last time Anastasia was over at my parents' house everyone loved her. And clearly everyone wanted us to be together since they were all making an effort to get me alone with her. I smile to myself; my family really is great, even though they annoy the hell out of me sometimes.

I'm excited to see Anastasia again. I know I just saw her less than 48 hours ago, but I like being with her. She makes me feel different. She makes me feel things I have never felt with any other woman I have been with, and thinking about it, it's a really scary thought. I'm on uncharted territory. I've never met a woman like Ana that I wanted so much, and I want her so much that I just about second guess everything because I don't want to fuck anything up.

Yesterday before I dozed off into a slumber filled with images of Ana, I tried to understand what it is about her that attracts me so strongly that I feel the need to _want_ to be with her. Never have I wanted to be with a woman before. I've wanted to fuck them but never be with them. Of course I came up empty; the reasons for my attraction to her will just have to go unanswered for now.

Gail places a round pale yellow plate in front of me filled with delicious smelling and looking food. My mouth immediately begins to water, and my stomach rumbles lowly.

"Thank you, Gail," I say with a grateful smile.

"No problem, Mr. Grey," she says passing the maple syrup to me from the other side of the breakfast bar. "Let me know if you need anything else."

I mutely nod my head as I begin to devour my breakfast and she leaves the kitchen, exiting to the staff quarters to the left of me. When I finish my food it's almost nine. Placing my sticky plate into the sink, I walk to my home office and answer emails and respond to a potential business acquisition that's headquartered in Chicago. It's a company that develops solar panels and the possibilities they offer are very interesting where solar energy in concerned. I read a contract sent over from my head of acquisitions, and when I look up to get a glass of water I'm surprised to see it's already past eleven. Feeling suddenly anxious I close my computer and put away papers neatly as I get ready to leave to pick up Ana.

Walking into my room to put on my shoes and grab my wallet, I walk to the foyer and meet Taylor by the elevators.

"Morning, Taylor," I greet him as we both walk into the elevator.

"Morning, Mr. Grey."

When the stainless steel doors open up, we silently walk towards the Audi Q5, Taylor opening the door for me as I slide into the back seat. When we're our way I text Ana and tell her that I'm coming now to pick her up, even though it's ten minutes earlier than what said I would come.

We pull up to her apartment and I step out and walk up to the apartment door and press the buzzer to her apartment.

"Hey, Ana, I'm here," I say through the intercom.

"I'm almost ready. Come on up," she responds unlocking the door.

I walk up the two flights of stairs and come face to face with her door and knock on it, but find when my knuckles connect with the wood it opens. I frown and walk in making sure to close the door all the way behind me.

"Ana," I call out the quiet apartment.

"Yeah." I hear her voice from the end of the apartment and assume she's in her bedroom.

Walking through the hallway, I turn to my left and walk into the room that has the door opened. Her room is painted a light gray with baby blue and creamy white accents, and it nothing like how I expected it to look like. Centered in the middle of the room against the wall, across from a window is a full sized bed with plush blue and white throw pillows and a dark gray comforter. Above the bed written in black cursive letters says: Sweet Dreams. It's comfy and cozy and girly. Directly across from the bed is a small white desk with a gray chair pushed underneath and a blue lamp desk and black laptop placed on it. On the side of the bed next to the door is her white dresser with a large mirror above it.

The pictures on top of her dresser distract me and I walk over to look at them. There are five of them all in different styled frames, and in every picture Ana is posing in front of the camera with someone. I see two with Kate, one of them posing together with black and gold cap and gowns on, their arms around each other, and another one of them posing in skimpy little cocktail dresses with dark make-up and high heeled shoes. There are also two pictures with Ana and a man I'm assuming is her father and another of her with them same man, only this time she looks to be about nine or ten years old. She looks adorable with her hair in wavy pigtails, smiling at the camera as she sits on the lap of the man with the same blue eyes and dark hair. The last picture looks recent. She's standing with a man who looks of Hispanic decent with his coffee colored skin, dark hair and chocolate brown eyes. I find myself getting a little upset at the picture. Who is this boy and why is he posing with my girl? What does he mean to him? Are they just friends? I know they're not exes, but that doesn't mean they don't have history and I know they're not related; Ana looks more European decent rather than South American decent.

"Christian?"

I jump away from her dresser, startled because I didn't hear her come from wherever she did.

She giggles softly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing?" she asks me her head tilted to the side.

I'm about to answer her but then I get a glimpse of what she's wearing and my words die in my throat. She looks gorgeous in a low scoop neck navy dress with white flowers that stops about mid-thigh, a light brown leather belt buckled around her waist and a long sleeved cream colored cardigan. Her hair falls around her shoulders in loose natural waves and she is only wearing mascara and eyeliner. She's a spectacular sight and I'm a lucky bastard that my eyes get to feast upon her.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asks me, walking closer to me and looking up at my face, into my eyes.

I clear my throat and brush some loose hair behind her ear. "Uh, yeah, I'm good. You look beautiful, Ana," I tell her, my eyes trailing up and down her body once more.

"Yeah? You think it'll be okay to wear?" she asks me as she looks down at her outfit, her pink toes wriggling in the fluffy blue-gray colored carpet.

"I don't see why not. Are you ready?" I ask looking at my watch, mainly as a way to distract myself from just blatantly staring at her.

"Yeah, I just need to get my shoes," she says walking away from me into her closet. She comes back out with some cream colored wedge sandals and slips them on, making her stand about four inches taller. She then walks over to her nightstand by her bed and pulls her phone from her charger and shoves it into her small crossbody clutch. She looks at me with her unique blue eyes and says, "Okay, let's go have brunch."

I hold my hand out for her, feeling a warm tingling sensation run through me as she takes my hand into hers and we leave her room. As we get to the front door I remember that it was partially opened when I came in. "Did you know your door was open when I came in here?" I ask her. We step out of her apartment and she turns away from me to look her door.

"Yes I left it open for you so you wouldn't have to wait for me to answer," she tells me.

I look at her with a disapproving scowl on my face. "Seriously, Ana, I care more about your safety than having to wait a few minutes for you to open your door. Don't do it again," I say to her sternly and immediately realize I've made a mistake.

She stops as we step off the stairs and onto the main floor, and stares at me like I've lost my mind. "'Don't do it again?'" She shakes her head almost in disbelief and narrows her eyes at me. Crossing her arms over her chest she says, "While I do appreciate your concern for my safety, don't stand there and think you can command me what to do. You're not my boss, you're not my husband and you're sure as hell not my father, so if I were you, if you plan on having a relationship with me, I suggest you learn real fast that if I want to do something, I'll do it, whether you like it or not." I stand there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide as she walks away from me and out the building, not even taking a glance back at me.

I hastily catch up with her just in time to see Taylor help her into the car. He waits for me to slide in next to her before he closes the door and gets into the driver's seat and pulls off into traffic. I glance at Ana, not really sure what to say as she looks out her window unfazed. She doesn't look upset or anything, thank God, although I can't really tell how she's feeling. Hell, I don't even know how I'm feeling. No woman has ever called me out on my shit like that before and I'm trying to decide whether I like it or not.

Taking another glance at her face, I figure it would be better if I apologize now instead of later. I'd rather not have Ana meet my parents for the second time and have her being upset with me.

"Ana, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't worry about it, Christian," she says cutting me off and waves her hand dismissively, confusing me even more about how she's feeling. "I just really can't stand being told what to do, especially by someone who has no authority over my life."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "So no one other than a husband, father and boss can tell you what to do?" I ask her curiously and a bit amused.

She shrugs a shoulder. "No, they can, but there's no guarantee I would listen to them."

I take a moment to respond. "What about a boyfriend?" I ask her, turning my body to face her better so I can watch her expression. "Would you listen to him?"

She turns her head and studies me with scrutinizing blue eyes. "I don't know. I guess it would depend on who this said boyfriend was."

I nod my head and rub my hand against my chin, feeling a prickly hairs scrape against my fingers. "Okay, so say I was your boyfriend. Would there be a guarantee you would listen to me?" I ask hope in my voice and I can see in her eyes she knows where I'm going with this.

"No," she deadpans and turns to look out her window.

For the second time in less than an hour I stare shocked at her. And then my shock turns into humor and I laugh aloud, making Ana turn and look at me and giving me a weird look.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, Mr. Grey?"

I shake my head, my humor slowly subsiding as I look at one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. "Oh, Ana, you really do know how to drive a man mad."

She rolls her eyes at me, but I see a hint of a smile on her lips. "You're such a drama queen."

"If I'm a drama queen then that must make you a comedy king."

She smirks at me. "I'm not even that funny, you just like to laugh at weird stuff."

"So you're calling yourself weird stuff?" I raise an eyebrow at her and contort my face into one of confused curiosity.

She laughs and slaps my arm. "Shut up. If anyone is weird it's you."

"Well clearly you're just as weird since you're willing enough to spend time with me and my family."

"I happen to be proud of my weirdness," she says haughtily and lifts her chin.

I laugh at her and watch as she tries to keep a straight face. I go to say something but then I notice that we're stopped and Taylor gets out of the car and walks over to open Ana's door. She slides out and I follow after her, but before she has a chance to walk up to my parents' front door, I grab her arm and pull her to me so she's facing me.

"You didn't answer my question," I remind her.

She frowns at me. "You didn't answer my question either," she tells me looking up at me. There's a sudden breeze of warm air and it displaces her hair, blowing it across her face and over her shoulders. It takes a lot of my energy not to haul her against me and ravish her mouth with my own.

"Mine was important and more serious."

She tilts her head to the side and places her hands on her waist, dropping her right hip. "Are you seriously asking me that right now? Right before we have brunch with your parents?"

I look over at the front door of my childhood home and then back at Ana and simply nod my head. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Why not?" she repeats, her voice filled with incredulity. "Don't you think it's a little too soon? I mean we literally just had our second date Friday."

"I don't understand what the problem is," I tell her seriously, grabbing her about the waist, pushing her hands out of the way. She puts her palms flat on my chest and looks up at me. The warmth from her hands seeps through my white Polo shirt and frazzles every nerve ending in my body.

"Christian," she sighs like she's exasperated, "I thought you agreed to take this slow?" She shakes her head, a slight from pulling her mouth downwards.

"So you be my girlfriend and then we'll take it slow as we date," I tell her.

There problem solved. I want her to be mine, and seeing her in that picture with whoever that boy was is making me want to mark her as mine so everyone else knows she's off limits. That and I want to take care of her, which is different from _telling her what to do_ , I inwardly roll my eyes at that now. I respect that she doesn't like to be ordered to do stuff, but sometimes she's just going to have to suck it up, no matter if it's me telling her what to do or someone else.

She purses her lips at me. "I don't understand. All of the sudden you just want me to be your girlfriend and this is the first time we have ever discussed it."

I frown at her and lick my lips to hide the sudden tremor of panic and insecurity zap through me. "Do you not want to be my girlfriend or something?" I ask her and try to keep the disappointment and hurt out of my voice and expression. "Because if not-"

"Did I say that?" she asks crossing her arms under her breasts, but I keep my eyes on her. "Don't assume things, monería."

"What did you just call me?" My voice taking on a defensive tone.

She laughs at me. "Monería? It means cuteness in Spanish. My friend used to call me that all the time, but I think the name suits you more than it could ever suit me."

She gives me a leering look that screams _you look good enough to eat_ , but I'm distracted by the thought that she said her friend used to call her cuteness all the time. It's a Spanish word which clearly means that it was that boy in the photo with her that was calling her this. I feel myself twitch in anxiousness and irritation. I really want to know who that boy is and what he means to her. Have they fucked before? Did he call her that after he blew his load into her? I feel my anger and irritation increase tenfold as horrid images and thoughts of Anastasia with that boy cross my mind.

"Who is he?" I find myself saying aloud. I look down at Ana and she's wearing a quizzical expression.

"Who is who? What are you talking about?" she asks, and just then the door swings open and I see my mother standing in a knee length lime green dress in the doorway.

"Christian, what are you still doing out here? I saw you pull up five minutes ago. Come inside, your father and Mia are waiting to see you and Ana," she calls out to us. I roll my eyes and glance down at Ana.

"We'll finish this later," I tell her in her ear. She blinks up at me, giving me a weird look and then walks towards the front door where my mother is standing waiting to greet her with open arms.

I catch up in time to her my mother say, "Oh, Ana, it's so lovely to see you again." She wraps Ana in her arms, and I'm more than happy to see my mother and potential girlfriend so friendly and familiar with each other, but it's kind of an usual sight. Ana is the first woman I have ever brought home, and it's a little hard to believe how well she gets along with everyone in my family, especially with my mother. I always thought she would be so critical of the first woman I brought home, but I guess I was wrong. But then again Ana is pretty easy to get along with, unless Katherine tells her something unpleasant about the person in question, or you try to tell her what to do. That's another story.

"Hi, Mom," I say as I hug her. I have to bend down a little to wrap my arms around her and she reaches up to wrap her arms around my shoulders.

Pulling back she takes my face into her hands and pats my cheek tenderly and affectionately. "It's so good to have you here, Christian. I love having all of my kids' home. I'm a little upset Elliot couldn't be here, though," she tells me and I scoff inwardly. I'm sure Elliot isn't upset he's not here, and I think it's funny she loves having all of her kids home, but then when we're were growing up she was always talking about having an empty nest and some quiet time. I swear . . . women. I will never understand them.

I follow her into the foyer and see Ana wrapped in my father's arms. Jesus, since when did my family become so affectionate? Then I see Mia crawl out form the kitchen and give Ana a bear hug and practically drag her back into the kitchen to do whatever.

I greet my father with a hand shake and a pat on the back. "Dad," I say in greeting.

"Good to see you, Christian," he says and we go into the living room while my mother scuttles away into the kitchen after Mia and Ana.

My father pours me a drink and we sit down on the couch and chat about GEH and random things like Mia's new boyfriend and my mother's incessant yakking about taking a family vacation. I roll my eyes at that. I swear that woman is on a mission to keep her family together as much as possible, but I honestly think we spend more time together than not. I think she may just be missing the little extra testosterone in the house, after all my father is the only man living with her now.

My dad continues to talk about whatever but I can't help but keep looking over my shoulder to see when Ana is coming out. My sister basically abducted her and is now probably holding her captive. I mean obviously I know Ana is great, but jeez, she only just got here and already she's probably feeling inundated by the rambunctious powerhouse that is Mia Grey.

I sigh and lean back into the couch, glancing up at the family portrait above the fireplace. I vaguely wonder if my mother is ever going to remove that picture and put up another one, a more recent one.

"So tell me what you would do if you were put in that situation?" my dad asks me, and I turn to look at him, probably looking like a lost deer.

"Brunch is ready," my mother suddenly calls from the kitchen and I sigh in relief. I learned early in my childhood that my father doesn't take too lightly to being ignored. It pisses him off, which is understandable, of course, but sometimes he's just so damn boring it's hard not to ignore him.

We both stand up and walk into the kitchen, and then into the dining room where my mother and sister, and apparently Ana, have set up the table. Just then I see Ana walk in and place a white dish on the table and walk over to her.

I grab her by the hand and say to my family, "Would you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Ana about something privately."

I pull her out of the dining room and into the hallway off of it, then open the door to the bathroom and push her inside. Turning on the light, I close the door behind us and push her up against it and then lock my mouth onto hers, cutting off any protest she was going to make.

I have one hand around her waist while the other one cups the back of her head, holding her mouth to mine as I sensually let my lips dance against hers. She pushes her body closer against mine and puts both of her hands on the side of my head as she tries to take control of the kiss, but I don't let her. I plunge my tongue into her mouth and lick all around. My body begins to awaken with desire and her moans only increase my arousal. I can tell just by kissing Ana that she's a very sensual, sexual woman. And the thought of her being sexual with other men makes me pull away from her and take deep gasping breaths.

"Wow," she breathes, her heated gaze focused on me, "feel free to greet me that way whenever you see me."

I look up at her, her cobalt irises even darker than before and the lust shining in her eyes. "I just had to do that real quick. I wanted to do it since I picked you up and it was going to drive me crazy if I didn't," I tell her.

She smiles at me, her full lips swollen and red. Stepping closer to me, she places her palms on my chest and leans her head back to gaze up into my eyes. "I'm glad you did. I think kissing you is my new favorite activity."

I chuckle; pleased I got my confident boost of the day. "Really?"

"Mhmm," she hums, a smirk now on her lips. "I even dreamt about your lips last night."

I gaze at her through narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Her head falls back a little as she laughs, and just hearing her laugh makes me smile. "If I was I would say the task has already been accomplished," she tells me wryly, and then trails her fingers around the outline of my erection under my trousers.

I inhale sharply and grab her wrist, pulling her hand away from me. If I let her continue to touch me I'll be hard all day, and I don't think my dick will appreciate having to have another visit from my hand any time soon.

"Okay. Let's get back out there," I say and move her away from the door to open it and step out of the room.

She follows me out with a smirk on her face and a delighted sparkle in her eye. "You know, it's always nice to see how a woman affects a man. And it's even nicer to know that I affect you the same way you affect me," she says winking at me and walking back to the dining room.

I take a moment to lean against the wall and exhale harshly. It takes me a minute to think about what she said, and I wonder what she meant when she said that I affect her the same way she affects me. I pull myself off the wall and follow her back into the dining room, too. And the thought that I have no idea what I'm doing in this relationship hits me, and the only thing I know for certain that is a possible outcome is that Anastasia Steele is going to be the only woman to bring me to my knees. She's not only the type to take control of your heart, but also your mind and body, and boy am I excited for that ride. Probably the best one I'll ever be on.

When I get back into the living room I see that everyone is already seated and there's an open chair for me next to Ana and across from Mia. Ana smiles at me as I take my seat and I can't help but place a kiss on her cheek.

"Aww," Mia says with hearts basically popping out of her eyes. "You guys are so cute! I wish Matt and I were like that," she says.

I look up at her with a thinned mouth. "Who the hell is Matt?" I already know who he is, I just want to hear Mia say it and watch her expression as she says it.

"Uhh, my boyfriend." She rolls her eyes at me. "Christian I'm not stupid. Don't think I don't know that you know who he already is. And don't try to scare him off either, I really like this one," she says.

I scoff at her. "I've heard that one before."

She flicks me off, not even caring that our parents are watching.

"Mia Grey!" my mother admonishes her. "That is un-lady like and I never want to see such a gesture ever again."

Mia looks at our mother with exasperation. "Seriously, Mom, this isn't the 1950s. And don't act like you've never flicked Mrs. Abernathy off when we saw her at the store," Mia says with a smug face.

I look at my mother and she's glaring at Mia and I can't help but laugh. Mrs. Abernathy is one lying, gossiping bitch and no one really likes her but puts up with her because her husband donates a lot to the local charities. Last year she made up a lie that my father was cheating on my mother with his new secretary and let's just say the aftermath of that was equivalent to an earthquake that can destroy the western seaboard. Since then my mother has had a thorn in her side when it comes to that woman, and watching my mom around Mrs. Abernathy is better than all reality and drama shows combined.

"When was this?" I ask.

I watch as my mother straightens her shoulders and smooths her hair, the telltale sign meaning that she's done discussing whatever the topic is. "Doesn't matter now, darling. Let's say grace and eat, shall we?"

I smirk and glance at Ana who looks amused and shocked. She peers up at me and I smile and wink at her, then bow my head as my mother says grace.

We're about halfway through our meal when my dad strikes up conversation with Ana. "So, Ana, hear back from that publishing house you had an interview at?"

I stop chewing my food and look down at Ana. If I could face palm myself and not look stupid I would do it. She told me Monday, on our first date, that she had just finished a job interview and I feel stupid for not asking her if she had heard back from them. And then I remember that she also told me she was graduating last Thursday. I inwardly berate myself for not being considerate and asking her. I didn't even get her anything or congratulate her. Maybe it's not too late? Ugh, this is what I mean about not wanting to fuck anything up. I've been so out of it lately with that shit with Natalie and the dumb ass Adam, that I haven't really had the time to think about anything relating to Ana's personal life other than trying to get her to go out with me, and now trying to get her to be my girlfriend. Hopefully all of this unnecessary chaos between irrelevant people will end soon.

"Actually I did," Ana says with an excited smile. "My first day is tomorrow."

I gape at her. I didn't even know she had gotten a call back, and now not only do I learn that she's starting a new job, but she's staring it tomorrow. Was she even going to tell me?

I silently groan when I think about having to tell her about the protection officer I've hired to watch over her. He's supposed to be watching at a distance, but I think I should tell her anyway. If she finds out I hired someone to watch her and didn't tell her I would probably be dead. I've learned she has a feisty side, a side that can be sexy, but at the same time intimidating and frightening.

"Congratulations," my mom and dad say at the same time, both smiling happily at her.

"Thank you," Ana says, a smile of her own lighting up her face.

"So what will you be doing? Where will you be working at? Will you have your own office?" Mia asks, enthusiasm personified.

Ana chuckles at her and takes a drink of water. "I'll be an editor's assistant and the publishing house I'll be working is called SIP or Seattle Independent Publishing. And no, unfortunately I will not have my own office," Ana says.

Before Mia can ask her a question I find my voice and ask, "So who's your boss?"

Thankfully not realizing the reason behind my question she answers me without looking at me quizzically. "His name is Avery Sanders and he's one of the senior editors there. He's really nice and I think we'll get along fine," she says with a smile, and I'm put on guard hearing that her boss is a man. I decide that I want to meet him and assess the way he works around Ana.

I smile at her to hide my thoughts and let my sister take the conversation over again in her usual overbearing, overly-excited way. I pay most of my attention to Ana as she answers my family's questions with a smile and a comfortability of someone who's talking with good friends. It makes me smile and feel good that she's getting along with my family so well. I'm glad they all like each other, and knowing that certainly makes my life so much easier.

"Didn't you just graduate, Ana?" my mother asks just as I feel my phone vibrate against my leg.

Any other time I would have answered it, but I want to soak up as much time with Ana as I can. With her starting a new job and all, and me running my own company, I'm sure the time we can spend together is going to become a little more limited than usual.

"I did, yes, with a 4.0 GPA that I worked incredibly hard for," Ana admits to the table.

I beam at her. "Wow, Ana, that's incredible," I tell her. She smiles at me and the way she's looking at me makes me want to pounce on her. The vibration against my leg distracts me for a second, but I continue to ignore it. It's just a text anyway, and I know if Taylor needed to talk to me and it was an emergency he would call.

"Thanks, monería," she says. The way she says the nickname and the meaning of it makes me smile, but thinking about the person who she learned the word from leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. And thinking that maybe a kiss will make everything sweet again, I lean over to kiss her but feel my phone vibrate again.

I growl under my breath and take my phone out of my pocket, cursing whoever it may be. I just about want to throw my phone against the wall when I see I have three texts from Natalie, but they're multimedia messages and not just a simple text. When I open one of them I feel all of the blood drain from my face and my body tense.

What. The. Fuck. There looking back at me is a photograph of me and Ana standing on her in front of her building at the entrance, Ana's lips pressed against my cheek. I open the next one with trembling hands making my phone shake. This is beyond creepy and the fact that she's sending pictures to me of Ana and me is pissing me off. The next picture is of me and Ana at that restaurant we had our first date at. We're sitting at the table and staring at each other, our lips not moving and our lunch still on the table between us. I open the last one and what I see makes my blood run cold. Once again it's of me and Ana but it's just from this morning, not long ago, when I went to pick her up. I'm standing there watching Ana as she walks away and it's taken from an angle that's from behind us since I can only see the back of our heads. When I scroll down on the last picture I see that she's left a text: I told you to stay away from her. Now I'll make sure that you do.

I can do nothing but stare at the words for a moment, and then I spring up out of my chair almost knocking it backwards and drawing every eye sitting at the table toward me.

"Christian, are you okay?" Ana asks looking at me with confused eyes, and glancing down at her makes me feel a little guilty. I brought her into this, and now I've asked her to be my girlfriend.

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath and look around at the table. "Would you guys excuse me for a few minutes? I need to talk to Taylor about something important."

I don't even wait for a reply, I just rush out of the dining room and out of the house, walking towards the Audi that I know Taylor is still in.

He steps out as he sees me approaching and I hold up my phone he I walk closer to her. "She's fucking been watching us! All of this damn time she's been watching both of us and taking fucking pictures!" I bellow, frustrated with him, at myself and at Natalie. "Fuck!" I begin to pace back and forth in front of him.

He takes the phone out of my hand and looks at the pictures, a frown shadowing his mouth. "Sir I have someone watching her, they reported to me just this morning. Whoever has taken this picture wasn't Natalie. I would have been informed if she was inside of Miss Steele's building," Taylor says and I stop pacing to stand in front of him and look at him with disbelief.

"Well who the fuck is taking these fucking pictures then? She's fucking threatening Ana and she had someone get into her building and take a fucking picture of us!" I groan and run my hands through my hair roughly, probably pulling a few strands from the roots. "Do you have someone on Adam Wilcox, too?" I ask Taylor, thinking maybe that piece of shit is the one taking pictures of Ana and me. It wouldn't surprise me honestly, the little shit even threatened me to stay away from her that Saturday at the benefit even after Ana told him she wanted nothing to do with him. He's a pathetic little weasel and I definitely wouldn't put something like this past him. Especially since I discovered that he and Natalie are somehow involved with each other.

"Yes," Taylor says, nodding his head sharply. "I've had someone watching Mr. Wilcox for the past week. I wasn't informed of him leaving his home this morning, or any time since yesterday evening."

I rub my head so hard that I'm surprised I didn't rub off the skin. This isn't making any sense. Neither one of them have even been even close to either of us but somehow Natalie has pictures? She had to of hired someone, that's the only explanation, but wouldn't Taylor have noticed someone taking photos of us?

"You haven't noticed anyone taking pictures of us?" I ask. Thinking back to the pictures the point of where they were taken wasn't that far from where Ana and I were, unless whoever it was zoomed in. Damnit! Why can't I seem to ever get a break from dealing with this crazy shit? And not only that but how am I going to tell Ana that some psycho bitch is threatening me to stay away from her and if I don't she's going to get hurt. I mean, fuck Ana doesn't even know about Natalie, and I'm afraid if she did she wouldn't want to see me anymore. How am I supposed to tell the woman I want to be my girlfriend that another woman is claiming-or actually lying- that she's carrying my child? And then how am I supposed to explain that Adam has something to do with this bullshit too? Fucking damn it all to hell.

I run my hand down my face as I address Taylor. "I want surveillance on both Natalie and Adam twenty-four/seven, if you need to hire more security then do that. I want surveillance on Miss Steele's building at all times. I want to be made aware of any unusual activity or suspicious persons around Miss Steele. I need to know that she's safe and with this threat from Natalie I don't know what the bitch is capable of," I tell him as I look at him, and then a thought comes to mind. "Do you have someone watching Miss Williams?" I ask.

"Yes, sir. Jackson informed me that there has been little activity form Miss Williams outside of her apartment," Taylor relays to me, and I frown. She told me she was getting married and then leaving for her honeymoon in a few weeks, I would have thought that she would be out and about trying to get stuff down before she gets married and takes off. Whatever I don't know her schedule so maybe it's nothing.

"Okay, good," I say nodding my head. "We need to tighten security. I need to keep Ana safe at all costs. Where is your buddy on the information regarding Adam?" I ask.

"He's still looking, sir. Apparently the Wilcox's file is more difficult than anyone thought to get into," Taylor says stoically, looking at me with his arms clasped behind his back and his back as straight as a board. Sometimes I wonder if he ever gets tired of being so incredibly professional all the time.

I nod my head and run the back of my hand against my chin, and then I hear Ana's soft voice behind me. I turn around to look at her as she says, "Hey, is everything okay?" She looks between me and Taylor with curiosity. He gives her a tight smile and nod as she waves at him, and then she turns her attention to me.

I smile reassuringly at her and say, "Yeah, everything is fine. But I need to talk to you about something."

She tilts her head to the side. "Okay," she answers cautiously. "Is it something important?" she asks, her cobalt eyes focused on me.

"I think so," I say and then grab her hand and begin to pull her back towards my parents' house. "I think it's time to say goodbye to my parents now." Before I get too far away I call out to Taylor, "Let me know if you're notified of anything new, Taylor."

"Yes, sir," he says as he walks around the car back to the driver's side.

I pull Ana back into the house and find my parents and sister now in the living room, chatting about whatever and drinking tea and coffee.

"We're about to head off," I say to them, and take a quick glance at my watch noting that it's already going on four in the afternoon. "Ana does have her first day of work tomorrow," I say, reminding myself to ask her why she didn't tell me about that.

My family stands up and says their goodbyes and good lucks and congratulations once more to Ana, kissing and hugging me and her as well and before I know it were in the Audi on our way back to Ana's apartment.

I'm gazing at her as she answers my question about her job. "I was going to tell you. But after I saw you this morning and then your question," she gives me a pointed look, "I forgot to mention it," she says with a dismissive shrug.

I narrow my eyes at her as my body is turned towards her in the backseat. "Speaking of my question, are you going to give me an answer?"

She sighs and slouches back into the black leather seat. Even with a frown on her face she still looks beautiful. She's taken off her cardigan and her slim, silky smooth arms are on display and I can't help but think if her skin looks the same everywhere else on her body. She looks up at me with her fiery blue eyes and I can't help but get caught up into her gaze. She literally has to be the most attractive woman I have ever seen in my entire life.

"Okay," she says quietly.

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a delightful smile pulls my lips upwards. "Really?" I ask, sounding a little skeptical. I honestly thought it would take a little more persuasion on my side to get her to agree.

She gives me a small smile and a lifts one of her shoulders. "Yeah. I know you'll just keep asking anyway until I say yes . . . Anddd the thought of being your girlfriend and having you all to myself is a little appealing," she says with a teasing grin.

I beam at her, my excitement and happiness too hard to try to contain. "Only a little appealing?" I ask with a raised brow, a smirk on my lips.

She unbuckles her seat belt and scoots closer to me, her silky, long her falling over her shoulders. She moves onto my lap and I place my arms around her back as she straddles my thighs. "Okay, I lied. It's more than a little appealing."

I laugh at her and she smiles at me and places her hands around my neck to lean down and kiss me. I want it to be quick and short and sweet because I want to talk to her about something else, but as always with Ana my self-control flies out the window.

She digs her fingers into my hair and pushes her mouth closer against mine as her lips slowly brush over mine again and again. Her body is settled over mine and I can feel the heat emanating from her body and just the feel of her makes me even more aroused. I feel my dick pressed up against my zipper and I know Ana can feel it too, but I think she's ignoring it, or I did until she nudged herself against me.

I groan and pull my lips away from hers. "Jesus, Ana," I breathe and rest my head on the seats headrest.

"I'm sorry," she says and I feel her warm breath blow over my face and I about groan again at the feeling. "I seem to always get carried away when I kiss you."

I can't help but breathe out a laugh. "I know the feeling. It's easy to get lost in you," I say and pull my head up to look at her in the eyes. I see nothing but lust and desire and I have to look away. That look can easily make me come in my pants without her even touching me. I shift, trying to get more comfortable and in a position where she can't rub up against me anymore. Shifting her back further down my thighs I look at her with a disapproving glance and say, "You know you should really be in your own seat with your seatbelt on."

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles softly as she runs her fingers up and down my forearms as I grip her waist. "I feel safer in your arms than in a seatbelt," she says quietly.

I stare at her, not knowing what actually to say to that and then immediately feel guilty. The fact is she really isn't that safe with me. Because of me, or rather because of some psycho stalker bitch associated with me, her life is in possible danger. And knowing that makes it even harder for me to tell her about Natalie. If she knows being with me puts her in harms way would she leave me? Would she give me a chance to prove to her that I can keep her safe, even though I'm not one-hundred percent positive that I really can? I can't lose her. I won't be able to give her up. She's my girlfriend now. That thought catches on. She's my girlfriend now and I can use that as an excuse to tell her why she needs security. I don't want to tell her about Natalie and Adam until I can get all of this figured out and past us. I don't want to have to sacrifice the one woman I have ever wanted to be with because of some pathetic, crazy psychopaths.

I feel my anxiety about telling Ana slowly drain from me and I look into eyes and find them already looking back at me. "Ana, I need to tell you something, and it's important," I say to her seriously. And she takes me seriously as she shifts off of my lap and back into her seat, buckling her seatbelt and looking at me a little apprehensively.

"What is it?" she asks, her voice low and he gaze zeroed in on me.

I take a deep breath and hope she doesn't argue with me about this. I've learned noticed that she has this independent streak to her, but her safety to me is more important that her independence. "Now that you're my girlfriend," I pause and look at her and she nods her head, making me smile a bit, "people are going to realize you mean something to me and try to hurt you to get to me." She frowns at me and her eyes cloud in realization and alarm as she realizes being my girlfriend also means she's bound to be in the public eye. I hurry on before she can interrupt me. "I don't' want anything to happen to you and I want to keep you safe, so I have hired a protection officer to watch over you, but I think I'm going to promote him to being a close protection officer. And I don't want you fighting with me on this. Your safety is important to me."

I look at her and she's gazing at me and I see all the questions she wants to ask clear as water on her face. "Close protection officer?" she asks me. "So you mean some stranger is going to follow me around all day?" Her voice in tinged with irritation and annoyance and I'm preparing myself for a persuasion battle.

"Essentially, yes," I answer her simply.

She opens her mouth but nothing comes out and she turns her head away from me. I'm not sure she knows exactly what it is she wants to say. She runs a finger over her thumbnail and I realize that's one of her thinking habits, she's done this before.

She turns back on me and her eyes are unsure, her mouth pinched into a thin line. "Do I even have a choice?" she asks, sounding a bit frustrated.

I look at her with soft eyes, and I feel a little bad that I have to force something on her that she doesn't want, but I'm not taking any chances. "No, not really," I admit bluntly.

Her mouth twists to the side and I see a flare of fire burning in her eyes, but I'm not going to back down. I don't want her to be mad about it, but there's nothing she can honestly do. I hear her huff out a frustrated sigh and then say, "Whatever, but whoever it is I want to meet them first. If I'm going to have some stranger follow me around all day, I at least want to be comfortable around them."

I smile at her and lean over to place a kiss on her cheek and she rolls her eyes at me. "I just want you safe, Ana," I remind her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I just wish there was another way without someone invading my privacy," she mutters unhappily.

"It won't be like that," I tell her. "I mean you'll be accompanied by them when you're out in public, but when you're at work or at home they'll be somewhere near you but not by you. And really after a while you'll forget their even there."

"I doubt that but fine. You say it's for my safety so there's not much I can do about it," she murmurs petulantly with a shrug. "Even though I'm not really fond of the fact I'll now have an actual human as my shadow."

I laugh and kiss the back of her hand as I take it in mine. I glance out the side of her window noticing that we're stopped in front of her apartment building. "I promise it's really not as bad as you're thinking it is," I tell her as I open my door and step out, holding my hand out for her to help her out of the car.

"It doesn't matter anymore and I'm done talking about it now," she says as we stop at the door to her building. She looks up at me with dark blue eyes and a small smile before she unlocks the door to her building. I silently follow her up the stairs and to her apartment and step in behind her as she unlocks it. I close the door behind me but look in the hallway before I do, making sure no one is watching us.

She throws her clutch onto the table and takes off her shoes before she turns around to look at me. "So, what do you want to do?" she asks me. "I don't have an outfit yet prepared for tomorrow. Want to help me pick one out?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders. "Will you try them on for me, too?"

She laughs as she walks back to her room and I follow her. "If you want, but don't expect to see any of my goodies just yet, Mr. Grey," she teases over her shoulder.

"Aw, man," I say making her laugh again, which makes me smile. Hearing her laugh never fails to put a smile on my face.

I sit on her bed as she goes into her closet. When I glance at her dresser with all of the pictures sitting atop I'm reminded that I wanted to talk to her about that boy in the picture with her. She catches my attention as she walks out with three outfits on hangers in her hand. She drops them onto her bed and spreads them out as she stands back and studies each one with a thoughtful expression.

I stand up and walk over to her and look down at the outfits she's laid out. One is a is a white three-quartered sleeve shirt with black polka dots and a black waist high skirt, the next is a sleeveless burgundy shift dress with a gold belt and the last is a navy straight-leg pants suit with a white button-up shirt. I look between Ana and the outfits and decide that I like the pant suit the best. I think the dress and skirt are too short and I don't want anybody ogling her legs. She's mine. And for my eyes only.

"I like the pants suit the best," I tell her as I go back to sit on her bed.

"You do?" she asks and she picks up it and looks at it from all sides.

"Yes."

"Why?" she says and she gazing at me with a raised brow.

I shrug my shoulders and lean back against her head board, moving some of her pillows out of the way. "Just do."

She smirks at me. "Really? And the fact that the pant suit is the only one that covers my entire body has nothing to do with you liking it more?"

I just look at her. "That may have something to do with it," I answer nonchalantly.

She laughs. "Yeah sure. I like the dress more, and I know tomorrow is going to be hot so I'll be cool in it," she says, picking up the dress and walking with it into her attached bathroom.

"Try on the pant suit," I call out to her just as she closes the bathroom door.

"Don't tell me what to do."

I roll my eyes and then rephrase. "I would like it if you tried on the pant suit."

"Okay," she says through the closed door and I just shake my head. She can be so complicated but yet so simple sometimes.

A few moments later she comes out in the dress and now I'm even surer that I don't want her wearing that. It stops a few inches above her knees but that's not my problem. My problem is that it hugs her body and in all of the right places and thinking of someone seeing her in that and thinking about her the way I am now makes my blood boil.

"So do you like it?" she asks turning from side to side.

I clear my throat and sit up. "I do . . ."

"But?"

I carefully think about how I say my next words. "I would appreciate it if you didn't wear that on your first day tomorrow." Or any day really.

She frowns at me and then looks down at her dress as she stands barefoot in front of the bed. "Does it really look that bad?"

"No, no, just the opposite actually."

She looks quizzically at me. "Then why don't you want me to wear it?" she asks settling her hands on her hips.

I sigh and run my hands through my hair. "I don't want other men looking at you, Ana. Thinking about it really upsets me."

"You can't control that other men are going to look at me, Christian, just like I can't control how other women are going to look at you." She walks over to the mirror above her dresser and looks at herself from different angles.

"I know that," I say as I watch her examine herself in the mirror. "But you can control what you wear around other men."

She turns around and smiles at me then walks over and sits on the bed next to my outstretched legs. "That's right. I control what I wear," she says. "But if you don't feel comfortable about me wearing this dress how about we make a compromise?"

I gaze at her and sit up, leaning more towards her. "What kind of compromise?" I ask curiously.

She runs her index finger up my leg, distracting me from our conversation. "I still wear this dress but I pair it with some stalkings that cover a little bit more of my skin."

I swallow the extra saliva in my mouth. Her finger is on the inside of my thigh right above my knee and she's giving me a challenging look. I clear my throat and say, "I'm not sure I really like that compromise."

She smirks up at me and moves onto her hands and knees and seductively crawls up my body, her eyes hooded and her lips parted. "What about it don't you like, Mr. Grey?" she asks her face now mere inches away from mine.

"I, uh . . ."

"Yes?" she asks. She's looking at me with cobalt eyes and she's close enough that I can see the violet rings outlining her irises and I can feel all of my self-control slipping slowly from each finger.

"I . . ."

She chuckles, her lips almost touching mine. Her thighs are on either side of mine and her hands are placed by my hips and I can feel the heat flowing off of her, eliciting a primal response from me. "Cat got your tongue, baby?"

And then my self-control snaps. I grab her head and pull her face closer to mine, closing the few centimeters between our mouths. I kiss her almost savagely, my tongue immediately sinking into her warm mouth. She leans up on her knees and holds my shoulders for balance, but I lean up and twist my body so she ends up on her back and me over leaning over her. She gasps allowing me to instantly push my tongue back into her mouth as my body pushes her body further into the bed. Her legs are spread to allow me to position my body comfortably over her, and feeling the softness and warmth of her body makes me want to go all caveman on her. I want to rip off all of our cloths and fuck her raw well into the morning.

She moans into my mouth as I nip her bottom lip and her fingernails dig into my shoulders. The feeling of pleasure mixed with pain makes me feel even needier for her. I move my mouth over to her cheek and then to her ear, nipping and sucking her earlobe, and I feel her warm panting breaths against my neck. She sucks in a sharp breath and groans low in her throat.

"Christian," she murmurs, "I want you."

I stop what I'm doing and pull back to look at her with her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and dark, lustful eyes. "Really?" I ask.

She nods her head slowly and runs her tongue over her bottom lip, and the sight makes me want to take her lips into my mouth and suck hard. My dick hardens and lengthens even more at the thought and I feel ready to say fuck it and just bury myself in her, but then I think about not wanting to fuck this up. It's a real battle between my two heads and the decision I need to make, but my more logical head eventually wins. I don't want to fuck this up, and sexing Ana up right now probably wouldn't be the best idea. And us taking it slow is seeming to be an impossible task, but I think we are going a little too fast.

Hanging my head I roll over onto my back and off of Ana. "I don't want to move too fast, Ana. I've told you I don't want to fuck this up and I meant it," I mutter, and I swear I think my dick dying it's so painful.

I hear her huff out a harsh sigh and then murmur, "Okay."

I turn my head towards her. She's just gazing up at the ceiling, her chest moving up and down as she gets her breathing back to normal. "Okay?" I repeat.

She turns her head and looks at me, the desire still simmering in her eyes. "Yeah. I'm sorry, it's just you bring out this primal hunger out in me. I can't control myself when your body is on mine, and it's weird because I've never felt like this with anyone else other than you," she reveals to me.

I sit up and lie on my side and face her. "Seriously?" I'm flattered and surprised at hearing that. "You haven't felt any sort of connection with Adam?" I ask, and it took a lot of effort not to spit out his name like poison.

Ana makes a disgusted face like she just smelled horse shit and it makes me laugh. "No. Never," she says vigorously shaking her head. "Adam and I never had sex. I used to feel bad about that fact, but now I'm deliriously happy that I never did."

"Wait. What? You never had sex with Adam?"

She looks at me with guileless eyes and simply shakes her head. The relief I feel about that is like no other and that is probably some of the best news I've heard all week. "Did you have sex with that Hispanic guy in the picture on your dresser?" I ask her.

She frowns at me and leans up on her elbows to look at her dresser. Her face morphs into one of realization and then transforms into one of horrific repulsion. "Ew, Jose? Gross no! He's like a cousin, er, no, he's like a brother. There is no attraction between us whatsoever," she tells me vehemently, shaking her head in supplication. "I've never had sex with anyone, actually."

I begin to nod my head but then freeze, my eyes wide and my mouth open. I look at her in disbelief. "You're a virgin?" I ask, my voice so low I'll be surprised if she even heard what I said.

She shrugs her shoulders. "Yes," she says unashamed. "Is that a problem?"

I shake my head slowly. "Uh, no. No, not at all, it's just a little surprising to hear. I mean you're beautiful and funny and nice and sweet it's just . . . it's just a little shocking," I explain.

She turns her head back up to the ceiling. "Well, I've never had the urge or had a strong attraction to anyone like the attraction I feel for you. And I don't know, maybe it's just me, but I've always wanted to have sex with someone that I feel something for. I just don't want to have just to have it, you know?" she says.

I just nod my head even though I really don't know. I've been known to be the type to have sex just to have sex, even though more times than not I used it as a stress reliever. But I'm a guy, so it's different. I take a deep breath as I let her revelation soak in. Well I'm glad I didn't fuck her. She's a virgin and I want her to lose it the way she deserves, and today, not too long ago, was definitely not the right time and I'm glad I stopped.

"Well I think you being a virgin is actually something I admire and respect," I say to her honestly.

She looks back at me. "Really?"

"Yes. There aren't very many girls out there that respect themselves like you do. You should be proud of that."

She smiles at me. A genuine, heartfelt smile. "I am."

I grin at her and kiss her on the nose and then I hear her stomach growl. I raise my eyebrows at her. "You hungry?" I ask.

She giggles softly. "I guess I am. You wanna order pizza?"

I look at the time on her clock. It's a quarter past six. "You want pizza on a Sunday evening?"

She shrugs her shoulders as she slides out of bed and walks towards her bathroom. "Sure. Why not? Do you mind ordering while I change out of this and put the others away? The number to the pizza place not too far from here is on the fridge."

"Alright." I hurry and walk out of the room before I'm sidetracked by the thought of her undressing in her bathroom.

After calling the pizza place and ordering a pepperoni pizza I turn on the TV as I wait for Ana to come out. As I'm waiting for her I realized that she still hasn't been to my place yet and make a mental note to come over. Maybe we can have dinner tomorrow celebrating her first day at her first professional job? We could go to a restaurant but I'd rather stay in considering the lunatics invading my life.

When Ana emerges from her room I smile at her mickey mouse pajamas and kiss the side of her head as she sits down next to me to watch TV. We end up paying more attention to each other than the TV. And when the pizza arrives we sit on the couch while we stuff our faces with pepperoni and cheese as we continue to chat about everything under the sun.

By the time I get ready to leave it's almost ten at night. I kiss her goodnight, making sure to make her knees weak and reassuring myself that she'll be dreaming about me tonight. Before she closes the door I ask her if she wants me to pick her up in the morning and she agrees, so I kiss her goodnight one last time before I watch her close the door and hear her securely lock it.

As I leave, I vaguely wonder where Kate is but figure that she's still with my spider monkey brother. When I exit Ana's building I walk to the waiting car with Taylor stationed in it and glance around me, making sure I don't see anybody watching or waiting. When the coast is clear I hop into the back and go through emails as Taylor drives us to Escala, feeling high off of my fix of Ana.

When I get home I head straight to my office and door a couple hours of work. And right before I close my laptop and get ready to head to bed I get another email. Not really paying attention to the address I open it. Immediately a video starts playing and it's of two people fucking, and I go to close it revolted and pissed someone would send something like that to me, but I get a glimpse of the guy. I see his profile and instantly know it's Adam. The letter attached to the video says: paybacks a bitch. What the fuck? Why would he send this to me? He shifts and I stand up in fury, my chair banging against the cabinets behind me, and about pick up my computer and rip it apart with my bare hands when I see the girl he's fucking.

It's Mia.

 **Thanks for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I pull on my hair for I don't know how many times today. I'm pacing back and forth in Taylor's office that is holding every member of my paid security team. Each time I take a step I let my eyes bore into each and every man standing before me.

"Taylor, you fucking better have some information for me. This game of playing wait and see is running its course. I need information on that sniveling, pathetic, small dick little bitch. Now! I need it now," I seethe to my head of security through clenched teeth.

I have been like a caged lion all morning, scratching and biting at even the tiniest irritant and stupid ass comments from everyone around me. After watching that video of my baby sister being fucked by that cock roach, I knew there was no possible way I could go to sleep. I spent hours upon hours in the gym in the basement of the building pounding away at a punching bag, imagining that each strike I threw was a satisfying blow to any part of Adam fucking Wilcox's body.

"My buddy has sent over some information, but none of it is significant enough to have Mr. Wilcox put away, sir. He said he'll keep digging," Taylor says ever the stoic professional.

I run my hands up and down my face in then into my hair, pulling viciously at my roots. I close my eyes and take a deep, calming breath, but the anger and aggravation boiling deep in my gut overrules any peace I try to find. Swiftly lashing out, I punch a hole into the wall, my hand disappearing in the white plaster. I pull my hand out, noting how sore my knuckles feel but pushing the pain aside; the pain of knowing my baby sister had sex with that monster and he had the audacity to record it is taking up residency in my skull.

I mean, I'm pretty sure Mia hasn't seen or heard form Adam since they broke up, and I made sure of it, so the fact that he hasn't fucked her in years means that he recorded them when they were together and has had the video since then. I mean what the fuck? What satisfaction would he have from having a recording of him fucking his ex-girlfriend from years ago? Is he really that twisted and sick that he would keep a video of that for so long? I chuckle inside. This is Adam fucking Wilcox we're talking about. Of course he's that sick and twisted, the man has some serious issues and I'm 99.9% sure that he may be mentally unstable as well, because something is really wrong with that fucked-up little boy.

As I continue to pace with wide, wary eyes following my every movement, I try to calm myself down enough to have a productive conversation with the men I pay so this type of shit doesn't happen. It's only five in the morning and I know most – if not all – of us are exhausted, but I can't let this shit fester and grow. It needs to be taken care of now, and we're not leaving this room until we have a plan of action and we have a way to track Adam, and his bitch of an accomplice Natalie, because I have a feeling she has a part in all of this, too.

Almost two hours later, we have a lead and a plan of where to go from here. Taylor tracked down the email address the video was sent to me from and traced it back to a sector of Wilcox Shipping Co. Fucking idiot wasn't even smart enough to send it from an unknown address. I shall be calling his father about this little fuck up. I don't even know how or why he had access to any part of his father company – soon to be my company. So we have that, and Taylor has tracked his phone and we have location on him, if it's really him. He tried to track Natalie's phone too, but clearly she's the brains in this operation as we had trouble locating her. But I think wherever Adam is Natalie has to be close by. And to add to the fucked-upness, Taylor has men assigned to watch both Natalie and Adam, and reports came back that they haven't been seen outside of their homes. I was glad to hear that really _great_ news. Whatever these chicken shits are planning they better cover their tracks really carefully, because once I find them, I will fuck them up.

When I finally leave Taylor's office, I feel as if I can take an actual breath of air without irritation and pure rage constricting my chest. The irritation and rage is still there, but just at a lesser intensity.

I haven't taken a shower since my early morning workout. So deciding to hop into the shower, I strip down and wash away the sweat from my workout, and let the hot water cascade down my head and back as the tension slowly flows down and out of my body with the steamy water. I halt any stressful thoughts and just think about something that has the ability to keep me calm.

Ana immediately pops into my mind. Today is her first day at work, and she accepted my offer to pick her up. I looked at the time before I got into the shower so I know it's just going on eight in the morning, and I know she has to be to work at nine. I finish rinsing away the rainforest smelling suds from my body and then stop out, wrapping a towel around my waist. I do the daily morning routine as I get ready for work, and a half hour later I'm dressed in a charcoal suit with a crisp white shirt and gray tie. I made sure to put on some cologne, wanting my scent to invade Ana's senses and have her thinking about me all day while she's working around other men.

When I step out of my room, I decide I don't have enough time to eat breakfast and just settle for a mug of coffee. I'll eat something when I get to work, plus I don't know how well I would respond to food at the moment with my latest discoveries of the night.

"Ready to go, sir?" Taylor asks as I walk towards the elevator and into the foyer.

"Yes," I say, pushing the button to the garage as we wait for the stainless steel doors to open.

When we're inside I turn to Taylor and say, "If I didn't mention it last night, Miss Steele needs to be picked up from her apartment."

"Yes, sir," Taylor says as he stares forward.

I continue. "Will Sawyer be driving with us, or will he be taking the Q5?" Sawyer has been assigned as Ana's security and knowing how uncomfortable she was with the notion of having security watching her, I want them to be acquainted with each other as soon as possible.

"He will be riding with us, sir."

I nod my head in assent and walk towards the Q7, sliding in when Taylor opens the door for me. Sawyer hops into the passenger seat after Taylor gets in the driver's seat, and then we pull out of the underground garage and head to Ana's apartment. I text her that I'm on my way and she responds that she's waiting and goes as far as adding a winking face. For the first time since yesterday evening a genuine smile pulls at my lips. I can't help the blossoming of feelings unraveling in my chest as thoughts of Ana come rushing in, taking over every open crevice within my mind.

When we pull up in front of her building, I only wait for Taylor to completely stop and hop out. I know he hates it when I leave the car before he has the chance to glance around our surroundings, but I'm eager to get to Ana. Walking to the buzzer, I press the button for her apartment. I wait a few moments before I hear her angelic voice that immediately makes me smile.

"Yes?"

"Hey, baby, it's me. Let me up."

"I'm sorry did you say you name was 'me'? I don't think I know anyone by that name."

My smile gets wider at her playful words. "'Me' as in let _me_ in so I can give my girlfriend a good morning kiss."

"Mmm, a good morning kiss, you say? That does sound rather lovely, _Me_."

"It would be even lovelier if you let me up."

She giggles through the phone and the sound just about does me in. I immediately swing open the front door when she buzzes me in, and take the stairs two at a time to her apartment door. I'm pleased that she actually listened to me and see that not only is her door closed, but it's locked too. I knock three times; my knuckles have barely even moved from the door when it's pulled open, revealing my very, very beautiful girlfriend.

Her eyes trail up and down my body before settling on my face. She grins real wide at me, a sparkle in her eye, and then grabs me by the lapels of my jacket and pulls me against her, just inside the threshold of her apartment.

"Hello, gorgeous," she whispers as she gazes up at me, her hands still gripping the lapels of my jacket and her warm body pressed against mine. "How about the good morning kiss that you promised?"

I raise a brow at her and let my smirk take over my face. "I don't remember promising you anything, Miss Steele," I say in a low voice.

She scowls at me, her fingers clenching tighter around my jacket. "Well whether you promised or not, you're still going to give me one."

I laugh. "Oh I am, am I?" I ask with a barely contained satisfied grin.

"That's right. Now kiss me, Mr. Grey. Or do you want your girlfriend to start off her first day at work in a bad mood?" she asks, her eyes shining with mirth and lust.

I lower my face to hers. "No, Miss Steele, I don't want that."

She's grinning when my lips touch hers, and then she immediately stops, falling into the kiss as I tumble in head first. Our attraction is almost an electric addiction. It's strong and consuming, and as my lips move over hers again and again, I can feel my pants tightening. She moans into my mouth and pushes her body even closer to mine, her soft breasts rubbing against mine, and her stomach against my erection. I snake my tongue into her mouth, and she allows me in with eager enthusiasm, moving her tongue ardently against mine. Her hands are at the nape of my neck, her fingers buried in my hair, as my hands roam all over her back, neck and face, wanting to touch her everywhere and not knowing where to touch her.

When I feel her push me against the wall by the door, I have to hold her by the shoulders and push her away from me. We're both breathing heavily, our breath mingling and mixing together. Her lips are swollen and her eyes are bright, an arousing spark of lust and desire clouding her beautiful cobalt irises.

I take a deep breath and say, "We have to slow do, Ana. We're going to end up fucking each other before either of us realizes that it's happening. And I know you don't want to be late on your first day of work."

She slowly closes her eyes, taking a deep breath and shakes her head. She looks up at me, her eyes a dark blue and she captures her bottom lip in between her teeth. I feel my dick stand to even higher attention at the sight. "You're right, but I can't help that my boyfriend is basically a walking orgasm," she says in a low, breathy voice.

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a slow, indulgent smile pulls at the corner of my mouth. "A walking orgasm?"

She smirks at me, turning on her heel and walking over to her table to grab her purse. "Mhmm." I didn't realize the door was open until she walks through the doorframe, pulling me out of her apartment behind her, and securely locking her door.

I can only follow her as she leads me down to the waiting Audi outside. I don't know why the thought of her thinking I'm a walking orgasm leaves me speechless, but it does. Maybe it's just because I never thought I had the power to make Ana feel the way she apparently does.

When we get out on the sidewalk in front of her building she glances up at me from the corner of her eyes. "Hey, are you okay? You just got really quiet suddenly."

I nod my head and smile down at her reassuringly. "Yeah, baby. I'm fine." And just to drive my words home a little more, I lean down and give her a quick, chaste kiss on her deliciously enticing lips.

Smiling up at me, she grips my hand tighter in hers, stopping in front of the Audi. She frowns when Sawyer steps out to open the door for her. She looks up at me with an expression that reads _who the hell is this guy?_

I smirk at her and introduce them. "Ana this is Sawyer. Sawyer this is Ana. He'll be your security detail from now on."

Her eyes widen and she looks between Sawyer and me. I see all kinds of emotions pass through her eyes as she studies him. I silently watch as she holds out her hand for him to shake and his large hand engulfs her smaller one.

"Nice to meet you, Sawyer," she says, then adds, "Is Sawyer your first name?"

"Nice to meet you, too, ma'am. And no, my full name is Lucas Sawyer," he says as he stands stiff and looks down on her, no emotions crossing his face throughout the entire greeting.

Ana's eyes light up and I see a small smirk play on her lips. I narrow my eyes at her. An amusing thought has clearly entered her mind, and knowing the little bit about Ana that I do, I know whatever she's thinking or says will be unexpected, as always.

"Lucas Sawyer, huh?" she says looking up at him with a smile and crosses her arms over her chest. "So your initials are LS? That's cool; you have the same initials as Luke Skywalker."

Sawyer tips his side to side, a pensive expression on his face. "I guess I do. I never realized that," he says looking back down at Ana.

She smirks at him again. "Do you know who your father is?"

Sawyer frowns at her, and then looks at me like he doesn't know what to say. "My father, ma'am?"

"No, Luke, Christian is not you father," Ana says catching the look he gave me, and I instantly know where she's going with this weird conversation. I try to keep the amusement off my face. She adopts a serious expression and looks into Sawyers eyes. "Luke, I am you father," she says in the perfect female Darth Vader voice, and I lose it. The expression on his face about makes me want to shit my pants, and my stomach begins to cramp from the breathless laughter escaping my mouth. He almost looked mortified at the thought and then he looked embarrassed.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I regain my focus and see Ana staring at Luke as he, too, struggles to keep a straight face, finding the humor in her words. She turns to me with a delighted smile on her face. "I like him. He can stay." With that she slides into the back of the Audi and looks at me, patiently waiting for me to slide in after her.

I smirk at Luke as he waits for me to scoot inside the car. "She'll keep you on your toes," I say softly to him before I get into the car.

"I have a feeling you're right, sir," he says, and I think I can see the weariness already seeping into his eyes along with simmering amusement.

With the smirk still on my face I scoot across the leather seat, moving closer against Ana and watch as Sawyer shuts the door and then hops into the passenger seat. I glance down at the platinum watch wrapped around my wrist and frown slightly when I glance at the time. It's fifteen till nine. Thankfully Ana doesn't live too far from me, and thankfully her job isn't too far from where she lives. The only thing is this damn Seattle morning traffic. Hopefully it's not as bad as I've known it to be so Ana can get to work on time.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Ana as we're stopped at the third stoplight this morning. They take fucking forever.

She turns her head and her cobalt eyes lock onto my gray ones. Shaking her head she says, "Not really. More excited than nervous. I've always dreamt of working at a publishing house, and my dreams are finally coming true. All of my dreams," she says cryptically.

In my mind I'm going over what she means by all of her dreams, but I keep a smile on my face. "Glad to hear it, baby."

She has a content, serene smile on her face. Lifting her hand, she places her index finger on my bottom lip, and gently rubs her finger along my skin. "I love it when you call me that," she tells me.

I pucker my lips and kiss her finger, making her smile grow even wider and her eyes shimmer. "What, 'baby'?" I ask her.

She nods her head, her finger still on my lip as she stares at me with those breathtaking eyes. "Yes. It makes me feel . . . I don't even know how to explain it; it just makes me feel all warm and happy inside. And I love the sound of your voice."

"You do?"

She nods her head again, her body turned more towards me but also slightly constricted by her seat belt. "I do."

"Do you wanna know what I love about you?" I pause for a minute, repeating my words in my head. _What I_ love _about you._ I do love things about Ana, but I don't think I love her, not yet at least, so I really hope she doesn't interpret my words the way I'm not intending it to mean. I mean, I can easily see myself loving her, which in it of itself is huge considering the fact that I never thought I would fall in love, let alone find someone that I could actually love. After all she only just agreed to be my girlfriend yesterday. I think it would be way too soon to say the 'I love yous' now.

"Yes." Her soft, sweet voice pulls me out of my head and I focus my attention back on her.

With a small smile on my face, I lean in closer to her, my face about two inches away from hers. "I love those beautiful eyes in this pretty little head of yours. I love the way you say my name, love your charm and sense of humor. Your smart mouth, especially your mouth," I whisper against her lips, softly brushing mine against hers.

She leans into me, trying to deepen the kiss, and I allow her only for a minute. I don't want to walk her to the front door of her new job with a raging hard on greeting every person that walks by us. I pull away from her but give her one last peck on the lips. We stare at each for a few seconds, and then Taylor intrudes on the moment.

"Sir, we're here," he says from the front seat.

Sawyer exits the car and opens my door, holding it open as Ana and I both scoot out, and closing it once we're both out on the sidewalk. I grab Ana's hand and walk her all the way to the seven story, brown brick building with glass double doors serving as the entrance.

With her hand still in mine, I pull her flush against me and close my mouth over hers. She doesn't respond for a few seconds from surprise, and then melts into our kiss, holding on to my biceps life I'm her life raft.

"Have a good first day, baby," I murmur against her lips.

Her eyes are wide and she has a dazed look on her face. All she can do is nod, and I'm satisfied that I have the ability to make her speechless. My goal was to make sure she remembers me when she's being introduced to her new male co-workers, and by the look on her face, I'd say she'll have a hard time remembering anyone _but_ me.

"Do you have everything you need?" I ask her.

She seems to have composed herself because she gives me a disapproving look. "Yes, Dad. I think I'm ready for the first day of school." She rolls her eyes and I have the sudden urge to push her up against the glass doors and ravage her mouth and body like there's no tomorrow.

"No need for the smart mouth, Ana," I admonish.

She huffs out a long sigh. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was just hit with a sudden case of nervous jitters, and your kiss didn't really help much."

"You'll be fine, baby. You have nothing to worry about other than how you're going to handle the jealousy thrown your way when you take this place by storm," I tell her in effort to boost her confidence and self-esteem.

She nervously bites her lip and runs her teeth over the plump flesh, leaving rugged indentations. "You think?"

"I know," I assure her. "Everything will work out. Just remember not to go anywhere without Sawyer and make sure you stay close to him, okay?"

She purses her lips, and I can tell she's not too thrilled about the fact that Sawyer will be keeping a watchful eye on her on her first day. "Alright," she says rather begrudgingly. "I better get in before I'm late."

"Have a good day, baby. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"That would be great, actually."

I smile and nod my head at her, kissing her one last time as she disappears into SIP, Sawyer not too far behind her.

I sigh and slowly walk back to the Audi with Taylor standing on the sidewalk next to it. He's been more attentive since we've found out about Natalie and Adam, and I'm glad he is. We need to find them and have both of them locked away somewhere far, far away from me. Just the thought of them aggravates and irritates me.

I'm surprised when I hop into the Audi and close to five minutes later we're parked in the underground garage of GEH. I didn't realize how close I was to Ana's job, as apparently the buildings are only a block away from each other.

Not really feeling entirely in the mood to work today, I give the usual monotone greeting to any employee that greets me, and tread my way to my office. I call Andrea into my office and she tells me the agenda for this lovely Monday, and it seems I have a day full of boring meetings and conferences. Sighing, I lean back into my leather chair, and vaguely wish today wasn't Ana's first day and we could just go somewhere and spend time the entire day together. My thoughts are immediately shattered when Andrea alerts me over the intercom that Mr. Salvatore is waiting for me in conference room B. Reluctantly, I stand up grabbing the folder Andrea handed to me, and walk out of my office to get work done.

By the time the work day is over I'm feeling run down and exhausted. With the lack of sleep I got last night, I don't even feel like my body has the energy to function any longer. Other than relief, the other emotion I feel as Taylor and I head down to the garage is excitement that I'm seeing Ana soon. It's been a rather stressful day, and I like to think of Ana as the soothing balm to my weary soul.

The seven minute drive to SIP is a silent one, and I'm grateful that the only noise I hear is the quiet hum of the engine. God knows I'm tired of hearing grown men basically whine and cry about what they want and don't want, as if I really give a damn about what their personal desires are.

Taylor pulls up to the curb, sitting directly across from SIP, the only thing separating me and Ana are those pre-dated glass doors and a long, wide, grayish white sidewalk. My anxiousness to see my beautiful girlfriend increases by the second, and despite my fatigue, I step out of the Audi and lean against the passenger door. Taking a deep breath of the fresh air, I close my eyes and block out the sounds of honking horns and buzzing chatter surrounding me. When I open my eyes again I can't help the smile that takes over my face when I see Ana walking towards me with Sawyer hot on her heels. She's talking to a tall woman with golden brown skin, and as steps closer to me, she smiles at the woman and waves. The other woman walks down the sidewalk as Ana continues to practically skip towards me. Her smile is wide and her eyes bright as she leaps into my arms and squeezes my shoulders.

I laugh and say, "I take it you had a good day?"

I have my arms wrapped around her waist and she leans away from me to look into my smiling eyes. "The best! I learned so much and the people there are so nice, well most of them anyway. I love the atmosphere and the work isn't too bad. The day went by so fast. It was like I walked in at nine and the next moment I checked the time it was time to go home."

I chuckle as I release her from my hold and open the car door, guiding her in and sliding in after her. "I told you everything would be fine. How was your boss?" I ask curiously.

During what felt like the only five minute break I seemed to have today, I took a few moments to go over the background check I ordered on one Avery Sanders. I don't normally ask for background checks unless it's for someone in my employ, but considering this _man_ is working so closely with Ana, I'm not taking any chances. To say I was irritated that his background check came up clean would be an epic understatement. I know it's a childish and a little petty, but for some reason I'm just not comfortable with Ana working with men. I thought that maybe if there were red flags in Avery Sanders background check, I could send an anonymous tip to the top boss at SIP and get him fired, but that plan was shot to hell when I read that her boss was the epitome of a goody-goody.

Ana smiles brightly and her expression irks me a bit. "He's sooo nice, and I've learned so much from him. The woman I was talking to as I was walking out of SIP said that he was probably the best editor there. So I got lucky," she says, and I frown. Before I can say anything she continues. "He showed me a picture of his girlfriend and she's beautiful; she looks like a model. I told him about you and he suggested going out for drinks one night. How fun would that be?"

Whatever snide remark I was about to say dies in my throat as she says girlfriend. His background report didn't say anything about him dating anyone? Hmm, maybe they just recently started dating. But all-in-all it seems kinda weird that he's practically going on forty and he's still not married, but whatever. As long as he knows Ana's taken and stays mindful of his position we won't have any problems.

"If that's what you want, baby," I murmur noncommittedly. Mixing business with pleasure is a big no-no in my opinion, as well as creating friendships outside of the work place between employer and employee. I've seen some real shit go gown from those types of situations, and it's never fun, especially when you're the boss and have to let both of them go. "So how was everything else? Did you read a lot of manuscripts?"

Ana takes my hand in hers and laces her fingers between mine as she relays the details of her day. "No, I only read two, but they were pretty long and they sounded really interesting. I think one of them actually has the potential to be on the New York Times best seller list, but I'm just starting out, so what do I know? Other than that I copied some stuff, got a few coffees and – where are we going?" she says stopping mid-sentence and looking out the window with curious eyes.

"I thought I would take you out to dinner in celebration of your first day. We're going to my restaurant, the Mile High Club."

"The Mile High Club?" she repeats slowly, looking at me through scrutinizing eyes, and then smirks. "Food and sex?" She tilts her head from side to side. "I get it. They both bring pleasure, although I've heard the latter is more satisfying than the former." She looks at me through hooded eyes and then winks at me.

Without any preamble or warning, I place my hand on the back of her head and smash her lips against mine, our teeth momentarily clashing. She places her hands on my chest, turning her torso more towards me, and then moves her hands up my body to rest behind my head while I hold her by the waist and head. Her lips move in a seductive rhythm over mine, and I have to take a sharp breath when she bites my bottom lip and pulls it with her teeth.

She pecks me on my shocked mouth and whispers, "I love the taste of your kisses. So sweet like candy, and so addicting like cocaine. Mmm, Mr. Grey, I do believe you are going to make me fat and crazy."

"I could say the same to you, Miss Steele," I mutter almost breathlessly.

She chuckles. "Well I guess we're perfectly matched then, aren't we, gorgeous?"

"Gorgeous? I thought my nickname was that Spanish word?"

"Monería?" She scrunches her nose up, making her look absolutely adorable. "Although I do think you're rather cute," she murmurs as she runs her index finger from my temple to my jaw and then across my lips, "I think gorgeous suits you better."

"You think so?" I try to keep the satisfying smirk off my lips, but it's no use. Flattery from one's girlfriend is the best ego booster a man could ever ask for.

"Sure do, gorgeous."

I don't even try to stop the smile this time. "Wanna know what name I think suits you?"

"I always want to know what you think."

I ignore the feeling her words make me feel and say, "Sexy kitten." I continue as a curious but humorous expression clouds her face. "Cute and cuddly when stroked just right, but fierce and dangerous when provoked. I haven't seen the full damage your claws can do, and I don't think I want to be around when that day comes."

She's looking at me with a weird expression and piercing eyes. "It's a little weird how well you've assessed a part of my personality perfectly when we haven't known each other very long." She says it like that's a bad thing.

"Are you not happy about that or something?"

"No," she says with a shrug. "I don't care one way or the other; I just find it . . . fascinating how in such a short time we've learned things about each other that many people don't know."

It's my turn to looks at her with curious eyes. "What is it that you think you know about me that other people don't?"

Before she has a chance to explain, Taylor alerts us that we have arrived at our destination. Taylor steps out to open Ana's door and Sawyer opens mine. Lacing our fingers together, we enter the lobby and head straight towards the elevator with Sawyer behind us and Taylor parking the car. There are other people in here with us, some of them I know, others I don't. The couple I do know I give a head nod in acknowledgement and everyone else I ignore, focusing only on Ana. As I hold her against me, Sawyer unnecessarily at my side, I notice for the first time that she's wearing that dress I told her I didn't want her to wear. I inwardly sigh and roll my eyes. I don't remembering agreeing to the compromise she proposed, but clearly she thought I did considering the fact she's wearing panty hose, or whatever the hell you call it.

On the way up to the seventy-second floor, Ana and I are both quiet as the elevator stops about every other floor to either drop passengers off or pick them up. By the time we've reached the entrance to the Mile High Club I feel as if I've aged fifty years. Luke goes off to wherever as me and Ana approach the greeting area.

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Just two for the evening?" The blonde maître d' asks, giving me a discreet once over that I still caught. I think Ana caught it too since I feel her stiffen next to me.

I nod my head. "Yes." Keeping my hand in Ana's, I follow the leggy blonde to our table. Since this is my restaurant they always have a reserved table for me, even when they're packed to the walls, no one is ever given my seat. She leads us to a secluded booth placed more in the back of the restaurant, so I'm not typically disturbed by anyone other than the waiters or waitresses.

I help Ana slide in, and then slide in the booth opposite her as the blonde, whose eyes never leave me, places menus in front of us. She lingers for a minute, and I go to give her a look that tells her to scram, but Ana beats me to it.

"You've done your job, now if you don't mind I'd rather not smell the lingering desperation rolling off of you in waves when I rock my _boyfriend's_ world tonight." My mouth drops open and I can only stare at Ana as the maître d's face reddens and a none-too-pleased expression crosses her face, and whatever she was about to say, she wisely holds her tongue.

"There will be a waiter to take your order in a moment. Enjoy your meal," the blonde says almost reluctantly and practically stomps away as Ana's predatory-like eyes follow after her.

"Seriously, Ana. 'When you rock my world tonight'?"

She looks at me through narrowed eyes and an unashamed expression plastered across her beautiful face. "Well I had to say something before she jumped on you, as clearly you weren't going to do it."

"I was going to say something, but you said what you did first," I tell her, sounding disapproving when inside I'm beaming with satisfaction. _Seems I'm not the only one with a jealous side._

"Well I guess all I can say is you're welcome. I've saved you from being asked out –while you're already on a date, might I add – and from you having to send her away, or fire her as I can see you doing something like that."

I only smile at her, earning myself an eye roll. I pick up the menu, with a smile still on my face. When the waiter comes to take our drinks order I ask for the best wine – with a smile, when he comes again, Ana and I decide we want the same thing, so I order our meal – with a smile. As we eat and chat about our days and anything else that comes to mind, I speak and listen to her – with a smile. It's not until we're at her apartment that I find myself not smiling anymore. I love spending time with her, and she makes me happy. I don't want to leave her but I think it's too soon to ask to spend the night.

Walking her up to her apartment door, I give her a long, passionate kiss as we say good night to each other. I ask her if she wants me to pick her up in the morning and she agrees. Giving her one last kiss, I say my final good night, not walking away until I hear her lock her door.

When I get home I skip any work I made a mental note to finish, hop in the shower and then get comfortable in bed. Before I know it, I'm out like a light.

And so a pattern begins. Every morning for the rest of the week I drop Ana off for work, pick her up and then we have dinner together. It's either been at a restaurant or at her apartment. I never realize till the end of the day that Ana still hasn't been to my apartment, and every time I make a mental note to ask if she would like to see it, my mind is only caught up in thoughts of her.

Today is Friday and I couldn't be more thankful for that fact. The only thing I'm not thankful for is the knowledge that Kate is taking Ana out to celebrate them both being professionally employed, and the long awaited celebration of them graduating not too long ago. Elliot called me last night telling me that since the girls are going out, that gives us the opportunity to chill. I didn't exactly jump at the idea, but I guess it will be nice doing some bonding time with my older brother, even though he's an ass sometimes.

Now I'm once again waiting for Anastasia to exit the building of her employ. It's a quarter till six and she should be out any moment now. Like all week, the anticipation of seeing her makes me all jittery and happy inside. I don't know what it is about my girlfriend that makes me so crazy about her, but I guess it's a good thing that I _am_ crazy about her.

I take a quick glance at my watch and see it's now ten till six. I sigh and when I look up again, I see Ana walking out of the building . . . with a man with blondish red hair pulled back in a ponytail, long lanky limbs, and a very disturbing look about him. I know it's never a good thing to judge someone before you get to know them, but looking at this guy, I instantly have a cold shiver run down my back.

I step out of the car and see the subtle look of relief on Ana's face as she almost begins to sprint towards me. She gives the disturbing looking man a short wave goodbye and closes the distance between us, wrapping her arms around me like a koala bear.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" I ask her as she looks up at me. I give her a chaste kiss and then push her into the car, noticing that whoever it was that followed her out is staring at us with ill-concealed disdain. Before I slide in after Ana I give Sawyer a pointed look; he lets me know he understands with a sharp nod of his head.

"Well it was great . . . until Jack Hyde came along," she says with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"That guy out there is Jack Hyde?" I ask pointing through the window towards the creep with my thumb.

"Unfortunately. He's such a creep and no one at the office really likes him. I heard the only reason he still has his job is because he's screwing someone in HR and she sings his praises so he can stay on the job, how true that is I don't know." Ana shakes her head like she's disappointed, and then glances out the window and sneers at this Hyde characters form. "And the weirdo is going to have the nerve to ask me out for drinks _after_ I already told him that I had a boyfriend; add insult to injury he doesn't seem to know what the word 'no' means." She sighs and leans he head back against the seat after Taylor pulls into the evening Seattle traffic. "So glad I work for Avery and not him."

"Yeah, me too," I say distractedly. I don't like the fact that she works in the same building with someone that makes her so uncomfortable, and the most irritating part is I can't do anything about it. Well I could if it was my company . . . _my company._ I think I have my answer. I glance at Ana, wondering if I should tell her or not. She looks a little distressed and tired. I think this Hyde man bothers her more than what she's actually letting on.

"Hey," I say, reaching out to take her hand in mine. "You okay?"

She nods her head against the seat and smiles a small smile. "Yeah," she breathes. "Just a little tired."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"Yes. Why?"

I scrutinize her. "Does that Hyde guy make you really uncomfortable?"

"Well, honestly I think he makes everyone uncomfortable, but more of the women than men."

I take a deep breath and consider how I'll tell her this, or ask her. "I don't like him working with you, and honestly if he makes every woman there uncomfortable, if that was my company, I wouldn't want him working for me." I pause and take a fleeting glance at her. "I'm going to," I pause and rephrase. "I think I want to buy SIP."

Her eyes widen and her mouth slightly falls open. "You . . . you want to buy SIP?" she asks sounding disbelieving.

I nod my head.

"Why?"

I take a deep breath and then let it out in a long sigh. "If I told you the real truth you'll think I'm crazy."

"Try me."

I look at her and she's looking at me expectantly, her head slightly bobbing forward as we run over a pothole en route to her apartment. "I just . . . I just want to keep you safe, Ana. I want you to be safe all the time, and it's hard trying to do that when I have limited access."

Her shocked eyes bore into me. She then closes her eyes and sighs. "Well I can't very well tell you you can't buy the company you want when you have that right as an entrepreneur and an American citizen, even though I don't really agree with it. And it's not really fair that you pull the safety card out, it's hard debating with you when you bring that up, but whatever, if you want to buy SIP – under the guise of doing it for me – then go ahead. But I think you really want it so you can spy on me. I do think you're a slight control freak, Mr. Grey."

I feel instant relief that she didn't really fight me on this. I give her a wide smile and a sweet kiss on the lips. "Think whatever you want about me, baby, but I can't have you slipping through my fingers. You've come to mean so much to me, and the thought of not having you in my life is an unbearable one."

She gives me a playful smile and crinkles her nose. "Mmm, sappy, Grey," she says and unbuckles her seatbelt to slide onto my lap. "You'll be glad to know I feel the same way about you."

I give her a lingering kiss on the lips, and then give her multiple pecks on her mouth when I pull back. "I am glad to know that, Miss Steele."

She hums softly in her throat as she cuddles against me and I wrap my arms around her. If only we could stay this way forever, but as soon as we get comfortable, Taylor pulls up in front of her apartment. I huff out an almost forlorn sigh as I know this is where we have to say good night to each other once again. I'll miss her while she's partying it up wherever she and Kate go out tonight. That reminds me, I need to tell her – ask her not to drink too much. If she gets too drunk I don't want some amorous dickhead thinking he can take advantage of her in an inebriated state.

When we get to her apartment Elliot and Kate are already sitting on the couch watching some lame ass TV show. Kate jumps up to hug Ana, while Elliot greets me.

"What's up, bro?" he says squeezing my shoulder. "Ready to get shit faced tonight?"

"Uh, no, I'm not. And no, you're not."

"Aww, C' mon. Don't be such a little bitch."

"Hey, watch it, Elliot. That's my boyfriend you're talking about," Ana says glaring at him as she and Kate begin to walk down the hall, assumingly towards one of their bedrooms.

Elliot smirks at me. "She's a little spitfire, isn't she?"

I smirk and stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Yeah, she is," I say and walk over to the couch and sit down, waiting for Ana and Kate to come back from wherever they went.

Elliot flops down next to me and picks up the remote to channel surf. He picks some show on Spike and then leans back into the couch. "Well I guess you've hit the jackpot, right?"

I give him a sideways glance. _What's he going on about now?_ "What do you mean, Elliot?"

"She's a burning fuse during the day; she has to blow up sometime. Makes for some hot fun in between the sheets, if you know what I mean." He winks at me and I scowl at him.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean, and I'm not talking about my sex life with you, Elliot. That's a little too personal, don't you think?"

He merely shrugs his shoulders as his attention is kept on the TV. Just then Kate and Ana come back out and they're both changed into leggings and oversized sweatshirts.

"Soooo we've decided we'd rather spend the night with our boys rather than go out and drink, plus we're kinda tired," Kate says as she settles in next to Elliot, and Ana sits right on my lap.

Ana looks at me with her mesmerizing cobalt colored eyes. "Is that okay with you?" she asks me, wrapping her arms around my neck and holding her face only millimeters away from mine.

"That's more than okay, baby. I love spending my time with you."

"I love spending time with you, too," she tells me as she rubs her nose against mine and then closes her lips on mine.

"Okay you two, break it up. You're cute and all, but no one wants to see all that," Elliot says beside us.

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Says the guy who was just asking about my sex life," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" Ana asks, looking between me and Elliot. "You asked about his sex life, Elliot? I didn't think brothers talked about that kind of stuff," she murmurs.

"They don't," I say. Or at least I don't. I don't really give a shit who Elliot's new flavor of the week is because he never keeps them around, or he didn't until he met Kate.

"Kate was the one who wanted to ask since Ana doesn't tell her anything," Elliot mutters almost petulantly.

Ana turns her glare on Kate and Kate gives her a look that screams 'what?' Ana rolls her eyes and settles deeper into my lap, turning her eyes onto the TV. Elliot and I give each other a look, and then he stands and pulling Kate up with him.

"Weellll, I'm feeling tired," he says in a low voice. "C'mon Katie Kat, come keep me warm in bed."

Kate follows him down the hall and I hear Ana moan deep in her throat. "What?" I ask, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"They'll be in there all night and the chances of me actually getting sleep because of those loud mouth horn dogs are slim."

I mull over what she says for a moment and then suggest, "We can go to my apartment?"

She turns in my lap and cranes her head up to look at me. "Yeah? I don't think I've ever been to your apartment."

"I don't think so."

"Okay. Let me get a few things and leave a note for Kate and Elliot and then we can leave," she tells me as she stands up and begins walking to her room.

In the ten minutes it takes for us to leave, I call Taylor and tell him of our plans, and then alert Sawyer that Ana will be with me. He's staying in the apartment I've bought for him across the hall from Ana, and she about bit my head off when she learned of his residency. She told me she was more upset about the fact I didn't tell her he was living directly across from her, but I think she's a little freaked out about how seriously I'm taking her safety. With Adam and Natalie still out there, I can't afford to take any chances. I guess if she knew about them she would be more open to having Sawyer by her 24/7, but I'm afraid of her reaction to that information. I just got her; I don't want to lose her already.

Almost thirty minutes later we're entering my apartment and the expression on Ana's face is pure awe, and if I'm not mistaken a little apprehension. "You live here?"

"Yes," I say as I lead her further into my apartment.

"Wow," she says, walking over to the floor to ceiling windows and staring out over the darkened sky and Seattle. The lights below us sparkle and blink like a diamond studded blanket. "It's so beautiful," she says walking back over to me and taking everything in as I guide her to the kitchen.

"I hear a but coming on," I say as I pour us some white wine.

She sits on the bar stool and looks at me a little cautiously. "But . . . it feels more like a house than a home. I mean you can tell someone lives here, obviously, but it doesn't look like anyone actually _lives_ here," she admits, glancing all around her.

I let my eyes travel around my apartment, the place I've called home for the past five years. I bought this place when I was twenty and at the time I never thought of decorating or adding personal touches. I mean sure I have a few pictures of my family here and there, but for the most part I just have simple furniture and few accessories that follow a black and what color pattern. I try to look around through Ana's perspective, and I get where she's coming from, but I don't really see anything wrong with it, other than the lack of colors.

"You think?" I ask.

She nods her head and takes a sip of the wine I pass over to her. "Yeah, I mean it's a gorgeous apartment, I just think it needs a little color, and maybe some more of your personality. It looks a little bland, no offense."

"None taken," I murmur. "So if this was your apartment, how would you decorate it, Miss Steele?" I ask and then add," Come on let's move this conversation to the couch."

"Well," she begins as she sits on my gray suede L-shaped sectional next to me, "I would paint the walls a warm inviting color like a dark beige or a reddish brown with some yellow or blue accents, and then place pictures of my family in friends along the walls with other knickknacks and things alike. Maye even throw in a large rug and some plants and call it a day," she finishes, taking a sip of her wine and then placing it one the grayish brown steel and stone coffee table.

"I can clearly see how that would look in my head, and it looks pretty nice. Seems you're also have a talent for interior design, Miss Steele."

"I would like to think I have many talents, Mr. Grey," she whispers almost seductively to me.

"Is that so?"

"It is. Would you like to see one of them?"

"If you're so inclined to show me."

She smirks at me and then crawls closer. "Close your eyes," she tells me when she sits directly in front of me with her legs tucked under her. I give her a skeptical glance and she puts her hands over my eyes. "Keep 'em closed, Mr. Grey," she says after she removes her hands.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you."

I feel the cushions jostle a bit, and then I feel her on me, her breath on my face and her skin against mine. "Open your eyes," she says. I open them and see her nose pressed against mine, her spectacular eyes boring into mine. Her eyes crinkle around the edges when she beams at me.

"This is one you many talents? Telling me to close my eyes and then getting in my face so when I open them you're staring at me?"

"Well that was the actions of my talent but not the motive of it," she says as she runs her fingers up and down my arms.

"What does that mean?"

"My motive was to surprise and confuse you, therefore you have just witnessed one of my talents."

I stare at her for a brief second not even knowing what to say, and then let my head fall back as my laughter fills the room. "Ana, baby, I don't think you can classify that as a talent. Plus you tend to confuse and surprise me every day. I see it more of a characteristic than a talent."

"I knew that would make you laugh," she says, running her fingers through my hair. "I really just wanted to hear you laugh." She smiles at me and I lean forwards to press my lips against hers. She tries to deepen it but I pull away before she gets the chance. Taylor and my housekeeper, Gail, are in their own quarters and every other of my home employed workers is either at their assigned posts or at their own homes. I know that if I let myself get lost in Ana, there will be nothing to stop me, especially since I'm in the comfortability of my own home.

"When are you going to make love to me?" Ana asks boldly, and from out of the blue.

I stare down at her with large eyes. "I . . ."

"Seriously, Christian, I'm getting really frustrated and irritated of waiting for you to make a move. I want you. Badly." She's looking deep into my eyes, her crossed legs cradled by my thighs and her arms around my neck.

"Ana, I-it's just not the right time yet," I say shaking my head.

"Why? Because you don't want to screw this up?" I nod my head. "Do you really think I'm going to give you the chance to screw this up, Christian? I know you want me as badly as I want you, so what are you waiting for? Do you just not want to have sex with me?"

"Of course I do! I dream about taking you to my bed almost every night. It's just . . . I- you're a virgin and I want this to be special for you."

"It'll be special because it's with you, Christian," she says emphatically, her eyes imploring me to agree.

I study her. "Do you want to do this now because of what Kate and Elliot said earlier tonight?"

"No, I've wanted to do this since I first saw you, honestly, but spending more time with you and getting to know you has just increased how much I want you," she says.

At that I feel my dick hardened and my heated blood pound through my ears. "You want me?" I ask her, sounding breathless.

"I do," she whispers, her lips against mine and her sweet breath caressing my cheeks. "I want you to make love to me. Tonight."

I look into her eyes, finding any sign of uncertainty that she doesn't really want this. I don't see any. All I see is the raging desire burning brightly in her enchanting eyes. She stares at me, waiting for my answer.

"Okay," I say. And with that I hold her against me, stand up, and walk to my room with her securely in my arms.

 **Thanks for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for being patient for this chapter. I'm happy to be writing back on this story. I hope you enjoy. Please excuse any mistakes.**

 **Chapter Nine**

I kick the door closed with my foot before setting her on my bed before me. Her hands are on my forearms and my hands are around her waist, and she's looking up at me with those captivating cobalt eyes. Her irises darken the longer I look at her and I see her pupils dilate and her breathing changes.

"Kiss me," she demands, being her usual bossy self.

I smirk at her as I slowly lean down and press my lips against hers. The moment our lips brush against each other it's like a match has been lit and we're both burning to get closer. Her hands find their way into my hair and I have to place my hands on either side of her hips on the bed for leverage. She moans against my mouth and I feel her tongue brush against my lips. I open my mouth slightly and she immediately plunges her tongue into my mouth, licking and sucking mine.

My knees and elbows become weak at her assault. A woman has never kissed me this way, it's always been me to be the first one to instigate tongue, but as I'm learning, everything is completely different with Anastasia Steele. And I have to say I like it.

She slowly falls to her back, taking me with her as my head is firmly in her grasp. I place my hands back on her hips, and since her shirt has moved up her body its skin-to-skin contact. Ana moans at my touch and I can't help but move my hands further up her body, stopping just under her breasts.

She pulls away from my mouth and I open my eyes to look down at her. "Take off my shirt and then take off yours."

I stare down at her. "Ana, I don't want to move to fast."

She gives me an impatient glare. "Seriously, Christian, if your little game of delayed gratification is one of your seducing techniques it's not working. I want to feel your skin on mine," she finishes in a breathy voice, her skin flushed and her chest rising rapidly with each pant.

I smirk and raise my eyebrow at her. I didn't think I was seducing her, but if she wants to be seduced, I'll seduce her. And I might make her wait longer just for the fun of it. I step away from her and she looks at me skeptically as she sits up on her elbows.

I raise my hands to the back of my shirt and in one smooth, slow, fluid motion I pull it over my head and throw it onto the floor. She stares at my body like a starved woman and I can't help but bask in her response to me.

Her eyes slowly trail up to mine. I stare at her as she gazes at me with dark, wanton eyes. I watch even the smallest expressions on her face as I run my fingers along the hem of my jeans, my Calvin Klein boxer brief elastic band showing just above the blue denim. Her lips part and I watch her throat work on a swallow when my fingers push the button through the hole and ever so slowly unzip my zipper.

Her fingers tightly clench my duvet when my pants fall at my feet, both my boxers and erection on display. I saunter towards her like I don't have a care in the world and stop when I'm only a few inches in front of her. Her eyes are focused my erection the entire time, and the longer she looks at it the more pre-cum I feel stain my underwear.

I smirk down at her and place my finger under her chin to get her to look at the head that has eyes. "I thought you said you wanted me to take off your shirt, baby?" I ask her, my voice husky. She stares at me wide-eyed and can only nod her head. I let my finger trace down the side of her face. "Then stand up."

She does immediately, her hungry eyes on mine. Without warning I pull her against me and smash my lips against hers, taking her by surprise and sinking my tongue into her mouth when she's gasps. She moans loudly against my mouth and pushes her body closer to mine, moving her hands to my shoulders and digging her nails into my skin. I groan at the sensation, and greedily run my hands under her shirt, lifting it higher until I get to her bra clasp. I unhook it, then pull my mouth away from hers to pull her sweatshirt over her head and pull her bra off all in one motion.

I take a moment to admire her breasts. They're full and round and her nipples are a rosy shade of pink and hard. I place my hands on her waist and slowly move them up, stopping when I have her breasts cupped in my hands and my thumbs on her nipples.

She closes her eyes and moans at the contact, her head falling back and her lips parting to accommodate her rapid breathing.

I lean down and place my mouth against her exposed neck as I whisper, "You have a beautiful body, Ana, and such beautiful breasts." She moans louder when I move my mouth down to the swell of her soft mounds and begin to kiss, suck and lick each one.

"Christian," she breathes, her hands finding my hips and gripping me tightly.

She cries out when I take her right nipple into my mouth and begin to suck it eagerly. Her nails dig into my flesh, and the pain mixes with the pleasure, increasing my arousal.

I abruptly push her onto the bed, causing her to make a surprised scream-like noise and stare up at me in shock mixed with desire. I don't give her anytime to talk when I cover her mouth with mine once more and my fingers blindly move in search of the elastic of her leggings.

My hand sinks under the gray fabric, my fingers grazing her pubic hair and she bucks her pelvis into my hand. Her breathy gasp serves to only turn me on more, and I can't help but lift my body away from hers and sit up to pull her leggings off her, taking her socks off, too.

She groans when she feels the cool air ghost over her body and modestly tries to cover herself, clearly feeling exposed, but I pull her hands away.

"Don't," I warn her. "You're beautiful and I love looking at you."

She licks her lips, and then sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth. She nods her head and gazes at me from beneath her lashes. I place her hands on either side of her body, and then stand back up to pull my boxers down. She watches my every move. And when my underwear falls at my feet, her eyes zone in on my hard member. Her eyes widen, her mouth slightly falls open, and her breathing becomes erratic.

I take a step closer to her and her eyes shoot to mine, her cheeks flushed and lips parted. I go to stand in between her legs, placing my open palms under the back of her knees and pulling her closer to the edge of the bed so her ass hangs off.

Her round eyes follow every move I make, and when I lay my body over hers, placing my lips against her mouth, her lids flutter shut. Our naked bodies are lying against each other, my hips cocooned in her thighs and her arms wrapped around my shoulders. My hands are cradling her head, my bent arms on either side of her neck.

When I begin to savagely move my lips against hers like a man never eaten, she moans and writhes under me, her bare pelvis bucking into my stone hard dick. I can't help but groan as if in pain every time her wet, warm flesh bumps against mine.

I begin to move my mouth downward, needing to get some oxygen into my lungs and Ana's hands find my hair, tugging hard when my hot mouth once again latches onto her breasts. Her back arches. I grin against her skin and move my mouth lower, wanting to taste the fruits of my labor. I lick, kiss, and suck down her stomach, my tongue swirling around her belly button, moving lower until I'm on rougher territory.

I look up to see her leaning on her forearms, watching me. I stare at her as I lean down on my knees, sitting between her legs, forcing her to spread them wider to accommodate my wide shoulders. I can see her abdominal muscles contract and relax as she grinds her hips, eager for my touch.

"You want me, baby?" I breathe, my voice a seductive melody.

She opens her mouth wider and I can both see and smell her arousal. It's intoxicating and makes me, if possible, harder.

"Yes," she moans, briefly closing her eyes. "Yes, I want you. I want you now."

I lower my lids and look up at her licentiously. Licking my lips, I lower my head to her left thigh and whisper against her skin, "Good."

I feel the covers slightly shift and notice her hands are fisting the sheets so tightly her knuckles are white. I decide to not prolong the wait any longer and begin kissing along her inner thigh. When I get to her knee I move to her right thigh, starting at her knee and moving my mouth upwards. She's still gazing at me, her eyes dark and hooded, her lips rosy and her body flushed with a sheen of perspiration coating her skin. When I get to the junction where her thigh turns into her labia, I gently brush my mouth against her slit and she falls against the mattress, a loud groan escaping her mouth and her back arching.

That does me in and I dive into her. My tongue parts her lips and strokes upward, licking her hot, wet flesh. She gasps which turns into a moan, and her legs close around my head as I continue to pleasure her with my tongue. I place my elbows against her thighs to hold her open while I use my fingers of my right hand to probe at her entrance.

"Mmm, oh my . . . God, Christian," she cries out.

I begin to suck on her clit, her moans getting louder and louder with each flick of my tongue. I slowly begin to circle my finger around her entrance, letting her get used to the sensation, and then slowly plunge my finger inside her. Her hips lift off the bed and she cries out, her fingers burying in my hair and tugging at my roots. I continue to lick her while my finger works the inside of her. I begin to move my index finger in a circular motion stretching her and preparing her for me. I add a second finger, and begin to move them in a _come hither_ motion, stimulating her G-spot.

"Oh God, Christian!" she moans when I brush against the hidden patch of nerves. "So good . . . so, so good."

She's breathing as if she's run a marathon, and her moans are pouring out like water from a faucet. I continue to work her over with my tongue and finger until I feel her muscles tense under me. Her thighs stiffen and her lower abdominals don't relax. Within the next minute her body is convulsing, her back arches high off the bed, hot liquid coats my fingers and tongue, and I'm sure she's pulled out a good amount of my hair.

"Christian! Christian! Christian! Oh . . . Oh my God," she screams after chanting my name like a prayer.

My dick is throbbing, and I feel like if don't bury myself in her soon I may start crying. I stand up, forcing her hands to limply drop to her sides. I pick her limp, sated body off the bed and move her so she's lying against my pillows. I stare down at her as she looks up at me like I'm a fallen angel. I grin at her.

"Are you on birth control?" I ask, eager to feel her warmth surrounding me.

She only nods her head.

Lowering myself on top of her and spreading her legs so I can lie between them, I place my lips against hers in a smoldering kiss and line myself up with her entrance. Her arms are latched onto my forearms and her thighs are sandwiching my hips. Pulling away from her mouth I slowly push myself inside of her, my tip coated in her juices and comfortably nestled inside of her. I shiver at the feeling and almost can't hold back, just wanting to sink into her all at once.

I have to close my eyes to calm myself, and I lean my forehead against hers as I begin to slowly push myself in more, centimeter by centimeter. When I'm half way in her I feel her tense up. I look down to see her eyes clenched shut and feel her nails digging into my skin.

"Hey, baby, am I hurting you?" I ask breathlessly.

"No," she breathes. "It's just . . . you're really big, and it's kinda stinging."

"Stinging?" I begin to pull out, alarmed that's something's wrong, but she locks her legs around my waist and grabs my arms.

"No, don't pull out. It's not a bad sort of stinging, it's just uncomfortable at the moment. I can feel you slowly breaking my hymen." Her eyes are bright and wide, her skin still beautifully flushed, and now sporting a glow from her first orgasm.

I'm lying completely still above her, not wanting to cause her anymore discomfort. "So what do you want me to do?" I ask, ignoring the protesting of my aching dick.

"Just push all the way through. Don't go slow."

I look at her incredulously. "I don't want to hurt you, Ana."

"You'll be hurting me more if you go slowly. You're just prolonging the pain, just p-" She takes a large gasp of air as I plunge all the way into her. Her arms wrap tightly around my shoulders and she buries her face in my chest.

Fuck. I hurt her. I thought if I did it when she wasn't expecting it to happen the pain wouldn't be as great. I guess I was wrong. I lean back a little, my member still planted firmly inside her, and look at her.

"Ana?" I ask.

She loosens her grip on my shoulders and looks up at me, and I see tears in her eyes. I begin to pull out again but she doesn't let me.

"Don't . . . it just hurt more than I was expecting," she explains, wiping at her eyes. "It's doesn't hurt anymore, don't pull out."

"I don't want to hurt you, Ana," I tell her, looking down at her with concern.

"It was bound to hurt. You're huge and my tiny little hole wasn't prepared for Hulk to make an appearance."

I smile down at her, and gently begin to pull out. "Hulk, huh?"

"Mhmm," she moans.

I push back inside her. "Is that your nickname for my dick, baby? Hulk?"

She closes her eyes and gently leans her head back as she moans again. "Yesss," she breathes through her teeth. Obviously she's more acquainted with my intrusion and is beginning to enjoy it.

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Well, Hulk seems to like your tight little pussy. In fact he may take up residence."

"Oh god, Christian." Her hips begin to gyrate and she lifts her pelvis to meet each thrust.

I smile against her skin and begin liking and sucking under her ear. She's panting and her breath warms my skin and tickles my ear. Her hands move down to my ass and she digs her nails into my skin, trying to urge me deeper.

"You like me fucking your tight, warm heat, baby? You like the way I plunge into you?" I breathe harshly against her skin, my thrusts becoming harder and faster.

"Yes, Christian. I like it! I like it so fucking much!" she screams.

My girl likes dirty talk, and I like the way she responds to it, but this position isn't doing much for me anymore. Wrapping my arms underneath her, I pull her against my chest and then set her down on my lap as I sit on my calves, my dick still buried deep in her.

We're face to face, our chests pressed together and our bodies connected in the most intimate way. One of my hands supports her back while the other runs down to her thigh. It's tense, and I suppose it's so I don't go too deep, but I don't think I'm deep enough.

I look into her eyes, and she's looking into mine, an emotion I'm not familiar with burns brightly and all about takes my breath away. I bend my head down to kiss her and murmur against her lips, "Relax, baby, I got you."

I feel her warm breath blow gently against my face and it sends goosebumps down my body. She slowly begins to relax and she sinks further down onto me. I open my eyes to watch her face. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is hanging open, her breathing turning ragged. She's so deep I'm not sure I could go any further, and if I could I would probably bruise her cervix. But damn if it doesn't feel so fucking good.

"I'm going to move now."

She moans her assent. I grip her waist, slightly lifting her and pull out, only to push back in with so much force that her breasts bounce up. She groans, and I revel in the sounds and sensations of our love making. I being to hungrily thrust in and out of her, loosening my grip on her waist so she can lift herself and meet me thrust for thrust.

Our moans and groans and slapping skin fill the air, and the scent of our entwined bodies invades my nostrils. It's a heady, musky smell that only makes me want to fuck Ana harder. I manage to angle my body so I'm hitting her G-spot, and before I can even comprehend it, I feel the euphoric sensation at the base of my spine and feel my balls draw up. My dick thickens and pulses inside of Ana, and at the same time I feel myself about to shoot my load she tightens around me, and I give in to my orgasm, forcing Ana into hers.

We breathlessly fall back onto the bed, my body tingling and my mind in swimming, paralyzed by ecstasy.

I turn my head to look at her, Hulk still buried deep in her. "That was amazing," I breathe.

Her eyes are closed but she smiles a lazy, satisfied smile. "Yeah. Definitely amazing," she agrees in a sleepy tone.

I chuckle. "Are you tired, baby?"

She opens one eye and smirks at me. "Yes. Hulk certainly knows what he's doing. I'm going to have to build my stamina to keep up."

One side of my mouth quirks up in a sated grin. "I'll be more than happy to help you do that."

She laughs. "Yeah because I'll really find someone else to practice with."

My smile fades at the displeasing thought and I pull her close against me. "Like I'm really going to let another man fuck you, let alone touch you," I scoff.

She laughs again and gazes up at me with her soft cobalt eyes, the violet ring around her iris darker than usual. "Oh, how cute you are, Mr. Grey. I guess I should heed you the same warning," she says, her eyes locked on mine while her finger slowly trails down my abdomen. "No other woman will ever touch you again, or Hulk." I gasp and jerk when her hand grips my dick.

"Ana . . ." I breathe.

She softly chuckles, letting go of me and shifting along the bed, moving her body closer to mine and running her nose up my neck and along my jaw. "I can't wait to fuck you again. But I'm tired now, you've worn me out," she whispers.

I groan. "Ana, you just said you're tired, you seriously can't say stuff like that to me."

She giggles, and it's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. "Sorry, babe." She places her finger against my lip. "But if I'm not too sore tomorrow, I'll give Hulk another chance to explore more of Casa de Ana."

I kiss her finger, making her grin shyly. "I'm sure that would make his day."

She laughs again and leans over to give me a lingering kiss on my mouth, then pulls herself up and snuggles under the covers. She lifts her head and gazes at me, a serene smile on her face. "Thank you, Christian."

I slightly frown. "For what?"

"Making my first time special. Today is one of the best days of my life," she breathes.

I smile at her and climb up the bed, snuggling in next to her under the covers. I'm not really tired, but I'm not ready to leave her yet. When I'm cuddled in next to her, her back to my chest, I kiss her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "You're welcome, baby. It was a pretty good day for me, too."

She sighs and sinks further into bed, placing her hand on mine that is resting on her waist. I bury my nose into her loose hair, reveling in the smell of her and I mixed together. I find myself watching her as she slumbers peacefully next to me, her chest raising and falling with each breath. I realize my breathing is matching hers, and before I can stop myself I eventually fall into unconsciousness.

* * *

I begin to wake, stretching my arms, legs and back, feeling a little sore and then realize I'm not in bed alone. I'm lying on my back and I look down my nose to find Ana's body draped over me, her arm thrown across my chest and her leg twisted in between mine while her bare body is cuddled against me.

I can only smile at the sight, but then my smile transforms into a frown when her warm breath blows against a puddle of slobber drowning my nipple and rolling off onto the bed. For a minute I don't know whether to be disgusted or admire the fact that she is the first woman to ever slobber on me. I'm leaning a little toward admiration because it's hard to be disgusted by Ana, no matter what it is she did.

I shift a little to move her off me so I can get up and wipe off her drool, but then I hear an impatient knock on my door, and I realize that it was whomever that is knocking on my door that woke me up. I pace over to my dresser, pull out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt, and walk over to open my door to give whoever woke me up a verbal beating.

Slowing opening the door, I pull it open to see Taylor stoically yet apprehensively waiting on the other side. I cock a brow up at him as I pull the door shut behind me, not wanting to wake up Ana.

"Is there something wrong, Taylor?" I ask as we stand in front of my bedroom door.

"Your brother is here, sir."

I frown. "My brother? What the hell is my brother doing up so early in the morning?"

Taylor gazes at me impassively. "It's going on eleven-thirty, Mr. Grey."

I was about to go to the kitchen to get myself and Ana a glass of orange juice for when she wakes up, but his words halt my movements. "Eleven-thirty?" I repeat rather dumbly. Damn, when was it the last time I slept in until almost noon? _Never._ Hmm, I guess it must be the Ana effect and the muscle-melting sex we had last night.

"Would you like me to send him away, sir?"

I almost laugh at that. Like my brother would willingly leave, especially when he comes here for a reason. "No, Taylor," I respond, "I'll take care of him. Where is he?"

I swear I think I almost see a smirk on Taylor's face. "In the kitchen, Mr. Grey."

I sigh and roll my eyes, berating myself for even asking. Where else would my hog of a brother be? I strut into my great room and make my way to the kitchen, my ears picking up on three different voices; one I know for sure is my brother.

"So, how much would I have to pay to steal you away from Christian?" I hear Elliot ask Mrs. Jones.

I hear her soft laughter. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey, but I don't think you brother would even allow me to leave, and I do enjoy working for Mr. Grey."

I hear Elliot scoff. "You can't seriously look me in the eye and tell me you like working for my tight-ass baby brother."

I stand off to the side and clear my throat, making both Elliot and Mrs. Jones and Kate—who I didn't realize was here—jump and turn to look at me. I narrow my eyes at Elliot. "Well I guess if you really want to know how someone feels about you, just eavesdrop on the conversation they have with your housekeeper."

The bastard doesn't even have enough shame to look contrite. He just smirks at me, clearly highly amused that I heard what he called me. "Oh, loosen up, baby bro. I would've thought Ana would have removed that stick from your ass by now, but I guess it must be there permanently." He laughs. He's the only one laughing but then again he's the only one who usually thinks his lame ass jokes are funny.

I cock my hip against the breakfast bar and cross my arms over my chest. "What are you doing here, ass wipe?"

He settles down. "Katie Kat here and I woke up this morning and we we're expecting Ana to have made breakfast, but then we found the note she left last night." He shrugs, that damn smirk still on his face. "We thought instead of anyone making breakfast, we should just go out instead."

It's actually not a bad idea, it would be nice to get some fresh air, I guess, and I would like to show off Ana now that's she's my girlfriend. My first actual girlfriend. But I don't know how safe it would be, with Adam and Natalie out there I don't want to chance it. But I guess that's why I have all my security members. Whatever, I'll let Ana decide when she wakes up.

"I don't mind," I say. "But I'll have to see what Ana wants to do."

I hear Elliot snicker at me and make a gesture of flicking a whip. I flick him off but then my attention is stolen by Kate.

"Is she still sleep?" she asks me, eyeing me with skepticism.

I stare at her impassively. "Yes," I answer.

"She never sleeps this late," she thinks out loud.

I just shrug my shoulders. If she's fishing for information on what Ana and I did last night, she won't be getting it from me. It's bad enough I have to suffer from my brother's nosiness, I'm not going to let Kavanagh inch her way into my mind to discover any of my secrets.

"Well wake her up, bro! I'm hungry. Katie girl knows how to wear a man out."

"Elliot!" Kate admonishes him, her cheeks slightly pink but an amused smile on her face.

I grimace and turn around to go back to my bedroom to see if Ana has woken up yet. When I walk into my room I see my bed empty but my bathroom door closed. The door was open when I left so obviously she's in there. I go to open it but just as my hand touches the doorknob, she pulls it open and jumps when she sees me.

"Jesus, Christian," she gasps, her hand over her chest. Her body is snuggled in a t-shirt and cotton pants she must've packed. I laugh at her scared expression. "What are you doing?" she asks, her mouth twisting in displeasure as she stands in the doorway.

"I was actually coming to get you." I walk closer to her and place my hands on her hips. "Kate and Elliot want to go to breakfast. I was coming to ask if you wanted to go, too."

She gives me a small smile and places her arms over my shoulders and clasps her hands behind my neck. "Hmm," she hums. "Breakfast sounds good, but you sound better." She looks at me from under her lashes, her lip imprisoned between her teeth. My dick hardens at the sight.

I smirk at her. "Yeah? Well I would absolutely love to devour you, baby, but Kate and Elliot are here now, and what I want to do to you would take a while."

She leans up on her tiptoes and brushes her mouth over mine. "Fine, Mr. Grey. But I'm expecting you to hold up on your end when we get back. If it'll be anything like last night . . ." She looks up at me seductively and leans forward again to take my lip in between her teeth and bite down hard. I gasp at the act and I can't help but shift on my feet as my cock grows impossibly harder. She smirks up at me, and then pulls away and says, "I'll be wet and waiting for you, babe." With that she kisses me hard and then walks away from me and out of my room.

I watch her walk away and my back connects with the wall as I catch my breath. Jesus and all that is holy, that woman is going to kill me, but what a fucking way to die. I push off the wall and follow her trail with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

We're sitting at IHOP waiting for the waitress to come back after she filled our drink orders. We're in a booth, Ana's sitting next to me and Kate and Elliot are sitting across from us. The girls laugh at some stupid ass joke Elliot tells and I roll my eyes. Of course because it's about me, but I'm not too displeased about it since I get to hear Ana laugh. She has the most angelic laugh and if I could I would make it my ringtone.

"So are we ready to order yet?" the black haired lady asks as she looks mostly at Elliot and me.

I feel Ana stiffen next to me, and I grab her hand in mine. Turning back to the waitress I say, "I'll have the original buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon, eggs and hash browns, and my girlfriend will have your original French toast also with a side of bacon, eggs and hash browns." I look at the waitress and her lips are pursed but she says nothing as she writes down our order.

I see Kate and Elliot smirking at me and I take a glance at Ana to find her staring at me. "What?" I ask.

She shakes her head, smiles and then kisses me on the mouth. I push her hair behind her ear as the waitress takes Kate's and Elliot's orders. Ana looks amused while Kate gives her order and then orders for Elliot. He gives me a look that I can only smirk at. Apparently we've snagged ourselves very possessive women, but I can't say that I can complain about that. I'm no relationship expert but if a woman is possessive over you that must mean she has some type of feelings for you, which is obviously a good thing.

After the waitress leaves all four of us just chat with each other, talking about nothing important. Until Elliot brings up the Coping Together Gala our parents host.

"Oh my God, it's going to be so fun!" Kate says, her excitement radiating off her in waves. "Do you know what the theme is?"

Elliot and I look at each other and shrug. We're not really given the details, we're just told to attend. Kate sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'll just call Grace and ask myself. I want to find the prefect dress. Ohh, Ana we should go to the spa before we go dress shopping!"

Ana leans back into the seat with a sour look on her face and I can't help but chuckle. She looks so put off by the idea. "What's wrong, baby? You don't want to go to the spa?"

"I don't mind going to the spa, I just don't want to go shopping. It gets boring fast and I can never decide what to get and then I get frustrated so then I don't get anything," she huffs out. "Shopping is just stressful."

"Ana you're the only woman I know who finds shopping stressful." Kate shakes her head but she's smiling fondly at her friend. "Everyone I know thinks it's a liberating stress _reliever_."

"No, babe, sex is a stress reliever, right, Christian?" asks Elliot.

"Shut up."

He laughs at me and then gulps down his coffee. "Jeez, Elliot, don't swallow the cup and isn't that coffee hot?"

He wipes his mouth like a child and I know our mother would be ashamed of his table manners. "Not hot enough," he mumbles.

I feel my phone vibrate against my leg just as the waitress comes with our food, but I'm distracted by the smell of bacon and don't even bother pulling my phone out of my pocket.

We talk and laugh while we eat, enjoying each other's company and enjoying good food. I realize how nice it feels to be out with my brother and spend time with him, and I'm finding Kate's presence in my brother's life an easier pill to swallow. I mean she's still a tad obnoxious, but you get used to it after a while because that's just the way she is. Ana is quieter in public than she is in private, I chuckle inside at the thought, but she does seem to be enjoying herself and I'm enjoying Kate's stories of her and Ana in their first year of college and all of the embarrassing stuff Ana did.

I watch her as she eats and talks to Kate and Elliot. I always smile when she blushes when Kate says something she didn't want me to know. I listen more closely when she laughs, I love her laugh. And every time she takes a bite of food she makes this appreciative humming noise that I find fascinating. Everything about her is just fascinating, and I realize I'm paying more attention to her than my food. And Elliot wouldn't be the prick he is if he didn't call me out on it when the girls excuse themselves to go to the bathroom when we're all mostly finished eating.

"Dude, you keep staring at Ana like she's your breakfast instead of the pancakes on your plate," he says, smirking at me as he rips apart a piece of bacon and shoves it in his mouth.

"Do you ever know when to shut up?"

He laughs. "No. It's what makes me unique."

"No, it's what makes you fucking annoying. You're almost worse than Mia."

He gets serious suddenly and I smirk at him. "Bro, don't insult me like that. You and I both know when Mia gets going she doesn't know how to shut up. I, on the other hand, know when it's time to close my mouth."

I scoff. "Yeah fucking right."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"Afraid you're gonna lose?"

I roll my eyes. "No, I'm afraid you'll lose and want a rematch until you win. Remember when we played Madden? You basically cried until I let you win."

"One," he begins holding up his finger and throwing his bacon down, "I did not cry. And two I won fair and square."

I only smile at him. "Whatever you say, Ellie."

"How about you not call me that."

I laugh. "Okay, Ellie."

He scowls at me. "Fuck you."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." I hear Ana mutter when she slides in next to me.

I smirk at her and kiss the side of her head. "We're leaving soon, baby," I whisper into her hair.

She gazes up at me, her eyes growing noticeably darker and her fingers curl around my thigh. She smirks when I flatten my lips to keep from calling out when she digs her nails into my skin, her fingers really, really close to my cock. "Looking forward to it," she says and kisses me on my neck.

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Kate asks. It's her being intrusive like that that really grates on my nerves.

Ana smiles at her. "How nice it was to not have to hear your and Elliot's sexcapades last night."

Ana smirks at her and Kate closes her mouth while Elliot doesn't have the decency to be a least bit contrite and laughs his ass off. "Sorry, Ana Montana. You can get us back and show my brother the time of his life in your bed."

"Eww, are you saying you want to hear me and your brother have sex?" Ana asks, and then laughs when Elliot's face falls when he realizes what he said. I can't help but laugh, too. He's such a fucking idiot sometimes.

"Whatever," he mumbles and swallows down his water.

We chat for a few minutes while the waitress settles the bill. When she comes back with our cards, we all stand up and had our separate ways.

"Even though you're still a dick, I had fun, bro. We should do this again sometime."

I shake his hand and then we pull each other into a hug and pat each other's back while Kate and Ana say their see you laters.

"Yeah," I agree. "I had fun, too."

Kate and Ana walk closer to us. "So you won't be back home tonight?" I hear Kate ask Ana, but I don't hear her reply when Elliot says something to me.

"I'll see you later, bro," he says, pulling me back and holding me by the shoulders. "I like you with Ana, she makes you seem happier."

I smirk and shrug. She does make me happy and I can only hope I make her happy, too. "See you later, Elliot."

I say good bye to Kate and her and Elliot get into his truck to go wherever as Ana and I walk over to the waiting Audi parked on the other side of the building.

"Did you have fun?" I ask, holding her hand in mine.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you interact with your brother. I can see how much you two love each other." She looks up at me, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, he's a goofball, though."

She laughs. "I can tell."

I stop when we're standing right in front of the Audi, I see Taylor get out of the car to open my door, but I want to ask Ana something before we get in.

"Ana, I heard-"

I stop talking when a voice cuts me off.

"Christian?"

I know that voice. I feel the blood slowly drain from my face when I turn around and stand in front of a woman blanketed in an overlarge sweatshirt, the black hood covering her face. But I know exactly who it is.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her harshly.

I feel Ana grip my arm when I try to walk closer to Natalie. "Christian, what's going on?" Ana asks me.

"I warned you," Natalie says. "I told you to stay away from her." She pulls down her hood, and I hear Ana gasp loudly beside me just as Natalie pulls a revolver from behind her.

I freeze but I hear Taylor speaking quietly into a microphone and can hear him walking closer to us.

"Stay where you are!" Natalie tells him, pulling back the hammer and pointing it straight at Ana.

Taylor stops walking, but from behind Natalie I can see Sawyer with his gun loaded and aimed at her.

"You just couldn't do it, could you?" Natalie says to me, her gun still aimed at Ana. I subtly try to move in front of her, but she points the gun at me. "Don't try to shield her!" she screams at me. "I love you; I could've given you everything. But you chose her over me? Over your unborn child!" I feel Ana's glare shift to me, but I don't look at her. She can be mad at the moment, but my most important thought right now is to keep her safe. "Well, I'll make it so you don't have to choose."

"Natalie, lower your gun," I tell her, I tell her something I know she wants to hear. "You don't have to shoot anyone. If you do you'll go to jail and we wouldn't be able to be together, now would we?" She stares at me, her hazel eyes blazing and her nostrils flared. Her hand is shaking, and she's either scared or nervous, but I don't give a shit what she is, really, I just want this bitch out of my life. "How about we go somewhere, just me and you, and I promise I'll never see her again," I say referring to Ana. "I don't care about her anyway. I was just fucking her to fill the void. I don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, but I want to be with you, I realize that now. I'm sorry what I said before. I want us to be a family," I lie.

She blinks at me, and I see her eyes moving as she tries to make a quick decision. By the ways she's looking at me and narrowing her eyes and smirking at Ana I can see it's not an offer she's about to pass up.

"Alright," she agrees. "Come here. Leave that trash and follow me, I'll know how to keep you happy. Our baby will make you happy."

"I'll come. Just lower your gun first," I say as I steadily take a few steps towards her.

She does as I ask, and within a few seconds Sawyer rushes up from behind her and Taylor charges toward me, pushing me out of the way as they disarm her and secure her. Within seconds the police pull around and they take her into custody, reading her her rights as they handcuff her.

"Christian, get me out of here! I can't go to jail, please! What about our baby? What about me?" she yells from across the street as the police load her into the car.

I ignore her and an officer comes over to ask me some questions. I hold Ana in my arms the entire time, not wanting her to get away from me and needing to feel her warmth against me.

"Do you know that woman?" Officer Tanner asks.

"We had a short sexual relationship," I answer honestly, looking the officer in the eye. "She wanted us to date, but that wasn't what I wanted and I think she fell off the deep end when I rejected her."

"How long did this sexual relationship last?" he asks.

"Only a few months. More than one but less than three, I think," I say.

He studies me. "How long ago did this relationship start?"

I think for a moment. "Maybe two—two and a half months ago."

"So there's no way her allegations of you being her child's father are true, then," he remarks, but I frown at him. He looks up at me. "That woman is more than two or three months pregnant. My guess is seven or eight, she looks like she's about to pop."

I'm really tempted to grin at his words, but I settle for letting my shoulders slightly slump forward in relief. "How could you tell?" I ask him.

"We had to remove her sweatshirt to check her," he responds.

I nod my head. Officer Tanner turns to Ana who has been extremely quiet. "And what's your involvement in this, Miss?"

"Ana Steele," she answers in a monotone voice. "I'm Mr. Grey's girlfriend." I frown, her voice sounds almost reluctant.

"And how do you know Miss Lane?"

Ana purses her lips. "I don't know her as Natalie Lane, I know her as Lilly Walker."

I sharply turn my head towards her. "What?" What the hell is she talking about?

Ana turns to me, her expression one of disappointment and hurt and my heart plummets in my chest at the sight. "Remember on our first date when I told you that Adam cheated on me with Lilly, but before I knew that we all hung out and one day Lilly came over with hazel contacts and dyed her hair golden brown." She gives me a weird look. "You said she was your sisters friend, how did you not know that it was Lilly?" she asks me.

I turn my head and stare off into space as her words sink in. Natalie is Lilly. Lilly is Natalie. I just . . . I can't . . . my brain isn't working the way I want it to and I can't process this information. All of this shit is just so fucked up; I mean what the fuck was the point of her disguising herself? Was it just to get to me? Was this her and Adam's plan to play me the whole time? But why? Damnit, why the fuck am I always the one to attract the psycho's?

"So, is Natalie Lane a false identity this Lilly walker was using?" Officer Tanner asks.

I run my hands through my hair and let out a long harsh sigh. "I don't know," I answer, my mind elsewhere.

Tanner writes something down on his notepad and then flips it closed. "Alright, I think that's all the answers I need for now. If I need to get a hold of either of you, I'll be sure to call."

"Thank you, Officer," says Ana's small voice.

Tanner walks back to the other patrol cars and talks to another officer and then I see Ana turn away and walk towards the Audi. I silently follow her, my mind reeling with all this new information.

Taylor opens up the car door for Ana and she slides in, I slide in after her and Taylor closes the door and jumps into the front seat. The passenger side door opens and Sawyer slides in and Taylor drives off.

"Taylor will you please take me to my apartment," Ana says from beside me.

I turn to her, but her gaze is focused on the passing landscape. "Ana-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Christian," she says, her gaze still facing out the window.

I stare at her for a moment, almost at a loss for words. "So you're just going to ignore me, then?"

"Ignore you," her voice high pitched and incredulous. She turns her fiery cobalt gaze on me, and I swear I have never seen a woman so angry with me before. She turns her body to face me but makes sure not to touch me. "Tell me, after everything that just happened do you really think your worst punishment would be just me ignoring you?"

"I-"

"It was a fucking rhetorical question; I don't want to hear any of your shitty ass excuses!" I immediately close my mouth and just stare at her. She's really fucking pissed at me and I don't blame her, but I have a perfectly good explanation for everything. "Do you know how it feels to spend an incredible night with someone you really like and then an amazing morning with people you _think_ you can trust to have it all shattered by secrets and lies?"

"I never li-" I try to say, but she cuts me off again.

"Shut up!" she snaps. Her fists are clenched tight and her face is red in anger. "I have never wanted to be violent with someone, but I am so close to slapping you right now."

She crosses her arms against her chest and leans back into the seat, crossing her legs but turning them towards the door. Her chest is rising rapidly as she pants with anger and her foot jiggles up and down as she tries to calm herself down. I take a glance towards Taylor and meet his eyes in the rearview mirror and I think I see him imperceptibly shake his head. Whether that means I should have told her or should keep my mouth shut, I don't know, but both thoughts are actions I should have done and should take.

We sit in complete silence for the next ten minutes as we drive to Ana's place, and the closer we get to her building the more tempted I am to plead her to stay and talk to me. Obviously I'm not going to say anything. I don't want to make her angrier at me, but I honestly don't know what to do. The only thing I know will make her not mad at me is talking, but she'll snap at me if I open my mouth again.

I settle back into my seat, accepting my fate but not at all happy about it. I feel like complete shit and I can't believe I've fucked this up already. Jesus, that was what I was trying to avoid. I was trying to keep this kind of bullshit away from her until it was solved so what's happening now wouldn't happen. Damnit, fuck that bitch! She fucking ruined everything, but then again I can't blame her entirely. I should have told Ana, I know that now. But honestly if I had to go back I think I would do the same thing. At least I would have had her for a short amount of time rather than her leaving me before I even had the chance to spend time with her. If I had told her all of this shit from the beginning I have no doubt in my mind that she would not have given me the time of day.

But as I turn and look at her, I know there is no possible way in hell I'm going to let this girl go. I claimed her last night. I made her mine and I'll be damned if I sit back and let someone else take my place. I'll give her time to be mad at me, but we will talk, and when we do I'll make sure to make her understand the reason behind my actions and I'm promising myself to hold on to her with all my strength. I'm not strong enough to let her walk away from me.

My heart beats a little faster when we pull up at her apartment and I turn to look at her. She avoids my gaze and her body is still. Taylor gets out of the car to open her door, but I grab her wrist before she has the chance to exit the car.

"Ana, wait."

She pulls her hand out of my grasp and looks at me, anger, hurt and disappointment all swimming in her beautiful eyes. "I'm going to get more clothes for tonight, and then when we get back to your place I am taking a soothing, long, hot shower to wash away the stress caused by that despicable woman and the fact that you kept secrets from me." She narrows her eyes at me. "And when I get out of the shower you and me, my dear trusting boyfriend, are going to sit down and have a very nice chat and you're going to tell me. And I mean _everything_. Then I'm going to sleep in one of your spare bedrooms and in the morning I'll decide whether or not you're worth the heartache of being with. But until our talk, I don't want to hear one word from your mouth, got it?" she snaps.

I mutely nod my head, almost fearful that if I say anything she'll walk into her apartment and never come out. With a glare at me she takes Taylor's hand and slides out of the car. I watch as he escorts her to the building and she and Taylor both disappear inside.

I huff out a long drawn out breath and throw my head against the seat. She said she's going to decide whether I'm worth the heartache. I've caused her heartache. I don't want to ever see her hurting, I only want to see her happy. But can I really make her happy? I think I made her happy last night, and on our second date. But how long will that happiness last? I don't want her to think I'm not worth the heartache. I don't want her to think that I keep things from her. I don't want her to feel like she can't trust me. She wants to know everything, I'll tell her everything. I'll tell her whatever she wants to know. I just want her to stay with me. She makes me happy and I know I can make her happy.

I close my eyes and throw my hands on top of my head and then rub my hands down my face. "Jesus, I really fucked up," I grumble to myself.

"I don't disagree with you, sir," Sawyer mumbles, making me jump. I forgot he was even in the car with me.

I want to chew him out about paying him to protect Ana not to give his opinion, but I keep my mouth shut. After all, he didn't say anything that wasn't true.

 **Thanks for reading! SS &G xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please excuse any mistakes.**

 **Chapter Ten**

I pace around inside Taylor's office as I pull on my hair. "Well I don't understand how this happened! You told me that you had someone tailing her, as well as Wilcox, so tell me exactly how they didn't have location on her?" I yell at Taylor.

He looks just about as upset as I feel but that fact doesn't cool my nerves one bit. I still have the lingering nagging feeling that Ana will leave me over this. I can't . . . I don't know how I'll be able to let her go. I know this all could have been avoided and I know I should've been truthful upfront but I didn't want to take away the small chance that I already had to be with her. And now that I've had her I'll be damned if I allow anyone else to take her away from me.

"I don't know, sir," Taylor grunts out. "James and Smith both informed me earlier that neither Miss Walker nor Mr. Wilcox has been seen out of their homes. It's our assumption that Miss Walker knew she was being watched and cleverly evaded Smith's eye."

"I don't give a fuck how clever that bitch is or isn't!" I scream. "This shit shouldn't have happened! I'm paying all of you to keep me and my loved ones safe and I'm not feeling safe, so what the hell am I paying all of you for?" I glare at Taylor as he stands impassive before me, but I can see the imperceptible irritation in his eyes. "I want Smith and Sanders out. Today. And I want two or however many detail on Wilcox so that fucker isn't out of our sight and we know what that piece of shit is doing at all times. Get it done today, Taylor, and make sure there are no more fuck-ups," I warn him.

He nods his once. "I'll get on it immediately, Mr. Grey."

I don't say anything as I walk out of his office into mine. I go to the bar behind my desk and pour myself a drink, then sink down into my chair, burying my face in my hands.

When we got home after stopping by Ana's apartment she didn't say one word to me and didn't even acknowledge that I was there. I wasn't stupid enough to talk to her considering the threat she gave me, no matter how badly I wanted to say something to her, but I couldn't help but keep my gaze on her. I was trying to imprint every feature of her face to memory just in case this would be the last time I saw her. The thought still sickens me.

I only just got her, I can't lose her already. Clearly I know I fucked up, but I still think our relationship is salvageable. But I guess it doesn't matter what I think. And clearly Ana isn't too happy with the way my brain works already considering how pissed she is at the choices I've made so far. But honestly if the roles were reversed I would be just as pissed, so it's not like I don't understand why she's mad, I just wish she wasn't _so_ mad. I really thought for a few seconds in the car that she was going to strangle me. I'm not even sure if Taylor or Sawyer would have stopped her from doing so.

Even though I chewed Taylor out for the fuck-up, I know he and Sawyer are a little upset with me too. In the short time I've known Ana they have grown fond of her, not that I blame them. Ana's just an easy person to get along with and like, unless you break her trust and piss her off.

I sigh and lean back in my seat, throwing my head back against the headrest and gazing up at the stark white ceiling. If only life were just black and white, but then it really wouldn't be a life worth living without any vibrant colors. That's what Ana is. She's the vibrant colors in my life that paint me captivating pictures every day and light up what was once my bleak world. I realize that now, how lonely my existence actually was before I met Ana. I know I've only been dating her for about two weeks, and I know I've had other women in my life, but none of them compare to Ana. None of them will ever be her and none of them will ever take her place. All the girls before her were just means to an end. I only ever wanted one thing from them, but I will always want more from Ana. I will always want Ana. I don't know what I'll say or do if she decides to leave me after our talk.

And how am I supposed to explain my fuck-up to her anyway? Obviously I'm going to have to tell the truth, but how can I make the truth less severe than what it is so she'll stay with me? My history with Natalie—or Lilly isn't one I really want to discuss with Ana. I don't want to divulge the sordid details of our relationship. I don't want to disappoint her. I don't want her to leave me. Jesus, no, I can't let her leave me. I know I've had her only for a short while, but I can't imagine waking up and knowing that she won't be in my life anymore. The thought is just too painful.

A few knocks sound out on my door, pulling me from my depressing thoughts. I look up and call out for whoever it is to enter. I go to stand up when I see Ana saunter in wearing a long white t-shirt—my t-shirt—and gray leggings. Her face has been scrubbed of the little make-up she may have been wearing, and her eyes look irritated and slightly swollen. It's then that I realize that she's been crying.

She glares at me, and her unhappy look makes me fall back into my chair. My eyes slowly follow her every movement as she silently sits in one of the leather seats in front of my desk and tucks her legs under her.

She looks up at me, her eyes impassive and her face blank. I feel my heart clench and then plummet in my chest. I have a feeling she's already made up her mind about us. She's just appeasing me by hearing me out. Any hope I was holding on to slowly oozes out of me and I'm left feeling desolate and empty. I can only stare at her as she gazes back at me.

She raises a brow but the rest of her face stays impassive. "I'm tired, so let's just get this over with," she says, her voice low and hesitant. "Start at the beginning and don't leave anything out. Because if I found out you're lying to me again, I won't even look back when I leave you."

I swallow, my mouth and throat sandpaper dry. She's going for the jugular and taking no prisoners. It's only in my best interest to tell her everything she wants to know. Whether I'm really ready to have this conversation or not isn't up to me, apparently.

I look down at the keyboard atop my desk and clear my throat. My eyes slowly trail up to her uninterested blue ones and I feel my nerves begin to twitch in agitation.

I take a deep breath. "I met Natalie—or Lilly—in a bar a few months back," I begin, noticing the way she slightly perked up. "I was stressed from a deal that was beginning to go south, and I just wanted a drink to take the edge off. I don't think I was planning on hooking up with anyone, but then I saw Natalie and I ended up taking her home. It was only meant to be a one night stand on my part, but then she just became easy access and we already discussed our expectations of each other. I wasn't planning on any of this happening—just like I wasn't planning on meeting you."

I stop and look up at her. She's frowning at me like she doesn't understand. Shaking her head she asks, "And you didn't realize that Lilly and Natalie were one of the same? I mean, the contacts and dyed hair didn't really change her appearance that much. She still dressed the same, talked the same and basically, really looked the same. I don't understand how you didn't realize who she was." Her tone isn't accusing or mocking. She sounds genuinely curious, although her expression is telling a different story.

I look away, a little ashamed. One because I should have realized immediately who Natalie was and two the reason why I didn't immediately realize who she was. I anxiously look back up at her inquiring gaze. I don't know how to tell her what I need to without sounding like a disrespectful dick.

I run my hands through my hair and decide to just rip off the band aid. "I didn't realize that Natalie was actually Lilly because I didn't care enough to pay attention to who she was." She frowns and I hurry to explain. "This is going to sound like I have no respect for women, but I want you to know I do. I respect you like I've never respected anyone else and I want you to know that I would never treat you anything less than what you're worth an—"

"Stop digressing and just get on with it," she cuts me off impatiently.

I gaze at her, trying to prolong the inevitable. I can't bear the thought of her thinking about me in a different light, but I think that ship has sailed anyway.

I run my hand through my hair and over my face as I fidget in my seat. Closing my eyes and looking down, I blurt, "I only saw Natalie as something I could fuck. I didn't really even acknowledge her as a person. She was essentially just a sex doll. I had no feelings for her. I fucked her in many positions but never in one that I had to look at her face. There was nothing intimate about our time together and I only called her when I was stressed or just needed the release."

I stop talking and keep my gaze down at my clasped hands on top of my desk. It's silent for a good five minutes, and when the quiet begins to deafen me I chance a glance up at her. I regret my decision instantly. Her face is devoid of all emotion, yet her eyes show every emotion. I see confusion, hurt, anger, irritation and worse of all disappointment. I have to look away, knowing I'm the reason she looks like that. I only want to see her happy and she's far from that at the moment.

"When did she tell you she was pregnant with your baby?" she asks, her voice deathly quiet.

I don't look at her as I answer. "The night I met you, at the Pink Ribbon Foundation."

Her slight gasp pulls me eyes up towards her. Incredulity clouds her face. "And yet you still pursued me when you weren't even certain if you were going to be a father or not? What if she really was pregnant with your child, Christian? What would you have told me, or would you have kept that a secret too?" she bites out bitterly.

"You don't understand—"

"You're right, I don't understand. What made you think it was okay to keep all of this from me? Did you think I would never find out? Were you just going to keep lying to my face over and over again?" Her voice has risen, the words cracking a few times as she throws syllable after syllable at me, each one slicing through me like a knife.

I look at her pleadingly when she gets out of her chair. I'm about to run after her when I think she's running towards the door, but she paces behind the leather seat she's vacated. Her body is stiff, her fists clenched at her sides and her face tight with distress.

"Ana," I begin, my tone low and anxious. "You had no idea how much I wanted you. How much I thought about you and dreamed about you. I've never chased after a girl like I have you. I never tried to impress a girl as much as I try to impress you. You make me feels things no one else has." I gaze up at her while she looks down at me from the spot behind the chair with a blank face but sad eyes. I shake my head as I implore her with my eyes to believe my words. "I had just got you after trying so hard to make you agree to even go on one date with me. And then you agreed to be my girlfriend . . . and then last night . . . it was the most amazing time of my life." Our eyes are locked onto each other's as I speak. "I couldn't just give you up. Not when I finally had you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you. I know if I was upfront at the beginning with my problems with Natalie you wouldn't have even given me the time of day. I was going to tell you eventually, I was too selfish to give you up—I'm still too selfish to give you up."

She blinks, crosses her arms protectively around her stomach and gazes up at the ceiling. She keeps slowly shaking her head as thoughts run through her mind. The silence is killing me and the longer she goes without saying anything, the more I feel like she's slipping through my fingers like water and I have no possible way to hold onto her.

"Ana, please, say something," I shamelessly beg her. I get up to stand a few feet in front of her. Her piercing stare finds my apprehensive one. She hugs her arms tighter around herself.

"I'm not really sure what to say, Christian," she mutters. "For starters you have no idea what I would have said or done if you were upfront about _Lilly_ , but now neither one of us will know since you didn't give yourself the chance to find out. And as far as you eventually telling me the truth, when do you think _eventually_ might have been?" She looks pointedly at me.

I stare at her, thinking about my answer, but just end up hanging my head and murmuring, "I don't know."

"Yeah, I don't know either."

My eyes search hers. "Ana . . ."

She shakes her head and takes a step away from me. "Where does Adam fit into all of this? Is there something going on between the three of you?"

I huff out a loud sigh and rub my fingers over my mouth, gathering my thoughts to explain my history with that fucker.

"Remember to tell the entire truth and don't leave anything out," she reminds me. I just nod my head, going back to sit behind my desk. She remains standing, gazing at me and waiting for my answer.

"Adam Wilcox dated Mia a few years back and Lilly was my sister's best friend. I'm not sure how it happened because I didn't ask for details, but apparently Mia found Lilly and Adam naked in her bed." I shake my head in disgust at the memory. "What made them feel the need to fuck each other in my sister's bed is beyond any of us. All I know for sure is that Wilcox has some major issues." I sigh. "I hate Adam because for whatever reason he cheated on my baby sister with her best friend. And I think Adam hates me because I fucked his girlfriend, but in my defense she didn't tell me she was dating anyone."

It's at that moment that I remember the uncanny resemblance between Ana and Leila. I wonder if that's why Adam went after Ana, because Leila didn't want him so he went with her doppelganger instead. I admit Leila is obviously attractive, but I don't have the connection with her that I do with Ana, and her personality isn't as appealing as Ana's.

"And I'm not sure what caused Lilly to screw over someone that was supposed to be her best friend. But then again she wasn't that great of a friend to Mia in the first place," I add.

"Well that's a lot of information to take in," she murmurs, softly, thoughtfully.

I look up at her. "Ana you have to know that I did want to tell you, I wanted to tell you everything. But I was just so afraid that if I did tell you you'd leave me before I really even had the chance to get you in the first place."

"So in other words you didn't trust me enough to stay with you because of all the baggage that accompanies you?" she asks. She gazes at me with hard eyes.

"I . . ."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head. Then she lets out a surprised, disbelieving laugh. I look up at her and nothing but bewilderment stains her expression.

"You wanna know out of all that what makes me most upset? It's not the fact that you didn't tell me that you had a fuck buddy that you treated like shit, who was claiming you knocked up. Not the fact that you didn't tell me about the rivalry between my ex-boyfriend and my _current_ boyfriend. And not the fact that you took my virginity while knowing you were keeping something so important hidden from me. What pisses me off more than anything is the fact that you had so many chances to come clean about what was going on, but you decided to stay quiet about it. And you're not fooling anyone. We both know that if you could you probably would have never told me about Lilly or Adam."

She gazes at me, disappointment and another emotion I can't place cooling her cobalt eyes. My heart constricts at her expression. I've never seen such discontent on anyone's face. It's disturbing, and it's even more upsetting knowing that it's Ana that I've disappointed and hurt.

And she's right, I probably would have never told her about Lilly or Adam just so I didn't have to see the expression on her face now. Why would I willingly want to cause her distress? Yeah, she should have known, but would the cost of her knowing be more detrimental than the cost of her not knowing? None of us will know since Lilly ruined that opportunity with her unwanted appearance.

"I thought you were different, Christian. At first, I had my doubts, of course, but then like a slap to my face my judgement was tested completely." She looks at me with hopeless desperation. "How do you ever expect me to trust you? That's what this is all about. Now every time you say or do something I'll be doubting whether you're telling me the truth or not. Or I'll be second guessing whether you're hiding something from me or not. I don't know how you'll ever gain my trust again."

She takes a deep breath and looks down at her feet. We both just stand there, silent. She's avoiding my gaze but I'm staring at her, trying to think of something to say that will reassure her, but I don't know what. I don't want to make the situation worse. I don't want to push her further away from me, but I can't just let her go either. I don't know what to do. The only thing I do know is that I can't go on another day without her in my life. I need my world to be filled with light. I need my world to be filled with Ana.

Her eyes find mine, and they're almost like dark blue marbles staring back at me. "I'm sleeping in the guestroom tonight. I'll need a ride to work, but I think it might be best to spend a few days apart. I need some time to think about what I really want."

She looks up at me for a moment and then turns away from me, heading towards door. I grab her hand out of sheer desperation when her hand wraps around the doorknob. She turns to look at me and I know my expression must be pained by the way she's looking at me.

"Ana, please, don't leave me," I whisper.

She purses her lips and closes her eyes. She pulls her hand out of my grasp, turns around to open the door and whispers, "Good night, Christian."

Then she's gone. And I'm terrified to think that she may be gone forever.

The rest of the evening passes in a depressing blur and I don't see Ana for the rest of the day. I happened to pass the guestroom earlier and the door wasn't closed all the way. I was just going to peek in to see if she was okay, but then I heard her talking to someone and realized she was talking about me. It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop but my curiosity got the better of me.

"I don't know, Kate. I do like him, and no matter what you think about him he is a good guy . . . he's just." She stopped talking to sigh, and she sounded so weary and confused. "I don't know. We're just going through something right and I'm not really sure how to go about it."

I leaned up against the door as she listened to whatever Kate had said on the other end. I could hear her moving around and hoped she was comfortable, even though I felt like shit knowing she wouldn't be sleeping in my arms tonight.

"I'm not telling you what happened because it's really just between me and Christian," she said. I was glad she wasn't blabbing all of my information to big mouth Kate. "He's just done something and said something—well didn't say something—that I don't know if I can deal with. I don't know if I'm really ready to be in a real relationship yet. I don't know if I can handle the stress and confusion, and plus Christian can be so . . . I don't know, he can be so . . . yes! He's so overwhelming."

I frowned at her words. I didn't think I was overwhelming, but then again why would I think that about myself?

I heard her sigh and the bed shift as she fell against the mattress with a flourish.

"That's the problem, Kate. I do like him. I really, really like him and that's what's making this so much harder. I do want to be with him, but with what he's told me I don't know how I can."

I heard her scoff loudly. "Um, no. I don't love him. At least I don't think I do. I don't know what it's supposed to feel like when you're in love."

I'm not sure if Ana loving me is a good or bad thing at the moment.

"He does make me feel like that, but I think it may be too soon to love him, I don't know. I'm just so confused. I don't know what to do or think right now, but the only thing that I can keep thinking about is that I still want to be with him despite everything that's happened." She exhaled loudly and didn't say anything for a moment. "I'm just going to think about it some more, I guess. But I'm tired of talking about my problems now. How are you and Elliot?"

I walked away then, not caring to hear a conversation about my big brother and his ball busting girlfriend. I spent up until now in my office doing work to help distract me from the problems in my personal life at the moment. Now since it's going on one in the morning, I tread to my room to take a shower and spend the night alone in my bed.

I go to check on Ana once more before I go to sleep, and when I gently creek open her door, the lights are off and there's a large lump in the middle of the double bed. I'm tempted to snuggle in next to her but I don't want to make our situation worse by not giving her the space she wants.

With a long drawn out sigh, I turn around and walk into my bed room, my heart feeling heavy in my chest.

When I get out of the shower I sluggishly dry off, pull on my pajama pants and clamber into bed. I spend the first hour silently staring up at the ceiling, my mind too awake to shut down. Another hour I can feel myself getting drowsy and before I know it I'm falling into a deep sleep, the scent of my Ana wafting through my nose and wrapping around my body.

When my alarm wakes me the next morning I feel groggy from lack of sleep, but my tiredness instantly vanishes when I feel a heavy weight resting across my chest. I look down and almost shoot up in bed when I see Ana wrapped around me like twine tied around a roast.

I stop breathing, scared that if I move I'll wake up and realize this is just a dream. I know I'm in reality when she groans and wiggles, and then slowly opens her sleepy cobalt eyes, the violet ring around her irises lighter than usual. I only stare at her for a minute, relishing in her beauty, even with birds nest hair and creases in her face.

"Hi," she breathes.

"Um, hi," I mutter uncertain.

She rolls off me onto her back and rubs her hands vigorously down her face. Slowly turning her head to me she sighs loudly and shakes her head, then she gives me a small smile.

"Sorry, you're probably wondering why I'm in your bed," she murmurs.

I nod silently. I did wonder, but I'm certainly not complaining.

She twists her mouth and lifts her shoulders. "I couldn't sleep," she whispers softly.

I raise my hand and gently push her messy hair away from her eyes. "It's okay," I say. "I don't mind you being here."

She pinches her lips together. "Yeah, well . . ." she sighs loudly. "I shouldn't have but I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise." She looks up at me apprehensively and then sits up. "Um, well I should probably start getting ready for work."

I watch as she slides out of bed and goes to the door.

"Ana?" I say, halting her movements. She glances at me with inquiring eyes.

"Yeah."

"Are we okay? I mean, are you still . . . do you still want to be with me?" I know I'm gazing at her with pleading eyes and my voice sounds desperate.

She turns back towards the door and stares at her hand on the doorknob. I hear her sigh and mutter something under her breath. My heart sinks in my chest and my shoulders roll forward in defeat.

"Christian," she breathes, glancing up at me. "I like you, a lot, but after yesterday I think I just need to take more time to think about what it is I'm really wanting from this relationship. I don't want to lose myself by being with you, but then another part of me wants to let everything you've told me go and move foward." She stops and looks away from me again. She doesn't say anything for a few moments. "I'll be back at home until I can give you and myself an answer."

"Can I still pick you up and drop you off at work?"

She smiles and nods her head. "Sure."

I smile back at her, happy she didn't deny me the opportunity to see her beautiful before and after work.

"Okay, um, I'll let you get dressed then."

"Alright. I'll be ready in thirty minutes."

I nod my head and watch as she closes the door behind her, the only sign she was here is her enticing natural scent and her cherry and vanilla shampoo. I let myself bask in her smell and then pull strength from the thought of being with her—though only if for a while—and begin my morning routine of the weekday.

Ana's ready before I am. I find her chatting with Mrs. Jones at the breakfast bar. I want to stand back and watch her smile and laugh with her, but she catches me just as I pass the threshold.

"Hey," I say, sitting on the barstool next to her.

"Hi."

"Omelet okay for you, Mr. Grey?"

I glance at Ana. "Um, what are you making for Ana?"

Gail smiles at Ana. "Bacon, eggs and pancakes."

I turn away from Ana and smile at Gail. "I'll have the same, please."

"Sure, coming right up."

When Mrs. Jones turns back to preparing our breakfast, Ana and I are drowned in awkward silence. I try to break it by making inconsequential conversation.

"So, are you happy to be starting your second week at your first professional job?" I ask.

She turns to me. "Yes, I am. Avery's been teaching me a lot and this week I think he's going to help me learn about the tasks of the junior editors, so he can delegate some of his work to me when his load gets to be too much."

"Oh, that's cool," I say, my nerves twitching in irritation at the mention of her boss. Her _male_ boss. I need to get the acquisition of SIP further underway. I need to make sure she's safe at all times. Having Sawyer there isn't good enough.

"Yeah, he's a really cool guy. I like him a lot."

I clench my jaw. "Is that right?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect," I mutter.

"Um, okay," she murmurs slowly.

Neither one of us says anything more. I'm brooding silently at the fact that she's so fond of her boss, and she's either ignoring me now or trying to distance herself from me by not talking to me. My mood darkens more.

Gail passes us our plates. "Let me know if you need anything else," she says to both Ana and me. We nod our heads and Gail leaves the kitchen.

We eat in silence. The quietness is deafening and the fact that I don't know what's going through her head puts me more on edge.

Taylor walks into the room and alerts me that the car is ready. I nod my head and thank him. After we finish breakfast we go down to the garage, meeting Taylor and Sawyer, neither of us still saying anything. I'm not sure what to even say. I'm pretty sure she's still a little unsure about me and I don't want to say anything that will push her away for good.

I take quick glances at her as Taylor drives us to SIP. She only stares out the window, a frown on her face. When we pull up to the curb, both Sawyer and I jump out. Sawyer opens her door and I hold my hand out for her to help her from the car.

She gives me a tight smile, takes my hand and slides out of the car. I walk with her to the front doors, Sawyer behind us, and before she disappears inside, I grip her hand to get her attention.

"Can I still pick you up after work?" I ask.

"Yes, but Wednesday you won't have to. I'm finally getting my car out of the shop after what feels like weeks."

My face falls. "Oh. Okay. Um, just let me know when you're ready to be picked up."

She nods her head. "Okay."

We stand there, gazing awkwardly at each other. I want to kiss her good bye, but I know I can't, or at least I don't think I can. I end up kissing her cheek instead. She smiles, her lips thin and then turns around to go inside. I watch her through the glass, feeling my heart ache the further she walks away from me.

I sigh, but catch Sawyer as he goes in after her. Giving him a stern look, I say, "Keep your eye on her and make sure no men are paying too much attention to her. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey."

I let him go inside and then turn back to the Audi. When I get inside I can already tell my day is going to be total shit.

* * *

I lean back in my seat, running my fingers through my hair, making it more unkempt than what it was. It's Thursday, and just like Ana said, she got her car back yesterday so I haven't heard from her since yesterday morning. It's been over twenty-four hours. It's just radio silence form her end. I've texted her at least five times, called her twice and even sent her an email and what do I get from her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I feel like I'm slowly losing my mind. My grasp on my sanity loosens every minute that passes when I don't hear from her. I know it's only been a little over a day since I've seen her, and most would probably call me ridiculous and maybe even needy, but Anastasia Steele has gotten so far under my skin that I'm not even sure how I survived twenty-five years without knowing her. She's like the blood flowing through my veins, the driving force of the sensory networking of my body, the liquid of my life. She's everything that I want and need, and yet I don't think she feels the same for me.

Would a woman that wants a man ignore him, no matter that she's unsure what she wants from him? I'm not sure; I've never had a relationship before. I've never felt like this before. I've never had my mind monopolized so severely by a woman. I'm not sure what to make of it and I'm sure as hell not sure how to handle it.

"Mr. Grey, you're meeting at SIP is in twenty minutes. Would you like me to inform Taylor?" Andrea asks through the intercom.

"Yes, Andrea, thank you."

"Sir."

I feel my edginess fall slightly. I forgot about my meeting today. I made it on Monday, after talking to Ros about moving along with the SIP acquisition. This is the perfect excuse to see Ana and find out why she's been ignoring me. I need answers and if I don't get them soon I think I might explode.

I put on my suit jacket and leave my office, heading towards the elevator and meeting Taylor in the underground garage of GEH. It only takes seven minutes for us to get to SIP, thankfully the traffic was light.

Taylor drops me off at the entrance and goes to park the Audi. People stare at me—mainly women—as I strut towards the front desk, tell them why I'm here and am sent up to the executive floor in a matter of minutes. There's a dark haired woman in the elevator with me, who clearly wasn't taught that it's not polite to stare. I glance her way, give her a small smile, and she grins back, blushing profusely. I face the elevator doors and roll my eyes. Women can be so ridiculous sometimes.

The doors open to the top floor, I wait and let the woman go before me. She bats her lashes at me as she saunters forward, swinging her hips a bit too much. I groan in the back of my throat, feeling ill at the unnecessary show. I only have eyes for one woman—as surprising as that is to think about—and it's definitely not her. I wish I could tell her that without feeling like a dick.

"Mr. Grey," I hear a graying man say as I head towards the small conference room next to the executive office.

"Roach, thank you for taking the time to meet me."

"The pleasure is mine." He guides me into the boardroom, where three other people will be joining us. "Can I get you any refreshments?" he asks me.

"No, thank you." I just want to get this over with so I can get this acquisition underway and then meet Ana in time for lunch.

"Alright," Roach says, looking at me as he sits at the opposite end of the table. "Let's get started."

Almost an hour later, we've come to an agreement, although one employee seems to be reluctant to the deal. Jack Hyde. I vaguely remember Ana telling me about him. He seems like the real creeper type. Long red hair pulled back into a small bun at the base of his neck, small, beady blue eyes, tall snake-like body and a voice that makes you want to take a shower every time he speaks.

"Is there something you'd like to add, Jack?" Roach asks.

All eyes around the table turn toward the man seated two seats down from my right side, while his narrow eyes focus on me. I think he's trying to aim for intimidating, but he looks more ridiculous than anything else.

"Yes. I want to know that all of our jobs are secure and that management still has a say so in the daily routines that happen around here. Not many of us like change, and frankly many of us think that this acquisition is a waste of time and effort," he says a little snidely.

I make no outward reaction to his words. Looking at him dead in the eye I state, "SIP is on the brink of bankruptcy. This company has stagnated in the last six or so months. Believe me this would be for the best. And as to securing jobs and keeping things the way they are, I can't make any promises. The first task GEH accomplishes when acquiring a new company is doing thorough background checks on _all_ employees, no matter how long you've been here or your position. My company prides itself on hiring only the best employees, and to insure that, we have to be certain that who we employ are the best at what they do." I direct my attention towards Roach, ignoring Hyde's furious glare. "Management will change. I can assure you that your positions will be the same—if you pass the background check—but the tasks of the company and the way it operates will be a different—for the better of course. Because not only will SIP become the most successful publishing house in the Pacific Northwest, but it will also bring in more profit. That I can promise you."

I glance around the table, eyeing each person with a raised brow, waiting for them to contradict me or add in their opinions. No one says anything, and everyone but Hyde looks at me in wonder or giddy anticipation. I ignore Mr. Jack Hyde as I stand up to shake Roach's hand.

"I'll have my number two work out all of the fine details with you. Get your assistant to call mine, and we'll set up another appointment," I tell him as he leads me over to the thick wooden doors.

He grins at me. "Will do. Thank you, Mr. Grey, for taking the time to meet with us. We're all very excited for this new change to come."

I smile and nod my head, leaving him at the door and heading over to the elevators, anxious to see Ana. When I get on the second first floor, I head to the receptionist desk at the entrance set in front of glass walls with a large opening leading to employee's desks.

I smile at the dark-skinned girl with dark brown eyes behind the silver rimmed desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Anastasia Steele. Can you tell me where she's at?" I ask her.

She blinks at me, her mouth opening and closing as she gapes at me. I begin to grow impatient. Have the women here never seen a red-blooded male before or something?

"Um, Ana . . . You're looking for Ana—Anastasia?"

I nod my head, my mouth pinched tight. "Yes."

She looks down at her computer screen, distracting herself, I guess. "Um, Ana's actually on her lunch break right now."

"Well can you show me where her desk is then? I'd like to leave something for her there."

"Well you can leave it here with me. I'll make sure she gets it."

I shake my head. "No, that's fine."

"Um, okay then. I'll show you to her desk," she says, not meeting my gaze anymore.

She steps from around the desk, walks through the opening between the glass walls and walks straight down the polished pathway to the back of the spacious room. She gestures to a small desk facing a small office.

"This is Ana's desk."

I nod my head. "Thank you," I say without turning back towards her.

"Can I get you anything else Mr . . .?"

I glance at her for a quick second then turn back towards Ana's desk. "Grey," I murmur.

I hear her gasp and really wish she would just go away now.

"You're Mr. Grey?"

I nod my head, not saying anything, hoping she'll get the hint to leave.

"Wow, um, my name is Claire. Just let me know if you need anything else, Mr. Grey," she tells me, almost sounding breathless.

"Thanks," I mutter, sighing in relief when she finally leaves.

I take a quick moment to gaze around Ana's desk. It's just a small rectangular desk with a computer and a think folder lying on top. In the corner near the wall is a picture of her and Katherine, and a picture of an older man I'm assuming to be her father. I pick it up and smile, admiring her with a missing tooth as she smiles at the camera, her father in fishing gear standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder. Even as a young child Ana was even beautiful. Clearly she's going to be the type that only gets prettier the older she is.

"Hey have you seen Ana?" I'm startled out of my thoughts by a deep voice behind me.

I turn around and gaze at a man with short blond hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He's an inch shorter than me, and leaner.

I frown at him. "Who are you?" I ask abruptly.

He looks up and down at me before he meets my eyes and says, "Ethan. Who are you?"

I tilt my head to the side. Who the fuck is this prick? And why the hell is he looking for Ana?

I narrow my eyes at him. "Her boyfriend. Christian Grey."

"Ethan!" We both turn at the sound of Ana's cheery voice.

My body instantly lights up at the sight of her. She's in a black fitted skirt that ends just above her knees, her hair pulled back into an elegant bun and her shinny emerald blouse highlights her eyes. I have never seen a woman so beautiful in my entire life.

"Ana Montana!"

I watch in aggravated fascination as this Ethan prick wraps his arms around Ana and swings her around, making her giggle in delight. He sets her on her feet, his hands on her shoulders and gazes down at her with affection. I feel myself burn with anger. Who the fuck is this guy?

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, kid. How have you been? You look so grown up in your little outfit."

I stand on the sideline and watch as who's supposed to be my girlfriend ignores me and gives this wannabe surfer freak her undivided attention. I clench my jaw and ball my hands into fists, trying to keep my anger and hurt under control. She can give this prick every ounce of her attention but I don't even get a text message back to at least know she's okay? Seriously who the fuck is this guy and why is he even here?

"I know, it's crazy," she says through a laugh. "I only have half an hour left for lunch. You ready to go?"

"Yes, I've been craving Italian. You know any good places?" he asks her.

"Yeah, there's this cute little bistro across the street. I think you'll like it. Let me just grab my purse."

She steps around whoever the hell this dude is only to come face to face with me. I stare down at her, making no outward reaction to her sudden appearance before me.

"Christian," she breathes, surprise lighting up her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I scrutinize her face to find any note of displeasure in her expression, but all I see is surprise. I'm not certain whether to take that as a good or bad thing.

"I was going to see if you wanted to go out for lunch, but I see you already have plans." I glance over her shoulder at the douche standing behind her. He smirks at me.

She glances behind her too. "Oh, um, Christian this is Ethan, Kate's younger brother. Ethan this is Christian, my, uh, my boyfriend." She says boyfriend like she's uncertain of the word. Not only does my anger increase tenfold, but I feel my heart sink for the thousandth time in less than a week.

"We've already met," I mutter. I keep my tone simple, not giving anything away.

She turns back to me, her cobalt eyes that always make me want to fall at her knees gazing apprehensively at me. She steps closer to me and brushes her fingers against my hand.

"I'm sorry I haven't got back to you. I've been really busy," she explains.

I glance up at _Ethan_ , and then look back at her. "Yeah, I can see that. I guess I'll go and let you enjoy your lunch."

I go to walk around her to leave but she grasps my hand, holding it tightly. I gaze back at her. Her eyes are wide, and a little worried if I'm not mistaken.

"Christian, he's just a friend. Nothing more," she implores.

I stare stoically down at her. "Could've fooled me."

I pull my arm from her hold, ignoring her disbelieving gasp, and walk away, leaving her and her _friend_ alone. When I get back into the Audi, I feel the need to punch something. I need to break a few things to release my pent up frustration and anger. I need to get my thoughts in order. Why the hell does that woman affect me the way she does? Why do I feel so helpless around her? Why do I feel like I can do anything when I'm with her yet at the same time I feel like my whole world is tumbling down around me?

I vigorously run my hands down my face, anxious to get my fists into gloves and pound away at a punching bag, imagining myself breaking that pricks face. My phone vibrates in my pocket but I ignore it as I stare out the window, my jaw aching from flexing it so tightly.

Taylor pulls out of the garage. I'm tempted to look at the entrance of SIP to watch Ana and her _friend_ leave, but I know that sight will only make me angrier. Instead I studiously gaze forward, my eyes staring unseeing out the windshield. Taylor makes a left turn instead of a right. I look at him through the rearview mirror. He meets my eyes and gives me an imperceptible nod. This is why I pay the man as much as I do. Not only because he's one hell of an employee but because he can read me so easily. Instead of pulling in at GEH's parking garage, Taylor punches the code for the iron gates at Escala's parking garage.

Twenty minutes later I'm in the basement gym, sweaty and panting as I beat the shit out of the punching bag. My muscles burn and tingle, my skin feels cold despite my elevated body temperature and my mind is in overdrive, not letting me stop until I can get the image of Ethan and Ana out of my head. I'm only moving on impulse now, my mind and heart at war with each other and my body's paying the price. My mind's telling me that Ethan is really just a friend, but my hearts guiding me to a place where it's easy to believe that Ana and Ethan are more than just friends.

After what I told her Sunday, I wouldn't blame her for wanting to be with someone who doesn't have the type of baggage I have to carry around on my shoulders. I can't blame her for wanting to be in a normal relationship where she has someone who can give her whatever she wants and needs. But I'm too fucking selfish. She's mine and I can't let her go. Not now. Not ever. I just got her. I know I fucked up and I know I'll fuck up again but I just can't loosen my grip, because then I'll be letting go of my reality. Ana grounds me. She makes me look at the world differently. She makes me laugh and smile more than anyone else has. I'm sure anyone else who was in my position would be just as selfish, wouldn't they?

"You must be pretty worked up to not realize I've been watching you for the past five minutes."

I jump and turn on my feet, finding Ana standing behind me, leaning against a treadmill, her arms crossed under her breasts. I look at her up and down then turn back to the punching bag, my swings less enthusiastic and severe.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I mutter, breathless from exertion.

"Avery had an urgent matter to attend to so he let me leave early."

I don't say anything. I keep my focus on the sound of leather hitting leather. I can feel her come closer to me, her scent invading my nose and stealing my concentration.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened earlier today?" she asks me.

I don't turn to look at her, but I do stop my movements, holding the bag in between my covered hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She huffs out a chuckle. "Okay, so we're going to play that game. Then let me bluntly remind you. You came to my job—unannounced, may I remind you—glared at me and my _friend_ for whatever righteous reason you can come up with, jumped to conclusions about a situation even though I told you what my relationship with Ethan is like, and then left like a petulant child, but not before making a ridiculous comment, that frankly was unwarranted. Does that ring a bell?"

I turn around, taking off my gloves and look down at her, my expression blank. "Not really."

She glares at me, her eyes turning into hot blue flames. Her lips turn white as she pinches her mouth in a small, thin line.

"Do you want to be an adult and tell me what your problem is? Because honestly I'm running out of patience with your sulky attitude." She puts her hands on her hips and stares at me, her eyes following my every move as I place my gloves in my gym bag and wipe my face off with my towel.

"No one's asking you to stay and I sure as hell didn't ask you to come here, so if my attitude offends you that much feel free to leave. I won't stop you. Maybe you can run back to Ethan, I'm sure he'll be happy to accommodate your needs." I don't look at her as I pick up my bag and tread leisurely towards the showers, my limbs feeling like jelly.

I leave Ana standing with her mouth gaped open and her eyes wide with disbelief. I know my words are juvenile, but I wasn't expecting to see her and the simmering hurt and frustration from her actions still linger in my bones.

I go to the shower, turn on the faucet all the way to the hottest setting and begin to undress. I hear Ana's heels stomp on the stone floors, the clicking getting louder as she struts closer to me.

She steps into the stall with me, turns off the water and glowers at me. My pants fall at my ankles and I stand naked before her. Surprisingly her fierce gaze never leaves mine. I try to step around her to turn the water back on but she pushes me back.

"What the hell is your problem, Christian? Is this really about Ethan or is it because I didn't get the chance to respond to any of your calls or messages?" she demands, her eyes hard and her body stiff.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Ana," I mutter. I move to turn on the faucet again but she pushes me back once more.

I glare at her but she ignores me. "If it doesn't matter then why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Really? So you're happy then? Happy people don't frown or glare at other people."

I grab her by the shoulders and try to push her out of the stall, but she pushes my hands off her.

"Why won't you just answer me, Christian? Is it really that fucking hard to talk to me?"

I scoff and laugh humorlessly at her. "Oh, that's rich coming from you. I wouldn't think it's that hard to say a few simple words to someone, but I guess others find the task difficult."

She looks at me incredulously. "So you are upset because I didn't call you back. How many times am I going to have to tell you that I was busy?"

I shrug, and stand in front of her, my body tense and my eyes looking unemotionally down at her.

"As many times as you like, but don't expect me to believe that you were busy with work for an entire day, Ana. Do you think I'm an idiot or something?"

Her mouth falls open and her eyebrows shoot up. She shakes her head, her arms falling at her sides and her eyes wide with disbelief. "Do you think I was off fucking someone behind your back?" she whispers. She sounds appalled.

I just shrug my shoulders, not really sure what I'm thinking at the moment, or what to think.

She steps away from me, her face white and shocked. "You know, if you don't trust me enough to think I wouldn't be faithful to you then maybe we shouldn't be together." She stands before me, gazing at me, different emotions passing through her eyes. I pick up one: reluctance. She turns away from me. "Good bye, Christian," she mutters.

I grab her arm just before she can exit the stall and pull her back towards me.

"Ana, wait."

She turns towards me, her irises blue flames of anger and hurt. "What?" she bites out.

"I'm sorry, I just, I've been . . . off lately."

"Yeah, I can see that," she hisses.

"Do you think this is easy for me, Ana? I've been going out of my mind wondering if you'll ever talk to me again. Do you even understand that?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's only been one damn day, Christian!"

"Yeah, it's only been a day and the first time I see you in twenty-four hours, some fucker has his paws all over you!" I yell at her.

She snatches her hand out of my grasp and glowers at me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why are you so hell bent on painting Ethan as the bad guy and you have no fucking clue about him?"

"I don't need to know him to know that he wants you. I don't like you being around him, Ana. I don't think you should see him anymore."

She huffs out a disbelieving laugh. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are dictating who I should and shouldn't see?"

"Well last time I checked I was your boyfriend, or have you replaced me already?" I hiss at her.

She sneers at me. "What the fuck is the matter with you, Christian? You're acting like a petty dick!"

"You're my fucking problem!"

"No, you're the problem. I had lunch with a guy I've been friends with for years, and you flip out the second you hear about it. But you tell me you've fucked women that you only see as fucking disposable sex dolls, and what do I do? Try to give you the benefit of the doubt. Clearly that was my mistake then and there."

She tries to leave me again but I hold her around the shoulders.

"Let go of me, Christian, or I'll be forced to hurt you."

"No."

"Let go of me!" she yells, struggling to get out of my arms.

"No, Ana. I can't let you go."

"Why not?" she grunts through clenched teeth.

"Because . . . because I love you." She stops struggling at my words but I tighten my grip and bury my nose in her hair, sighing. "I've fallen in love with you, Ana."

 **Sorry about the long wait, I've been working on this for _days_ so I'm glad to finally post it.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are amazing.**

 **SS &G xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She's stiff in my arms, and then slowly turns around and looks at me. Her face is blank, but then she narrows her eyes at me.

"Are you just saying that to get me to forget about your tantrum? Because if it is that's pretty fucked up." She glares at me and crosses her arms.

I step closer to her, placing my hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Ana, I'm being completely truthful with you. I love you. And I'm not saying that to make you forget about our argument, I'm saying it because I can't imagine my life without you. I need you, Ana. I love you, more than I've loved anyone."

Different emotions pass through her eyes. Her mouth parts slightly and her arms slowly fall to her sides. She studies my face, my guess is to discern whether I'm telling the truth or not.

"You love me?" she asks, her voice soft and quiet. Her wide eyes are centered on me.

"Yes, Ana, I love yo—"

The words die in my mouth when she throws herself into my arms, her lips glued to mine, and her soft body pressed against my naked one. I groan as she holds my head in her hands and pushes herself closer against me. My cock springs to life and bobs against her hip. I feel her moan against my mouth, her tongue seeking entrance between my lips. I open my mouth to her, my hands gliding all around her body, squeezing and caressing.

"I want you," she breathes against my mouth.

Her hand glides down my body, her gentle fingers trailing down my chest to my stomach, past my hips and her delicate fingers settle against my cock. I groan, closing my eyes and buck my hips into her hand when she squeezes me and begins to slowly stroke me.

"Ana . . ." I moan.

"I think I love you, too," she whispers.

My eyes fly open. I stare down at her, her misty cobalt eyes are on me and my control snaps. I grab her, pulling her against me, my mouth closing over hers again and my fingers pulling at her clothes as I push her against the wall. I lift her up and she tries to wrap her legs around me but her skirt keeps her restrained. I reach down intending to rip it in half but she stops me.

"I don't have any other clothes," she pants. "I'm not walking out of here with ripped clothes."

I place her back on her feet, kissing her briefly. "Fine, we'll go to my apartment then."

I take her hand, pick up my discarded shorts and slide them back on, pick up my bag and lead us out of the gym. We're both flushed and panting when we get into the elevator, and thankfully no one else gets on with us. Dropping my bag, I grab her and push her up against the elevator wall. She groans against my lips, the vibrations sending tingles down my spine. I lift her up again and this time I do rip her skirt, breaking the zipper, knowing we'll be stepping into my apartment and no one of consequence will see her in the throes of passion.

Wrapping her arms and legs around me, she grinds her lace-covered core against me. I squeeze her waist and move my mouth down to her neck, my fingers dancing over her garter straps and stockings. Gaining leverage against the wall, I hold her against me and pop the buttons off her shirt, my mouth immediately finding her creamy skin. My tongue circles around her nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, and she moans and bucks against me.

"Christian," she moans, her fingernails trailing up and down my bare shoulders.

"Baby," I breathe, my mouth finding hers again.

The elevator doors ding and, leaving our clothes and my bag in the elevator, I step out into the foyer with Ana still in my arms and head to my bedroom. Surpassing the bed I head straight to the shower. Stepping in I turn on the water, instantly soaking me and Ana in hot water. I ignore the pounding of water against my back as I continue to attack Ana's skin. I lick and kiss her everywhere; my mouth on her neck, lips, chest and breasts, one spot just isn't good enough. I take off her bra and hungrily suck her nipple into my mouth. She cries out and writhes against me, pulling against my hair and grinding her hips against me.

"Please, Christian. I want you. Take me. Now."

I groan against her skin, pulling down my shorts and kicking them to the side as I curl my fingers under the seam of her lace panties and pull on them until it snaps and fall to the wet floor.

I gaze into her lust filled eyes as I wrap one of my hands under her thigh while the other guides myself into her.

"You want me?" I ask breathlessly.

"Yes," she pants.

I place myself at her entrance and then plunge into her, making her cry out.

"You okay, baby?" I ask hoarsely, my body protesting against my stalled movements. My muscles are tense as I keep myself from thrusting hard and fast.

"Yes. Move, please."

I do as she commands and bury myself fully into her. I stare at her in awe as her head falls back, her mouth hangs open and her eyes clench shut as I pound into her. She feels so good around me. The heat and coziness of her body making me lose my mind. If it was possible I would curl myself into a ball and plant myself deep inside her and be content in that same spot for the rest of my life.

"You feel so good, baby," I breathe against her mouth. She moans in response and then grabs my head and kisses me, her fingers pulling at my roots and her breaths short and fast.

"Harder. Faster," she pants.

I groan as I wrap my arm around her waist and place my palm against the wall as I pick up speed and drive myself deeper into her.

"Christian!" she screams.

Her body convulses while her heat sucks me deeper into her as she comes with a scream. I thrust a few more times into her before I feel that tingling sensation at the base of my spine and my balls tighten and I let go, spilling everything I have into her.

We're lying on my bed, both of us as naked as the day we were born and damp from our passionate shower. She's lying on her back, her partially damp hair on my pillow and her body soft under me. I'm lying in between her spread legs, my torso nestled in between her thighs while my head rests on one of my hands that's on her flat belly. Her fingers play in my hair as my fingers dance across her cotton-soft skin.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask her, my voice sleepy from her fingers creating magic on my scalp.

"Yes."

I open one of my eyes and look at her face. "Will you stay with me over the weekend?"

She continues to play with my hair. It feels so good. "I thought that was the plan, you know with your parents' charity event Saturday."

"Oh, right. I forgot about that," I murmur. I've been so preoccupied fretting over my relationship with her most of the week I didn't really have time to think about anything else.

She smiles indulgently down at me. "I'm excited to see you in a tux, but I'm sure as hell enjoying you in the suit you're wearing now," she says, winking at me.

I laugh. "Oh yeah?" I sit up on my knees and grip her under her thighs, pulling her opened legs closer against me.

She bites her lip and nods her head, her eyes trailing down my body to my hard cock and back up to my face. Her eyes are alight with desire and lust.

"Well then I guess I should wear it more often since my girlfriend loves it so much." I sit back on my calves and pull her thighs over mine.

"Fine by me," she breathes, stretching her arms out to her sides and gripping the sheets.

I smirk at her and then swiftly sink myself into her, reveling in the throaty moan her mouth releases. She wraps her legs around my waist as I wrap my arms around her back and pull her up so she's sitting on my thighs while I'm buried deep in her. We both moan as she sinks further down on me. I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes.

"I love you, Ana," I whisper.

She moans and raises herself up while grabbing my head and smashes her lips against mine. We find our rhythm and before I know it we're both falling apart at the seams as we lose ourselves in ecstasy.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner?" I ask Ana as she reads a manuscript at the breakfast bar while sipping on a glass of wine.

She shrugs. "Whatever you want. I'm not really hungry for anything in particular."

"Alright, I'll just tell Mrs. Jones to make whatever," I say. "Mrs. Jones?" I call out.

She appears moments later. "Mr. Grey?"

"Ana and I would like dinner, now. Make whatever is most convenient for you." I sit at the breakfast bar next to Ana.

"Very well, Mr. Grey."

I turn to Ana and watch her as her eyes move back and forth as she reads in silence. "Are you comfortable here?"

She looks at me and frowns. "What do you mean? Like am I comfortable here with you? Or am I comfortable sitting here?"

I shrug. "Both. Though I'm more curious about the former than the latter."

She narrows her eyes at me as the corner of her mouth turns down more. "Are you still questioning whether I'm still upset with you?"

I clear my throat in shift in my seat. I was wondering that. I know we made up and that was incredible, but we didn't really discuss it. I don't want her to resent me for what happened. I want everything to be in the air, and like she said, I don't want there to be anymore secrets. I don't want to feel like how I did. I don't like second guessing whether I'll still have a relationship with her.

I gaze at her. "Yes," I say softly.

She sighs and puts down her manuscript. Turning in her seat so her knees are facing me, she looks me in the eye. "Christian, I'm not upset with you as much as I am hurt that you felt the need to hide part of your life from me because you were afraid of what I would do. It's going to take some time for me to feel like I can completely trust you again, but if you're worrying about me leaving you, I won't. I told you how I feel about you. Did you not believe me?" she asks, tipping her head slightly to the side.

"No, I believed you. I just don't want you to resent me for anything. I don't want you to feel like you've made a mistake by staying with me, or that I guilt tripped you into staying with me when I told you I love you."

She smiles at me softly and reaches over to squeeze my hand that's resting on my thigh. "Gorgeous, if I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be. No matter whether you love me or not. And I won't resent you, or this relationship. I want to be with you, and even though I know this can get complicated, I don't care. I want you. Only you. Okay? So stop worrying about it," she says, while gripping my hand.

I squeeze her hand back and smile shyly at her. "Alright." I lean over and plant a kiss on her lips. When I pull back she's looking at me with hooded eyes. I smirk at her. "I know that look, baby. Haven't you had enough?" I laugh.

She grins at me. "Well what can I say? My boyfriend is a walking orgasm. I'll be crazy to not want more of you."

I laugh again and shake my head. "Later, right now I want to show you something." I slide off my seat and hold my hand out for her.

She places her soft hand in mine as she scoots off the barstool and holds it tightly as I lead her out of the great room. "Where are you taking me?" she asks.

"Somewhere you'll never want to leave," I say as I turn down the hallway.

"A sex room?" she asks.

I glance down my nose and gape at her and then burst into laughter. "I've created a monster. You're insatiable, baby."

She giggles and grins at me while curiously following me until I stop at a dark wood door. She looks at the door and then looks at me, a brow raised. "What's in there?"

"Open the door and see."

She gives me a skeptical look and tentatively places her hand on the doorknob and slowly turns it. Pushing the door open, she softly gasps when she steps into the room.

She turns to me with wide excited eyes. "You have your own library?" she squeals in delight.

I grin at her. "I do. But feel free to hide away in here whenever you want."

She walks further into the spacious room, the evening sun painting the room in soft red and orange light. I watch in curious fascination as her fingers slowly glide over the neatly placed books along the three walls. The only wall that isn't covered by books is the floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook the Seattle skyline.

"Christian," Ana breathes as she pulls a hard covered book off the shelf. Her awed gaze finds mine. "This is a first edition of Charlotte Brontë's _Jane Eyre_." Her expression is one of shock and wonder. She turns back to the book shelf and pulls another book down. "Oh my God. You have _Pride and Prejudice_ too! This is my favorite book!" She opens the cover and sighs wistfully. Her eyes find mine again. "How did you get these?"

I slightly shrug. "Money talks and they're a good investment."

She gazes at me, looking dazed and then glances down at the books in her hand. "It's just so . . . I don't know it's almost unbelievable. These books were published when these incredible authors were living and it's almost mind-blowing to think that these books are original works of art and history . . . These wonderful, wonderful books." She looks back up at me and laughs giddily. "This is incredible. Thank you for showing me this."

I grin at her. "I only want to make you happy, baby." I walk further into the room so I'm standing next to her. "I also brought you in here to offer you some space to do work while you're here."

She looks up at me. "Like a home office?"

I nod my head.

She looks around the room again, scrutinizing it with a new perspective. "I don't know," she murmurs. "It might get a little distracting, you know being in here with all these books."

I laugh and look down at her with reverence, shaking my head as she continues to look around the large room.

"Aside from your bedroom, this is the only place I can see myself in every day. It's so cozy and comfortable. It'll be nice to work in here." She turns around and looks at me with a raised brow.

"So you'll want this to be your office—when you're here?" I ask, secretly hoping she will be with me more than she won't be.

"Sure, why not."

A slow smile crawls across my lips as I wrap my arms around her. She stares up at me with those beautiful cobalt eyes and I feel myself melt. I realize now that I would do absolutely anything for this woman. I didn't know it was possible to love someone so much, someone that I haven't even known for a month yet. I wonder what that says about me, or about her. The only conclusion that I can come up with is that we're just simply meant to be together.

I place my hands on her cheeks and rub my thumb over her porcelain skin. She grabs my wrist and gazes up at me, her eyes soft and so mesmerizing.

I lean down and press my lips against hers. Pulling back I say, "I love you, Ana. So much. Thank you for not leaving me."

She runs her hands up my forearms. "There's no one else I'd rather be with than you," she whispers.

I close my eyes and lean down to rest my forehead against hers. I pull her closer against me and let her sweet warmth seep through my clothes. I relish in the feeling and I never want to let her go, but the moment is broken when her stomach rumbles.

I step back and laugh. "Come on, baby, let's see if Gail has dinner ready."

She giggles. "Yeah, I need sustenance after our steamy sexathon."

I grin down at her, grab her hand and lead her back to the kitchen. We're both greeted by the mouthwatering aroma of steak and potatoes. We thank Gail as we did into our delicious meal and just enjoy each other's company.

Later that night we're in bed, lying face to face and once again in our birthday suits after another round of lovemaking initiated by my ravenous girlfriend. She reminds me of the Energizer Bunny, just keeps going and going and going. I'll probably start calling her that. My little Energizer Bunny. I smirk at the thought. I'm not sure if she'll appreciate the nickname.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks me, her fingers caressing my bare abdomen.

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

I smirk at her. "How you can keep pouncing on me again and again. You're like the Energizer Bunny."

She raises a brow and then giggles. "I can't help it. I had twenty-one years of repressed sexual frustration, and you're just a sex-god."

"A sex-god, huh? Well you're a siren, calling out to me and trapping me in your sexual trance."

She giggles and pushes me so I'm flat on my back and then shifts herself over me, her thighs straddling my hips. She places her hands on my chest and gently runs her nails along my skin. Leaning down so her lips are just touching mine, she whispers, "Are you in my sexual trance right now?"

Her fingers are distracting me, her gentle touch sending tingles all over my body. "Uh . . . I—you . . ."

She chuckles sweetly and looks down at me, her lips pulled up in the corners. "Cat got your tongue, babe?"

I can only dumbly nod my head as her hands move further down my body. Her fingers pull at my happy trail and then move into my pubic hair.

She smirks at me and starts to slide down my legs. "You know, I've been wondering what you taste like. I've never had the urge to want a man in my mouth. But with you, I'm realizing I want to know your body as much as I want to know your mind."

"What?" I say, my mind only concentrating on the fact that she basically said she wants to suck my cock.

She's in between my legs, and I stare down at her in anticipation as she spreads my legs, the bottom half of her body shielded by the blankets. She stares at my cock, her curious eyes scrutinizing me as her fingertips tentatively feel me. I shiver in anticipation.

"It's so soft, but hard. Like a pistol wrapped in velvet," she whispers, her breath tickling the head of my cock. I groan and feel a bead of moisture slip from my tip, and I can't help but shove my hips closer to her face when she sticks out her tongue and licks the bead of dew off me.

"Hm, that didn't taste how I was expecting. I thought it would taste musky and bitter, but it's just salty. I like it," she breathes against me and then slides her mouth over me.

I groan loudly and instinctively bury my fingers in her hair as she sucks on me like her favorite popsicle, her hand squeezing me at the base of my cock. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back, I revel in the feeling of her warm, wet mouth and silky tongue massage and lick me. My breath comes out in short rapid pants as she moves faster over me, humming against me and sending vibrations through my cock increasing the pleasure. Her tongue swirls around my tip and under my head, caressing my frenulum. I groan loudly at the contact and it's drawn out when she sucks on my head, her tongue swirling around the underside of it and her hand pumping me.

"Oh fuck, Ana. I'm about to come. I'm about to come. Pull out—"

She suddenly moves. Sliding her hand down to the base of my cock again, she sucks me all the way into her mouth so I'm hitting the back of her throat. She hums around me and without any preamble I let go, coming long, hard and fast. The tremors continue to surge through me as I feel her throat constrict around me as she swallows down my seed.

I'm breathing hard and I'm now just feeling a sheen of sweat coating my forehead as she licks me clean and then kisses my tip. Sitting up with her hands supporting herself on my hips, she looks down at me with a smug, satisfied smile.

"So, how was that?" she asks with a smirk.

I groan. "Jesus, Ana. I thought you said you've never given head before?"

She shrugs. "I haven't, but I wanted to make you feel good and it wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. Did I please you?"

I laugh humorously at her and lean up on my elbows. "Are you seriously asking me that? Did my loud moans not give you the hint that I was being pleased pretty well?"

She grins and then leans down to plant a firm kiss on my lips. "Well mission accomplished. Let's go to sleep, we have to get up in the morning." She snuggles under the covers, releasing a content sigh and rolls over so she's facing the curtain-covered balcony.

"Wait, what about you?" I ask, placing my hand on her hip and turning her on her back.

She raises a brow. "What about me?"

"Don't you want me to, you know . . .?" I glance down at her body suggestively.

"Nope. You've given me enough orgasms today and I have no more energy. Consider that orgasm a thank you for all my mind blowing orgasms," she says, smiling up at me.

I lean down and kiss her, running my tongue over her lips and placing my hands on either side of her face as my thumbs caress her skin. Pulling away I look down into her lustful eyes and tilt my head, a devious smirk on my lips.

"Still want to pass up my offer?"

She rolls her eyes. "Jesus, Christian. Don't you need to like oil your joints or something, you're like a damn machine," she tells me, moving her hands up my arms and into my hair. "But no, I'm still tired and I don't think my body can take anymore of you expert touch. I just want you to hold me while I sleep."

I smile then lower my head to kiss her forehead, her nose and finally her lips. She looks up at me with a look I can only describe as adoration and smiles shyly at me. I lay down behind her, cuddling against her as I move her so she's facing the balcony again. I bury my nose in her hair and tighten my arm around her waist as she rests her head on my bent arm.

I smile, feeling utterly, utterly content and sated with her in my arms. Closing my eyes, I whisper, "I love you, Ana."

She pushes her ass closer against me, murmuring a "Me too."

But her answer makes me frown as I realize for the first time since I said the words to her that she hasn't really said the words back to me. I fall asleep with her in my arms, my last conscious thought wondering why Ana hasn't said the three words I really want to hear.

I wake the next morning with a veil of silky hair covering my face and Ana's sexy little body on top of me with her limbs wrapped around me. I look down my body to see her mouth open against my neck and I'm almost certain I can feel her drool on me. The first time she slobbered on me I didn't know whether to be disgusted or find it adorable, but now I just find it endearing even though it is still a little gross.

I try my hardest to slide from under her without waking her up, and I thankfully succeed, wanting her to get a little more rest. I go to the bathroom to pee and do my daily morning routine, and when I come back out dressed in a dark navy suit that almost reminded me Ana's eyes, I notice it's time to wake up Sleeping Beauty.

"Ana," I say, shaking her slightly. "Ana, it's time to wake up so you can go to work."

"Mmm, no. Not yet," she mumbles.

"Yes, Ana. It's almost eight. If you don't get up now you're going to be late for work," I tell her as I move her hair off her back and kiss her bare shoulder.

Turning around onto her back so I have a good look at her sleepy face and perky breasts, she lifts her hands and rubs her eyes. "I'm so tired. I haven't recovered from the exhaustive state you put me in yesterday," she whines.

I chuckle and smile. "I promise you can get all the sleep you want this weekend. But you still have to get up unless you want to call in sick for work and lay in bed all day until I get home."

She sighs and throws her arms above her head, making her breasts rise, catching my attention. I try to focus on her face but it's distracting. "I'll go into work, I just don't feel like working. I want to sleep in you have a really comfortable bed that smells like you." She looks down at me, eyeing me in my suit. "Ugh, why do you have to look so good? I'm worn out but I still want to pounce on you."

I laugh. "You can do that this weekend, too, now get up." I get up from the bed and walk towards the door. "Oh, by the way, Taylor picked you up some clothes from Nordstrom yesterday. The bag is in the bathroom for you."

She scowls at me. "You didn't have to do that and Taylor most certainly didn't have to do that, but thank you anyways. I'll reimburse you for the inconvenience."

I scowl at her. "Ana, no. Last time I checked it was my money, and I can do what I want with it as I please."

She huffs and rolls her eyes as she gets out of bed and raises her hands in a defensive gesture. "Fine, whatever. It's too early to argue with you," she mutters as she walks completely naked to the bathroom. "I'll be out in twenty minutes," she says before closing the door.

I watched her enticing body as she slowly moved towards the bathroom and with each step she took I could feel the fire igniting in my groin. I shake my head as I step out of my room towards the kitchen, thanking God it's Friday, but wishing to God at the same time the work day was already over.

Ana and I eat the breakfast Gail made us as we discuss our plans for the day, and before I know it I'm reluctantly dropping her off at SIP—soon to be Grey Publishing.

"I'll be here to pick you up after work, okay?" I tell her as we stand outside in front of the glass entrance doors at her job.

She nods her head. "Alright, but don't forget Kate and I are going dress hunting when she gets off work, so I need to go home first. Maybe you and Elliot can hang out while Kate and I are out shopping," she suggests with a shrug.

"We'll talk about it later," I tell her and lean down to kiss her on the mouth. "I love you. Have a good day."

She smiles up at me. "You too." And with that she turns around and disappears into the building, Sawyer behind her, as I stare after her with a frown. Why hasn't she said the words back? I know she has feelings for me, and she said she _thinks_ she loves me too, but maybe that's the problem. She thinks, she doesn't know. I sigh as I run my hands through my hair and take one last glance through the doors before I turn around and walk back to Taylor waiting in the Audi.

"To Grey House," I mutter as I slide into the car.

I sigh as I lean my head back against the headrest knowing today is probably going to be a tedious day.

* * *

I look at the time on my wrist watch and note that there's only fifteen minutes left of the work day before I get to see Ana again. It's been a long day, but thankfully not as aggravating as I was expecting it to be, only because Ana and I were texting each other throughout the day. I don't know what it is about the woman that makes me almost feel giddy, but I'm sure as hell not complaining.

The only thing I'm unsure of when it comes to her is her true feelings for me. I know without a doubt by the way she interacts with me that she has some type of feelings, but whether that feeling is love I'm not sure. My mind has been going over nonstop the fact that she's never really said 'I love you' back, and I want to know why, but I don't think I should just come out and ask her. I mean, I don't want her to feel pressured to love me, although it would mean a lot if she did. I've never felt like this before about a woman, let alone been in a meaningful relationship with one and I'm just terrified at the thought of her slipping through my fingers. She's come to mean so much to me and I can't ever imagine myself letting her go.

I glance at my watch again and upon seeing that I only have five minutes left, I stand up and begin gathering my paperwork. I honestly don't care if I'm leaving five minutes early, I've been productive most of the day and I'm not in the state of mind anymore to sit down and do work that will still be waiting for me on Monday. The only thing I'm worried about is getting to Ana and spending my weekend with her.

Grabbing my jacket from the back of my chair, I fold it over my forearm, grab my briefcase and head out into the lobby where Andrea is still behind her desk. I note with satisfied interest that Olivia is no longer behind the second desk that sits across from Andrea's. She's the reason I no longer offer positions to people as favors to someone else unless they are actually qualified.

Andrea looks up at me ask I walk towards her desk. "Have a good weekend, Andrea. Don't stay too late," I tell her as I strut to the elevators.

She clears her throat and looks as if she's trying to recover from her shock. This isn't the first time I've left the office before the day was actually over, but each time I do it I manage to put Andrea in a stupor. For some reason the thought makes me smile. She's always cool, calm and collected. It's nice to see she isn't as robotic as she acts sometimes.

"Um, yes, sir. Have a good weekend as well, Mr. Grey," she says, sounding uncertain.

I flash her a smile as the elevator doors close. I text Taylor alerting him that I'm done for the day as the elevator descends to the garage. When the doors slide open I'm not surprised to see him standing by the driver's side door waiting for me.

"To SIP, Taylor," I say as he opens the back door for me and I slide in.

"Yes, sir."

The drive to SIP takes a little longer than I would have liked, only because of five o'clock traffic, but it's a good thing SIP isn't too far from GEH. The ball has started rolling on the transition of SIP being overtaken by GEH. I'm not overly excited about acquiring a publishing house—but I guess you never know what things may come in handy one day. I'm only purchasing SIP for Ana, to make sure she's safe and secure and that not only she but everyone working there is treated fairly. Plus I'll have an advantage over that dipshit Hyde. The man has some issues and I don't trust him, especially around Ana.

Taylor pulls up at the curb in front of SIP, and before I even have the chance to get out I see Ana skipping towards me with Sawyer hot on her heels.

When she sees me a shy smile lifts her lips. I stand on the sidewalk and open the door for her as she steps closer, and when she's standing in front of me, she throws herself into my arms and hugs me tight. I frown for a moment at the unexpected action, but end up grinning because she's finally in my arms.

"You seem overly happy this evening," I comment as I loosen my grip and direct her into the car.

She shrugs. "I had a good day. And I missed you, plus your texts made me anxious to see you," she says, giving me a slow once over.

I laugh and can't help but lean over and kiss her, which of course she tries to deepen but I pull away not wanting to have a make out session in front of strangers in public. After closing her door, I nod at Sawyer and walk around the car and slide in behind Taylor.

"Where to, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks.

"Hi, Taylor!" Ana practically screams before I have the chance to answer him. He looks at her through the rearview mirror and gives her a rare amused grin.

"Miss Steele." He nods in greeting.

I hear Ana huff and see her roll her eyes at him. "You and Sawyer are just alike. My name is Ana. An-na," she slowly enunciates, earning a chuckle and grin from me. "And we would like to go to my apartment please, if you would be so kind."

Taylor looks at me for confirmation and I give him a sharp nod. "Yes, Miss Ana," Taylor says. I watch as Ana purses her lips in displeasure and then shake her head. A moment later Taylor pulls away from the curb and Ana's happy mood hasn't dampened. I watch her out of the corner of my eye as she bounces in her seat and nods her head back and forth as if she's listening to some up-beat pop song.

"You seem to be full of energy, _Miss Steele_ ," I begin with a smirk. "What's made you seem so lively today?"

She smiles at me and lifts her shoulders. "I don't know, it's Friday, I'll get to spend a few hours with Kate, I get to spend the entire weekend with you." She looks at me, her lips curving into a seductive smile as I watch her eyes darken as she gazes at me. "I don't think there should be a reason why I _shouldn't_ be so lively."

I smirk at her. "Well I can't seem to find a reason to complain. I must say, the look suits you."

"Hmm," she hums as she unbuckles her seatbelt and slowly scoots closer to me. "I know another look that would suit me pretty well," she whispers as she presses a feather-light kiss on my jaw just under my earlobe.

I shift in my seat and unconsciously swallow hard. Turning my head I gaze at her with heated eyes and ask, "And what look would that exactly be?"

She softly giggles, the sound a breathy melody that immediately puts me under her spell. I feel my body tense as she places her hand on my upper thigh and slowly, agonizingly moves it closer to my rapidly growing cock.

"Flushed and lascivious," she breathes softly against my ear.

"Jesus, Ana," I groan and shift in my seat again.

She giggles, sounding like her usual girly giggle, and shifts back over to the other side of the car. I glare at her as she buckles herself back in and looks up at me with an innocent smile.

"What am I supposed to do about this now?" I ask motioning to the prominent bulge in my trousers.

She shrugs and then takes a minute to eye my cock. When she's done with her rude scrutinizing, her eyes find mine again and she smirks at me. "Let's call it prolonged foreplay," she says lowly, mindful of Taylor in Sawyer not even two feet away. "You want it bad now, just think how bad you'll want it later. You'll be pulsing with need and I'll be wet and wanting, and when we finally have our clothes off, the desire and need will be so intense we'll fuck like wild animals."

I gulp, swallowing down the extra saliva that suddenly appeared in my mouth and gape at her. I mean what in the literal fuck? This girl is going to fucking kill me and when did she get so bold? I would never in a million years have guessed someone as innocent looking as her would talk so dirty. It's so completely unexpected. But I got to admit it's a huge turn on. Fuck like wild animals we will.

"You, Anastasia Steele, are one unexpected, kinky woman," I tell her just as Taylor parks in front of her building.

Taylor opens my door for me while Sawyer opens Ana's door. I grab her hand as I walk over to the other side as Taylor and Sawyer wait back in the car. I'm not really sure what the plans are at the moment, so I just tell Taylor to wait.

Ana punches in the key code to get into her apartment as we reach the front entrance and then pulls me inside when the door unlocks. When we get up to her apartment door, she shoves her key into the lock, and when she pushes the door open we see Kate and Elliot sitting on the couch.

"Ana!" Kate squeals as she jumps up from the couch excitedly. "You ready to go dress shopping? We need to leave like in ten minutes so we can find good ones before all the stores close."

"Uh, yeah, just give me five?" Ana asks.

"Hey, bro!" Elliot says from the couch.

"Hi, Elliot. Kate." I nod at both of them and smile to myself when I see Elliot roll his eyes at my formal tone.

Suddenly gripping my hand tighter, Ana pulls me down the hallway and into her room, closing the door behind her.

Before I can even fully get my bearings, she pushes me up against the door and throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around my neck, burying her fingers in my hair and smashing her lips against mine. I stand still for probably a good minute as I let my shock wear off and realize that she's trying to stick her tongue down my throat. When she pushes her hips against me I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer against me as I rub my tongue over hers. She moans and grinds her groin into my now completely hard cock, and all of my control completely snaps.

I pick her up and she automatically wraps her legs around me. Walking towards the bed, I lean down and sit her on the edge of her mattress, our lips still fused together and begin pulling at her clothes. When I get most of her navy silk blouse unbuttoned, she acts as if she finally realizes my intentions and pulls away from me.

"What are you doing?" she pants with swollen lips, hooded eyes and flushed skin.

"Getting ready to fuck you like a wild animal," I breathe, leaning down to kiss her again.

She moans as if in pain, but pushes herself up off the bed and steps around me. "No," she says putting her hand up as I turn towards her. "No. We don't have enough time, and what I have in store for you will take longer than a few minutes."

I groan, running my hand down my face and into my hair. I feel my dick pulsing and I can't think about anything else other than being buried deep inside her, listening to her moans as they egg me on, urging me to move harder and faster into her. I try to take a deep breath and calm myself but it doesn't work and I'm just left being pissed because she won't let me fuck her.

I look up at her and she's gazing at me as she presses her thighs together and has her bottom lip trapped in between her teeth.

"You know you want it, Ana. Let's just fuck real quick right now and you can do your wicked deed to me tonight," I tell her my voice hoarse with want.

She shakes her head and closes her eyes, but her mouth is open and I can hear her deep breathing.

"There's not enough time," she says again, but I know its bullshit. I don't know what's up with her and this delayed gratification shit, she's just prolonging our agony and the inevitable.

I clench my jaw. "Fine. We'll do this your way. You get me anyway you want me tonight. But your ass is mine anyway I want this weekend."

Her gaze darkens as she gazes at me and a darker flush colors her face and chest as her eyes fall down to my engorged cock pushing against the confines of my pants. I see her throat move on a hard swallow and her lip gets sucked back in between her teeth.

She closes her eyes as if pained by her decision—which I don't doubt, and slowly nods her head, her chest rising as she takes a deep breath.

"Fine. My body is yours this weekend, and you're mine tonight." She stares at me for a moment and then suddenly turns around and walks to the bathroom. She doesn't close the door so I watch in pained fascination as she strips down to her underwear, tossing her work clothes into the hamper behind the door, and turning on the faucet to splash water on her face.

She comes back out, her delicious body on display, and walks to her closet pulling out dark jeans with a blue spaghetti-strapped shirt and a white sweater. She dresses hastily, and when she's done she turns to me with her mouth turned down.

She grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door and I follow her like the enchanted puppy I've been acting like since I've met her.

"I can't wait to get you naked and under me," she mumbles and the angry tone of her voice makes me laugh despite the desire I have burning for her.

"You're the one making yourself suffer," I mutter as we walk down the hallway.

She huffs and turns around to look at me as we stand at the threshold of her living room. "Delayed gratification makes for intense orgasms later. And I want you squirming with need under me," she whispers, sounding rather needy herself.

I raise a brow at her and tilt my head to the side but can't help the anxious tremors running through my body. "Ana, you really need to stop talking to me like that or I will take you back to your room and fuck you into next week."

Her lips curl into a licentious smirk as her eyes sparkle with desire. "Save that for this weekend."

"What are you two just doing standing in the hallway?" Kate asks, pulling our attention away from each other. "Seriously, Ana, we need to go before the stores close and we have our spa day tomorrow and I don't want to go searching for dresses then."

Ana sighs and then scowls. She steps further into the living room but I pull her back. She stares at me with questioning eyes as I pull my wallet out of my pocket. Slipping my AmEx out of its designated slot I hand it to her. She looks at it and then looks back up at me.

"What's that?"

I roll my eyes. "My credit card, obviously. You can use it to pay for your dress."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Um, I can pay for my own dress. I may not be rich but I do have a little bit of money."

"I didn't doubt that you could, but I want to pay for it. It is for my parents' charity gala after all."

"Thank you, but no," she says and then turns away not leaving any room for argument. I've bowed to her demands, and up until now I haven't minded doing so. And I don't know if it's my suddenly irritated mood for not being able to fuck her, but her saying no to me— _again—_ really, really pisses me off.

I strut over to her as she and Kate gather their things and pull her over into the kitchen. She glares up at me but I ignore her. Opening her hand I shove the card into her palm and close her fingers around it.

"I didn't ask whether you wanted to use my money or not. You didn't ask if I wanted to do this dumb ass delayed gratification game you're playing, so let's just settle on calling it a returned favor."

She purses her lips and looks up at me with scorching blue eyes. But the kicker is that I can't tell whether she's upset or turned on. By the way she's glaring at me and biting her lip I would assume it's both.

"Now go with your friend and spend however you much you want, and then hurry your ass home. I'm learning I'm not a very patient man when it comes to you, Anastasia, and you're really testing it today," I mutter, suddenly annoyed with her and our little predicament. I'm not used to denying myself sex, and I'm not enjoying it.

She lifts her chin in defiance and then turns around and walks away, grabbing Kate's hand and pulling her away from Elliot and to the front door.

But before they're fully into the hallway I call out, "Tell Sawyer and Taylor to go with both of you. Elliot and I will be here."

She doesn't say anything but instead closes the door behind her. I roll my eyes, and make a mental note to myself to never let Ana dictate when we have sex because the girl gets out of hand when she's not given a proper pounding when she needs it.

I flop onto the couch with a loud sigh. I gaze at the TV but then catch Elliot gazing at me from the corner of my eye.

"What are you looking at?" I ask him.

He raises a brow and smirks at me. "What was all that about?" he asks, leaning his head back, motioning to the front door Kate and Ana just left.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him as I get up and go to the kitchen. Elliot gets up and follows me.

"You and Ana," he responds, leaning his hip against the counter as I grab a bottle of beer. "She seemed pissed when she left. Having trouble in paradise, bro?"

I roll my eyes. "My relationship with Ana is none of your business, Elliot," I mutter.

"Whatever, I'll just ask Kate, and speaking of Kate she told me about that shit that went down Sunday after we left IHOP. I know some chick held you guys at gun point, but what the fuck brought it on? I mean was it just some chick obsessed with you or something? Was she after Ana?" he asks, standing up straight and donning a serious expression.

I sigh, knowing Elliot is digging for information, and he's serious about it which means he won't stop hounding me until I give him something. But I'm not sure what to actually say or where to begin. I mean I still feel a little ashamed about the fact that I was screwing Lilly the whole time and didn't even bother to realize it. And I don't want Mia to find that shit out, she'll be pissed and she'll probably hate me for fucking her ex-best friend, no matter that I didn't know it was her ex-best friend to begin with.

I place my bottle on the counter behind me and then turn to face Elliot, folding my arms across my chest and gaze at him. "If I tell you what actually happened you can't tell anyone else. The police still have her detained and a lot of information about it still hasn't been released," I inform him. He nods his head, looking at me expectantly. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "A little after a month or so before I met Ana, I met this girl at a bar. She told me her name was Natalie, and I took her home and we fucked, obviously. I kept meeting her whenever I needed to get laid if I was stressed at work or if I just needed the release. I told her from the beginning that I wasn't looking for a relationship, let alone be in one with her. I don't remember if it was because I met Ana or if I just stopped seeing her that we stopped screwing, but we did and she wasn't too happy. I got a call from her the night I met Ana telling me she was pregnant. I didn't know whether to actually believe her or not even though the odds were against it, but whatever," I say with a shrug and look up at him to see if he's still following.

"So she's not pregnant with your kid?" he asks as he gazes at me with wide eyes.

"No. She lied thinking that if I believed that she was going to have my baby that would give me a reason to be with her. Anyways, not long after she told me that I discovered that she was fucking with Adam Wilcox."

His eyebrows shoot up his forehead and then his face transforms into a deep frown. I've only seen him like this one other time and it was when we found out what Adam did to Mia. History certainly likes to repeat itself.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he growls. "So what, did he pay her or something to fuck with you? That is a whole new level of fucked up. I can't believe that shit! First Mia, now you. What the hell is wrong with him?" he asks with a shake of his head as his frown deeper than before.

I take a swig from my bottle. "I don't know what his fucking problem is, and it gets more fucked up believe it or not." He raises an inquiring brow. "You remember Lilly Walker? Mia's ex-best friend, the one who got caught with Adam?" He nods his head. "Well, apparently the whole time I was fucking her instead of the woman I thought was named Natalie."

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open. "Wait, what?"

"I know it's fucking insane!" I bite out with a shake of my head.

"But I don't understand, how the hell didn't you know who she was?"

I sigh, if anyone should understand my explanation it should be him. "I didn't care enough to look at her while I was fucking her, and any other time we we're briefly together I didn't pay attention to the way she looked. I was just using her body."

He stews it over for a moment and nods his head like he gets exactly what was going on. I'm sure if Ana knew how lax Elliot was about that little fact she would chew him out, not that I would blame her. As boys we were raised to respect women, and I'll admit I'm ashamed of my actions—more because of the consequences it created, but it was just a fuck and I'm definitely not going to feel guilty about treating that bitch like a disposable object. In my opinion she should be treated like the low-life piece of shit she really is.

"So . . . I'm not understanding. What are Lilly and Adam trying to do? What was the purpose of all that especially for her just to get put behind bars in the end?" he asks with a confused expression.

I chuckle humorlessly. "Shit, beats me. The only thing I can come up with is Adam trying to get back at me for fucking his girlfriend before he met Mia, but then that doesn't explain why he cheated on Mia with her best friend or why he was planning some dumb ass scheme to fuck me over."

His mouth twists as his brows furrow. "Also doesn't explain what Lilly got out of any of it, or why she's plotting with Adam now? I mean after all this time they've still been together and then out of nowhere she just pops back up—wait was she wearing some type of disguise? Is that how you didn't recognize her?"

I nod, my lips turning down as I think about all of this bullshit. I'm just getting pissed all over again that I was so stupid, and honestly the times I spent with her weren't even worth it.

"Yeah, she dyed her hair like a honey brown or something and got colored contacts." I stop and take another sip of my drink. "And you wanna know what's the most fucked up about all of this? Ana was the one who pointed out to me that Natalie was actually indeed Lilly. If she hadn't of said anything I would still be ignorant about the whole thing."

"How did she know that she was the same person?"

I flatten my lips in a displeased scowl. "She dated Adam," I state with contempt and disgust. Thank God she never slept with him. It would drive me crazy knowing she would have been tainted by his toxic touch.

Elliot's eyebrows shoot up high on his forehead and his mouth slightly drops open. "Are you serious?" I nod. "Well that was unexpected news." He pauses to take a swig from his bottle as he digests the news, and then looks at me looking a little irritated. "That little fucker knows how to get around, doesn't he?"

I scoff, not even wanting to know how the hell he even managed to capture Mia, Ana and Lilly. Obviously my opinion of Mia and Ana is very high, and before all this shit went down years ago I may have thought of Lilly as being attractive, but her uppity attitude made her unappealing to me. Now when I picture her face in my mind all I see is a conniving bitch with nothing going for her in life.

"This conversation is bringing up emotions I'm not in the mood to deal with. Let's just go watch some TV and wait for the girls to come back," I mutter, picking up my bottle and heading back over to the couch.

"What do you wanna watch?" Elliot asks as he picks up the remote and starts flipping through channels.

"Don't care," I murmur.

He shrugs and settles the movie _Fast and Furious_ so we settle back and watch the movie as we chat about pointless stuff during the commercials. It's not until another hour later that Kate comes strutting through the door.

I turn my head and almost laugh at the scowl on Ana's face as she stomps through the door after her. She glances at Kate from behind her and rolls her eyes sulkily.

"I am never going shopping with that woman again," she mutters as she walks past Elliot and I with a garment bag in her hand.

Elliot and I watch as Kate settles her stuff in the dining room while muttering, "That girl is literally the only person I know who hates shopping. I mean it was Chanel. _Chanel!_ " She throws her hands in the air with a huff and I honestly don't even think she realizes she's talking out loud. Her garment bag and a few others are lying across a chair and covering the table.

"Hey, babe," Elliot says, amused.

Kate perks up when she hears Elliot's voice and when they look at each other, she beams at him. I roll my eyes and turn away, not wanting to get a front view of the eye-fucking that is surely happening.

"Christian!" I hear Ana yell from down the hall.

I sigh and get up, walking towards the hall. I'm not sure what type of mood she's going to be in, but if she's as tense as she was before she left, I know the chances of me walking normal for the next twenty-four hours is slim to zero.

 **I figured since there won't be any BDSM, I'd lay down the foundation for some kink, hence this very lemony chapter.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **SS &G xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please excuse any mistakes.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Try on your dress for me," I tell Ana, folding my arms behind my head as I sit on her bed and watch her move about the room in only her underwear.

I smirk as my eyes leisurely run up and down her body. After she called me in here when she returned from her shopping trip with Kate, she had her wicked way with me. I'm still trying to recover from the aftershocks but it seems my dear girlfriend isn't the least bit affected by the way she attacked me.

"No. It's a surprise." She looks at me from over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips. She's rummaging through her drawers, looking for clothes for the weekend even though I told her she'll be nude most of the time anyway.

"Oh, yeah? Can I get a hint of what color it is?" I ask, my eyes being drawn to her rear as she bends forward and digs through her bottom drawer.

"No."

"Well, what if I want us to match?"

She giggles but she doesn't turn around to face me. "Okay, how fond are you of canary yellow?"

I grimace even though she can't see my face. "Canary yellow? That's the color of your dress?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "You love teasing me, don't you?" I say good naturedly.

"It's my one of my favorite activities," she says standing up and walking towards the edge of the bed and throwing her small duffel bag beside my feet.

"What's your most favorite activity?" I ask her but already knowing her answer. I can't keep the wry smirk off my lips as she looks up at me with a devilish grin and sparkling eyes.

"Like you don't already know the answer to that question," she mutters while zipping her bag closed.

My smirk widens. "You certainly know how to boost a man's ego, baby."

She rolls her eyes at me and throws her bag on my chest. "Let's go, Horny Bobby," she says.

I stand up and throw her bag over my shoulder as I follow her out of her room. "Who's Horny Bobby?"

She laughs softly and I'm left confused wondering what's so funny about my simple question.

"He was this boy I went to high school with. All the girls led him on and then left him high and dry because he always seemed so desperate for sex. It was kind of mean now that I think about it, but it was pretty funny back then."

"What could he have possibly done to deserve that?" I ask.

She turns to look at me with a large amused smile on her face. "Well as if it wasn't enough that he asked almost every single girl to go to the back of the school and get a little freaky with him—and obviously got turned down _every time_ , he got caught masturbating in the janitors closet to a yearbook picture of one of the lunch ladies. "

A loud rumble of laughter escapes my mouth and echoes down the hallway. I have to hold myself against the wall as I bend forward and continue to laugh at the funniest thing I've heard in a long time. I hear Ana laughing along with me and it only makes me laugh harder.

"That poor kid," I breathe as I try to control my laughter. "Was the lunch lady at least good looking?" I ask.

"Not even close. She looked like she was in her eighties and didn't even have a front tooth."

"And they let her serve kid's lunch?"

She laughs. "It was a small town and I guess help was limited."

"Apparently so was any good porn."

Ana and I look at each other and then burst out into another fit of stomach cramping laughter. We get interrupted when Kate and Elliot come prancing down the hallway with curious looks on their faces.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asks us.

Ana repeats the story to him and Elliot finds it just as funny, Kate less so.

"I'm surprised you find that so funny, Christian," Elliot tells me. "I'm sure you can relate to his desperation."

I scowl at him and I'm about to shut him down with my own snarky reply but Ana beats me to it.

"Oh, please, Elliot. How else does one earn the title of Seattle's playboy if they themselves aren't desperate? You clearly had just as much trouble keeping yourself contained as Bobby did."

"That may be true but the difference between me and him is that I always get the girl."

"I heard not all of them were girls," Ana says with a smug smirk and a humorous glimmer in her eye.

Elliot's face falls and goes white. "Who told you that?"

"Oh my God!" Kate yells. "It's true?"

"I'm not gay!" Elliot quickly defends. "It—it was—he was—I was drunk and he had long hair I couldn't tell the difference from behind!" Elliot turns to me his face looking ashen that someone found out his secret and I can't do anything but laugh. "You remember that night me, you, Brandon and Josh went to Las Vegas and we got super hammered?"

I nod my head, trying to contain my laughter at the picture of my brother hitting on a dude. Obviously none of us have anything against gay people, but the thought of my _'All I see is V'_ older brother trying to put the moves on some guy is just too good.

"Well Brandon still had long hair, and you know how scrawny and slim he used to be, the boy was anti-protein. Anyway I was going to my room, drunk off my ass, he was lying face down on the bed and I—I guess I just sort of, I don't know, pounced on him. I only got as far as his lips before we both realized what was going on."

Ana bursts out laughing beside me and I immediately join in while Kate looks like she's trying to decide if she should laugh or cry that her boyfriend truly is desperate for sex, even when drunk.

Elliot doesn't look happy, but I can only keep on laughing. He turns his inquiring gaze on Ana.

"Who told you that? Brandon and I should be the only two who know about that and I'm pretty sure you don't know him."

Ana moves her pinched fingers across her lips and gives Elliot a sickly sweet smile. "My lips are sealed."

He narrows his eyes at her, crosses his arms over his chest and then a slow evil smile spreads across his lips. "You tell me who told you that in exchange for me not to tell one of your embarrassing secrets."

"You don't know any of my secrets."

Elliot raises a brow. "Ah, I see some of Christian's arrogance has rubbed off on you. Okay, you started this game so let me do the honor of finishing it." Elliot turns to me with a wide grin on his face. "Christian, did you know that your dear girlfriend here used to be afraid of tampons because she thought they looked like sperm cells?"

I look down at Ana. "What?"

She avoids my gaze as her face goes bright red and turns to Kate. "You told him that?" she screeches, her voice an octave too high. Elliot's standing beside Kate laughing his ass off.

"We were telling each other embarrassing stuff, I'm sorry! It just slipped out!" Kate defends.

"Just slipped out?! How does something like that just slip out?"

"How is a girl afraid of a tampon? Did you think you were going to get pregnant by it?" Elliot asks and then starts laughing again.

"Oh screw you," Ana says and begins to stomp off, but not before giving Elliot a dirty look and saying, "I would watch your back, Elliot Grey."

"Same goes for you," he retorts, a gleam in his eye.

We all watch as Ana walks away with her head held high, ignoring Elliot's chortling. He turns to me.

"Have fun with that," he tells me.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah thanks for leaving me to deal with her."

"She started it," he whines like a nine year old.

And when I think about what did start it my amusement returns. "I wonder if Brandon would vouch for your kissing abilities," I tease him.

He narrows his eyes at me and pushes Kate forward. "Just ask Kate, she'll give you an accurate summary of my abilities."

"Or lack thereof," I mumble under my breath. "I better go before Ana comes back up here. Wouldn't want another round of whatever just happened." I impishly wave around us.

"Tell Ana not to be mad at me, Christian," Kate calls out to me as I start for the door.

"Okay," I mutter, walking out with Ana's bag in my hand and closing the door behind me.

When I get down to the car parked out at the curb, I can't see Ana due to the tinted windows, but when Taylor hops out to open the door I find her and Sawyer giggling about something. When she sees me she stops laughing but thankfully her smile doesn't fade. Good means she isn't upset. Makes me think of the saying _happy wife, happy life._ Not really in the mindset to think about marriage, though. So I ponder more about the fact that my girlfriend might have thought she could get pregnant by a tampon. What is one supposed to think when they hear something like that about their girlfriend? I do think it's a little funny but I'm not stupid enough to laugh. God knows I'll probably become as desperate as that Bobby kid.

Sliding in next to her and waiting for Taylor to get into the front seat, she grabs my hand and I look down at her. Neither of us says anything for a few minutes as Taylor drives to Escala but I break the silence.

"So . . . Tampons?"

She lets out a loud puff of air and rolls her shoulders forward. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me about it," she says a little grumpily.

I smirk down at her. "Well, I mean, it's one of those things that's a little hard to ignore."

She surprises me by laughing, although I still see a hint of red stain her cheeks. She sighs and sinks further into the seat. "I had just turned eleven. My dad raised me because my mom skipped out on us when I was five."

"You never told me that," I interrupt her.

She shrugs nonchalantly. "It was probably for the best. My dad never liked to talk bad about her because, you know, she was still my mother, but I always got the idea that she wasn't _much_ of a mother. Anyway, I knew about periods, pads and pregnancies, but no one ever really taught us about tampons. I guess the teachers thought it was a gateway—you know, once you start sticking blood absorbers up there girls might be tempted to stick something _else_ up there." She shakes her head and waves her hand dismissively. "I knew what sperm looked like, and for some reason when I told my dad I had started my period he got me tampons instead of pads. I don't think he was really paying attention, I think he just wanted to grab it and go," she says, laughing at the memory. "So he gave me this box of tampons and when I opened it my first thought was that it resembled sperm. All I can say was I was young and ignorant, so I didn't really know any better."

I try not to but I end up laughing aloud. "So you did think you could get pregnant by a tampon?"

She groans and I laugh more. "Shut up."

I put my arm around her, still chuckling and rest my chin on top of her head. "I'll admit it's funny, but I think it's a little cute too."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess because I think everything you do is cute."

She laughs. "You think I'm cute when I'm on the toilet?"

"How would I know? You don't let me in when you're on the toilet," I remind her.

"That's because it's weird and gross. But on a different note, I need to think of a way to get your brother back."

I groan. "Please, no. If you get him started on a game of revenge he won't stop until he can claim victory," I tell her.

She sits up, pats my chest and kisses my jaw. "Oh when I'm done with Elliot he won't even remember what it feels like to be victorious."

"Speaking of this, who did tell you about him and Brandon?" I ask her.

She looks up at me with laughing eyes. "Mia."

I shake my head, mentally slapping myself for not guessing that.

I watch as Taylor opens her door and she slides out. Sawyer opens mine.

"She's very entertaining, sir," Sawyer says to me.

I raise a brow at him. "What we're you guys laughing about before I got into the car?"

I see a hint of a smile pull at the corners of his mouth. "Nothing your brother would appreciate, Mr. Grey."

I chuckle and make my way to the elevator, joining Ana as it carries us up to my penthouse, already feeling sorry for whatever Ana has in store for Elliot.

…...

"I'm going to answer a few emails in my office, if that's okay with you?" I ask Ana.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure, fine, whatever."

"There should be enough food in the kitchen if you get hungry, so help yourself to whatever. I'll only be a couples hours. Alright?"

She doesn't look up from the manuscript her boss asked her to review, and by the way she's barely paying attention to me means that it must be a pretty good.

"Yeah," she mumbles.

I chuckle and leave her to it as I pad down the hall to my office. Sitting down in my leather seat, I open up my email app and get to it.

The next time I look up Ana's standing in front of my desk with a plate of food that smells amazing. She smiles at me as she places what looks to be a chicken sandwich on my desk.

"I realized that we hadn't eaten dinner yet, and I didn't know how busy you were so I figured I'd just bring it to you," she tells me.

"Thanks, baby. This smells great. Looks even better."

She grins, then turns on her heel and promptly leaves the room. I frown as I watch her receding form leave my office. That's it? No 'You're welcome' or even a 'Hope you like it'? I shrug my shoulders, just thinking it may be one of those weird moods girls get and take a bite of my sandwich. It's mouthwatering good and when I'm done with it, I want to go ask Ana to make me another one but figure I'd better get the rest of my work done so I won't have to do any tomorrow.

When I'm done, it's a little past eleven at night. Shutting down my computer and picking up my plate to take to the kitchen, I leave my office but am sidetracked when I hear Ana talking to someone in my bedroom. The door is cracked open a little and I peek inside, wondering who she's talking to. I see her on her stomach, her head facing my closet doors as she kicks her feet in the air.

I hear her say Kate's name and internally chastise myself for thinking she would be talking to anyone else at eleven at night. I'm about to go drop off my plate, but Ana's wary-sounding voice stops me in my tracks. I feel a little bad for eavesdropping on her once again, but I figure if she's talking about me that makes it kind of my business. Plus, what better way to learn how a woman feels than when she's talking to her best friend.

"No. I'm a little scared to tell him. And I'm really nervous about tomorrow," I hear Ana say. I kind of wish she would put Kate on speaker so I have some context to what she's talking about.

"I know, I know. But I think I still have a little bit of trust issues with him. And tomorrow will be the first time we'll be seen out as a real couple. I don't want our bubble to burst yet."

I can kind of hear Kate's voice through the phone, but all it really sounds like is low murmuring with no decipherable words.

"Well, one because of how he used to treat women. He told me that he basically saw them as sex dolls. How do I know he doesn't really see me in the same way? How do I know that he won't just toss me aside when he thinks he's found something better?"

I lean against the wall as I let her words sink in. How could she possibly think I would look at her the same way I looked at other women? I mean I know we haven't been together very long and we still have some things to learn about each other, but have I not shown her enough or even told her how much I want her and no one else? I've told her many times that I love her, that I can't lose her but what if my words aren't enough? What can I do to show her that she can trust me to stay faithful to her? That I only want her?

"And two, being in the public eye just makes things worse. I feel like we'd be trying to build up our relationship while hundreds of strangers will be there picking at every part of that said relationship. I don't want the media to make up stories about our relationship that could potentially break us apart when I'm trying to put all my faith in him and believe that I am enough for him."

Whatever Kate's saying I hope she's trying to reassure her that Ana's the only one who would be the determining factor that would end our relationship.

"Yeah, I know. But every time I think about talking to him about how I feel, I feel like he wouldn't understand. I mean, obviously I didn't love Adam, but I can't lie and say there weren't _any_ feelings there at that time, and finding out that he was seeing that bitch the entire time just put a lot in perspective for me. And it kind of screwed up my self-esteem and self-worth for a bit. It's just hard to trust someone who doesn't really have a history of respecting other women, you know? I don't want to feel like I'm a disposable pawn in someone's life again."

I hear Ana laugh and move on the bed.

"Okay, Sleeping Beauty. Get some sleep and give your jack-ass boyfriend a gut punch for me." She laughs. "Well at least Christian didn't open his mouth and tell Elliot any of your secrets. And speaking of him I'm going to see if he's done with his work yet."

I hear her get out of bed, so I quietly but rapidly leave the hall and slip into the kitchen. I place my plate in the sink and turn around just in time to see Ana leaving the bedroom. She's about to turn towards my office when she catches my eye and smiles at me.

"Hey, I was going to see if you were still in your office," she tells me as she pads into the kitchen.

I give her a weak smile, still recovering from her confessions to her best friend. "I just finished a minute ago. I was just putting my plate in the sink."

She comes to stands in front of me and looks up at me. She's looking at me as if she's waiting for something, but after a moment of neither of us moving she frowns up at me.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

I give her a look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She takes a step back and looks unsure of herself for a moment. "I don't know. It's just that—"

"What?"

She looks up at me with worried eyes. "You didn't touch me."

My face twists in confusion. "What?"

"You made no move to touch me. Whenever I come near you you usually pull me into your arms or kiss me or something."

"Is that what you want?" I ask her, now consciously aware of how far apart we are.

She shrugs almost shyly. "I like it when you touch me."

I make no move to touch her. I stay where I am and just stare at her as she stands in front of me, her vibrant cobalt eyes focused on me. I watch her face as emotions pass through her eyes and her expression shows how worrisome she is.

"Christian?" Her voice is petal soft and I detect a hint of apprehension.

"I heard what you said," I blurt and then mentally reprimand myself for my impatience.

She frowns. "Heard what I said when? What are you talking about?"

I release a long breath. "I was listening to you on the phone with Kate just a moment ago. You think I'd leave you for someone else and toss you aside like yesterday's dirty underwear? That's why you won't say I love you back to me." I say the last sentence as a statement rather than a question because I know that that's the reason why she hasn't said it.

Her frown deepens and her mouth opens and closes repeatedly as she gazes at me with a lost look. "I . . ."

"Let's just cut the bullshit for one moment Ana and tell me the truth. I told you the truth about Natalie—Lilly, whatever—when I was scared shitless about losing you, and now that I did tell you I still get the feeling that I may lose you," I croak out as I gaze down at her. Her arms are hanging limp by her sides and she's looking at me with a solemn expression.

Taking a deep breath, she gives me a lingering look and then turns away. Walking behind the breakfast bar, she pulls out a stool and flops down on it as she folds her hands over the granite and keeps her eyes on her hands.

"I haven't said the words back to you because I'm not sure if I can trust you entirely yet," she whispers, her eyes still cast down.

I got that much, and I can sort of understand why with what happened to her with Adam and all. But what I don't understand is why she doesn't trust me when I've given her no reason _not_ to. Yeah I have a past and yeah I may have treated my previous sexual partners with less than decent care, but why should that affect my and Ana's relationship? Why is she putting so much emphasis on my past? I've let go of the fact that she even dated that fuck boy, and yet she's holding on to the fact that I fucked women and tossed them aside when I didn't love them. I held no affection towards them whatsoever, but clearly that's not good enough for Ana.

"What have I done to deserve your lack of trust in me?" I ask her. I move around the breakfast bar so I'm standing across from her and I brace my hands against the cold granite as I observe her.

She slowly lifts her gaze to me only to drop it back down to her hands when she finds my expectant eyes fully on her.

"You treated your previous lovers like trash. I don't want to be next in line."

I vigorously run my hands over my face and through my hair at her words. "Jesus, Ana. Why is it so hard for you to let that go? Why is it so hard for you to understand I didn't feel anything for them? I didn't love them. I barely liked them. I only associated with them because they knew how to please me, and even then it wasn't really anything to gloat about! They meant nothing to me. But you mean everything to me."

Her dark blue eyes find mine, and for the first time all night I see the fire burning in them. "When you're looking for a new employee to fill an open position, what do you usually do? I'm guessing you run a background check, obviously do an interview, and of course the big one is checking in with previous employers to learn of that persons work ethic, performance, motivation, etcetera. Usually when a woman is getting involved with someone new she may not admit it, but more than likely she'd want to know how her boyfriend's previous relationships had ended. Now imagine you're in my shoes. You'd just given up your virginity to a guy you think you can have a future with, and then he tells you that most woman before you he treated like two-cent whores, no matter if he loved them or not. Would you feel like you'd be second guessing that you were next in line to get tossed out? Would you feel like you could completely trust him when he tells you he loves you?"

She stands up, her cheeks turning a dark pink as she gets worked up. "Do you have any idea how confusing it is being with you? I do love you, I love you more than I've loved anyone else and it fucking terrifies me because I'm afraid I'm just going to be left with a broken heart because deep down you only see me as something you can shove your dick into. Do you think I enjoy doubting you, or that I enjoy the fact that I can't find the strength to fully trust you? It's like fucking torture!

"I didn't love Adam. I can't even compare the way I feel about you with the way I felt about him because there is no comparison, but just because I didn't have any deep feelings for him doesn't mean that I wasn't affected by his actions at the time." She looks up at me with glistening eyes, her tears lining the edge of her bottom lid but the dam hasn't broken yet. "He cheated on me with the same bitch you screwed over and over again, and both of you treated either of us like trash. I'm not saying that Lilly didn't deserve it but that's not the point. Where's the respect? Where's the desire to be honest? Where's the ability to be truthful? I don't want to be a disposable pawn in your life. I want to be someone you cherish. I want to be the only one you think about when you wake up and when you go to sleep. I want you to love me so much that it hurts like hell when I'm a way from you for even a minute. I want you to be the one person in this world I can't live without, can't breathe without. But I'm not sure you know how to be what I need yet. Your previous relationships haven't shown that you can be someone to truly respect me. To be completely honest with me. To give me nothing less than the truth."

She gazes at me with a pale face as the first tear rolls down her cheek. "And that's why I can't let it go."

"Ana . . ." I breathe softly as I walk around the breakfast bar to stand in front of her. She turns her body towards me as I get closer and I place both my hands on either side of her face and gently swipe her warm tears away. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against her as I take a moment to let her words sink in and give her a moment to settle her nerves.

I can feel her warm breath blowing on my throat and despite the emotional tension swirling around us, I feel my body ignite in response to her close proximity.

Pulling away from her, I curl my thumb and pointer finger around her chin and lift her head up so her eyes meet mine. Leaning down I give her a swift kiss, tasting her tears on her mouth, and then look into her eyes again.

"I understand where you're coming from, I understand your hesitance and I understand why it's hard for you. Ana, I may not have respected the previous women I was with, I may have even lied to them and I may have made them feel like they were worthless. I admit now that I regret my old ways, but I can't go back and change it. Just like how you can't change yours. I may have been a disrespectful dick in the past, but you act as if I can't change that—and I have. The moment I laid eyes on you I felt a change. I changed because I wanted you so desperately, I dreamed about you, my body ached for you. I had to have you and now that I do I'd never do anything to jeopardize that.

"I'm not demanding you trust me, but I'm asking you to give me a chance to make you feel that you can trust me. To make you feel like when I look at you you're the only woman in the world, because honestly whenever I do look at you, you are the only woman I see. I want you to feel like I respect you and I don't want you to doubt I'm never telling you the truth. I know we'll still have our problems, but I want on us to work on them together. I want us to grow together and I don't want to feel like I'm losing my grip on you just like I don't want you to feel like you're not enough for me. I love you, Ana. And I know you may not believe me fully yet, but I will never want another woman more than I want you."

The tears are streaming down her face now, her wet tears leaving salty streaks on her cheeks and her lips turning pink and plump. She's looking up at me with a mixture of adoration and disbelief, and I can't stand the distance between us any longer.

Pulling her flush against me, I glue my lips onto hers, tasting her tears and digging my fingers greedily into her flesh. She immediately responds to my touch, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her chest snug against mine. Our lips move over each other's again and again, tasting each other and savoring the feeling of our bodies pressed into each other.

"Say it again," I breathe against her lips.

She looks up at me with her soft cobalt eyes. "Say what again?" Her breath warms my cheeks.

"That you love me."

She gazes into my eyes as her mouth opens more to accommodate her pants and her pupils dilate.

"I love you."

I groan as if I've been put in immense pain and then smash my lips onto hers as I try to pull her body closer against mine. Even with the entire front of her body completely covered by the front of mine, I still don't feel close enough. We have too many things keeping us apart. I feel myself throbbing for her and I can't take the distance any longer.

"Let me love you, Ana," I say against her mouth.

"Love me."

My mouth descends upon hers once more as I lift her into my arms and carry her into the bedroom. Her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist and I can feel her heat soaking into my clothes, the sensation making my blood burn hotter.

Kicking the door open when we enter my room and kicking it closed once we cross the threshold, I dispose her on my bed and immediately start removing each article of clothing from both our bodies. The moonlight shadows our bodies and casts a gray glow throughout the room. With each thread of clothing gone and exposing skin, I watch as Ana grows impatient for my touch. For me.

When both of us are naked, I waste no time giving her what she wants. She's lying along the long edge of my bed, her hips and legs hanging off the edge and I move in between her thighs, my hands finding support on either side of her head. Her hands eagerly grab at my hips, trying to pull me closer against her and force me to sink into her.

Looking deep into her eyes, I lean down and press my mouth to hers as I guide myself closer to her entrance and then slowly sink into her. We both moan in pleasure and Ana arches her back and then forces her hips up to pull in more of me.

I begin a slow rhythm, taking her soft and slow, reveling in the velvety tightness of her heat wrapped around me. Our eyes are locked on one another's, our panting breaths mingling in the air between us and our bodies moving in synchronization.

"Christian . . ." she breathes, her voice almost a plea.

"I got you, baby."

I lean down and press my lips against her neck I pick up the pace. The mattress springs creak under us as I push harder into her. A sheen of sweat slickens the skin between our overheated bodies. Ana continues to meet my thrust with her own as I keep up our rhythm. Her nails dig into the muscles covering my ribs, and almost as if her touch did me in, I feel that familiar tingling sensation start at the base of my spine and I feel my balls grow heavier.

"Ana, baby, you're gonna make me come," I pant against her face.

She groans and throws her head against the bed, digging her nails further into my skin and squeezing her eyes shut. "Give it to me. I want to feel you inside me."

I moan loudly and bury my head into her neck and shoulder. I move one of my arms above her head and my other hand moves to her waist, gripping her slim body as I glide in and out of her. Her loud moans urge me forward as I move faster, racing against my release as I strive to ignite hers. My ass clenches as I thrust inside her and I feel my muscles begin to fatigue with the exertion but I don't stop. I'm not stopping until I hear her call out my name and feel her tighten around me like a boa constrictor.

"Christian, come inside me," she says, her voice an urgent plea.

"I—"

"Christian." She scores her nails down her back all the way into my ass and digs her sharp claws into my cheeks, guiding me as I thrust into her.

The pain of the sensation inexplicably increases the pleasure and like a lightning bolt striking a tree and lighting it on fire, I explode into her, my seed coating her insides and making me glide more smoothly into her. The instant I let go, Ana hits her peak, her muscles squeezing me tight and forcing every drop of cum out of me.

I fall next to her, my body worn and exhausted and feeling completely sated. I look over at Ana and she has a dazed expression on her face as her body lie limp next to me. Male pride warms my skin that I made her that way.

I pull her up the bed, wrapping both our bodies in the covers and sinking into the plush warmth of the sheets. I pull Ana's back against my front and bury my face into her hair, inhaling her scent. She smells like vanilla, Ana, and sex. It's one of the most arousing scents I've ever been exposed to.

With my arm thrown over her waist and her head resting on my belt elbow, I feel myself slowly begin to be over taken by darkness but Ana's words bring me back into the light.

"I love you, Christian," she whispers into the dark.

"I love you, too."

I fall asleep with a content smile on my face.

….

We have three hours until the annual gala my parents hold every spring starts, and I'm sitting here in my dad's office with my dad and Elliot. If it were up to me I would be spending my time right now with Ana, but since she and Kate need _all_ morning and afternoon to get ready for one night, I've been forced to hang around my parent's house with my dumb ass brother.

Don't get me wrong I love my brother, but I think if any man was given the choice he would always choose the V over the P, well at least the men who like the V. And it's not like I'm a fiend for sex, I mean I would love to have Ana under me 24/7 if she'd let me, but it's just after last night I want to spend as much time as possible with her. It's like a dam between us has been broken and I want to float on these new calmer waters with her.

This morning when I woke up with her lying across my chest I felt lighter, as ironic as that sounds, but I did. I finally got her to open up to me about her reservations with my past and I'm hoping we can only go up from here. And yeah I know we've only known each other a little over a month now and have been dating less than that, but even with our differences I have never felt a connection with her like I have with anyone else. She's become one of the most important figures in my life and I still don't know everything about her. Hopefully I can change that soon.

"Hey, bro. Where'd you go?" Elliot snaps his fingers in my face. I look at him out of the corner of my eye as I lift the tumbler of bourbon to my lips. "How'd it go last night?" he asks with a wry smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"With Ana?"

I scowl at him. If he's asking me about my sex life I might just have to knock his teeth in. He's been so nosy when it comes to my relationship with Ana but I think that's partially due to Kate. She's fishing for information that Ana isn't giving her. She tells the girl everything else about our relationship, I don't know why she's so reserved when it comes to our sex life.

I just blankly stare at my brother, giving him a dirty look and then turn to my father as he sits behind his desk.

"So old man, how's legal work going?"

My father impishly shrugs his shoulder as he circles his finger over the rim of his tumbler. "About as exciting as legal work can get, although a new case has been brought to us that should be rather interesting."

"Yeah, what is it?" Elliot asks.

"A man from Wyoming has come to us looking for representation after claiming that his older brother and his wife manipulated him into agreeing into a marriage and raising his brother's children," my father says.

Both Elliot and I are quiet as we stare at our father waiting for him to tell us he's joking. When my dad's face doesn't move an inch and he continues to stare right back at us, I know he's not kidding.

"Wait, what? This man is suing his brother and wife because he claims he was manipulated into being a family man?" I ask incredulously.

My father nods his head and I see a ghost of a smile cross his lips. "I don't know the entire story yet, but apparently the younger brother has a lot of money. He's saying that his older brother set him up with his wife but it was all a scheme just to get to his bank account. He's even going as far as claiming that the children he thought were his are actually his brother's. His wife and brother were supposedly having an affair since they married. He wants to sue them both for mental anguish, paternity fraud, and false pretenses."

"Dude that's fucked up! Who would screw over family like that, whether it's true or not. Do you believe that his brother really did all of that?" Elliot asks him.

My dad shrugs his shoulders. "It's difficult to tell without having gone over all the evidence and just going off one person's word."

"Well even if it was true what would be the brother's and wife's motives? Was it just the money? Maybe it's just me, but even if I was desperate for money I would never be that malicious to screw over my own brother like that. There'd have to be a more logical reason rather than just wanting his money," I comment, feeling a little dumbfounded over this crazy situation.

My dad gives me a rueful smile, his soft green eyes that have seen so much glowing with wisdom. "Sometimes, son, there is no logical explanation. When you've been doing my job for as long as I have, you'll see some things that will make you wonder how the human race has survived so long. Some people are innately selfish and conceited and nothing will change that, not even the well-being of their own family."

Elliot shakes his head as he leans back in his seat, a tumbler of amber liquid sloshing against the crystal. "Bro, that's like some daytime television shit. You gotta wonder what's going on inside their messed up heads."

We're all quiet for a moment, lost in our own thoughts, but for some reason my dad's retelling of his case is rubbing me the wrong way. Not because I have a feeling that Elliot would ever screw me over, or that any of my family members would screw me over, but it has me thinking about Adam and his family, odd as that sounds. I remember when Charles and Adam came to my office to discuss our merger and the way Charles called his own son a mistake. His own father rather give his family owned company to someone else rather than let his own son take over. And what's getting to me is that I have the feeling Adam would be the type to fuck over anyone who got in his way to get what he wants, even if his own family is in the line of fire. He's already proven how unstable he is with the video of Mia and how he's been fucking with Lilly all this time, but my only concern is how far will he really go? Will he go as far as creating this systematic scheme to get what he wants, or will he lie down once he realizes he doesn't have a leg to stand on?

Right now, considering his little girlfriend is behind bars, I'd say he doesn't have a lot of leverage but I'm not going to make the mistake of underestimating him. He may be a dumb ass, but even stupid people manage to get what they want sometimes, no matter the cost or consequences.

"Well, boys, we better start getting out there before the lady with the iron fist comes bursting in here," my dad says, making Elliot and I chuckle.

We stand up, tumblers in hand, and file out of my dad's office into the hallway. I can tell by the low murmur of voices throughout the house that a few guests have arrived even though the festivities have a while yet to begin.

When we get into the kitchen we go our separate ways. I decide I don't want to waste time or energy making small talk with people whose personalities are less than interesting and make my way up the stairs to my childhood bedroom.

I heard my mom tell my dad something about having all of her kids spend the night tonight, but I'm not too sure about that. One, my bed in here is only full sized and all though that gives me even more of a reason to cuddle Ana close, it gets hot and there wouldn't be much room to move. And that's not even considering the noises we'll be making when I'm pounding her into the mattress. After our slow rounds of love making last night and this morning, I have to admit I'm craving something a little bit _darker._ Ana and I haven't really delved into a lot of kink, but I know she likes dirty talk. I wonder if she'll be willing to kick it up a notch.

Walking closer to my bed, I flop down onto the dark blue duvet, jostling the matching pillows, and place my hands behind my head as I focus on no specific spot on the ceiling. I'm not as comfortable as I once was in this room. Mostly because my style has changed but also because I just prefer to live in my own space. I used to find complete solace in this room, this place was my safe haven, but now as I look around everything just feels unfamiliar. Nothing really matches my personality anymore and this room feels tiny compared to my bedroom at Escala. I guess that's what happens when you grow up: everything about you changes. I smile as I think about some of my changes have been for the better.

A vibration against my thigh distracts me from my thoughts. Digging into my pocket I pull out my phone and swipe my screen to read the text Ana has sent me.

 ***On my way there with Kate. Can't wait to see you in a tux again. Even more anxious to see you out of it ;)**

I have to laugh aloud at her boldness. I'd never peg Ana as the type to be so flirtatious and . . . well horny, but I can't say I'm complaining.

 **I'll be anxiously waiting for you, baby***

I wait a moment to see if she'll respond but when no text comes I shove my phone back into my pocket and stand to leave. When I get back downstairs I'm a little shocked to see how much the place has filled up. I thought I was only in my room for a few minutes, but time passes a lot more quickly when you're not conscious of it.

"Oh, Christian there you are!" Mia exclaims bouncing up to me wearing a pale pink dress that shows a little bit too much of her chest for my liking. She looks beautiful but I'm itching to tell her to put something more appropriate on. I keep my mouth shut though knowing that'll be a battle I'll lose, especially if she gets mom to come and shut me up.

"Isn't the place amazing?" she asks, looking around as we step outside to the back together. "I helped mom with the planning and the work paid off. I can't believe how well it actually turned out!"

I follow Mia's gaze around my parents' spacious back yard. The entire yard has been transformed into something akin to a starry night. Most of the backyard is being occupied by a pale polished wood that makes a U-shape and has tables placed around it. In the mouth of the U is a black and white polished dance floor that leads to the small stage where a three-piece band is setting up in front of the sound. Above the tables and dance floor are strings of lights softly glowing in the pale orange light of the setting sun. There's even a chandelier made up of what looks like hundreds of dangling lights above the dance floor. The place really does look spectacular and I'm even a little surprised that Mia had a hand in it.

"You and Mom did a really grwat job, Mia. The place looks worthy enough to be in one of those outdoorsy magazines or something," I tell her as I put an arm over her and squeeze her into my side.

"Aw, thanks Christian even though I have no idea what magazine you're talking about." She gives me a huge grin and I know she's making fun of me. I just roll my eyes at her.

We walk further into the backyard looking for the table we'll be seated at. When we find it Mia places her clutch on her seat and then turns to me before she hops away again.

"When's Ana getting here?" she asks me.

I look down at my Omega wrist watch, noting that it's eleven past seven. We're officially starting at seven thirty so she still has some time to get here.

"I'm not sure, but she should be here soon," I tell her.

"Great!"

She looks down at the seat markers and switches her name with some other persons so she can sit beside Ana I assume. She looks up at me and smiles and then bounces away to mingle with her friends. It seems my girlfriend and sister have become close friends, which is apparent since Mia told Ana a secret about Elliot that I didn't even know.

I go to the bar to get a glass of champagne to quell the anxiousness I'm feeling at seeing Ana. The bartender has just slid my glass over to me when I feel someone grab my ass.

Tensing up, I turn around and say, "How about you keep your fu—Ana . . .?" My words die in my throat as I get a good look at her. I have to take a step back and swallow the extra saliva in my mouth as my eyes slowly roam down her body.

She's hands down the most stunning woman in this room right now. Her dress is a bluish-gray silk that shimmers under the bright lighting and hugs her body in all of the right places. Her neckline is high but still low enough to show her slender neck and defined collar bones. The material tapers down the sides of her body so the outside of her breasts are slightly visible and then hugs her slim waist only to flare out a little around her hips. Her curled honey brown hair has sandy blond highlights in them and is piled on top of her head in a sexy messy bun while a few curled tendrils hang down the sides of her face. Her makeup is dark, her smoky eye making the cobalt of her irises seem even more vibrant than usual.

"Ana . . . you look . . ." I can't even find the brain power to finish my sentence as my eyes continue to fuck her. I feel my blood begin to heat at the sight of her and my trousers become a little tighter around my thighs.

"I look what?" She looks at me and then I watch as her face falls. "You don't like it?" she asks, her voice low, her pale pink lips turning down.

"No. I mean yes, I like it. Of course I like it, baby. You look, my God, you look like a fucking goddess." I take a step closer to her and reach out my hands so my fingers softly glide down over the smooth fabric.

Her face transforms into one of delighted relief as she steps closer to me and places both hands against my chest. "Then I guess we're well matched since my gorgeous date looks like a god." She smirks and looks up at me from under her lashes, giving me a sultry seductive look.

"Ana, don't look at me like."

Her smirk widens as she moves her hands so they're under my jacket and her fingers are gently clawing at my back through my shirt. "Why? Is it making you all hot and bothered?"

I growl low in the back of my throat as her hands move lower, her fingertips just brushing over the hem of my pants. "You know it is."

She grins, showing all of her pearly whites. "Good, then you know how I felt when I was staring at you from across the room and I was getting so undeniably wet."

I bend my neck forward so my forehead is resting against hers and groan low, my fingers digging impatiently into her warm flesh.

"I can't wait to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk right for a month."

I hear her softly gasp and feel her thighs press against mine. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Mr. Grey."

I lean my mouth close against her ear and place my hand on her ass and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Oh trust me, baby, I fully intend to keep my promise."

"Damn, Christian. Why don't you just fuck her right here and now."

I look up to see Kate and Elliot approaching us with our parents following right behind them. I give Elliot a dirty look for saying his inappropriate comment loud enough that not only did my parents hear him but a couple standing next to us at the bar heard him. I glance down at Ana and see a pale pink warming her cheeks.

"For one night can you just act your age, please? It gets real fucking annoying being the mature one when you're older," I hiss at him when he stands next to us.

He ignores me as my parents push through and greet Ana. "Oh, Ana, darling you look spectacular. It's so great to see you again," my mother gushes as she pulls Ana into her arms and gives her a light kiss on her cheek.

Ana grins at her as she returns her hug. "It's a pleasure to see you again, too, Grace." Ana turns to my dad. "Carrick." I watch as Ana's grin widens and she all but practically leaps into my father's arms. I look at my mom but she's watching them with a warm smile on her face. When in the world did my father and girlfriend find the time to get so close?

"Looks like you got competition, Christian," Elliot teases, nudging me with his elbow.

"Shut up."

He laughs at me and then turns back to our parents as Kate hugs my mother and father. Ana moves so she's back by my side. I grab her elbow and pull her closer into my side.

"Since when are you and my father best friends?" I ask her.

She looks up at me, trying to get a read on my expression to determine whether I'm unhappy with that fact or not. She innocently shrugs her shoulders. "Last time I was here we just got along perfectly. He kind of reminds me of my father. Are you mad about that?"

I shake my head. "No. It was just unexpected is all."

"Oh, well, good then." She pauses for a moment. "Is your grandfather coming?"

"Um, not that I know of. Why?"

"I was just looking forward to seeing him again is all," she says.

I sigh lowly. I'm glad that all of my family is as much in love with her as I am, but that means I'll have to share her with them too. That's not something I'm sure I'll be handling too well.

"We'll now that we've all mingled a bit, how about we find our seats and let the festivities begin, huh?" my mother says and guides us towards our table.

When we're all settled, we hear the static from the mic before my dad's voice permeates the air.

"Good evening all, and thank you for sharing your generosity with us tonight. My wife and I created Never Alone for children and teenagers who were left to provide for themselves and placed in foster homes or orphanages. Our motto is 'It only takes one heart to encourage a hundred minds.' Our goal is to give each child the opportunity to become productive citizens of their community and provide them with the tools that will guide them to success.

"Tonight's gala is a special one because it's the fifteenth anniversary that Never Alone has been giving the young minds of Seattle a chance to better their lives. Please join me in a round of applause as we celebrate over a decade of giving back. My family and I give all of you our greatest appreciation in being here today to make every child feel like they are never alone. Thank you!"

I watch as my father leaves the stage after handing the mic to the MC as a loud roar of applause fills the air and follows him all the way until he's seated again. I smile when my mother leans over and gives my dad a kiss on the cheek and I can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

The MC's voice booms over our heads and the night begins with soft music in the background as servers dressed in moon-gray waist coats serve us our five course meal. There's a low murmur of everyone's voices buzzing through the air and everyone at my table seems to be enjoying themselves, more so Elliot as he and Ana bicker with each other. I'd swear they were brother and sister if I didn't know any different.

After dinner the MC announces the beginning of the auction. It starts the same way every year. Things and places that people have generously donated for the evening are given to the highest bidder, and after the bidding comes what Mia swears is the best part of the night: the first dance auction.

Upon entrance everyone is given a shimmery gray card but only 10 women and 10 men are randomly selected to participate in the first dance auction. On the 'special' card is a golden or silver star. The stars signify which woman will be auctioned off and which will be the auctioneer. Gold is the auctioned off and silver is the auctioneer. I guess my mother thought it would be a good way to practice gender equality and all that, but keeping it from being awkward if no one wanted to volunteer even though everyone still has the right to not participate.

The MC announces that the woman with the gold stars can come up on the stage. I look over to see if Ana has been given one of the special cards and I can't help but grin when I see she has a silver star. She looks up at me when she notices me smirking at her. She gives me a small smile and then rolls her eyes at me and pays attention to the auction.

It only takes about fifteen minutes for every one of the ladies to be bought off for a dance and then the MC asks for ten men to volunteer and come up on the stage.

I stand up and everyone looks up at me, clearly surprised that I'm participating.

"You're actually going to get up there?" Elliot asks his arm wrapped over Kate's shoulders.

"Because I'm going to sit back and watch as my girlfriend bets on another man to dance with her," I remark sarcastically. I catch my mother's wide grin as I turn away from him.

I throw a wink Ana's way as I confidently strut up to the stage with nine other men, all dressed in black and white dinner suits. We all stand facing the audience as the MC stands to the far right of me.

"Well ladies, look what we have here. Ten strapping men willing to offer themselves up for the first dance. Let's start with Xavier. Xavier is a certified masseuse, an ex-major league baseball player and can cook coq au vin with his eyes closed. Let's start the bidding at one thousand dollars," the MC calls into the mic.

I watch as the bidding quickly rises and Xavier is sold for a whopping three thousand dollars to a tall woman in a dark purple dress. The MC introduces the next man in line but I tune out his outrageous description as my eyes search for Ana in the crowd. Woman dressed in flashy gowns are surrounding the stage but it only takes me a short moment to find Ana. I stare down at her as she stares up at me, a flirty smirk playing on her lips. I wink at her, making her smile but the short red head standing behind her thinks it was for her. I try not to laugh as she gives me what she thinks is a sultry look but it comes off looking likes she's about to sneeze.

The bidding quickly moves along and before I know it, the spotlight is on me.

"Up next is the almighty Christian Grey." A few whistles and catcalls sound from the crowd, one of them I notice with humor came from Ana. "We all know what he does but how about we learn a little more about him, shall we? Mr. Grey is an expert interpreter of the Mayan language, he knows how to tie fifty kinds of knots, and he can walk a mile on his hands. Pretty impressive, if I do say so myself. How about we start the bidding at one thou—"

"Two thousand dollars!" Ana's voice rings loud through the air and everyone turns to her. She winks at me and I can't help but grin back.

"Twenty-five hundred!" the red head behind Ana shouts. A few more women join the bidding and I watch in amusement as Ana gets irritated.

Ana looks around her, and then turns forward with a scowl on her face. "Ten thousand!"

"Eleven!" Another woman calls out from the side of the room. Ana turns to her to, her eyes narrowed.

"Fifteen thousand dollars!" Ana growls. My grin widens. I like seeing her like this; clearly she's getting jealous of other woman trying to get a chance to dance with me.

"Twenty!" the redhead boldly shouts.

"Fifty fucking thousand dollars! We can go on all night, lady, and I'll match your bid every time," Ana hisses to the woman who scowls right back but steps back. The area is dead quiet as everyone watches Ana and the stranger, and then of course Elliot breaks the silence.

"I'll pay fifty thousand to see that cat fight!"

There's a low chuckle in the air and I catch Kate hit Elliot in the chest while our mother chastises him for his comment.

"Fifty thousand dollars! Going once. Twice. Sold, to the goddess in green!" The MC shouts, making everyone laugh considering Ana's dress is a bluish-gray.

The last man on stage is auctioned off as I step down and meet Ana on the last step.

"You're quite the feisty one, aren't you?" I tease her.

She wraps her arm around my waist and pulls me close to her as we walk back toward our seats. "Shut up. That bitch knew you're mine."

I laugh at her, and then pull out her seat before taking mine and waiting for the first dance to begin. Almost twenty minutes later, the MC announces for the first dance couples to move to the dance floor and after asking if everyone is ready, the sounds of a soft guitar echo above our heads.

I have Ana in my arms, and my fingers caress the skin of her back. I groaned and about combusted in my pants when I realized her entire back was exposed.

We twirl across the dance floor as what sounds like a Spanish melody booms through the air and Mariah Carey's distinctive voice blows past our ears. Ana and I gaze into each other's eyes as we hold each other close, Mariah's voice guiding our steps. I let her words wash over me as I stare into Ana's cobalt orbs, the violet ring around her irises darker than usual.

"I love this song," Ana whispers, her head bumping against my chin.

"It's very beautiful," I whisper.

Her eyes never leave mine as our bodies move to the music and our hands tenderly feel each other's exposed skin. I dip her when Mariah reaches falsetto, her head leaning back exposing the silky skin of her slender neck, and when I pull her up against my chest again her eyes are sparkling and her face flushed. It's in this very moment when I realize how deep my love for Ana truly is.

You know when you're taking a picture and you focus the lens on a certain object and everything else around it becomes blurry? That's what I see when I look at Ana. She's the only thing I can see clearly and everything and everyone else around her just becomes a distant blur. All the times I've told her I love her I meant it, but now I think the love I'm feeling for her is deeper than anything I've ever felt before.

When Mariah sings how she'll risk her life to feel her lovers body next to hers and how she'll give her all for her lover's love, I can't help but shiver at how her words resonate with the way I feel about Ana. I'd do anything for her. Give up anything for her. I'd kill for her if I had to. I'd risk everything I have, everything I am for her, because right in this moment there's no possible way I could ever live without her.

I lean down and press my lips against hers. "I love you, Ana," I whisper against her mouth,

She pulls back and locks her eyes with mine, her mouth falling open so I glimpse sight of her white teeth.

"I love you, too, Christian," she breathes.

I pull her closer against me and kiss her. I kiss her like it's just me and her. Like we're the only two on the planet, and I pour out every emotion I'm feeling right now into the kiss. Telling her with my body just how much I really do love her. And she does just the same to me.

 **I hope this long chapter makes up for taking so long to update.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **SS &G xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The dance floor is starting to thin out, people either moving to the bar or buffet or just calling it a night. After my first dance with Ana, I couldn't seem to let her go, but reluctantly had to when my dad and Elliot stole her away from me for a couple dances. As much as I do enjoy seeing her bond with my family, I'd rather not see my father and brother with their hands on her no matter how innocent the touches seem to be.

As the final notes of a piano play, I hold Ana against me only for her to lean back and look up at me.

"Oh, by the way, before I forget, my father is visiting next week." She looks up sheepishly. "I may have told him about you and he may be coming to interrogate you, you know after that disaster with Adam and all . . ."

At this point I've stopped moving all together and can only stare at her as my body slowly goes numb.

"Your father?" I repeat dumbly. "Your father is coming to Seattle next week?" I look past her, my eyes glazing as I stare out over Lake Washington. "Oh my God, I'm going to die."

Ana slaps my chest lightly as she giggles. "You are so dramatic, Christian. He's not going to kill you, he just wants to get to know the man I'm hopelessly in love with."

"You told him that?" I ask her, my eyes wide.

"I didn't have to, I'm sure he heard the overly affectionate way I talked about you through the phone," she says.

I love what I'm hearing but I'm terrified at the same time that her father knows how she feels about me. Isn't it like a fathers job to pummel any guy to the ground that his daughter is in love with? And Ana's his only daughter, making the overprotectiveness twice as bad. I can feel sweat begin to bead on my forehead, and it's not from the warm Washington air.

I look down just in time to see Ana roll her eyes at me. "Don't worry so much, gorgeous. He'll love you. I mean, why wouldn't?"

"Uh, maybe because I'm fucking his only daughter."

She pinches my arm. "Don't be so crude, and I'm sure he already suspects that we've been intimate. This is the twenty-first century, after all."

Before I can reveal my fears of being castrated by another man, Mia comes over bouncing towards us. "Oh my God, tonight was so much fun, right?" She beams at us and then pulls Ana out of my arms. "You and Christian have been the talk of the evening, by the way. I'm sure you two are everyone will be talking about for the rest of the week, and the auction was hilarious! Oh, and remind me to tell you about plans for next weekend, Mom wants everyone over here by five so we can celebrate Christian's birthday before he—"

"Wait, what?" Ana interrupts Mia's breathless monologue. "Your birthday is next week?" Ana asks me, an edge to her voice.

"He didn't tell you?" Mia asks, butting in once again before I can speak for myself. "It's next Friday, the eighteenth, but Mom wants to celebrate it on Saturday. We're having a big party and all of our close friends and family are coming. Christian never really enjoys it, but everyone else has fun and Mom likes to throw a big party as an excuse to spend time with all her kids because Elliot and Christian are like always so busy. Even though everyone knows they're not really busy doing work, more like busy in the bedroom and they—"

"Okay, thank you, Mia," I snap at her. Jeez, can she ever just answer a question without having to go off on a tangent about it?

She rolls her eyes at me, and then turns to Ana. "Anyways, it was so good seeing you. We should totally hang out some time, you know, have a girls day. We could even invite Kate!"

Ana smiles at Mia's enthusiasm. "Yeah, sure, Mia. Just give me a time and day."

Mia beams at her and then gives her a hug that rivals the strength of a boa constrictor. Then she turns to me, the same grin on her face. "Even though you're a grump most of the time, I still love you. And I like seeing you happy. I suppose that's because of Ana." She glances at Ana and grins wider. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to screw this up."

Despite my irritation with her, I can't help my grin as she wraps her arms around my waist. "I love you, too, Mia. And I promise not to screw it up."

She pulls away from me. "Good." And in usual Mia fashion, something else catches her eye and she bounces away. "See you guys later," she calls over her shoulder as she floats towards her friends.

When Mia is out of sight Ana turns towards me. "I can't really be irritated with you, because we haven't really told each other when our birthdays are, but I am irritated that your birthday is less than a week away and you didn't even think to tell me." Her hands are on her hips and she's giving me an unpleasant look.

I sigh and walk forward, pulling her into my arms. "I'm sorry, it wasn't like I was intentionally keeping it from you, I just never thought to bring it up."

She twists her mouth, I assume determining whether or not she believes me or not. "Fine. I guess it doesn't matter so much that I know now and it's still not too late to get you a present. But don't keep things from me, okay? I really don't appreciate finding out important stuff about you from someone other than you."

"Okay. I'm sorry, baby, don't be irritated with me." I lean down and run my nose along hers, not caring that we're still standing on the dance floor where I'm sure prying eyes are getting a show.

She looks up at me through her thick lashes. "Hmm, maybe you can quell my irritation by fulfilling the promise you made to me earlier," she purrs seductively.

My brows rise. "What pro—oh," I say, a smirk pulling my lips up. " _That_ promise." I pull her even closer to me and hover my lips over hers. "I think that can be arranged, Miss Steele. How about we take this discussion somewhere more private?"

"Sounds like the best thing I've heard all night."

I smile down at her, place a quick kiss on her lips, and then take her hand in mine as I lead her towards the house. I'm just pulling her through the back doors when Elliot intercepts us.

"Dude, run."

I frown at him. "What?"

He looks over his shoulder as if someone is chasing after him. "Mom's trying to get us to stay the night. I've tried to gently tell her no, but you know how mom is. I overheard her talking to Mia about asking you and Ana to stay the night so we can all have breakfast in the morning."

I grip Ana's hand tighter. If my mom persuades us to stay the night, I won't be able to sex Ana up the way I want to tonight. And I _need_ to sex her tonight. I've been feeling tense all evening, having her close to me, her perfume wafting through my nostrils, her skin grazing mine, her angelic voice washing over me. Yeah, I definitely need her tonight.

"Where did you last see her?" I ask him.

"In the kitchen."

All as one we turn and look to the right of us, just in time to see my mother prowl towards us.

"Christian, Ana, good you're still here. I was just talking to Elliot and Kate to get them to spend the night. It'll be just like old times when you were all younger. You can stay up and watch movies with popcorn and in the morning I can make us all a big breakfast, maybe your father can even take us out on his boat. Or Christian can take us out on the Grace tomorrow?"

I can see the desperation in my mother's eyes to have us all back at home again. She still has Mia here with her, but I honestly think my mother is going through empty-nester syndrome pretty bad. I remember when we were younger how anxious she always seemed to have an empty home with just her and dad, but now that it's happening she's always trying to get us to stay over. Women are definitely the epitome of irony.

"I don't know, Mom, Ana and I have plans tomorrow," I say.

"Actually a sleepover and a day at sea with the fam bam sounds like fun," Ana says to my mother.

Elliot and I look down at her like she's lost her mind.

"I'm sure Kate won't mind spending the night, right, Kate?" Ana calls out, talking to Kate just as she enters the hallway with us.

"What?" Kate asks.

"Me and Christian are spending the night and then we're all going out on his boat tomorrow."

"Ooo, yeah, sounds fun!" Kate turns to me. "I didn't know you had a boat, Christian."

"Technically it's a catamaran that my company made," I grumble under my breath.

I feel Ana elbow me in the ribs. I look down to see her glaring at me and I frown at her. What the hell did I do? She's the one who ruined my plans of a night of screwing and she has the nerve to glare at me? What is wrong with the women in my life?

I look up to see my mother beaming at us. She claps her hands in excitement and is practically bouncing on her feet.

"Well you guys can take your old rooms. Ana and Kate and I'm sure Mia can lend you two something for the night and before we go out on the water you can go home and change. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, Grace," both Ana and Kate say at the same time, making me think that they planned this.

My mother beams at the girls and practically skips away down the hallway. I glare at Kate and Ana.

"What the hell was that?"

Ana turns and looks at me with wide eyes. "What was what?" she asks innocently.

My mouth pinches. "I thought we were going to go back to my place and fulfill that promise, unless you forgot that fast about it?" I remark sarcastically.

She narrows her eyes at me as Elliot turns to Kate. "Yeah, we were supposed to go home so we can fuck."

I hear Kate sigh and mutter something under her breath. "Nice way to be subtle about it, you idiot," she tells him.

Ana pulls my attention back to her. "You were really going to deny your mother the happiness of seeing all of her kids back home? She looked so desperate, I don't know how you could have denied her one night here," she says, making me roll my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Mr. Grey, or I'll make sure that that promise won't get fulfilled until your birthday."

And with that she grabs Kate's hand and pulls her down the hallway and out of sight. Elliot and I glance at each other, sharing a look of irritation before we follow the path of our girls.

* * *

Me, Elliot, Kate, Ana and Mia are all gathered around the TV in the entertainment room. Ana and I are wrapped up in one cover, our bodies practically conjoined we're sitting so close. Kate and Elliot have been making out since we practically sat down, and I'm pretty sure they've probably been fucking under the covers, knowing Elliot. And my dear sister passed out about twenty minutes ago.

She's the one who picked the movie we're watching, or supposed to be watching. Honestly I've been too preoccupied daydreaming about all of the things I could be doing to Ana than watching this stupid chick flick about some girl being called a harlot and nerds paying her to say she's fucked them or some shit like that.

I'm so tempted to pick Ana up and just carry her to my room and fuck her to sleep, not even caring that I'm in my parents' house and the probability of everyone hearing us is greater than them not hearing us. When I feel her rub her nose against my neck, her soft lips softly grazing my skin and sending goosebumps all over, I do exactly that, ignoring the suggestive look Elliot throws my way.

"I assume you're not coming back?" he asks.

I don't even answer him as I carry Ana out of the room and towards the stairs. When I get up to my room I kick the door open and kick it shut, then dispose Ana on my bed. I move my body over hers, my hips spreading her thighs and my forearms on either side of her head.

"Are you tired?" I whisper.

Her eyes are hooded and I see them darkening slowly in lust. She slowly shakes her head, her silky hair spread across my comforter.

"Good." I grin down at her as my mouth descends on hers.

My hands move down her waist, my fingers creeping up the shirt I lent her since Mia didn't have anything that was suitable enough to my standards. I like her in my clothes anyways; and I have to say she looks pretty damn good in my high school T-shirt, the hem ending just above her knees, exposing her phenomenal legs.

As my fingers slowly graze across her skin I feel myself harden further in my cotton pajama pants—that I'm surprised I can still fit—when she lets out a low breathy moan. I smile against her neck, both my fingers and mouth moving towards her chest.

"Take off my shirt," she tells me, her voice a desperate whisper.

I do as she asks, and when I see her creamy round breasts and hardened nipples, I can't keep my mouth away. She let's out a low groan when my mouth attaches to her skin like a hungry leech and my other hand twists and pinches her nipples. Her hips lift up to meet me, trying to gain friction between our clothed groins as she gasps and writhes underneath me.

"Christian," she moans, her fingers digging through my hair and pulling at the roots.

"Tell me what you want," I murmur against her skin.

"You," she groans. "All of you."

Her hands grip tighter in my hair as I move my mouth further down her body. Her stomach is rising and falling fast the more aroused she becomes and I can't help but take joy in the fact that I can make her feel like this. I'm the one who's making her flushed and needy and hot.

"What are you doing?" she asks when my mouth meets her covered pubic bone.

"Just relax," I tell her, my fingers pulling at the hem of her pajama bottoms and panties, pulling them down her legs.

She tries to close her legs when her underwear is off, but I push them open wider so I can fit comfortably between them. When she tries to close her legs again I look up at her with a frown.

"Relax, Ana. You act like I've never seen you naked before."

She's gripping the comforter in a death grip, and her face is turning a deep shade of red.

"You haven't been this . . . close in a while, and you know, we're at your parents' house," she mumbles, as she nervously twitches under me.

I lean up over her so my head is directly above her. "Are you uncomfortable with me going down on you?" I ask her softly, keeping my tone light so I won't embarrass her any more than what she seems to be.

"I . . . you . . . it's too, um, too—"

"Intimate?" I offer.

She breathes deeply but doesn't answer me, letting me know that that's the answer. I can't believe after all the things we've done so far and all the dirty talk and innuendo, she's embarrassed about me going down on her now. It seems so out of character but just reminds me that even though she seems to come off as self-confident and assured in our relationship, she clearly still has insecurities.

"Baby, I've gone down on you before. Why is it different now?" I ask her.

She covers her face with her hands and I pull her hands away and look down at her, my hands cupping her face so she's looking up at me.

She sighs as she closes her eyes. "It's different because you're a guy, guys have no problem whipping it out whenever you feel it's necessary and giving anyone a view who wants it. It's different for girls, or for me at least. The first time I was too desperate to feel you inside me to care what you did. Now it's just . . I don't know"

My brows furrow. "So are you saying you have a problem with me looking at your bare pu—"

She immediately puts her hand over my mouth, her face contorted in an expression of disgust.

"Eww, never call my vagina that word again. It's so vulgar and gross and, ugh, it's just a horrible word," she laments making me chuckle.

"Okay, then what do you want me to call it, little Ana?"

She giggles. "Anything is better than that word."

"I'll think of something, until then I think we need to get this embarrassment of yours stowed away."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to taste you again, Ana," I tell her and can't help my grin when she turns a bright pink. "Why are you so embarrassed about this?"

She shifts uncomfortably under me, avoiding my gaze. "I don't know, it's just . . . I don't want you to think differently of me if you don't . . . if you don't like it."

"Why wouldn't I like it? I didn't complain last time, did I?" She doesn't answer me and by the way she's avoiding my gaze and is flushed a dark red, I surmise she thinks I'll think something is wrong with the way she tastes or smells. "Baby, if you're worried about me liking how you taste, don't. If Little Ana tastes anything like the rest of you, I can assure you with one hundred percent certainty that I'll love it."

She doesn't respond and I'm not sure whether to take that as her acceptance or denial. So I take the lead by placing small kisses on her cheeks, a few on her mouth and then trailing my lips down to her chest.

"I want to know every part of your body, Ana. If you don't like anything I ever do to you just tell me to stop, okay? But I doubt you will," I say with a smirk as I press my mouth against her warm skin.

"Mhm," she hums, her mind probably elsewhere at the moment.

I continue to trail kisses down her body, my lips leaving wet kisses along her heated skin. I feel her begin to writhe and moan under me, my kisses making her yearn for me again. My mouth slowly moves down to her pubic bone again, my chin grazing against her trimmed pubic hair. She shivers as I breathe against her wet flesh, and I bring my finger down towards her core and drag it up towards her clit. She groans deep in the back of her throat, and I can't help my moan at how wet and ready she is for me.

I move my mouth lower and deliberately blow on her. She groans louder, her fingers finding my hair and pulling and pushing at the same time as if she doesn't know what she wants. Despite the discomfort, I grin and waste no time diving into her.

She gasps and moans loud when my tongue makes contact with her clit, and I circle it around and around, putting just the right amount pressure as I pull her juices into my mouth. She's panting above me, pulling my hair hard, as I stick one of my fingers inside her and curl it forward, aiming for her G-spot.

Her abdomen contracts as I stimulate her with my tongue and fingers, and before I even have time to fully enjoy myself as she enjoys me, she explodes around my fingers, her liquid pouring out of her and coating my hand. I give her one last long lick, cleaning up the residual juice and then sit up and look down at her.

"How was that?" I ask.

She's panting and flushed, her mouth open and her eyes closed as she lies still beneath me, the only thing that's moving is her stomach to accommodate her rapid breathing.

"You—that was—I can't—"

I laugh when she can't seem to find the words to come up with a coherent sentence. "I take it you liked it?"

She only nods her head, her eyes still closed.

I chuckle and pull down my pants and remove my shirt. Pulling her naked body against me, I throw the cover back and plop her down on the sheets my mother assured me had just been cleaned the night before. I laugh inside as I think about how they were cleaned only for me to dirty them up again.

Spreading Ana's thighs with my knees, I lean my chest on hers as I line my cock up with her entrance. Kissing her flushed face, I place my palm on her waist and begin to push my head inside her.

"I have something else that you will like."

I push myself further into her, reveling in the way her back arches, her fingernails dig into my back and a long moan escapes past her lips.

I kiss and lick her neck, moving myself slowly in and out of her, connecting our bodies in a way like no other and showing her with my body how much I need and love her. And I don't stop 'til early morning.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can always cancel, I mean we did spend half the day with them yesterday," I tell Ana as Taylor drives us towards the marina towards my catamaran.

Elliot called me five minutes ago telling me everyone was already at the docks except me and Ana. It wasn't that we were deliberately trying to be late; it's just that we got a slow start with our sexathon last night. Even though it was in my childhood bedroom, I have to admit that was the best sex I'd ever had thus far. We made love, we fucked, we made out, it was one of the best nights of my life and it was all because of Ana. We got up late this morning after sleeping in until eleven, and after that we had to rush back to my apartment and then rush to Ana's so we could both change.

It was doing that that gave me the idea to ask Ana to move some of her stuff to my apartment. I'm not asking her to move in with me, which I'm sure that's how she'll take it at first, but just keep some clothes over so that when she spends the night she doesn't have to bring an extra bag of clothes. I think it's a good idea, and plus I like having her with me as much as possible.

"Yes, I'm sure. I like hanging out with your family and your mom wants to spend time with you guys. I'd hate to disappoint her," Ana says as she runs her fingers through her loose wavy hair.

"Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today?" I ask her.

She turns to look at me, a blank expression on her face, and then her lips stretch in a huge grin.

"Aww, look at you being all sweet and adorable. Did I tell you that I love you?" she responds.

I pull her hand in mine and kiss the back of her hand as I entwine our fingers.

"You did, but I don't mind hearing it again." I beam at her as she unbuckles her seat belt and shifts so she's sitting up against me, buckling herself back in.

"I love you," she whispers, laying her head on my shoulder.

I kiss the top of her head. "I love you, too."

We continue to snuggle against each other until we pull up at the marina. I can see my family congregating outside Elliot's Range Rover. I feel Ana tense up as she looks out the window in the direction facing away from the docks. I look in the direction she's facing and notice half a dozen paparazzi with their cameras pointing at my car. I sigh and roll my eyes. Did they not get enough pictures last night?

I woke up to five texts and a handful of emails from a couple of friends and my PR representatives all talking about the pictures taken of me and Ana last night. Mia is clearly a future teller, but then again anyone could have predicted that the media would go crazy over the fact that for the first time in forever I'm taking a woman to a formal function. Most media outlets are speculating who Ana is and who she is to me, but only one company, Kavanagh media—surprise, surprise—has actually been given permission to release information on my and Ana's relationship.

When I first broached the subject to Ana she didn't seem too receptive of the idea, mainly because she didn't want her name and face plastered on every magazine and website. But once I told her that the press would only get more aggressive the longer we stay low key, she decided to let Kate release a column in Seattle Starz about my relationship with Ana. By the looks of it, it didn't quell too many people's curiosity but then again I'd rather have a few paparazzi following us than the amount that follows A-list celebrities.

I squeeze Ana's hand to get her attention away from the strangers trying to get pictures of us.

"We can always go back to my apartment and I can just invite everyone over."

She shakes her head. "No, I want to see your boat. And a day on the sea sounds fun; I don't want nosy people to ruin it."

I grin at her. "Okay, let's get out there then."

Taylor opens my door and Sawyer opens Ana's, doing his best to block her from the lens of glaring cameras. I walk around the car and throw my arm over Ana's shoulder as we walk towards my family and Kate, and for the first time I see another person that I hadn't noticed.

"Ethan!" Ana cheers as leaves my hold to go greet the familiar looking dude I had the displeasure of meeting not too long ago. "I didn't know you'd be here?"

I don't like the way he's looking down at her and I sure as hell don't like the way he's keeping a possessive arm over her shoulder—the same way I just had my arm on her shoulder. This prick wants me to punch him.

"Kate invited me, I hope that's okay, Christian?" _Christian_? Since when are we on first name terms?

I give him a thin smile and a imperceptible nod of my head. "Even if it wasn't I'm sure I couldn't just tell you to leave."

I catch Ana's glare and I just turn my head and look at my parent's. I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and shake my dad's hand.

"Always fun seeing you again."

My mom lightly pats my chest and laughs.

"Enough of all this small talk, let's get on board. I'm ready to have some fun!" Elliot says.

"Okay then." I walk past everyone—ignoring Ana and Ethan and walk the short distance from the dock to the deck and help everyone else get on. Ana's the last one to step on board, and after I turn around to go to the wheel, she grabs my arm.

I turn around and meet her eyes. "What's the matter, you were fine one moment and now you're acting pissed." I don't say anything and just stare at her. She narrows her eyes at me. "If this has anything to do with Ethan, you should know me well enough to know that I only want you."

I turn away from her. "Could have fooled me."

I walk away without another glance, and I know I'm being childish, but just seeing her with that prick sends me to a place where I only said red and every muscle in my body has the urge to rip Ethan apart. I know I don't know him, but that one time I met him in Ana's office and the way he sneered at me will never leave my mind. He wants my girl and the fact that Ana either seems naïve to his affection or is just choosing to ignore it pisses me off. I wonder how she'd feel if a woman I knew was attracted to me and was all over me but I just ignored it. Well, I already know how she'll act by the way she was possessive over me at the auction last night. So I don't get it. Its okay for a man that she knows I may have a problem with to be all over her but it's not okay for a random stranger to pay for a dance with me? What kind of bullshit is that?

I ignore everyone as I strut towards the captain's deck, but Ana's low voice stops me in my tracks and makes everyone close their mouths and turn to look between us.

I turn around to see her stalking towards me with a scowl on her face and her hands fisted at her sides. She really has the nerve to be pissed at me when she let that dick put his hands all over her? And in front of me?

"I need a word with you. Right now," she practically hisses at me.

My eyebrows involuntarily rise at the venom in her voice. "I need to steer my boat. I'm sure Ethan can keep you occupied while I'm busy, right Ethan?" I turn to him with a scowl and he gazes at me with an impassive look. Fucking asshole.

Ana doesn't give me a chance to turn around again as she grabs my hand and basically forces me down the steps into one of the cabins. Before we're hidden away from everyone she tells Elliot to find someone to steer my catamaran. She closes the door once we're alone in the cabin and glowers at me.

"Have you lost your mind?" she all but screams at me.

"Funny, I could ask you that same question."

"Don't give me your fucking sarcastic attitude right now. Are you really acting like a five year old because I hugged Ethan? Are you really that childish, Christian?" she yells at me, her hands on my hips.

"I'm not the childish one, you are. Were you deliberately trying to make me jealous?" I ask her. "You have to know that I have a problem with you being around that cock sucker and you just flippantly ignore my feelings! Does how I feel not mean anything to you?" I try to hide the hurt in my voice, but I don't do such a good job in doing so.

She shakes her head and looks away from me. "I can't believe you just asked me that." Her arms are across her chest and her mouth is set in a firm line.

"I think it's a rather valid question, don't you think?"

Her head snaps towards me. "Well excuse the fuck out of me for having a guy for a friend, Christian! Last time I checked this was still a free fucking country and I can talk to whoever the hell I want!"

"That's not the point and you fucking know it," I sneer at her, taking a step towards her. "He has feelings for you and you act as if that's okay, like it's okay that he openly touches you and then has the damn gull to flaunt that in my face. If it was any other guy who wasn't attracted to you in that way I wouldn't have a problem with it, but the fact is that he does like you in a more-than-friends way and you don't seem to care one way or the other!"

"Why the fuck would I care that he has feelings for me when the only person I have feelings for is you? You're acting as if I've been leading him on, or that I've fucked him before. I told you before that Ethan is only a friend, and he knows we're only friends. I'm sorry that you've felt insecure that I wanted him, or that I hurt you for unintentionally acting as if I liked receiving Ethan's affection, but I can assure you with the utmost sincerity that you are the only man on this planet that I want. And I've told you you're the only one I want, so I don't understand why, of all people, Ethan is the one who brings all of this shit up. What is it exactly that you don't like about him? In all honestly what has he really done to you?" she asks me, her arms falling to her sides.

"He wants you. That's enough of a reason for me to not like him," I answer.

"No it's not," she answers with a shake of her head. "Has he said something to you?"

"No. It's just the way he looks at you and the way that you act around him. I don't like how casual you two are together."

Ana sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm not going to stop being friends with him because of an irrational insecurity on your part, but I won't hang around him without your presence if that makes it any better."

"I don't like you being around him period. Honestly I don't really trust him to keep his hands off you, and I'm sure if you gave him the chance he'd jump at the first offer to sleep with you," I say, looking at her, imploring her to deny my words.

"I've been friends with Ethan almost as long as I've been friends with Kate. I'm not going to give up almost half a decade of friendship because you don't like me being around him."

I just stare at her a moment and she gazes back at me. I'm not budging on this and apparently neither is she. I can understand her point of not wanting to give up a friendship but it honestly almost feels like she's choosing him over me. And yeah I may be acting childishly or irrationally, but this thing between us is still new and I don't need anyone fucking this up for me. I can do that perfectly on my own and I don't need any other interference, but I'm afraid it's already too late for that.

How is our relationship going to work if we can't at least agree on some sort of compromise? Well she did offer to hang out with him only when I'm around, and I guess I could reluctantly accept that, but there's just something about him that makes me uncomfortable. I don't know if it's the way he looks at Ana or the way he looks at me when Ana does something in his favor and not mine.

I hang my head, and with a sigh fall onto the bed. Everything was just perfect not even an hour ago, and now it feels like it's all been shot to hell.

I feel Ana move closer to me and then shift on top of me so her thighs are straddling my hips. I unconsciously move my hands onto her waist and just lay there, staring up at the ceiling.

Her hands trail up my chest and then she moves them so they're pressing into the soft mattress on either side of my head.

"I love you, Christian, and only you. Isn't that enough for right now?" she says softly. "I don't want Ethan, I don't want Elliot, and I don't want Carrick"—I grimace at that picture—"I don't want any other man on this planet but you. Why can't you see that?"

I shift my head so I can look at her in the eye. "Your love is enough," I whisper, and then take a breath before I finish. "I just have a hard time believing that someone as incredible as you can possibly be happy with someone like me. And seeing you with Ethan and the smile on your face whenever you see him just makes me go insane. I want to be the only man to make you happy, and I want to be the only man that lights up your face when you see me. I can't stand the thought of another man making you happier than I can, and seeing you with Ethan, laughing, smiling and happy—it just makes me feel a little inadequate. As if I'm not good enough for you."

Ana closes her eyes and presses her forehead against mine. I feel her fingers trail up to my face and gently caress my skin.

"Oh, Christian, you silly man. If I didn't think you couldn't make me happy, I would have left a long time ago, and if I thought that you weren't good enough I wouldn't have agreed to be your girlfriend. Can't you see that even after being together for a short time, you're my everything? I go to sleep thinking about you. I wake up thinking about you. I spend most of my day wondering what you're doing. Why can't you see that you're everything I've ever wanted and more?"

My eyes are open and when she opens hers to gaze into my soul, I take her by surprise as I crush my mouth onto hers and flip her over so she's on her back. She gasps into my mouth and I take the opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth, making her groan and writhe under me. We're making out like teenagers in high school, groping each other and dry humping as our teeth clash and our moans echo through the room.

Before I know it, our clothes are off and I'm deep in Ana. She's moaning and squirming under me while her body sucks me in deeper each time I push into her. Our fast pants are warming my face, and when I feel Ana dig her nails into my back and score me all the way down to my ass, I can't hold back any longer.

"Ana, baby, I can't hold on any longer," I say on a tortured sounding groan.

She moans against my mouth. "Let go, I want to feel you come inside me. I want to feel you drip out of me so every time I'm near Ethan I can feel you inside me and you know I've been marked by you," she breathlessly says.

I let out a cry that would shame any man as I jerk my hips at her words and come harder than I ever have deep inside her. Hot ropes of my seed coat her insides, and my agonized pleasure is prolonged when her muscles squeeze me tight and she milks me for everything I have.

"Oh God, Christian. I love you so much, so much," she moans into my ear as she wraps her limbs around me.

When we're both floating in post coital bliss I pull out of her and fall next on the bed beside her, completely out of breath but feeling completely sated. If I have any doubts about how Ana feels about me now in reference to any other man, I've definitely been reassured. The woman could turn a priest into a sinner with that body. And the way she moans, my God, she drives me mad.

"I guess we should probably start getting back. I'm sure everyone knows what we've been doing, but I wouldn't put it past my mother to come down here demanding I spend time with the family," I mumble, my heart rate slowly steadying.

"Mmm, whatever you want, Mr. Grey," she murmurs softly.

I lift my head up and glance over at her, a smirk pulling at my lips. "Rock your world, did I?"

She lets out a breathless giggle. "Rocked my universe would be more accurate."

I grin and lean over to place a kiss on her mouth as I stand up and begin dressing. Ana stays lying on the bed the entire time I redress.

"You going to get up, or are you going to allow me the beautiful view of you delectable body?"

She huffs out a laugh. "I don't think I can move."

I can't help but feel anything other than male pride as I happily pull her up off the bed and into my arms, placing a long, grateful kiss on her swollen lips. When I pull away from her, I smile down at her flushed cheeks, glowing skin and dilated eyes. Yes, I did this to her, and yes, without a doubt this woman is mine.

* * *

When we get back on the deck Elliot catcalls and whistles when Ana and I make a reappearance.

"Gotta say bro, I expected you to be out way sooner. Nice to know you don't shame the Grey name," Elliot jests as he pats me on the back and winks at Ana, making her blush.

"Yeah, well one of us has to uphold the Grey tradition," I remark with a smirk, and then a laugh when Elliot's face drops when he registers what I said.

"Ha, nice one." Elliot rolls his eyes and walks towards Kate.

My co-captain has moored us away from the dock and now we're slowly floating out into the Pacific. Ana and I are standing in the center of the deck as my family and the Kavanagh siblings find a way to entertain themselves at the cost of my siblings. I notice with distaste that Ethan and Mia are on the other side of the deck laughing about something I'm sure isn't even funny. First my girlfriend, and now my sister? What the hell is that bitch playing at? It's just like Adam fucking Wilcox all over again.

I unconsciously take a step towards them but feel myself being pulled back. I look down at my forearm to see Ana's hands around me.

"Just let them have fun, Christian. Believe it or not, Ethan is a pretty good guy and whatever problems you have with him have nothing to do with Mia. He'll treat her with respect and even if he doesn't I'm sure Mia can hold her own," Ana tells me with a look imploring me to let it go.

I sigh and roll my shoulders forward in defeat. "Fine," I mutter reluctantly and let Ana pull me over towards my parents.

The rest of the afternoon passes in a blur of relaxation and laughter, to my honest surprise. I've always hung out with my family before but I don't think I've ever appreciated them the way I should have been doing all along. I guess I have Ana to thank for that. I guess it's true what they say that love changes a man. Good thing it's a change I can actually deal with.

When the sun begins to set, my mother announces that we should end the evening dinning as a family at my restaurant/club, The Mile High Club. Considering it's a classy place, we all decide to go our separate ways to change and meet back up an hour later.

When Ana and I get there, we're surprisingly the first to arrive, and to my annoyance and Ana's trepidation, the paparazzi are once again trying to snap pictures of us. I shield her as best I can, but it's bound that they're going to get a picture of her and she's going to be plastered on every Washington news media outlet available.

"I'm hungry, but I'm getting super tired. Today's been an exciting day," Ana comments as we stand in the elevator, Sawyer and Taylor in the car with us.

"It has, hasn't it?" I smile down at her and kiss the top of her head, loving how the sun's reddened her cheeks to a rosy hue. "Don't worry, two hours tops we'll be home and I'll have you all to myself," I whisper in her ear.

She giggles and jabs me in my ribs softly. "You haven't had enough already?" she teases.

I laugh. "I honestly don't think I'll ever have enough of you, baby."

We're looking at each other with heated bedroom eyes when the elevator doors open and Taylor clears his throat, getting my attention. I turn around and look at him with raised brows.

"Something wrong, Taylor?" I ask him.

He looks me in the eye, and by the set of his jaw I can tell whatever he's about to say isn't going to be good.

"I have something urgent to share with you, Mr. Grey. I feel it'd be best to tell you in private." He glances at Ana subtly.

I nod my heads and turn towards Ana. "Baby, Taylor and I are going to go somewhere to discuss some business matters. Tell the maître d' that reservations are under Grey, and wait for me at the table, alright?"

She frowns slightly at me but gives me an almost reluctant nod of her head and lets Sawyer follow her towards the entrance of The Mile High. Taylor and I walk towards the manager's office at the front of the restaurant and pull the doors closed behind us.

Taylor wastes no time getting started. "I've just got word from the jail where Miss Lilli Walker has been."

I shift on my feet and I feel my stomach drop, trying to guess if he's going to tell me good news or bad news. The good news being that Lilly has been killed. Jeez, I'm a terrible person but I can't help how I feel.

"And?" I ask, the anticipation of the news making me feel irritated and jittery.

"She's been released on bail."

"By who?"

"The bondsman was paid off to keep quiet," Taylor responds, but the look in his eye tells me he has an idea of who it was.

"You know who it is?" I ask, feeling like we have the same person in mind.

"Adam Wilcox, sir."

 **Thanks for reading, and for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **SS &G xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

By the time Ana and I get back to my apartment I'm beyond irritated and antsy, not to mention the fact that I know Ana has been subtly waiting for me to tell her what Taylor told me.

Dinner with the family was alright, but I couldn't concentrate on one conversation long enough and I'm sure everyone noticed but didn't comment on it. Despite the fact that I did enjoy being out with my family—and mainly Ana, I just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that that bitch is out and her pathetic boyfriend bailed her out. I don't know why he paid the bondsman to keep his mouth shut either because we all know it was him that paid to get her out. I just don't understand why he got her out or what their plan is. Lilly was all over me, claiming her baby was mine, so why is Adam so loyal to her? What is there vendetta against me? What do they have planned?

I think that's my biggest question. What is it that they have in store? Did Adam just bail her out because he didn't want her in jail—or she asked him to bail her out, or was her going to jail not part of the plan and they still have yet to finish what they started? Whatever it is, they best believe I'll fight tooth and nail to keep them from hurting me or the people I love. Especially now that Ana is involved. I'm not sure if Adam still has some sort of infatuation with Ana even though he stopped badgering her a while ago, but just because we can't see the shadows in the dark doesn't mean they're not there.

"So . . . are you going to tell me what's going on? Or are you just going to continue to silently scowl all night long?" Ana asks, coming up behind me as I stand in front of my dresser and remove my watch, cufflinks and tie.

I turn around with my head down, a loud sigh leaving my mouth. "Lilly's been released on bail," I tell her quietly.

I watch as her brows furrow and her mouth turns down. "How in the world did she even get bail when she held you at gunpoint?" She looks completely flabbergasted.

I run my hands through my hair and walk over to my bed, sitting down on the edge and gripping Ana's hips as she comes to stand in front of me.

"It's all up to the Judge. Lilly's parents have more than enough money and know enough people to continue to fund Judge Stacey's career. He's not going to deny their only child bail and miss out on the pretty penny they donate to his campaign every election year," I tell her in a sulky tone.

"Are you serious?" Ana all but yells. "So he's really letting a psycho out on the streets again because of _money_? And where were her parents when a few screws were loosened in that bitches head, where was their money to fund some psychiatric help then? I can't believe they actually let her out on bail! Since when does justice depend on how much money a person has to spend on some crooked politician? Where's the ethical practicality in the eyes of the law?"

She plops down on the bed next to me, a frown on her beautiful face as she mutters inarticulate things under her breath. I grab her hand and squeeze her fingers, making her look up at me.

Her eyes slowly find mine, and the fire I see burning in them almost makes my heart stop. It's made so very clear in this moment that even though we'll have our struggles and disagreements, Ana's the type to stand by my side and fight with me until justice is served.

I squeeze her hand again and give her a soft smile before my face falls back into a small scowl.

"I know, I feel the same way it's complete bullshit but there's nothing we can do about her out on the streets now. The only thing I can do is keep you and everyone else I love safe." I look into her eyes. "Adam and Lilly have something against me, I don't know what it is and I'm not sure I really want to, but I have a feeling that they haven't been knocked down enough to feel strong enough to get back up."

I pause and take a breath, feeling a tremor of apprehension run through me. It's not that I'm scared of them, I'm scared of what they can do and who they can do it to. By now everyone knows how crazy I am about Ana, that much has been said by the tabloids. I'm just really worried about the lengths Adam and Lilly will go to get what they want. They've already proven themselves sketchy, conniving, manipulative fuckers, and I clearly need to step up my game and put security to work like I've been paying them to do.

"Hey." I feel Ana touch my chin and turn my face towards hers. "What's wrong? You just stopped talking suddenly."

I look down and sigh. "Ana . . . With that psycho bitch back out there, I'm really worried about you. She's a snake that clearly isn't afraid of getting stepped on a few times. I need to know you're safe at all times."

Her frown deepens and she silently stares at me, her eyes searching mine.

I run my hand through my hair for the thousandth time in two hours. "I—I had the idea of asking you to move some of your stuff here, you know so that you could stay the night without having to go home and pick up extra clothes. But now, with this unfortunate news, I don't even want to think about you going back to that apartment alone without protection." I lift my head up and look at her. "I want you to move in with me."

She looks up at me for a moment, her mouth closing as she pulls her bottom lip in between her teeth, and then looks away, releasing her breath on a low sigh.

"Christian, I understand your concerns, but don't you think that me moving in is a little bit too soon? I mean we haven't even been dating three months yet."

"I need to know you're safe, Ana. I'd go insane if anything happened to you when I could've prevented it."

She turns her body more towards me, a small smile on her face as she grasps my face in her hands and rubs her thumb over my bottom lip. She gently presses her mouth against mine, and then pulls back, her eyes on mine.

"I appreciate you wanting to protect me, and I love how much I mean to you that you would want me to share personal space with you, but I don't think right now is the best time to move in—and a threat that hasn't even been made isn't a good enough reason. But to your first suggestion, I think we could arrange that," she offers.

A small smile pulls at my lips. It's not what I wanted but I'm learning very quickly that relationships are all about compromises. And at least I get to have her here with me for a majority of the time.

I lean over and kiss her on the lips. "Okay, we'll pack up some of your stuff after work tomorrow and bring them here. But be prepared, Miss Steele, because I'm going to keep you here as much as possible."

She smiles and releases a girlish giggle as I pull her onto my lap so she's straddling my hips and I'm lying flat on my back. She leans over me, her mouth millimeters from mine and says, "I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Grey."

I'm grinning when I smash my mouth against hers and roll us over so I'm on top of her and she's on her back. I would never have thought that one person could ever make me feel so vulnerable and yet so strong at the same time. It's a new, foreign feeling but it's not a feeling that I would give up for anything in the world.

* * *

I look down at Ana lying face down and naked on my bed as I pull up my pants. I feel all sorts of emotions swirling through me at the moment, and all of them are positive. Well I guess after fucking your girl to sleep no sane man would feel anything negative. When I'm all dressed, I lean down to kiss her on the cheek that isn't flattened on my bed and leave the room, closing the door behind me and going to Taylor's office. I think it's long overdue that we review and revise, because I'll be damned if I let those motherfuckers get the upper hand and think they can attack without getting burned in the process.

After two hours, firing three of my security employees and hiring a handful of new security detail, I'm exhausted and ready to go to bed. One wouldn't think that discussing the merits of an employee would be so tiring but you'd be surprised. Not to mention all the sex Ana and I had this weekend. I actually think that's a record for how many times I fucked one girl in two days. Not that I'm complaining of course.

When I get into my room, I fall on the bed right next to my slumbering girlfriend, and not bothering to even take of my clothes, I fall into unconsciousness, my dreams full of Ana's smile and laughter.

I wake up to sunlight glowing through my eyelids and warming my face. I groan, wanting to sleep a few more minutes but know I have to get up and get ready for a long day of work. I sit up, rubbing my eyes and notice that Ana isn't in bed with me. My hand spreads across the spot where her body made indentations in the sheets; I can still feel the warmth on them.

I'm just sliding out of bed when the bathroom door opens and a grayish-white mist of steam billows into my room and like a model stepping out onto the cat walk, Ana comes into view, a towel wrapped around her and drops of water beading her skin. If I wasn't already suffering from morning wood I would have instantly hardened at the sight of her.

When she sees me a bright smile overtakes her face and her cobalt eyes brighten as her smile crinkles them in the corner.

"You're up," she says walking over to the suitcase lying on the floor near the closet. "I would have woken you up earlier, but you looked so peaceful that I didn't have the heart to do it."

My eyes roam over her lean legs as droplets of water roll down her creamy skin. I get up to stand behind her, pressing my throbbing erection against her.

"You would have been doing me a favor if you had woken me up," I tell her as I slowly run my fingers up her wet legs.

She laughs and slaps my hands away as she stands up and faces me. "We have to have had more sex in two days than a prostitute has in a week and you're telling me you're ready to go for another round?" A teasing smirk is on her face but a brow is lifted in question.

I smile and pull her against me so my member presses into her lower belly. "I'll always be ready for you, Miss Steele."

Her smile widens as she leans up on her toes to place a quick kiss on my mouth.

"As tempting as it sounds to have another rump with you, Mr. Grey, we both unfortunately have to get to work. So, how about you get your sexy ass in the shower, get dressed and then come out for breakfast. I already asked Mrs. Jones to make a quick meal because I knew we'd probably be running late considering how much of a horn dog you are."

She laughs at my sulky face, and I just roll my eyes and glance at the clock. It's twenty till nine meaning I don't have much time to argue or complain with Ana unless I want to be late to work. Without a backwards glance I strip bit by bit as I trail to the bathroom and go through my morning routine. When I'm fresh and smelling irresistible, as were Ana's words when she told me how intoxicating my cologne smells, I meet her at the breakfast bar to have a quick breakfast.

We chat but mostly eat quickly and before I know it we're in the car on our way to Ana's job with Taylor and Sawyer in the front seat. There's another black Audi SUV following as per new protocol. I haven't told Ana of the new security measures I've insisted upon because I'm sure she'll tell me I'm overreacting but I'm not taking any chances when it comes to her safety. I have a few other guards watching the rest of my family, but I have people watching Ana and Mia from a distance considering they have history with both Adam and Lilly.

"Oh, don't forget that my father is coming in this weekend. He's driving down on Saturday instead of Friday because I told him we'll be busy on Friday, so he'll be here for your birthday party at your parents, if that's alright with you," Ana says from beside me, her attention on her phone.

I frown and turn more to look at her better. "What are we doing on Friday?" I ask.

She turns her head and looks at me with a secretive smile, her eyes bright and mischievous. "It's a surprise."

I narrow my eyes at her. "I'm guessing it has something to do with my birthday?"

She grins at me. "My lips are sealed, Mr. Grey. You're just going to have to wait until Friday."

I roll my eyes with a sigh but can't help the excitement I feel inside. I've had surprises for my birthday before, but considering that Ana's the one who'll be doing the surprising makes me feel a little more giddy and excited about it.

"Fine," I mutter petulantly, making Ana giggle.

She leans over and kisses me on my cheek. "You're adorable when you don't get your way, but trust me, delayed gratification in this situation will be more than worth it."

I raise a brow. "Is that so?"

She rests her chin on my shoulder, her eyes looking up at me as I look down my nose at her.

"Uh huh, and I know you're going to love it. And you don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

Her lips are close to me and I feel myself harden once again at her proximity. "Um . . ."

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" she giggles as she chastely kisses me and then moves back to the other side of the car.

I run my hand through my hair as I take a deep breath and slouch back in my seat, my erection more prominent in my pants.

"You don't fight fair, Anastasia," I mutter under my breath.

She laughs and squeezes my thigh. "I never claimed to, gorgeous. But it'll all be worth it Friday."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, I still have to wait five days for whatever this amazing thing is you have planned."

She smirks at me. "Oh, trust me, it'll be more than amazing, babe."

She squeezes my thigh again and sits up, the car coming to a stop in front of SIP and Sawyer jumping out of the car to open her door. Taylor opens mine and, sliding out, I walk over to Ana and guide her to the glass doors.

"I'm gonna miss you. I liked having you all to myself this weekend," she says, grabbing my tie and pulling me closer to her.

"You and me both, baby, but at least you aren't going to spend most of the day with a steel sword in your pants."

She laughs, her eyes sparkling. "Aww, you poor baby. You're just having a time of it, aren't you?"

I wrap my arms around her, my right hand resting just on the top of her ass and squeezing it gently.

"How can I not when my girlfriend is practically the human form of Viagra?"

She laughs again, then tugs on my tie harshly so I'm pulled forward and my mouth smashes against hers. She lets go of my tie to wrap her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss. And just as I'm about to call it a day and throw her over my shoulder and tell Taylor to take us back to my apartment, Ana pulls away. I vaguely hear people milling about around us, but I'm still lost in the lusty spell Ana's casted over me.

She wipes her thumb over my lips, wiping off her nude lipstick and smiles up at me.

"There, that should hold you over for a while. I'll see you later, gorgeous. Have a great day." She wiggles her fingers over her shoulder as she struts away from me, Sawyer right behind her smirking at me, and I'm left on the sidewalk feeling like I've just been played.

"Ana!" I half groan half shout at her just as she walks through the front doors.

She turns around, grinning at me and blows me a kiss before she disappears behind the closed doors. I run my hands through my hair and drag my feet back to the car. When I get it I see Taylor looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Something you'd like to say, Taylor?"

He shakes his head and pulls away from the curb. I swear I can see a hint of a smile on his face. "Not a thing, sir."

I roll my eyes and blindly look out the window. So not only is the doom of my impending death looming over my head at the arrival of Ana's father, I'm left to deal with this distracting _thing_ all on my own for the next eight hours _. Life is so good._

* * *

"No, that isn't what we agreed upon, Ros. He needs this deal more than we do and I was doing him a favor. If he wants to be picky about the details of the contract then he can go find someone else who'd be less generous than I am. Tell him to agree to the deal or it's off. I don't want to hear another thing about this unless it's to tell me whether or not he signed that dotted line."

"Jeez, someone's in a bitter mood today," she mutters as she leans against my desk. I glare at her and she holds her hands up. "Fine. I'll deal with the Davis-Long contract as you asked. By the way, I'd love to meet this new lady love of yours. She seems like a real heartbreaker."

She shows me the article on her IPad that was published this morning, just two hours after I dropped Ana off at work. I roll my eyes, already knowing about it via my PR team. I texted Ana and asked if she was okay, considering the intimate moment we shared not too long ago plastered over a media article. She still hasn't responded, hence one of the reasons I'm so agitated. I don't like not hearing from her for long periods of time, and if she still hasn't responded to me before noon, which is in twenty minutes, I'm calling Sawyer or whoever I have to at SIP to know if she's okay.

I'll admit that with that bitch Lilly off her leash again I'm more paranoid than ever, but it's not something I can help. Ana's become one of the most important people to me and I don't think I'd ever be able to breathe properly without her. She's my lifeline.

"Yeah, I saw it, and I'm not sure when you'll be able to meet her, Ros."

My second in command crosses her arms over her chest and looks down at me with her discerning, dark green eyes and thin lips. "How about at your birthday party this weekend?"

I lean back in my chair and tap my pen against the edge of my keyboard. "Oh, yeah, right. I forgot about that." And I honestly did. My mind is so preoccupied on Ana and her plans for me for Friday, not to mention meeting her father for the first time, that I forgot about my birthday celebration at my parents, or even the fact that I invited Ros.

Ros's arms fall to the side and she dons one of her famous I'll-do-whatever-I-want smirks and pats my cheek. "I'm anxious to meet her. Anyway, I better get back to work before my boss blows a gasket." She grins at me as she swaggers to the door in only the way she could pull off. "See you later, Chrissy!"

I shake my head but can't help my small smile at her pet name for me. I would have fired Ros a long, long time ago if it wasn't for how well she does her job. She can be obnoxious and a little overbearing at times, but all of that is forgotten when she brings in millions of dollars and makes my life a little more bearable.

"Mr. Grey, you're next appointment has arrived," Andrea's no-nonsense voice echoes around my spacious office.

"Thank you, Andrea."

I stand up, packing up the few papers I need and walk out of my office. I'm anxious to get this meeting with Charles Wilcox over and done with. We're supposed to be going over the rough edges of our agreement and he sent me an email saying he has important news to share with me. I'm not sure exactly what that news is, but considering he's the father of the one person on this earth that has it out for me, and I have no clue as to why, it's not really a meeting I'm willing to cancel.

Papers in hand, I strut toward the appointed conference room and pull open the door, my eyes immediately falling on Charles. I notice how long his hair is, and how rumpled and unkempt he looks. He has dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks are looking a little more hollow than usual. Alarm bells instantly go off in my head. Charles Wilcox may be a lot of things, but disheveled in not one of them. Clearly something serious is going on and I'm just itching to find out what it is, especially if it's about his bastard son.

"Charles," I say in greeting, holding out my hand for him to shake. "It's good seeing you again. How have you been?" I take a seat at the end of the table, sitting adjacent to him and looking at him expectantly.

He lets out a loud, weary sigh. "I wish I could say I've been living the docile life of a man soon to be retired but that would be a complete lie, I'm afraid." I stay quiet but raise a brow, silently encouraging him to continue. "You've never been a man to find the use of small talk useful, so I'll just get right to it. I've been alerted by my bank that there's a mole present somewhere in the company, but instead of just stealing information, this persons been embezzling a lot of money too."

Both my brows shoot up. This definitely wasn't expected but it explains why he looks so worn down. "How much money has been taken?" I ask, resting my folded hands on the table.

"Five million."

I feel my jaw slacken. It's not that much considering how much the Wilcox family is worth, but that amount of money could easily go to build another ship, or fund the process of upgrading one of their shipping grounds. What I don't understand is how he let this happen, or why he wasn't alerted as soon as an unauthorized person accessed his account?

"I'm sorry, but how in the world did you not know that money was being taken from you the moment it happened? How did someone without the right credentials get their hands on the company's money in the first place?" I ask.

I watch as Charles' face contorts into disappointment, then to anger and finally acceptance. "It was Adam."

"Come again?" I'm shocked, I don't know why but I am. Maybe just because I always knew Adam was a dirty son of a bitch but I'd never thought he'd be the type to really rip off his own family.

"My . . . son, Adam. Adam is the one who stole the money and leaked information to our rivals."

In all honesty I should have seen it coming, but it still feels like a slap to the face and yet it all still makes sense. Adam bails Lilly out of jail with his father's money, his father is doing business with me and what was supposed to be Adam's throne is now mine. It's a battle of dominance, greed and vengeance. Adam resents me so much that he would put his own family in a position that would cause them distress just to get back at me. The funny thing though is that he's hurting himself more than he could ever hurt me right now.

"Have you confronted him about it? Do the authorities know? What are you going to do?" I ask him.

He sighs and runs his hand vigorously over his face. "He hasn't been at home for the past few days and I've been calling him to talk about it, but he's not going to give me a choice. We have rules that must be followed and if people see that I'm not punishing my own son for his crimes, who's to say I won't do the same for a favored employee?" He sighs again and rubs his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. "It's just a huge mess. And I'm afraid if he doesn't call me within the next 24 hours the police are going to get involved and won't be pretty. Adam doesn't have the most . . . let's just say that Adam hasn't made the best decisions in the past and I'm afraid now they're back to bite him in the ass."

"Yes, well, we all make mistakes and no mistake is gone unnoticed. It was only a test of time before the consequences came back to claim his mistakes."

"Very well spoken, Mr. Grey." He looks down with a look I can't describe in his eyes before he pushes it down and looks up at me with a renewed sense of determination. "Well, now that that's out of the way, how about we get down to business, huh?"

I nod my head in agreement as we go over the finer details of our agreement and talk about future major changes that will have to be made to make Wilcox Shipping Co. more efficient.

It takes us almost an hour to finalize the details of our deal, and when we're packing up to leave Charles gives me a bit of information that I wasn't in the least expecting.

"I know this may not be my place, but you are dating Anastasia Steele?" he asks, his eyes focusing intently on me.

I feel my spine harden and my brain spike into high alert. "Yes," I answer slowly, looking at him suspiciously.

He nods his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Adam dated her for a few months. She was a doll, probably one of the greatest girls he'd ever brought home. You're a very lucky man, Mr. Grey, but if I may, I suggest you keep a very close eye on her."

I frown deeply and scrutinize him through squinted eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, a bite to my tone.

"Adam, never got over that one girl, what was her name, Lilac? Leslie?"

"Leila," I offer.

"Oh, yes, Leila. Now I know what happened between the two of you, and I can't really put anyone but the girl at fault, but I don't think he ever recovered, and you must know the resemblance between her and Anastasia?" I nod, remembering how shocked I was when I saw her at that restaurant Ana and I went to as our first date. "Then that little witch Lilly got into his head. She's a piece of work that one, conniving and manipulative and I see how my son bows to her." His eyes focus on mine. "I just want to warn you, Christian. I know everything that goes on with you and my son, and I've tried to stay out of knowing you two are grown men and can deal with your own quarrels, but I feel the need to alert you to his . . . errors in judgements, and add that girl to the mix . . ." he shakes his head. "It only means trouble. Just make sure you keep your eyes open. I'll do my part, but as you can see, Adam clearly has a way of getting things without anyone knowing about it."

I stare at him. "Why are you telling me this?" I know why, I just want his logical reasoning as to why he would warn me of his son's mental behavior.

"Because I know how unhinged my son can become when he doesn't get what he wants. And when he _really_ wants something, he'll take advantage of every opportunity until he gets it. Even if that includes risking his own life."

I blink at him, not knowing exactly what to say, and before I can come up with anything to say, he nods his head at me, saying his farewell and leaving the conference room. I take me a few minutes to find my equilibrium and process all of the information Charles has given me, and when I find my bearing again, I pull out my phone and immediately call Ana.

That was a warning Charles gave me about his son. Adam is clearly unstable and where there's instability there's danger, and with Lilly in his ear I don't think I want to know how much more destructive he can become. I don't understand why Charles didn't do anything about his son's instability sooner but it's not my place to judge his parenting techniques. Besides, I have more important things to worry about. Like why Ana isn't answering her damn phone.

I'm pulling at my hair and getting ready to call Sawyer, when Taylor pops his head around the door and my heart literally stops for a second, knowing I may about to receive bad news.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks tentatively, putting me more on edge.

"What is it, Taylor? What's going on?" I know I'm looking at him like a crazed man, and I can feel my hand cramping at how tightly I'm gripping my phone.

"You have a visitor, sir. Waiting in your office."

I frown at him. Why didn't Andrea just tell me that? "Who is it?" I ask, gathering my things and heading towards my door.

He stands tall beside me when I exit the conference room. "They asked me not to tell, sir."

I look at him over my shoulder, narrowing my eyes at him. There are not very many people that Taylor would follow orders from that would override my commands, but I'm starting to believe another name has been added to the list.

"Did this person happen to say that they're spontaneous arrival is a surprise?" I ask.

I see a small smile playing on Taylor's lips, and I can see I'm not the only one Ana has wrapped around her finger. "As a matter of fact, sir, that word may have been included in the demand that I not tell you who she is."

"Ahh, so it is a she." I can't help but laugh and shake my head. The woman is going to be the death of me right before she drives me insane. "Please tell me Sawyer is aware that she is here and accompanied her?"

"Sir." I turn my head when I get to the foyer of my office and see Sawyer standing by Andrea's desk, Andrea giving him coy glances as he stands to attention, his gaze on me.

I nod my head at him, trying to hide my smirk at the hint of color on Andrea's cheeks. "Did she give you a hard time?" I ask Sawyer.

"Of course, sir," he responds, making me laugh.

I shake my head as I make way towards my office but not before telling Andrea to hold all calls and postpone my meetings until further notice. I see all of them give each other knowing looks before I close my office doors and loosen my tie. I open my mouth to say something, but when I see Ana sitting on my desk, her legs crossed, arms on either side of her thighs and her work clothes thrown across my chair, all words and thoughts die.

I stand stock still as I stare at her. She smirks at me as she stands up, and I'm almost knocked to my knees at the sight before me. She's in a ruby red lace teddy; every part of her body is visible but her nipples and a little V-patch between her legs that are covered by thin materials of silk. There's a thick band of dark red lace around her waist that's tied in a small bow just above her navel and I watch as her fingers toy with it. The cups of the teddy push up her breasts, making her cleavage look phenomenal and I feel like they're calling out to me to grab. Her legs look so much longer when she wears heels and those blood red stilettoes are doing things to me.

"Did you lock the door?" she asks me huskily.

My eyes find hers. "Wh-what?" I ask dumbly.

She looks up at me from under her lashes. "Did you lock the door?" she asks again, slowly, seductively.

I shake my head like the idiot I'm sure I look like. "Lock it," she commands me. When I stand there and only gape at her, she raises a brow and cocks her head to the side. "Do I have to repeat myself again, Mr. Grey?"

I shake my head vigorously and make an extreme effort to do her bidding without giving myself more discomfort than I'm already in. I feel like I'm not getting enough blood supply to either head, and I fear I might die.

After I hear the distinctive click of the lock, I hear her say, "Good boy."

I slowly turn back around to face her, and will myself to come up with enough words to ask her what I want, but when I see her perfect body again the only thing I can manage is just to wordlessly stare at her like a mindless fool.

She moves her index finger in a come-hither motion, and I once again soundlessly follow her command. When I'm standing in front of her she stands up straighter, and even though she's still almost three inches shorter than I am, I feel like she somehow has more power over me.

"Kneel."

I blink down at her a few times. "Excuse me?"

"Mr. Grey, I really don't enjoy repeating myself," she tells me in a no-nonsense tone. "I said kneel." She gazes up at me with an expectancy I've never seen on her before, and just because I want to know what she's going to do and why she's really here instead of at work, I do what she's asks.

She hums in approval as I get to my knees, while she grabs a fistful of my hair and tilts my head back. Before I can even begin to imagine what she's going to do, her lips descend on me and she devours my mouth like a woman starved. Her tongue pushes through my mouth with intent to dominate and her fingers dig into my skin as if she's afraid I'm going to slip out of them.

I make a move to deepen the kiss, but the moment I try to place my hands on her body she releases me and slaps my hands away.

"Uh uh, Mr. Grey, I didn't give you permission to touch, did I?"

I look up at her, still not completely understanding what entirely is going on, and my confusion only grows when she walks around my desk, plops down in my chair and places her heel-clad feet on top of my desk. I watch as she looks around my office, appreciation showing on her face, but when her eyes meet mine a different kind of appreciation greets me.

Her lips turn up in a secretive smile. "Nice place. Did the same person who designed your apartment design this office?" she asks.

I nod my head. "Yes."

She takes a look around the room again, her index finger softly tapping her lips. "Hmm, well I think it needs a little more color."

"What color would you suggest?" I ask.

Her eyes are dancing in mischief when she looks at me again. "Red."

I stare at her for a moment as she stares down at me, then I make a move to get off my knees since it's not the most comfortable position but when she sees me getting up she stops me.

"What are you doing? I didn't say you could get up," she says, wagging her finger at me.

I feel my irritation bubble a little bit but decide to entertain her as I stay on my knees. Is this why she didn't answer any of my calls? She was busy planning this kinky office tease session with me? How did she even get her boss to let her go, her lunch should have ended twenty minutes ago.

"What is the purpose of this little . . . floor show you're performing for me, Ana? How were you able to leave work? And why didn't you answer any of my calls?" I ask her, cutting through the bullshit I know she would throw at me if I asked her what she was doing.

She blinks at me a few times before she transforms her face into an expression of innocence. "I'm not sure what you mean, Mr. Grey? I came here with the intent to feed my boyfriend lunch."

I narrow my eyes at her. "And what exactly did you plan on feeding him?"

She smiles at me, her eyes shimmering with amusement. "Well, food, of course. What else?" she asks coyly.

"Is that so? So what's with the getup?"

She stands and looks down at herself, putting her hands on her waist and cocking one hip to the side. "What? You don't like it?"

"As a matter of fact I happen to love it."

She smiles at me. "Then what's the problem?"

"Ana," I say, my voice getting impatient.

She sighs and rolls her eyes as she comes to stand in front of me, putting her hand on top of my head and playing with my hair. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist."

I give her an impatient look.

"I did come here with the intent to feed you." She shifts her gaze quickly to the bag of food on the table and then back to me. I hadn't even noticed the food, or smelled it. I was too focused on the goddess before me to pay attention to anything else. "But then I got to thinking about my birthday present for you and thought I'd make a game out of it."

I frown at her. "What do you mean?"

She sighs again as she takes my hand and leads me over to the couch and begins taking out the food. "I still want it to be a surprise, but I thought it'd be fun to, you know, add in a little kink." She spreads out Chinese food before us and just the smell of it makes my stomach rumble, making me realize how hungry I am—even though I don't think it's just for food.

"Kink?" I ask.

She nods her head. "I didn't know how much I would love sex until I did it with you, and now that I have, it's like I can't get enough. I'm thinking about it probably more than a teenage boy does in high school and I can't help but come up with all of these fantasies I'd like to play out with you."

I look at her. "And kinky office sex is one of them?"

She raises her shoulders, almost like she's embarrassed. "Not exactly." I wait for her to explain more but she keeps her mouth closed. When she looks up and sees me impatiently waiting on her she rolls her eyes and falls back against the couch. "I was trying to use the element of surprise to make it seem more spontaneous and sexy, but I guess that didn't work as well as I wanted it to," she admits with a pout and begins to nervously fidget.

"Ana?" I press again.

"I want you to be my naughty submissive and I'm your mistress," she says quickly, like it's a dirty secret she shouldn't be saying.

I don't know why I'm surprised but I am. "What?" I say, shocked.

She takes a peek at me and her face crumbles in embarrassment as her cheeks flame red. She abruptly stands up, almost falling over as she gains balance in her heels and puts some space between us. I stand up too and walk around the coffee table as she paces before me, still only in her teddy. I should get an award for how much self-control I've been exercising in the last ten minutes.

"See!" she screeches, her cheeks still red. "This is why I wanted it to be spontaneous! Then I wouldn't feel embarrassed and rejected and you would be too busy just thinking about how I look in this uncomfortable scrap of waste of money, and by then end we would have both been satisfied and pleased with ourselves but now all I'm feeling is humiliation and shame and—and see! You're looking at me like I'm crazy!" She throws her hands in the air and drags them through her hair and over her face. "Ugh, I knew this was a stupid idea!" She turns around, deliberately avoiding eye contact with me and gathers her things. "I'm leaving."

I grab her before she has the chance to pick up her discarded clothes and pull her toward me so she's facing me. "You're a piece of work, you know that? And you're going to kill me, especially in this outfit." I look down at her, thanking whoever invented lace and silk.

"You're not helping, Christian!" she tries to pry herself out of my grip but I hold tight.

"Shut up. You said what you wanted now it's my turn." She gazes at me, flabbergasted, before her eyes change and become pools of desire and her mouth hangs open. I try to hold my smirk in, finding it amusing how she wants to dominate me yet she clearly likes being dominated. "I love that you're kinky and have a freaky side. I love that you have fantasies of doing naughty things to me. And I absolutely love that you want to keep our sex life interesting and fun by doing things like this. What I don't like is you ignoring my calls, prancing around all day in this tiny scrap of nothing that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, and thinking I would ever find you crazy for trying to be sexy for me."

"You mean you don't find me awkward and un-sexy?" she asks. Her wide, cobalt-blue eyes meet mine as she anxiously waits for my answer.

I smile at her as I take her head into my hands and lean down to kiss her gently on the lips. I run my thumb over her bottom lip and look down at her with what I hope shows my adoration for her. "Baby, you are the sexiest woman I have ever seen. You're the only woman I've ever met that can instantly make me hard and keep me hard for more than fifteen minutes." I push my erection into her stomach just to prove my point, making her grin and blush at the same time. "And even if you're little performance was less than arousing I would still love you just the same. You're my everything, Ana," I tell her.

Her eyes find mine, and I see all sorts of emotions swirling in those beautiful blue depths. Before I can settle on one I like seeing the most, she leans up and pushes her lips against mine, pulling my head down and plunging her tongue back into my mouth.

As much fun as I do think it would be to play as her Dom in the bedroom, I have to say I get a little more turned on at the thought of her dominating me. Even thinking about it makes me ten times harder. I groan in her mouth and push my groin harder against her to find some sort of friction. She moans and grabs my jacket, abruptly trying to pull it off my body like a desperate woman.

She pulls away and we're both panting heavily. Her eyes are wide and luminous, filled with desire and lust, her lips swollen and pink and ready for me to devour again.

"I need to get these clothes off of you," she pants. I figure since she's trying to get my clothes off me, I might as well return the favor, but when I reach for the back buttons of her teddy, she pulls my hands away. "I still didn't give you permission to touch me."

I smirk down at her, even more turned on, and hold up my hands in surrender. I stand still and watch her as she practically rips all of my clothes off my body, only leaving my boxers on, and then leads me back to the couch and pushes me down onto it.

"I fantasized about this moment since the first time I watched you get dressed in that dark blue suit of yours, and I swear the sight of you almost made me cream my panties."

I groan and throw my head back against the couch. My fingers are itching to touch any part of her, even though I now she'll just slap my hands away, but I'm in desperate need for some kind of contact. I can literally feel my dick crying for release.

"Ana, baby, you're killing me here," I groan as if in pain.

I feel her place her hands on my thighs and I open my eyes and watch as she kneels down in between my legs, spreading them to accommodate her body. Her fingers are still on my thighs, she gently rubs them up and down, and getting closer to the place I need her most each time her fingers trail up my legs.

"Oh, my poor baby. You must be in so much pain. Do you want me to kiss it away?" she asks, her fingers still teasing me.

"Yes," I croak, my voice hoarse with desire.

She kneels up and places gentle kisses along my bare abdomen, teasing me even further as her flat stomach pushes up against me.

Her teeth graze my right nipple as she asks, "Where do you want me to kiss away the pain first?"

My heart rate and breathing both increase, and I can't control myself as I think about where I really want her to kiss me. It's hard to focus, it's hard to think, it's even getting hard for me to breathe as she continues to bite, kiss, and tease every inch of my skin above my waistline.

"Ana. . ."

"Hmm?" she moves up to my neck and licks and kisses me, crawling up my body so she's straddling my hips. I gasp and groan when I feel her hot core move over me, and it's only instinct that forces me to thrust my hips upwards to gain friction.

She puts her hands on either side of my head to grip the back of the couch and slowly begins to grind herself against me, her lips moving over my face as she mutters inarticulately. I go to grip her waist without thinking again, but she pushes me away and tells me not touch until she tells me to.

"Ana, please . . ." I groan, not sure how much more I can take before I come all over myself. "I need to be inside you."

"Yeah?" she asks, her voice breathy. "How badly?"

"Please," I beg. "I need it so bad."

"Are you going to come?" she asks.

"Yes," I pant.

She grinds harder, her breath coming in faster pants. "No, I—"

"Oh, fuck this."

She gasps as I flip her onto her back, literally ripping the lace off of her body and pulling my boxers down at the same time. I don't give her time to tell me what to do as I plunge deep inside her, and almost like clockwork we both come at the same time. I release my seed deep inside her warmth, but even after our highs fade I keep pushing into her, needing more of her.

I have one hand on her hip and the other pulling at her hair as I stand up and position ourselves on the backside of the armrest so I have greater leverage to pound into her. With the new positions I can feel myself going even deeper, and her wetness is dripping out of her and into my pubic hair. I can smell our coupling and it only serves to turn me on more.

She's moaning loud and without abandon, her hands clenching the edges of the cushion and her ass pushing hard against me, begging for more.

"Christian, please!" she screams.

"Oh, God, you're going to make me come, Ana. You feel so damn good."

"Christian, I can't—" She doesn't even finish her sentence as she screams loud and quivers around me. Her orgasm rips through her and she goes limp, but I hold tight as I pump a few more times before I'm able to let go and come inside her again.

We float to the ground, her body still sheathing mine, as we try to catch our breath.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you, too," I breathe and kiss the back of her hair.

We're both quiet for a moment until she abruptly sits up, making me wince, and then stands up in her now tattered teddy and begins picking up our clothes, throwing my now wrinkled suit at me. We finish eating our food in a companionable silence and when we're both finished, she moves about the room and begins gathering her clothes.

"I should probably go. Oh, God, this is kind of embarrassing. You probably have a ton of meetings and now everyone is going to think I'm some sort of bitch in heat that keeps their boss locked in his office for an hour." She rapidly pulls on her shirt bra and then stops suddenly. "Damnit!" she turns to look at me with an annoyed, helpless expression. "I left my bag with my underwear in the car."

I shrug. "So, just don't wear any then."

She gazes at me like I've lost my mind. "I can't go out without my bra or some panties, Christian! I'm not aspiring to be Britany Spears if you haven't noticed."

I can't help but laugh at the ridiculous comment, but her glare makes me stop. "Do you have to go back to work?" I ask, knowing she most likely won't, considering she's probably been out of the office for over an hour now.

She shakes her head. "No. Avery said he'll be going to a conference every day after one for the rest of the week, so I'm basically not needed at the office after noon since that's when my lunch break is."

I nod my head, having already gathered some sort of idea that it had to do something with her boss. Which thinking about it now, I need to remember to review the contract for GEH's takeover of SIP before our next meeting.

"Good. Then you can stay here until I'm ready to go home."

"But that's in another four hours!"

"So?"

"I'm not staying cooped up in your office, bored with nothing to do, while you parade about like a man on top of the world."

"Still not seeing the problem," I tell her.

She puts her hands on her hips and gives me a look that tells me she isn't amused. "Seriously, Christian, I can be doing something more useful with my time rather than waiting on you. Call Sawyer and tell him to bring me my bag out of the car and then I can go home and get some work done."

I sigh, giving her a pout that makes her smile and grab my phone off my desk. I dial Sawyer's number and he answers on the first ring. "Sir?"

"Sawyer, Miss Steele would like the bag she left in the car brought up to her."

"I'll be there momentarily, sir."

I hang up and look at Ana. "He's coming," I tell her and then walk closer to her, wrapping her in my arms. "Is it safe to assume you'll be waiting for me in my bed when I get home?"

She rolls her eyes but clearly can't keep her smile off her face. "You really have an overactive libido, you know that?" she says, shaking her head through her amusement. "But no, Mr. Grey, I'll be at my apartment doing work while I wait for His Majesty to finish ruling the world."

"Wait, what?" I pull back, holding her at arm's length, gazing down at her in confusion. "What do you mean you'll be at _your_ apartment? I don't want you going back there, you'll be safer at mine."

She rolls her eyes at me once more. "I'm not arguing with you about this, Christian. We already decided that I'll move some of my things to your place but I'm not moving _in_ with you just yet."

"I understand that, but I talked to Charles Wilcox today, and he told me that Adam's been in trouble before and may be more dangerous than any of us have thought. I don't want you going anywhere without me, or staying anywhere that hasn't been swept by security yet. I need to keep you safe, Anastasia. I'd go crazy if anything ever happened to you." I pull her into my arms, calming my heart and reassuring myself that she's okay and nothing has happened to her. "I need to keep you safe because I love you so much."

I hear her sigh as she wraps her arms tighter around me and pulls me close. "Okay, Christian," she says softly, "I'll go to your place until you get home, but we will be talking about this more later."

"Good," I say, and let go of her to kiss her but get interrupted by three taps at the door. I go to unlock and open it, already knowing who's on the other side and taking the bag once Sawyer hands it to me and pass it to Ana.

I watch as she gets dressed, knowing she's probably going to give me hell when I get home this evening, but for now I'm just grateful she's doing what I asked and letting me keep her safe. When she's all dressed, she leans over and kisses me on the lips, pulling back before I get the chance to deepen it and brushes her fingers against the side of my cheek.

"I'll you see when you get home, Mr. Grey," she says, waving at me as she walks towards my door.

I go to follow her out to the elevator, standing beside her and ignoring all the looks we're getting as we wait.

"Wherever you go, you'll keep Sawyer close by, won't you?" I ask, playing with a few strands of hair that have escaped from her ponytail.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me for the thousandth time today, but then gives me a teasing smirk. "Yes, dear."

I smile at her, loving how she isn't afraid to get smart with me. I lean down, seeming like I'm about to kiss her but put my mouth close to her ear. "You know, if the tables were turned I'd spank your tight little ass for constantly rolling your eyes at me."

She hums appreciatively and slips her fingers into my belt loops to pull me closer to her as she nuzzles my neck. "Be careful what you wish for, Mr. Grey." She kisses me around my jaw and throat before settling one long kiss on my mouth. "I love you, Christian," she whispers.

I hold her tight against me. "I love you, too, baby."

She looks up at me, a smile on her face, and she slowly backs into the elevator. I stand back and watch as Sawyer slips in beside her, giving him a nod approval before winking at Ana and waving her goodbye.

I turn around when the elevator doors finally close and turn around to find five pairs of eyes watching me, then abruptly looking away and acting busy as if I didn't know they were watching me with Ana the whole time. The only one who didn't bother to look away is Ros, who's grinning at me like a loon as I walk back towards my office.

"I was wondering why Andrea told me you weren't to be disturbed, now I know why." She's smirking at me with that obnoxious twinkle in her eye.

I walk into my office, my eyes subtly roaming over the room rapidly to make sure everything is in its correct place. They might have known what was going on, but no need to flaunt it.

"What can I do for you, Ros?" I ask sitting behind my desk.

She takes a wary look at the seats in front of my desk and I give her an impatient look.

"Seriously, Ros? Don't be so juvenile, we didn't have sex in the chair. Sit down."

She slowly implants herself in the seat while gazing at me steadily, making my patience grow thinner by the minute. She gets comfortable and crosses her legs, resting her hands on her knee and then smiles at me. I roll my eyes and lean back in my seat.

"She's a beauty."

"Is that what you really wanted to talk about?"

"No, but now that I saw her I know what all the fuss is about." She laughs and shoots me a wink.

"I'm not amused. Now tell me what it is you really want. I'm a little behind and don't feel like taking work home with me tonight."

"Hmm, I can only wonder why you're behind, and why you suddenly have a problem with working from home," she quips.

"Ros," I warn.

"Okay, okay," she says, holding her hands up in surrender. "I took it too far, but really, Christian, she is very beautiful and I can't wait to formally meet her. She seems to make you happy. It's a good look on you." She smiles genuinely at me, and I can't help to smile a little myself at the thought of Ana. She does make me happy. Happier than I think I've ever been, but Ros doesn't need to know that.

"She is beautiful and, yes, I am happy, but now back to business please. I have a lot of work and very little time to do it."

She raises a brow at me but I shake my head at her, no longer in the mood for her witty, sarcastic comments. And after informing me of a dwindling business that deals primarily in the retail industry, it's all work and no play until five o'clock.

 **I know, it's been forever but I'm back and like I've told you guys many times, I won't be going anywhere until this is finished. I want to thank all of you who have favorited and followed over the past few months, and thank all of those who have stuck with me, too!**

 **You guys are amazing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! And as always, if you didn't like it, keep it respectful or don't bother saying anything.**

 **SS &G xoxo**

 **P.S. Happy New Year and I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

"Happy Birthday!"

I groan and bury my head deeper into my pillow. I'm so exhausted. And you would think it would be from Ana wearing me out with her kinky office visits and sexy I'm-a-bad-boy-punish-me-Mistress scenes, but it's honestly just from worrying about Ana's father coming, Adam's potentially dangerous plans for me or my family, and of course just going to work every day.

I feel her straddle the back of my legs and then lay her chest flat against my back.

"Ugh, Ana, you're killing me, baby," I groan, my eyes still closed as I relish the feel of her warmth and weight against me.

She giggles and puts her lips against my ear. "Good. That means I'm doing something right. Now get up. I made breakfast and I want you to open one of your gifts before we have to go to work today." She gets off me and I roll over onto my back and sit up.

I yawn and stretch, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, my back now resting against the headboard. Ana's sitting on the edge of the bed, a small box in her hand and a big grin on her beautiful face. I can't help but smile back at her. She's just so adorable and lovable. Out of all the men on this planet, it's a little hard to believe that I'm the one she fell in love with. The one she wants to spend time with. The one she likes to be around. But, hell, I'm not complaining. She's the best thing to ever happen to me. And we've only been dating a little over a month.

"Here," she says, pushing the gift box into my hands. "This is only one of your gifts, and I was going to give it to you later with your other gift, but I couldn't wait!" She laughs, and I can't help but smile at her, enjoying her excitement and anxiousness.

"I love it already."

She looks up at me. "But you haven't even opened it yet."

I shrug my shoulders. "I'll always love anything that comes from you."

Her eyes soften and then her pupils dilate. Oh, God. I find it highly ironic that she thinks I'm a horn dog when I'm usually the one who has to pry her off my dick. I hurriedly rip off the wrapping paper to distract her, and when I come face to face with a velvet-like gray box, I take a peek at her, noticing her anxious eyes and then look back down to slowly pull off the top.

Embedded in shimmering silver silk is a leather braided bracelet. I look at her again before I pick it up and examine it. The leather is black and smooth and there are three straps that look loose enough to hang comfortably off my wrist. The first band is of the moon. It's silver and centered in the middle of a circle with an A etched into it. The second band is just plain leather with nothing attached to it, but the third band is a thin silver plate that reads _A+C 5/12/17 ∞_ engraved into the shiny gold.

I look up as she holds out her arm, an identical bracelet is wrapped around her wrist, only its dark gray and there's a golden sun on the first leather band rather than a silver moon like mine and has a C engraved into it. Her engraved plate is gold instead of silver and the A and C is read opposite on hers.

"I thought the symbols of the moon and sun would be fitting, since I see you as the light of my life and I thought the moon would be a good representation of me because I like to think I guide you home even in the darkest of times, or at least that's what I'd like to be." She pauses and looks at me as I stare down at the bracelets. "Do you like it?" she whispers, and I can hear the hesitation and doubt in her voice.

I look up at her and don't even say anything as I pull her straight into my arms, moving the gift to the side of my bed and kiss her fully on the mouth. She lets out a surprised gasp and then breaks into a fit of giggles as I kiss her all over the face while holding her close to me.

"I take it that's a yes?" she asks, laughter in her voice.

"That's a hell yes. Baby, this is the best gift anyone has ever given me. Thank you. I love it and I'll wear it every day."

She giggles again. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it, but I love you more," I say, running my hand down her cheek, tucking a few strands that came loose from her ponytail behind her ear.

She stares into my eyes, her gaze wide-eyed and guileless. "I love you too, Christian. I'll love you forever."

I kiss her again, softly at first and the moment she puts her arms around me I deepen it, loving the taste and feel of her against me. I roll her onto her back and rest my weight on my arms as I hold her face in my hands and keep my mouth locked on hers. She moans under me and runs her fingers along my bare abdomen, slightly digging her nails into my flesh. I lean up and look down at her.

"How about you and I stay here, in bed, and I tell you everything I want to do for my birthday and you grant me my every desire."

She smiles up at me, lifting her hand from my chest to run her fingers over my mouth. I purse my lips, kissing her fingers, making her smile. "And what are your desires, Mr. Grey?"

I gently grind my groin against hers as I settle myself more comfortably between her legs. I hear her sharp intake of breath, watching her as she slowly bites her bottom lip and glances down where our bodies are so intimately pressed together.

I lower my head down closer to her. "I'm sure you can imagine what my desires are, Miss Steele," I whisper.

I watch as her pupils dilate so large they almost eclipse her beautiful irises, her lips part to accommodate her suddenly rapid breathing and her body squirms slightly under me. I lean down and run my nose along hers, angling my head so my lips just barely brush over hers. "What do you want, Anastasia?"

She looks at me from under her lashes, giving me a sultry stare and leans up so her lips move over mine as she says, "I want you to take a shower and then I want you to put on that dark blue suit of yours and then wait for my further command."

I stare at her for a moment in disbelief and then hang my head and let out a loud groan. "Is there ever a time when you're not being a tease?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "When it comes to you? Never."

She pushes against my chest to get me to move off her and then she sits up to get out of bed. I study her as she stands at the edge of the bed and looks down at me, her hands on her hips but a smirk on her lips.

"You're sexy when you pout, but there's no need for that. Now the faster you get up and get to work the faster you can get back here and have your every desire satisfied and then some." She winks at me as she struts toward the door, and I'm now noticing that she's all dressed and ready for the day. "Breakfast will be waiting, Mr. Grey." And with that she closes the door.

I groan and flop onto my back, taking a deep breath as I think about the day I have ahead of me. And for some reason I can't keep the smile off my face. Who would have thought that one woman could ever make me so happy? Shaking my head I move toward the bathroom to take a shower and preform all my other daily routines. When I get to my closet to find a suit to wear, I see my dark blue suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie waiting for me. I roll my eyes, remembering how Ana was all over me the last time I wore this same suit. And then I smirk, realizing why she picked it out for me.

When I'm dressed and ready to face the day, I look at myself in the mirror, straighten my tie, and push my hair back. I used this gel to style my hair and I'm hoping Ana likes it; it's pushed back with a few strands hanging over my forehead. I grin at myself like an idiot before I turn and walk out the room to join Ana for breakfast.

She hears me approaching, turns to smile at me just as she was about to take a bite out of her breakfast sandwich but then stops, holding her sandwich midair, her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide and staring at me. I internally do a fist pump as I watch her eyes roam over me, not once, not twice, but five times. I slowly strut toward her, my smirk still intact, only now cockier. When I'm standing in front of her I wink and say, "See something you like, baby?"

She's still staring at me. "Uh huh," she mumbles. "I like it a lot. What did you do to your hair?" she asks, gently reaching out to touch my hair.

"Gelled it." My smirk widens. "Ana, baby, you have a little drool." I point to the corner of her mouth and laugh when she scowls at me and wipes the back of her hand over her chin and lips.

"Screw you, Christian." Her scowl darkens more and yet she still can't keep her eyes off me. "You did this on purpose."

I take a seat next to her at the breakfast bar, pulling the plate Mrs. Jones left closer to me. "And what is it that I did my beautiful girlfriend?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "You know exactly what you did. You come out here looking all sexy and irresistible and you know we don't have time to screw each other's brains out."

I throw my head back and laugh out loud. "Now you know how I feel when you constantly tease me, Miss Steele. You don't like being on the other side of it, do you?" I grin at her, loving the way she scowls at me.

"Whatever," she mumbles, stuffing the last bit of her sandwich in her mouth and then downing her orange juice. She turns and looks at me. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I slowly shake my head. "I'm not really hungry. At least not for food."

She gazes at me for a moment before a slow smirk pulls at the corner of her mouth. "Well, whatever you're hungry for I still suggest you eat your breakfast. Who knows? You might need the extra energy." She gives me a look that tells me what she's implying, then picks up her used dishes and takes them to the sink. She turns back around and watches at me. "Taylor and Sawyer are waiting whenever you're ready."

I nod my head. "Okay."

She takes a moment to stare at me as I begin eating breakfast, and when I look up and raise a brow, wondering if she wants something, she immediately walks away and back to the hallway, I assume to the library. My eyes follow her as she walks away, and then I turn back to my food, only imagining what she could possibly be up to now. When I'm done with breakfast I place the dishes into the sink, thanking Gail as she comes around the corner.

"Oh, happy birthday, Mr. Grey," she tells me as I walk back toward my room.

I grin at her. "Thanks."

I grab my phone, watch and the bracelet Ana gave me. Placing my phone into my pants pocket, I grab my briefcase, making sure I have everything I need before we head out. When I'm back into the great room I turn toward the elevator and hear Ana, Sawyer and Taylor talking low about something, but when they finally see me they close their mouths.

I give them a suspicious look. "What's going on?" I ask.

Taylor and Sawyer quickly avert their eyes while Ana steps forward and wraps her arms around my neck. She's grinning up at me while her eyes sparkle in mischief. "We were just talking about how young you look for a twenty-six year old. And they were telling me how they've never seen you smile so much."

I look at Taylor and Sawyer again, seeing them give me glances out of the corner of their eyes. I try to hide my smile, even though I should be pissed they're _my_ employees yet they act more loyal to Ana. I turn back to Ana and smile down at her, letting her think I have no idea what's going on.

"How sweet of Sawyer and Taylor to share such personal information about me."

She rolls her eyes and giggles a bit, looking over her shoulder at the security detail and grinning at them. She turns back to me and kisses me on my chin, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the elevator doors.

We step in the car when the doors open and Taylor pushes the button for the garage and we begin to descend down. Ana's holding my hand and I happen to glance down to see her staring up at me.

I cock my head to the side. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask her.

She runs her hand over my jaw, her fingers scratching my stubble and then lowers her hand to my chest, caressing my tie. "How am I looking at you?" she finally asks.

I shrug. "Like you've been stranded all alone on an island and I'm the first man you've seen in twenty years."

She smirks. "Well you are the first sexiest man I've ever seen in twenty years. And by the way, how fun would it be if we _were_ stranded on an island?" She gives me a salacious look, making my blood heat up. She steps closer to me and leans her mouth against my ear. "You wouldn't even begin to imagine all the things I would do to you, and there would be nothing and no one to interrupt us."

I lean my head back and groan, feeling myself harden in my pants and all of my focus zones in on just one thing. Thankfully the elevator doors open, letting all of the sexual tension billow out of the elevator like steam, but Ana begins to rub my arm, slowly and seductively. When I look down at her, she's looking up at me and I know she knows exactly what she's doing. I roll my eyes at her and pull her to the car, opening the back door for her and pushing her into the backseat.

Taylor has the door open and waiting for me on the opposite side, and I slide in, slightly sulking that Ana finds it so amusing to tease me. Even on my birthday! She seems to be ignoring my pouting mood as she talks about what she's going to do today since today is Avery's last day at the convention thing he's been going to tall week. I sort of tune her out as I think about all I have to do today and what my parents have planned tomorrow. I really need to think about what I'm going to do or say to make sure my first impression with Ana's father is a good one otherwise I don't want to think of the consequences. I've never met the man, only heard of him, but from what Ana's told me about him he's not the type of man you want to anger or screw over.

"Does that sound okay?" she asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

I clear my throat to stall for a moment and try to recall what she said, but I come up short. "Uh, yeah, sure, baby, whatever you want."

She claps her hands together and grins at me. She leans over to kiss me on my cheek and then pulls back, taking my hand in hers. "Great! It's going to be so much fun, and your mother is going to love it! She told me how much she misses all of you, so it's just the perfect opportunity, don't you think?"

"Of course."

I'm not thankfully not asked anymore questions when we pull up outside Grey House, and I'm about to get out when I realize Ana's still in the car.

"Wait. What's going on? We always drop you off first."

"Oh yeah, I still have to run a few errands, and I figured it'd be best to do it before I go in to the office. Is that a problem?" she asks me, lifting a brow, waiting for my answer.

I clench my jaw, feeling irritated that I wasn't aware of this change of plans. "Not as long as Sawyer goes wherever you go and you answer my calls and texts."

She gives me an innocent look. "I thought that was a given, Mr. Grey."

I glare at her. "I'm being serious, Ana. When it comes to your safety you know I don't play around."

She gives me an exasperated look. "Yes, Christian, I know. You tell me every morning to keep Sawyer close to me and my phone even closer. I might as well implant a tracker into my body so you can just GPS wherever I am." She rolls her eyes and when she sees my face she scowls. "That's never going to happen, so don't even ask, Christian. Now go to work, we both have things to do and you're just stalling."

Despite the small amount of aggravation I'm feeling, I can't help but lean over and flatten my mouth against hers, giving her a long kiss I know she'll be thinking about for a while. When I pull back I smile smugly at her flushed look and bright eyes. I kiss her on the nose, and then on the cheek and forehead, waiting for Sawyer to get settled in the driver's seat, and then I close her door, waving her goodbye and watching her narrowed eyes follow me as Sawyer drives down the street. Taylor follows me into Grey House, covertly checking all of the corners as we walk toward the elevator.

I get multiple happy birthday wishes, and what's even more surprising is that more came from males than females. I think I still intimidate a lot of my female employees, but still a lot are bold enough to think I'd ever do anything with them.

I'm relieved when I finally get to the executive floor with familiar, respectable people and finally feel at ease. Andrea grins at me when I walk by.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey, and happy birthday." She hands me a card and I give her a shocked look which she immediately brushes off as she begins going over my agenda. "You have a meeting with Barney at nine, and then at eleven thirty Ros would like to speak with you about Sheinberg and Schmidt. I have penned in here that you have a two and a half hour lunch, and after lunch you were scheduled to have a meeting with Welch at four, but he called in sick this morning. So you have nothing else planned after noon."

I nod my head, coming around my desk to turn on my computer. "Sounds like a short day, but why such a long lunch? I don't remember asking for it?"

She shrugs but avoids my eyes. I gaze at her as I see red color her cheeks, and then I realize she must be embarrassed considering for the past four days Ana has been coming here for lunch and it doesn't take much to imagine what we do behind these closed doors. I smirk slightly wondering what my sneaky girlfriend has planned today.

I nod my head at Andrea, dismissing her as I sit behind my desk and wake my computer. I see more than a dozen emails I need to respond to, the first one being from Ros. I sigh as I open her message, beginning the start of what is sure to be a tedious day.

…...

I'm walking back to my office after my long—and boring—meeting with Ros, ready for the day to be over so I can spend it with Ana, and mentally prepare myself for her father's arrival. I turn down the hallway and am approaching my office doors when I happen to glance over and see Sawyer standing by Andrea's desk. I'm about to ask him what he's doing here but have to remind myself it's lunch time and Ana's appearance shouldn't be surprising, and yet, for some reason I do find it surprising.

I shake my head as I push open my doors, wondering what my weird feeling is and walk into my office. My eyes instantly find Ana standing behind my desk, sitting in my chair while on her phone. When I step further into the room she lifts her gaze and smiles at me, then stands up and comes around the desk to wrap me in her arms.

"How's the birthday boy been today?" she asks me, stepping back after she plants a warm kiss on my cheek.

I smile at her and place my hands on her waist, holding her close to me. "Better now that you're here."

She grins at me, leaning forward to place a kiss on my mouth but when I try to deepen it she pulls away. I'm expecting her to reprimand me for touching her without permission, but all I'm given is a pointed look with a smirk. I'm a little confused as to what's going on, but she answers my unspoken question when she says, "So are you coming, or are you just going to stand there all day staring at me like I'm crazy?"

I start following her even though I have no idea where she's taking me. "And may I ask where we're going?" I finally ask when we're both in the elevator with the addition of Sawyer standing quietly behind us.

She frowns up at me. "I told you, we're going out to lunch." She looks back down at her phone as an incoming message alerts her of its arrival. I look over and see it's from my mother. Why is my mother texting Ana? How does my mother even know how to text?

"When did you tell me this?" I ask, watching as she types out the response that we're on our way. Apparently we're meeting my mother for a lunch I had no idea about.

"This morning. While we we're driving to work. I asked if you would be okay going out for lunch today and you said it was." She's giving me a scrutinizing look and I think she's realizing by the guilty look on my face that I wasn't listening to her. "You ignored everything I said to you?" Her voice is hard, and I know I've upset her.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair, not caring at the moment that I'm messing up the style. "I'm sorry, baby. I just have a lot on my mind."

She gazes at me for a moment, taking a deep breath and finally her eyes soften. "Christian, if this is about my dad's arrival you really need to stop stressing yourself out. Do you really think I'd let him do anything to hurt you?" she asks, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it.

The elevator doors finally open and we step out together, Sawyer following us. We continue to hold hands as we head to the garage. I see Taylor standing by the waiting Audi as we get closer. He opens the door for me as Sawyer opens the door for Ana. When the doors are closed I finish our discussion.

"I know you wouldn't let him hurt me, but I still want to impress him and I want him to know that I'd do anything for you and that I'm good enough to be with you. I want his approval."

She gives me a soft smile, snuggling up against my side and resting her head on my shoulder as she caresses my arm. "Just be yourself, Christian. Then he'll have no choice but to like you, because you, Christian Grey, are incredible and smart and caring and just amazing. You have nothing to worry about, gorgeous."

"But I do have something to worry about," I say glancing down at her.

She looks up, a frown turning down her tempting mouth. "What is it?"

"I have to worry about how I'm going to keep other men from looking at you and trying to take you for themselves."

She laughs and rolls her eyes, playfully slapping my thigh. "Oh shut up, Christian. Every guy can drool, ogle, and lust after me all they want but there is no better match for me than you. So like I said, you have nothing to worry about."

I smile indulgently down at her, wondering how someone could be so perfect. "I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you more, Christian."

She smiles at me as I lean down to gently place a kiss on her lips. She pulls away and then snuggles against me, rubbing her cheek affectionately against my shoulder and sighing in contentment. I inwardly smile, feeling smug that I make her feel that way. I'm so lucky I met her. I don't know how I survived twenty-five years without her, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I look down at her again as she rests against my side and think of her as my wife.

I never thought of any woman being my wife before, sharing half of everything I have with me. But when I think of Ana being my wife, I just don't want her to have half of what I can give her, I want her to have all of me because she deserves nothing less than that. I love her and I don't think I'll ever find someone better than her.

I let out a content sigh of my own and kiss the top of her head, thinking of when would be the right time to ask her to marry me. I guess I should ask her father first, and even though the thought terrifies me, it feels a little liberating too. Ana would be mine to take care of, she'd be my other half, and one day she'll be the mother of my children. All of those thoughts are pretty overwhelming to think about, but when I look at her I know I could do anything as long as I have her with me. I want to give her the world, and until I can figure out a way to do that, I'll have to settle on giving her all of my love.

I'm thinking of ways to propose when I feel the car come to a complete stop and look out to see that Taylor has pulled up beside the Columbia building. I look down at Ana just as she sits up and straightens her hair and outfit. She smiles at me and I'm not given the chance to say anything as Sawyer opens up my door and guides us out. I take Ana's hand as she steps out of the SUV, covering her face as a few nosy pap's try to capture a picture of her. I pull Ana toward the large glass doors, Sawyer following us while Taylor parks the car.

Thankfully we're alone as we step into the elevator and I pull Ana back into my side.

"Why were you texting my mother?" I ask as the elevator begins to move upward.

She shrugs, picking at her cuticles. "I told her we were having lunch and she wanted to know how you liked the surprise. She's excited to see you tomorrow," she adds looking up at me, waiting to see my reaction.

I'm tempted to roll my eyes, knowing how she probably already gave Ana the sob story that she never gets to see her sons anymore, even though we all know its complete bullshit. This is just her way of manipulating Ana to get the sympathy vote, and she knows if anyone wants me to do something they have to persuade Ana first.

"You do know my mother is just using you to get to me, right?" I ask.

She elbows me in my side, giving me a chastising look. "Your mother loves you, Christian. She only wants to spend more time with you."

This time I do roll my eyes. I should have known Ana would side with my mother, but I have that warm feeling deep in my chest, and I'm happy that my mother and Ana get along so well. I've always heard mother knows best, so if my mother likes Ana so much to text her without my knowledge, then I must have chosen well.

The elevator doors open just as I ask, "So what's the surprise my mother was asking about?"

"Surprise!"

I startle slightly, looking up and seeing my entire family and Kate standing at the entrance of my restaurant/club, The Mile High Club, all smiles and laughter as they greet me. Ana pulls me out and my mother is the first to step forward, taking me into her arms and kissing me on the cheek.

"Happy birthday, Christian," she says, holding my face in her hands as she smiles up at me with love and adoration.

"Thanks, Mom," I tell her, kissing her on the cheek.

My dad is next to wish me a happy birthday, shaking my hand before he pulls me into a quick hug, patting my back as he says softly, "I love you and I'm proud of you, son."

"Thank you, Dad. I love you, too."

All I see next is a flash of blonde hair and hear giggling as I'm tackled by the energizer bunny. I can't help but laugh as Mia looks up at me with a huge grin on her face and a bright sparkle in her hazel eyes.

"Happy birthday, Christian!" she screams, making everyone laugh and shake their heads at her usual rambunctious self. She giggles and moves away so I can greet my brother and Kate, and surprising enough my grandparents too.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I wasn't expecting to see you here," I say as I hug my grandfather and give my grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

My grandmother grins at me and gives me a look that tells me she's plotting something. "That beautiful girl of yours told us about this family-only get together, and well we couldn't pass up the chance to spend more time with the love dove." She gives me a cheeky smile, and then winks at me, teasing me.

I grin at her, loving her ever present playful attitude. I turn to my grandfather just as he grabs my shoulder and pulls me close to whisper something to me.

"That girl you got there, boy," he nods to Ana, "don't you ever let her go. Girls like her don't come around very often and you'll regret the day forever if you let her walk away from you."

I lean in closer to him, wanting to make sure no one hears but him. "Can I tell you a secret, Gramps?" He nods his head and I smile at him. "I'm going to ask that girl to marry me."

He looks at me then over at Ana and pats me on the back, grinning broadly at me. "I couldn't have picked out a better woman for you than her, son. Your secret is safe with me." He winks and pulls me into another hug.

"Okay, guys, we're on limited time before Mr. Workaholic over here has to head back to the office," Ana says, grinning at me as she ushers everyone into the dining area.

I shake my head at her and slap her ass as I say, "Actually, Mr. Workaholic doesn't have to get back to work since he's done for the day."

She squeezes my forearms while grinning up at me. "Good, then that means I have more time to spend with you tonight." I smile and shake my head at her, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

We all pile into the dining room and I notice the place is empty except for a few servers and Sebastian, the manager.

"Why is this place so dead?" I ask, glancing around again.

She kisses my chin and caresses my cheek. "Because it's your birthday, gorgeous, and I wanted your family to have the chance to spend it with you—alone."

I frown. "So you got everyone to leave?"

She laughs and pats my chests. "No, I made a reservation on Monday, saying that it was a certain Mr. Grey's birthday and wanted the place for family and very close friends only. By the way, I know you own the place but do you even realize how much weight your name carries?" She shakes her head in astonishment, and I can't stop smiling at her.

I lean down and without warning plant a long, loving kiss on her mouth. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She gives me a confused look. "And why exactly do you think I'm so amazing?"

I look around, gesturing to my family. "You did all of this for me, just so my family can spend time with me, Ana. How could I not think you're amazing for doing something so selfless?"

She shakes her head, a slight frown still on her face. "Christian, I love you. I'd do anything to make you happy."

I gaze at her for a moment. "Even saying yes?"

"Yes to what?"

"Okay, love birds! Break it up, break it up!" Elliot butts in, pulling us away from each other so we can see everyone staring and smiling at us, waiting for us to join the group. "We may not be on limited time but I'm starving so how about we start stuffing our faces now, yeah?"

I roll my eyes and Kate hits Elliot in the stomach giving him a dirty look. Sebastian steps forward, introducing himself before saying, "We prepared a buffet of our most popular dishes, as per Miss Steele's request. I do hope you all enjoy your evening here and thank you so much for giving our staff to the opportunity to serve you for this special occasion. Please don't hesitate to let any of us know if you need something." With a sincere grin, he turns to leave us to our own devices, leaving only a few waiters standing not too far away from the tables if we were to need their assistance.

I thank Sebastian and the staff as we all take our seats around a large round table, and it's nice since everyone can see everyone else. The waiter's ask if we'd like any refreshments before we grab our plates and head to the buffet area to serve ourselves. When we're all seated the wine is flowing and the laughter is loud. My parents tell of stories when we were younger, mainly focusing on my fails as a child. My grandparents even add in a few stories that my parents never knew about.

Throughout the whole meal I find myself smiling and laughing harder than I have in a while and it's all because of Ana. I keep looking over at her a few times and notice that she has a certain glow about her and it only takes me a few minutes to realize I have the same exact glow. It's from feeling loved and being happy. And as I watch her interact with my family, gossiping with Mia and joking with Elliot as if they were brother and sister, I can easily picture this scene in front of me for the rest of my life. She fits in so well with my family, as if she's been a Grey the whole time. Every time I look at her, I picture her as my wife, and every time I think about her in a white dress walking toward me with a grin as wide as mine, I can't picture myself ever being happier.

"What are you thinking about?" my mother asks me, leaning over as she holds her flute of champagne in her hand.

I sigh and slightly shrug my shoulder. "How happy I am."

She catches me staring at Ana and looks at her too. "She really is a great girl, Christian. Your father and I were just talking about how perfect she is for you the other day."

I look at my mother. "I know, she is perfect. I can't ever see myself with anyone else but her."

"You love her?" she asks me, leaning closer.

"More than I've loved anyone else."

She smiles at me, an indulgent, loving smile. "Then what are you waiting for?"

I slowly grin at her and then can't help but slightly laugh and shake my head. "The right time."

"I'll help you with whatever you need, darling." She leans over and plants a big kiss on my cheek and hugs me close. "I'm so proud and happy for you, my precious boy. God couldn't have blessed me with a better son."

"What about Elliot?" I tease.

She smiles indulgently over at Elliot. "Oh, you know your brother is another kind of precious."

"The special kind?" I laugh at my joke, but she doesn't find it all that amusing.

"Behave."

Her attention is taken away when my father asks her a question about a part of the house they're thinking of remodeling. I go to turn and ask my grandfather a question when Ana stands up, clinking her glass to get everyone's attention. She smiles as she looks around the table, setting her fork down while still holding her glass up.

"I know I haven't known you Grey's long, but I'm so thankful you guys have given me the chance to spend time with you and let me share this special occasion with you all." She looks at me. "Christian Grey, my gorgeous, sweet, brave, caring boyfriend, I am so thankful to have met you and even more grateful to share your birthday with you. It may be the first birthday I've shared with you but hopefully it won't be the last. I love you so much and I hope today was all you hoped it would be and more!" She quickly leans down to kiss me as everyone cheers, then she straightens up and signals someone to come forward just as she begins to sing Happy Birthday.

Two waiters bring forward a very large cake with twenty-six silver candles glowing above white and gray marble icing. When they set it down on the middle of the table I see the words _Happy Birthday Christian_ written in bold royal blue letters. The waiters step back just as my family tells me to blow out the candles. I glance at Ana, seeing her smiling face as she clasps her hands together and looks at me with excited anticipation, before I close my eyes, make my wish and blow out all twenty-six candles.

Everyone claps and cheers, while Elliot and Mia yell out which pieces they want.

"The birthday boy gets first pick," Ana says, looking at me with those beautiful cobalt eyes as her hand hovers over the cake, a knife in her grasp.

"I want the end piece," I tell her, then stand up and whisper close in her ear, "and I want to eat it off your delectable body."

She gives me a reprimanding look and elbows me in the stomach but can't help the smirk on her lips. She shakes her head as she begins to cut out my piece and drops it onto my plate. She winks at me as she hands it over to me; I smile at her and can't resist sticking my finger into the icing and wiping it against her cheek.

"Christian!" she splutters, glaring at me.

"What?" I ask, moving close to her and holding her around the waist.

"Why would you do that?" she whines reaching out to grab a napkin to wipe off the mess.

I smile down at her and before she can make a move to rub the napkin against her cheek, I lean down and run my tongue down her face. She giggles as she tries to push me away but I just kiss her all over her face instead as I hold her in my arms.

"Ew, come on! No one wants to see that," Elliot calls out to us, making a disgusted face. "I want my cake, and I want it before you two begin to roll around in it."

"Shut up, Elliot," Ana says to him.

"I'd like to see you make me, Ana Montana," Elliot retorts, giving her a challenging look.

Ana narrows her eyes at him before slowly smiling. She quickly glances at Mia before she picks up her knife again and begins cutting up more slices. When everyone has their own piece, we all sit down and begin digging in. There's a low murmur around the room and when I look around I feel a sense of contentment wash over me. I don't think I've been this happy before, and it's all because of my wonderful girlfriend.

I'm just about to grab Ana's attention when I see her slip something into Elliot's drink and then watch as she turns to Mia and they giggle silently with each other, waiting anxiously for Elliot to take a sip of his refreshment.

I watch as they snicker with each other, they don't even look around to see if anyone is watching them. And you would think I would be worried about what they've put into my brother's drink but knowing that it's Mia that has a hand in this too, I know she wouldn't do anything to kill him, just make him crazy. My smirk widens a bit when I realize what's going on. This must be part of that revenge plot Ana and Elliot were talking about; Ana is the one to strike first, and Mia must be on her side.

Mia slaps her hand over her mouth as Ana sits there quietly, watching intently as Elliot brings his glass to his lips and takes a long sip. I don't see any outward reaction on his face and he doesn't seem to be aware that Ana has put something in his drink. When he takes another drink I hear Ana make a loud choking-coughing sound just as Mia covers her hand over her mouth.

Elliot turns to them with narrowed eyes. "What's so funny?" he asks, looking between Ana and Mia.

Ana shrugs as casually as possible. "Mia was just telling me a funny story about how you had a problem with IBS when you were younger."

Elliot frowns at her. "I've never had—whoa!" His face twists into confused horror, and everyone stops talking and turns to him, just long enough to hear a very low, very angry sounding rumble come from his stomach. "I, um—I think . . ." He doesn't finish his sentence as he abruptly bounces out of his seat and rushes out of the room, groaning while holding his butt and walking like he has a huge package between his legs.

Everyone is looking on in confusion while Ana and Mia have their heads down but I can clearly see their shoulders shaking.

"What's going on?" my mom asks as she watches Kate get up and rush toward where Elliot waddled to.

"I don't know," I murmur, looking directly at Ana. She has the balls to wink at me and blow me a kiss like she's so innocent.

"Boy looked like he was about to blow a dirty torpedo in his pants," my grandpa says, and just because he looks so serious when he said the most weird sounding sentence ever, I burst out laughing.

Everyone looks at me then, and like the domino effect they all start laughing to. I don't know why they're laughing, but I can't stop, and I can only laugh harder when Elliot comes but looking flushed and worn out, with Kate holding onto his arm.

"Guys, I think we're going to head out," Elliot says, his voice a ragged croak. "I've seem to have caught a bug."

Ana throws her head back and laughs loudly while Mia has to get up and leave the table. Ana calms down long enough to say, "I certainly hope it's not your IBS acting up again."

Elliot gives her a weird look before understanding washes over his face and his nostrils flare. "What did you do to me!" he yells at her.

Ana gets up, laughing and runs in the same direction Mia went to.

"Elliot, calm down," I say, "it's not like it's the first time you shit your pants." I laugh at him when his face flushes red in anger.

"Fuck you, Christian! And tell your little girlfriend I'll get her back and it'll be worse than her just shitting her pants in front of family!"

I only laugh again when he pulls Kate's hand and leads her toward the entrance. I look at Kate's face before they disappear from sight and see a slight smile on her face. Clearly it's hard for her to keep her laughter inside too.

My dad stands up and my mom and grandparents follow. "Well, it's been quite a night, darling, but I think we're going to head out now," my mother says, grabbing her small clutch.

I stand up to kiss and hug them good bye, telling them I'd see them tomorrow. My mother pulls me to the side as my dad waits for her by the elevator.

"Let me know if you need any help with the proposal, darling, whenever you chose to do it. And I'm so happy for you, she's such a lovely girl and she gets along so well with everyone. She'd make a wonderful addition to the family." My mother hugs me, kissing me on the cheek and I walk her back over to my dad while he waits in the elevator, waving good bye to me as he throws his arm over her shoulder.

Ana comes from around the corner with Mia, they're both laughing as Mia runs to the elevator and Ana tells them she'll see them all tomorrow. When the elevator doors finally close, I pull her into my side and kiss her temple. She turns in my grasp and throws her arms over my shoulder, leaning up to kiss me chastely on the mouth.

"I love you," I whisper to her. "Thank you for tonight, it was the best gift anyone has ever given me."

She grins up at me and says, "Let's get out of here."

She takes my hand and pulls me toward the elevator, pressing the down button. When the doors open she pulls me into the car and pushes me up against the wall, digging her nails into my chest and running her nose against my chin.

"You don't even know the things I want to do to you," she whispers against my throat.

I groan deep in the back of my throat and lean my head back against the cool stainless steel behind us. My cock hardens immediately and she obviously feels it growing against her because she gently runs her hand over me and takes me in her hand. I let out a deep sigh and grind my groin into her.

"Baby . . ." I moan.

She kisses my neck and I feel her lips stretch into a smile against my skin. "You like that?"

"Mmm, yes," I moan.

She abruptly steps back just as the elevator doors open and grins at me. She winks at me again, takes my hand in hers and practically has to drag me out of the elevator to get me moving. Sawyer meets us in the lobby and when he gets a look at my face I swear I see him glance down at Ana and smirk at her. I let out an aggravated sigh and roll my eyes when I hear Ana giggle, knowing she's laughing at me because she loves to tease me so much.

The cool summer air brushes over my warmed skin, settling my sizzling blood. The moment we get into the SUV Taylor had waiting for us I feel the sexual tension surround me. I look down at Ana to see her already looking up at me with a lustful look and I know immediately what's going to happen when we get home. I take a deep breath, gulping loudly. This woman is a seductress, a siren, a teasing, tempting nymph that drives me mad and yet makes me want her so much.

All sorts of images run through my mind of what I want to do to her, of all the sounds I want her to make as I take her from every angle imaginable. I want her out of breath, sweaty and writhing. I want her sore and sated. I want her to want me as much as I want her.

"You want me," she whispers in my ear, running her finger down the unbuttoned part of my shirt. "I can see your arousal. I can smell it." She gently bites my earlobe, then licking the sting away with her warm, wet tongue.

"Ana . . . Please."

She softly chuckles in my ear. "I love hearing you beg." Her hand runs down my thigh, her fingers dangerously close to my groin as the other one teases the hair at the nape of my neck. "Do you want to hear me beg?"

I bite my lip to keep from moaning out, but a low whimper escapes anyway. Even the thought of her on her knees, looking up at me with those eyes, begging me to take her makes me want to combust right here, right now. I part my lips to accommodate my rapid breathing. I want to rip my clothes off me, feeling really warm, but then the thought of ripping my clothes off makes me think of ripping her clothes of and that just makes me ten times hotter.

"Do you want me to beg?" she asks again, her hand hovering over my dick.

I growl deep in my throat. "Yes."

Her moist lips graze over my cheek, her warm breathing heating my face. "How?"

I lick my lips. "How what?" I ask, turning my head toward her, wanting to stick my tongue down her throat.

She smiles at me as she runs her index finger over my bottom lip. "How do you want me to beg?"

"Stop," I groan. I can feel my cock pulsating, my balls are sore, begging for release and I can feel the tip of my cock throbbing as pre-cum slowly drips out of me. "Ana, please," I whisper, "I'm about to combust."

She leans over me to rub her nose over mine. "Good," she whispers, and places a kiss on my lips before she moves away. "Because we're home."

Sawyer opens my door, letting cool air rush in and Ana urges me out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Sawyer guides us inside toward the elevator, looking at everything but us as we all three step into the elevator. Ana keeps her hands to herself as we begin moving up, but she keeps looking at me from the corner of her eyes, giving me seductive, flirty looks from under her lashes.

I have to stop myself from taking a sigh of relief when the doors open up to the apartment and I feel like I can breathe without being suffocated by Ana's sexual desire. I'm heading to the bedroom when Ana calls out to me.

"Gorgeous, do you mind getting us some glasses of champagne and strawberries while I get the bath ready?" I open my mouth to respond but she doesn't even give me a chance to respond when she turns on her heel and heads for the bedroom.

"Okay," I mutter under my breath as I go to the kitchen and do my mistress's bidding.

I get what Ana asked for, carrying our champagne flutes in one hand and the strawberries in the other. When I get to the bedroom, I frown when I see all of the lights out.

"Ana?" I call out, setting down the drinks and fruit on the night stand.

"I've been waiting for you, Mr. Grey," I hear her say.

A light in the corner of the room flashes on and my cock instantly hardens again as my eyes roam over the sight before me. Sitting on a deep, dark velvet chaise lounge I've never seen before is my nympho girlfriend, wearing what can only be described as a few scraps of silk barely covering the essential parts of her body. The bra part pushes up her breasts, almost to her chin, and then comes together and fans out, creating a bow-like appearance, while a strap from the bra extends down her abdomen and passes through her legs, hiding her femininity from me. She has matching red lace stockings that reach up to her mid-thighs and make the look even more appealing.

I clear my throat as I continue to stare at her, my eyes zoning in on that thin strap of lace hiding what I so badly want to see.

"You have?" I ask, my voice hoarse and filled with need.

"Mhmm," she hums, kicking her legs over the edge of the chair so she's sitting on the edge. She gives me a lascivious look. "Are you ready to open your last present?" she whispers.

I gulp loudly and lick my suddenly dry lips. "What is it?" I ask breathlessly, slightly cringing at the cracks in my voice.

She smirks at me, before slowly standing up and walks over to me, her hips gently swaying as she comes to stand in front of me. She puts her finger on my chest, playing with the hair there and looks into my eyes. She steps closer to me so the top of her head is almost just touching my chin. She looks up at me, her soft breath blowing over me.

"Me."

I let out a harsh breath, not able to stop my hands as they reach out to grab her and haul her up against me. "The things I'm going to do to you, Miss Steele," I growl at her.

She wraps her arms around me, sneaking them under my jacket and shirt to bury her hands into my pants and underwear to squeeze my bare ass.

"Don't say things you can't live up to, Mr. Grey."

I chuckle and kiss her head as I squeeze her gently and then turn us around so her back is facing the bed. Before she has the chance to say or do anything, I push her against the bed so she falls roughly onto her back. Her gasp of surprise makes me smile, and I kiss her, sticking my tongue deep into her mouth before she can offer any sort of protest.

She moans, and I feel her spread her legs under me, waiting for me to give her what she's deprived me of and yet given me too much of the entire week. I lean up and look down at her, gazing at her as she looks up at me with luminous, round eyes, begging me to have my way with her. I grin down at her as a very satisfying thought implants itself into my mind.

She has no idea what's coming for her. "You want me, baby?" I ask, my mouth hovering over hers.

"Yes," she moans, fingering the collar of my shirt.

"What do you want me to do to you?" My thumbs rub circles on the bare part of her thighs.

"Whatever you want," she whispers.

I raise my brow in question. "Carte blanche?" I ask suspiciously.

She slowly nods her head as a slow smile stretches across her mouth. "It's your birthday," she explains, "I want you to do whatever makes you happy."

"So in other words you're giving me permission to be your master? You want me to punish you for being a naughty girl? To spank that sexy little ass of yours until it's red?"

She moans huskily, arching her back so her breasts rub against me and her groin nestles against mine.

"I'm yours, Master, do with me as you please," she sighs breathlessly.

"Oh, Anastasia," I breathe against her lips. "What I'm going to do to you."

I kneel down between her legs so my face is leveled with her pelvis. I kiss the inside of her thigh and gently run my fingers over her skin until they meet the edge of the stockings. I curl my finger inside and slowly pull the material down her legs. I kiss her thigh again when it's completely bare to me, then move to her right thigh. I pull off her stocking the same way I did the other one, but I continue to kiss up her leg until I reach her hip bone. I kiss the edge of her bone, and then move across her stomach to kiss the other one, smiling as she moans and thrusts up her hips to feel some sort of friction on the part of her I know is throbbing for my touch.

"Christian . . ." she sighs when I lick and kiss around her navel. She lifts her hand to bury her fingers in my hair, but I hold her arms down by the wrists.

"No touching, Miss Steele, not unless I tell you to." She lifts her head up to look up at me, and then flops back down with a groan. I smile, knowing she doesn't like the taste of her own medicine.

I kiss around her breasts, nuzzling my cheeks against the smooth skin. She grinds her hips against the bed and tries to lift them up to find friction against me. I pull the ribbon that covers her chest and watch as the material falls away, unraveling before my eyes and I'm greeted by her hard, rosy colored nipples that are begging for my mouth.

I kiss around her areolas, licking underneath her breast as I tease her, making her groan in frustration and fist the sheets below her.

"Christian, please," she begs.

I grin. "Not yet, baby, not yet."

I keep teasing her, moving my lips and tongue everywhere but where she really wants me most. My hands are caressing her thighs and each time my fingers reach the top she tries to move her hips so my fingers touch her. I chuckle lowly, and look up at her flushed face. Her eyes are closed tight and her chest is heaving rapidly. I take pity on her when I hear her whimper with need and lower my mouth down to her nipple and reach up so my fingers tease the other one.

She moans my name loudly and grabs my arm. I stop all ministrations as I look down and give her a stern look. "I said no touching. Do you want me to tie your hands up?" I ask her.

Her eyes sparkle in interest before she closes them and shakes her head. "Whatever Master wants," she breathes, but I've seen what I needed to already. I laugh inside, a little disbelieving that my girl is so damn kinky.

I move away from her and open up my closet doors, walking over to one of the drawers in the island, I pull it open and grab one of my black ties. Walking back into the room, I find Ana leaning up on her elbows as she watches what I'm doing. I don't give her anytime to question what's going to happen.

"Lie down," I order.

She does what I ask without hesitation. I take her arms and lift them above her head and then tie them together. When the tie's double knotted, I take a step back and study her as she pants and wiggles in front of me. My cock is throbbing in need as I look down at her exposed breasts, flat stomach, bare legs, and the now-soaked silk in between her inviting thighs. I run my hand over my mouth as I think about which part of her I want to devour first. I decide I'll start form the top and work my way down, increasing her anticipation and need.

I kiss her again, licking the inside of her mouth while my hands caress her waist, my thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. She moans into my mouth and begins grinding her hips again. I move my mouth and hands lower, so my mouth is attached to her neck and my hands are grazing her thighs.

"Christian, oh my God, please," she begs me, her voice needy and breathy.

I ignore her pleas and lower my mouth further, kissing and sucking on her nipples. I move back and forth between the two loving the way her skin tastes and puckers under me. I move lower, licking my way down until I'm on my knees and my face is only a few inches away from the junction of her thighs. I can feel the heat radiating off of her, and I can smell her arousal, which increases mine.

I blow against the wet fabric and rub my hands where her legs meet her pelvis, making sure my thumbs gently move over her flesh. She moans louder each time I get close to where she wants me most and every time she moans my name my smile gets wider. God, how I love hearing her moan my name; I want to hear it all night long.

I rub my nose into her flesh, making sure I make contact with her clit, and the moment I touch her she practically screams and lifts her hips high off the bed.

"Christian, please!" she cries out, writhing and whimpering as I tease and tempt her.

I use my thumb to rub her clit and massage her opening with my index finger. I look up to see her back arched and her tied hands resting against her stomach as try tries to find a way to alleviate the intense pleasure.

I continue to move my fingers over the heat of her while I reach up to twist her left nipple between my thumb and finger of my other hand. She screams loud, reaching up above her to grip the sheets and before I even know what's happened I feel her shudder in my arms. I look down to see my hand coated in her juices and the silk strip now a deep dark red from her arousal.

She's taking deep breaths, her eyes closed and her hands still above her head. I kneel up and pull the rest of the material away from her body, tossing it aside without any protest from her. I smirk, because if she thinks she's tired now, she has to know I haven't even really started yet.

Pulling her thighs apart further, I kneel in between her legs again and bury my face right into the apex of her thighs. My tongue dives right for her clit. I taste her arousal and she's the sweetest thing I've ever had in my mouth. She's moaning and groaning loudly above me, her body moving against my face and her thighs flexing into the sides of my head. I have to hold her down, and when I start sucking on the sensitive nub I feel like I'm going to have to tie her to the bed to keep her from moving.

"Christian, please, please!" is all I hear as she begs me to end the sweet torture. I take mercy on her and nibble gently on her clit, knowing it'll push her over the edge, and just as predicted, she explodes, screaming louder than I've ever heard her and soaking me down to my chin.

Before she has a chance to come down from her high, I strip myself bare and without any preamble, take my cock in hand and shove myself deep inside her. I groan low deep in my throat as I pull out and push myself back into her. Scooting us further up the bed, I take her thighs so her feet are resting just above my ass. Leaning over her, I hold down her hands down with one of mine and grip her hip with my other hand.

I glance down at her, noticing her flushed face and chest, her are eyes squeezed shut and her head moving from side to side as she tries to take all the pleasure I'm giving her. I kiss her roughly against the mouth and pull out to slam back into her. Her body is thrust forward, and the headboard bangs against the wall, but neither one of us pays attention as I continue to fuck her into oblivion.

I thrust in and out of her like it's my first time fucking. Pinching Ana's nipple in between my fingers I feel her clench hard around me and let go for the third time tonight. I pound into her a few more times before I let go too, groaning loud. When the last drop is out of me and inside her, I fall on top of her, making sure my body is lying slightly to the side so I'm not crushing her.

When our breathing returns back to a regular rhythm I lean over her, looking down at her as she looks at me with a sated, satisfied expression. I run my finger down the valley of her breasts and I meet her eyes again, a cocky grin on my lips.

"Baby, that was amazing. But I'm not even close to being done with you yet."

Her eyes widen and I chuckle as I cover her mouth with mine once more. Soon we're at it again, and again. And I don't stop until I've literally fucked her to exhaustion.

 **Forgive me for taking a million years, but I finally got this out. Yay! And for those of you who haven't seen Freed yet, it's really good, better than the first two, or at least that's how I feel. Of course they left a crap ton of stuff out, but not much can be done about that now. Either way, it was still entertaining.**

 **Anyway, thanks for the follows and favorites, and as always if you chose to review keep it respectful or fuck off.**

 **SS &G xoxo**

 **P.S. Happy Valentines Day xxx**


End file.
